Włochate serce
by mozg-leniwca
Summary: Harry Potter na lewej stronie, czyli co by było, Voldemort wybrał Neville'a. Beta: Wera Anna, Fran i Anuusiak
1. Od autora

„Włochate serce", które tu publikuję, to opko bazujące na prompcie milairki. Opowiada historię czwórki przyjaciół z czterech różnych domów, którzy zostają wplątani w niecodzienne wydarzenia.

Opowiadanie z definicji jest niekanoniczne, no bo jest alternatywą wydarzeń, ale w swojej niekanoniczności stara się być kanoniczne, jak tylko się da.

To opowiadanie hipoteza „co by było, gdyby Voldemort wybrał Neville'a". Dlatego musimy sobie powiedzieć, co możemy uznawać za wydarzenia, które mogły mieć miejsce, a co należy sobie odpuścić.

Na pewno Harry nie mieszka z Dursleyami i nie ma martwych rodziców.

Na pewno też nie miały miejsca żadne wydarzenia związane z Voldemortem, które opisywała Joaśka. Żadnych kamieni filozoficznych, Komnat Tajemnic, bazyliszków, dzienników Voldemorta, biednych Syriuszów w Azkabanie, zdrajców Peterów czy martwych Cedrików i Łap.

Nie można więc dopatrywać się przesadnej kanoniczności w moim Harrym, który właśnie wsiada do pociągu do Hogwartu, aby udać się na szósty rok nauki, bowiem nie jest tym samym Harrym po przejściach, którego znamy z wersji Joasi.

Nie warto jednak zakładać, że skoro Neville jest Wybrańcem, historia potoczyła się tak samo, tyle że to Nev ma pjorón na czole. Nie potoczyła się.

Skoro porwałam się na tak wielkie AU, pozwoliłam sobie jeszcze na parę zmian, mianowicie:

Przetransportowałam Hermionę do Ravenclawu, gdzie według mnie pasuje o wiele lepiej, a Neville'a (tu też, uwaga, postać całkowicie wywrócona do góry nogami) do Slytherinu. W związku z tym musiałam zrobić pewne przetasowanie w uczniach z rocznika Harry'ego, co by liczebność i proporcje płciowe nam się dalej zgadzały, ale spokojnie, teleportowałam mniej znanych, zwykle nawet niewymienianych przez Joasię w książkach bohaterów pięćdziesięciopiątoplanowych, nie powinniście więc odczuć większych niewygód tym spowodowanych. Konsternację może wzbudzić jedynie obecność Colina Creeveya wrzuconego do rocznika wyżej i Teodora Notta zdegradowanego o rok.

Chciałabym też odnieść się do systemu prefektów wymyślonych przez Joasię, który trochę jej nie wypalił, więc aby wyjaśnić wszelkie wątpliwości i zakleić dziury logiczne, które Aśce powstały, przyjęłam, że w każdym domu: z roku piątego i szóstego mamy po dwóch prefektów, a z siódmego po dwóch prefektów naczelnych.


	2. Rozdział 1 - Nocne koszmary

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

 **Nocne koszmary**

― Dobrze. Wiem przecież ― marudził Harry, próbując wyrwać się z matczynych uścisków. Uchylił głowę przed ręką mierzwiącą jego włosy i skrzywił się, gdy mama znów zaczęła zagarniać go w objęcia.

― Zawsze tak mówisz, a potem znów i tak dostaję listy od Minerwy, że coś zbroiłeś ― zmartwiła się Lily. Patrzyła na syna zatroskana, jakby to miało być ich ostatnie spotkanie.

― Daj spokój, mamo ― powtórzył i wszedł do pociągu. Wciągnął za sobą wielki, czarny kufer, po brzegi wypełniony książkami i nowymi szatami. W ostatnim czasie Harry'emu przybyło sporo centymetrów, więc tegoroczną wycieczkę na ulicę Pokątną mama urozmaiciła mu kilkugodzinną przymiarką u Madame Malkin. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze na wspomnienie kobiety, która magicznie operowała szpilkami niebezpiecznie blisko jego strategicznych miejsc.

Gdy wyjrzał z powrotem na peron przez okno w przedziale, szybko odszukał wzrokiem długie, kasztanowe włosy matki. Pomachał w stronę rodziców, a oni podeszli do niego bliżej, żeby nie musiał już wychodzić na zewnątrz.

― No już, Lily, bo jest za pięć. ― James dalej uspokajał żonę. ― Wiesz, że i tak nie usiedzi w miejscu, jak mu coś wpadnie do głowy.

― Jest dokładnie taki jak ty, a w ogóle się tym nie przejmujesz! ― zaperzyła się.

― Teraz to dopiero będzie miał okazję być jak ja!

Lily zmierzyła męża ostrym spojrzeniem i zobaczyła na jego ustach łobuzerski uśmiech.

― Nie... ― Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu połączonym z niedowierzaniem. ― Nie zrobiłeś tego!

― Czego nie zrobiłem, kochanie?

― Nie dałeś mu...

― Ja zmykam, bo widzę Neville'a. Eee, pozdrówcie jego rodziców, pewnie wpadniecie na nich przy wyjściu. Tato, karm Pana Kota, bo Syriusz się w końcu wścieknie, jak go zagłodzisz na śmierć i żadne huncwockie koneksje ci nie pomogą. Lecę, cześć! ― powiedział Harry i zniknął czym prędzej w pociągu, aby uniknąć dalszego słuchania słownych przepychanek rodziców. Zamknął okno w przedziale i zajął się umieszczaniem kufra na półce nad siedzeniami.

Zachichotał w duchu, przypominając sobie oburzoną minę mamy. W co ta kobieta wierzyła? Że tata nie da mu peleryny i mapy przynajmniej na ostatnie dwa lata nauki? W końcu zawarli _pakt_ , a to zobowiązuje. Ojciec nie mógł się z tego wymigać i Harry'emu właściwie zdawało się, że nawet nie chciał. Że ta ich umowa to tylko taka przykrywka wychowawcza albo może jakiś hak na mamę, gdy sprawa wyjdzie na jaw, tak jak dziś na peronie: że niby dostał pelerynę dopiero teraz, gdy już trochę dojrzał.

Zacisnął w kieszeni dłoń na pergaminie i znów się zaśmiał, tym razem ― jak się okazało ― na głos.

― Jesteś szalony ― usłyszał słowa dochodzące z boku.

Obrócił się szybko i zobaczył trochę wyższego od siebie chłopaka. W zdziwieniu obserwował, jak tamten przeczesuje dłonią swoje niezbyt krótkie, ciemne blond włosy i wykrzywia usta w znanym Harry'emu grymasie. Wyglądał znajomo, a jednocześnie był jakiś inny...

― Gadasz do siebie, Potter.

― Na gacie Merlina, Neville!

― Zaraz za mną idą Susan i Hermiona, więc posuń swój zacny zadek, gumochłonie.

Harry przesunął się pod okno, żeby zrobić miejsce dla trójki przyjaciół, którzy szybko umościli się na pozostałych siedzeniach. Hogwart Express powoli ruszał i chłopak zorientował się, że nie pomachał na pożegnanie swojej nadpobudliwej mamie, więc będzie musiał szybko naskrobać jej jakieś przeprosiny po rozlokowaniu się w dormitorium. Hedwiga się na niego wkurzy, że już pierwszego dnia każe jej robić bezsensowne kursy i wracać do domu, ale chyba wolał obrażone pohukiwanie swojej sowy niż tyradę i słodki rewanż Lily. Oj tak, jego mama była słynna ze swoich okrutnych zemst.

― Susan, spójrz, co się stało z naszym Neville'em ― zauważyła Hermiona. ― Prawie widzę jego kości policzkowe. Rodzice nie dawali ci nic do jedzenia?

― Bardzo śmieszne. Widzę, że przez wakacje wyostrzył ci się języczek, kujonico. Wzięłabyś przykład z Bonesówny i zachowywała się porządnie, z szacunkiem, jak przystało się zwracać do czystokrwistego czarodzieja.

― Uważaj, Herm ― zachichotała Susan. ― Chyba ktoś spędził za dużo czasu w wakacje w Dworze Malfoyów, bawiąc się w piaskownicy z swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

― Prawdą jest, że kompletnie się zmienił. Nie wiem, czy rozpoznałabym go na ulicy. Przyznaj, ile wydałeś na operację plastyczną? No dobra, bez żartów ― przerwała Granger. ― Zwłaszcza, że tych mugolskich pewnie nawet nie rozumiecie... Lepiej powiedzcie szybko, jak tam wasze sumy. Ja osobiście jestem trochę rozczarowana.

Harry'emu świeciły się oczy ze szczęścia. Tak za nimi tęsknił! Niby wysyłali sobie listy przez całe wakacje, no i spotkał się parę razy z Neville'em w domu jego rodziców, ale Susan przepadła gdzieś na całe dwa miesiące, a Hermiona ciągle nie miała czasu wyrwać się z mugolskiego Londynu.

Dziewczyna miała rację co do Neville'a. Tak, już teraz widział: to był ten niepasujący szczegół. Coś, co sprawiało, że przyjaciel wyglądał niemal obco. Podczas wakacji spotykał się z nim najczęściej z całej czwórki, bo ich rodzice przesiadywali wzajemnie w swoich domach jak papużki nierozłączki, a nie zauważył, jak bardzo chłopak wyrósł i schudł w tak krótkim czasie. Aż dziwnie było patrzeć na tę znajomą twarz w tak szczupłym wydaniu. Zauważył, że Susan inaczej niż zwykle spogląda na Neville'a; miał nadzieję, że nie wpadnie jej nic głupiego do głowy. Byli przyjaciółmi, byli _czwórką_ , a nie _dwójką i parą Longbottom-Bones_.

Coś dziwnego obudziło się w jego wnętrzu na myśl o przytulających się Susan i Neville'u. Zacisnął zęby i spróbował skupić na toczącej się rozmowie, aby odgonić drażniące obrazy, które zaczęły pojawiać się w jego głowie.

― Och, tak. Na pewno jesteś bardzo zawiedziona ― naigrywał się Ślizgon. ― Ile masz sumów? Osiem? Dziewięć?

― Właściwie to dziesięć. Ale masz rację, tylko dziewięć „wybitnych", bo z obrony przed czarną magią dostałam tylko „powyżej oczekiwań". A wy? Nie wymigacie się od odpowiedzi! ― Pogroziła im palcem. ― Mam nadzieję, że nie przynieśliście mi wstydu i dalej będę mogła nazywać was moimi przyjaciółmi, nie chowając się przy tym z rozpaczy wśród macek kałamarnicy.

Susan jakby nagle się wyłączyła. Uznała za dużo ciekawszą opcję obserwowanie przez okno łąk, na których pasły się owce, a gdzieniegdzie nawet krowy, i pogwizdywanie cicho pod nosem. W przedziale zapadła niezręczna cisza, bo wszyscy zaczęli się zastanawiać, czy uzyskana przez nich ilość sumów zadowoli wymagającą przyjaciółkę.

― No, Ruda, zaczynaj ― zachęcił ją Harry i wyszczerzył się do przyjaciółki. ― Panie przodem!

― Wredne mendy, szuje, niby to takie odważne, a gdy przychodzi co do czego, wychodzi z niego tylko mały, owłosiony, roztrzęsiony pufek ― zaczęła mamrotać pod nosem Susan, nienawistnym spojrzeniem taksując Pottera. ― Osiem ― powiedziała już głośniej. ― Nie zdałam z zielarstwa, dostałam „nędzny".

― Jak śmiałaś! ― wykrzyknął Neville i skoczył na równe nogi. ― Stań do boju, nędzna dziewico, skoroś tak skalała me dobre imię! Uczyłem cię DWA MIESIĄCE...!

― Siadaj na tyłku, Neville. Pociąg zaraz zrobi zakręt i się przewrócisz. ― Hermiona pchnęła go lekko na siedzenia. ― Gratuluję, Susan. Osiem sumów to nie jest zły wynik. Założę się, że chłopcy wypadli gorzej.

Neville nabrał głośno powietrze w policzki w udawanym oburzeniu. Podrywał parę razy w górę palec wskazujący i co chwilę łapał powietrze, próbując coś powiedzieć, żeby odgryźć się dziewczynie, ale poddał się po chwili, gdy żadna cięta riposta nie przyszła mu do głowy.

― Po siedem. Byłem u Longbottomów, gdy przyszły wyniki ― wyręczył go Potter. ― Obaj oblaliśmy historię magii. Ja oczywiście zawaliłem też wróżbiarstwo, a co nie poszło Neville'owi i z czego dostał „TROLLA", można się chyba łatwo domyślić.

Neville dalej siedział z uniesionym palcem. Otwierał i zamykał usta, starając się wybąkać coś na swoją obronę.

― Naszemu mistrzowi eliksirów chyba odjęło mowę lub rozum ― zachichotała Susan, uśmiechając się pogodnie do przyjaciela. ― Czy to może Malfoy wyssał ci mózg podczas waszego pidżama party?

― Wcale nie nocowałem u Malfoya! ― krzyknął Neville. ― Po prostu rodzice dużo wyjeżdżali, to co miałem robić...

― O, w końcu odzyskałeś głos. To co robiłeś? Wiemy, że parę razy widziałeś się z Harrym, pisał o tym w listach, ale od ciebie przychodziły TAK RZADKO, że byłam wręcz zdegustowana tym brakiem poczucia obowiązku i regularności, i...

Gdy po chwili Hermiona skończyła swoją tyradę, a Neville'owi udało się w końcu dojść do głosu, opowiedział im o swoich wizytach w Dworze Malfoyów. Draco zapraszał go tam często i razem głównie się uczyli i grali w quidditcha. Malfoy ponoć godzinami potrafił się rozwodzić na temat wspaniałych wyników swoich ulubionych drużyn, zatruwając życie Neville'a, który nie przepadał za tym brytyjskim sportem narodowym. Szanował hogwarckie rozgrywki i nigdy nie brakowało go na trybunach kibicującego swojemu domowi, ale na tym się kończyło.

Podczas swoich wizyt u Dracona, Neville zawsze nieswojo czuł się w towarzystwie Lucjusza i Narcyzy, którzy na jego przyjście urządzali uczty składające się z kilkunastu dań, przez co chłopak nie wiedział, którym widelcem ma się w danej chwili posłużyć. Gdy o tym opowiadał, wyglądał tak żałośnie, że trójce jego przyjaciół aż pociekły z oczu łzy rozbawienia.

Za oknem nie było już widać słonecznych pastwisk, zniknęły też rozleniwione krowy wylegujące się na łąkach. Im dalej na północ, tym więcej pojawiało się lasów i tym dziksze się one stawały. Powyginane gałęzie i mroczne gęstwiny nie wprawiały Harry'ego w dobry humor. Przypominały mu raczej mroczną postać z jego snów, która nawiedzała go ostatnio coraz częściej i częściej...

― Harry? Co ci jest? Wszystko w porządku? ― dobiegł go głos Hermiony. ― Hej, Harry, dobrze się czujesz?

― Co? A, tak, dobrze, dobrze ― zmieszał się. ― Po prostu ten ciemny las tak dziwnie... przypomina mi... to znaczy, jest jakby...

― Harry Potterze, rozmawialiśmy już chyba na temat nieeleganckiego dukania i nieprecyzyjnego wysławiania się. Weź trzy wdechy i zacznij jeszcze raz.

Harry westchnął, schował na chwilę twarz w dłoniach, a gdy ponownie się wyprostował, jego głos był o wiele spokojniejszy, a myśli jakby mniej rozbiegane, ale wciąż brzmiał niezbyt składnie:

― Ostatnio mam sny. Takie niezbyt normalne. No bo już od dawna powtarza się taka jedna scena, Neville, chyba ci o tym mówiłem ― o tej postaci. To wygląda tak: leci sobie mój zwykły sen, obojętnie co, a potem nagle wszystko się rozmazuje i pojawia się taka ciemna postać. Ma na sobie chyba jakąś wielką, czarną, postrzępioną szatę...

― Jak w jakimś horrorze ― wtrąciła cicho Hermiona.

― ...i wyciąga do mnie ręce, które wyglądają niby normalnie, dłoń jak dłoń, wiecie, o, taka sobie… Ale jak przypatrzysz się dłużej, to masz wrażenie, że to jakiś szpon! Masakra. No i ta postać sobie stoi, macha łapskami, a potem się rozwiewa, jakby jej szata zmieniała się stopniowo w dym. I ten dym pochłania całą scenę, aż nagle jest tylko ciemność i ZAWSZE w tym momencie się budzę.

― Jak często powtarza się ten sen? I kiedy to właściwie się zaczęło?

― Eee, no nie wiem, to trwa odkąd pamiętam. Kiedyś nie do końca kumałem, o co chodzi, no i też kiedyś pojawiał się tak rzadko, że nie zastanawiałem się nad nim zbyt wiele, ale ostatnio nie mogę wytrzymać. ― Harry mówił coraz szybciej i coraz bardziej nerwowo.

Wiedział, że to przyjaciele, ale i tak nie mógł pozbyć się obawy, że pomyślą, że coś kręci. Że próbuje skupić na sobie ich uwagę i stwarza nieistniejący problem, by być w centrum zainteresowania. Poza tym, to tylko sen, a on zachowywał się jak mała, roztrzęsiona dziewczynka, bo śniła mu się co jakiś czas góra czarnych, pogniecionych łachmanów z jakimś facetem w środku, która zbliżała się w jego stronę coraz bardziej, wyciągała do niego przerażające, białe, kościste dłonie, chciała go pochłonąć, pożreć, połknąć...

― Harry! ― krzyknęła Hermiona.

― Yyy, tak. Tak. Opowiadałem?

― I znów gdzieś odleciałeś. Martwi cię coś, to mów o tym, a nie ― odpływasz gdzieś w nieznane i nie pozwalasz nam rozwiązać problemu. Wiesz, że cztery głowy, to nie jedna, zwłaszcza, gdy wśród nich jest Krukon.

― Tak. No i ten sen zawsze był taki sam. A teraz, co dziwne, postać nie rozwiała się tak szybko i nie szła dokładnie na mnie. Widziałem całą scenę jakby bardziej z boku, a przed tym czymś kuliła się kobieta, cała zamazana, jakbym ją oglądał bez okularów. Ale chyba coś zakrywała. Coś małego, nie wiem, może psa, może kota? Całym ciałem nad tym wisiała i nie zobaczyłem ani skrawka. I potem tak jak zawsze, całość zamazała się dymem.

Harry spojrzał z obawą na przyjaciół, szukając na ich twarzach rozbawienia czy pogardy, ale zamiast tego dostrzegł głębokie zmartwienie. Wyglądało, jakby żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, co ten sen może oznaczać.

W końcu Neville wpadł na świetny pomysł i kazał wyciągnąć Harry'emu jego stary podręcznik do wróżbiarstwa. Usiedli razem pod oknem i wertowali strony książki, co chwilę natrafiając na coraz to śmieszniejsze możliwe interpretacje snu. Hermiona ostentacyjnie odwróciła się od nich, prychając na widok znienawidzonego podręcznika.

― Jak można w ogóle rozmawiać o czymś tak prymitywnym, nielogicznym i...

― A co robiłaś w wakacje? ― spytała Susan, chcąc przerwać nadchodzącą tyradę Hermiony na temat wróżbiarstwa.

Jak się okazało, Hermiona spędziła wakacje z Luną Lovegood, swoją rok młodszą koleżanką z Ravenclawu. Susan starała się ukryć zaskoczenie i zmieszanie takim wyborem towarzystwa, ale chyba nie do końca jej wyszło, bo Granger zaraz zaczęła wyjaśniać powody swojej decyzji:

― Luna nie jest wcale taka zła. Trochę pokręcona, to fakt, a zanim pokazałam ją mamie i tacie, trzy godziny spędziłam na szczotkowaniu jej włosów. Przecież nie mogłam jej przedstawić rodzicom w tak niechlujnym stanie! W końcu to dentyści! ― wytłumaczyła. ― Jeszcze nie wpuściliby jej do domu. Musiałam też wyperswadować jej noszenie w mugolskim Londynie naszyjnika z kapsli po kremowym, bo na pierwszym wyjściu jakiś mężczyzna w garniturze wrzucił jej pieniądze do kubka z kawą. ― Hermiona ukryła twarz w dłoniach w wyrazie załamania.

― Żartujesz chyba ― zaśmiała się Susan. ― Więc to jest ten tajny powód, tak? Bałaś się nudnych wakacji i zabrałaś ze sobą komika, któremu musiałaś zapewnić tylko za dach nad głową i wyżywienie?

― Jesteś niesprawiedliwa. ― Twarz Hermiony stała się nagle bardzo poważna. Dziewczyna wyprostowała plecy i przygładziła spódnicę na kolanach. ― Luna jest bardzo inteligentna. W dość dziwny sposób kierunkuje swoje możliwości, to prawda, ale czy ty potrafiłabyś czytać książki i gazety do góry nogami?

― Nie wiem, czemu niby miałabym.

― Nie jestem pewna ― zaczęła Krukonka ― ale wydaje mi się, że ona nie może się skupić, gdy czyta normalnie, bo wtedy jest jej za łatwo. Ona ma bardzo pokręcony rozum. Jest ciekawa...

― ...i miło się z nią spędza czas, tak, wieeem ― mruknęła Susan.

Była trochę zazdrosna o przyjaciółkę, w końcu ona nigdy nie dostała od Hermiony propozycji spędzenia z nią całych wakacji i zwiedzania mugolskiego Londynu z kimś, kto zna się na tym wszystkim. Pewnie, przecież sama mogła się tam wybrać ― w końcu skończyła już szesnaście lat. Wciąż jednak miała w głowie swój ostatni wypad do świata mugoli i ich spojrzenia, jakby była wariatką i to tylko dlatego, że nie rozumiała rozkładu jazdy autobusów, albo że spytała, jakimi czarami napędzają silnik samochodowy, albo że rozmawiała z automatem z biletami...

Wiedziała, że ją i Hermionę dzieli pewna przepaść. Nie sięgała przyjaciółce do pięt ani w kwestii mądrości, ani determinacji. Bardziej przypominała ciepłą, rozlazłą kluskę, której najlepszą cechą była pomocność i lojalność. Tylko co komu po lojalności, gdy jest się tak nudnym, że aż wszyscy od ciebie uciekają? Zazdrościła Hermionie jej silnego charakteru i tego, że z każdym umiała znaleźć wspólny temat. Do każdego potrafiła się odezwać i nigdy nie wiązł jej głos w gardle, także przy chłopakach. Gdy jej się coś nie podobało, mówiła o tym wprost i nie bała się przyznać nawet wśród fanów quidditcha, że ją ten sport nudzi i że nie widzi w nim niczego ekscytującego.

Czasami zastanawiała się, czy ich przyjaźń nie jest przypadkiem efektem ubocznym kumplowania się z Harrym i Neville'em, których Hermiona poznała już na pierwszych zajęciach w Hogwarcie i tak jakoś zostało. A skoro potem przypałętała się Susan, bo pół dzieciństwa spędziła u Potterów na obiadkach i podwieczorkach, to zaczęły razem rozmawiać, bo Hermiona przecież rozmawiała z każdym, dla każdego miała czas i ciepłe słowo, a gdy ktoś miał problem, zawsze znajdowała rozwiązanie.

Ciężko było też odgadnąć, jakie motywy kierują Hermioną, bo nie należała do typowo babskich dziewczyn. Wiecznie siedziała z nosem w książkach i tylko raz, dwa lata temu, gdy Wiktor Krum przybył na Turniej Trójmagiczny, założyła na siebie sukienkę i zadbała o wygląd. Po jego wyjeździe znów wróciła do porozciąganych swetrów, luźno związanych włosów i stosu książek. Nie mogła nawet spytać przyjaciółki, czy dobrze wygląda w tej spódniczce w zielone grochy, bo lekceważące i lekko zirytowane spojrzenie Hermiony, jakie jej wtedy rzucała, wywracało świat Susan do góry nogami. Nie, Hermiona nie była typową dziewczyną, przez co Susan nie potrafiła czasami odgadnąć, czy niechęć, którą okazuje, jest skierowana do Rudej, czy do jej babskich pomysłów.

A chłopcy? To również był temat, który dla przyjaciółki nie istniał. Gdy Susan próbowała jej opowiadać o swoich miłosnych problemach lub wschodzących uczuciach do jakiegoś przystojniaka, miała wrażenie, że Hermiona się wyłącza i tylko w kluczowych momentach mruczy „mhm", „tak?" i „naprawdę?", udając, że ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie, o czym Ruda bredzi i co tak namiętnie przeżywa.

― A czy ty właściwie nie powinnaś patrolować korytarzy? ― zdziwiła się Puchonka, nagle przypominając sobie, że przecież Hermiona od roku jest prefektem.

― Zaczynam dyżur po obchodzie wózka z jedzeniem. Cho wymyśliła, że tak będzie sensowniej, gdy się podzielimy, bo po co mamy wszyscy chodzić. Nie wiem, czy prefekci innych domów się do tego zastosowali, ale ja tak, bo dzięki temu będę mogła zjeść o sensownej porze jakiś lunch.

― Cho została prefektem naczelnym? ― zainteresował się Harry.

― Ciekawe, czy jako prefekt dalej może faulować w quidditchu ― zażartował Neville.

― A właśnie, kupiłem sobie nową miotłę. ― Brunet wypiął dumnie pierś.

― Znowu? Na trzecim roku nowa _Błyskawica_ , w wakacje po czwartej klasie sprawiłeś sobie _Transylwański Kolec_ , a teraz kolejna nówka? ― zdziwił się Longbottom.

― Czy ty wypadłeś z wózka w Banku Gringotta i uderzyłeś się w głowę? ― Susan pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. Gdy usłyszała słowo „quidditch", nagle się ożywiła, a wcześniejsze smutki odrzuciła w niepamięć, jakby nic nie zaprzątało jej głowy. ― To przecież jeden z hogwarckich szukających ― podkreślę, szukających, czyli graczy, którzy starają się być najszybsi ― więc to logiczne, że zmienia miotły jak rękawiczki. Harry, nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. Pewnie Malfoy na serio wyssał mu mózg lub opętał za pomocą jakiegoś czarnomagicznego uroku, jak to jego rodzina ma w zwyczaju, bo chłopak coś nie myśli normalnie. Mów, co sobie sprezentowałeś? Nie gadaj tylko, że _Syberyjską Strzałę_.

― Lepiej. Próbuj dalej!

― Lepiej? Nie... Nie mów. Przecież musiałeś wydać TAKĄ KUPĘ GALEONÓW... Znaczy wiem, że masz bogatych rodziców, ale czy to nie przesada?

― Ciężko wbić do głowy ojcu, który ma kompleks, bo całe życie chciał być szukającym, a ciągle brali go tylko na ścigającego, że kupowanie najnowszego _Turbo XXX_ to przesada, wiesz… To takie duże dziecko. Nie wiem, czy tak naprawdę nie kupił jej sobie, ale wiedział, że musi mieć jakąś przykrywkę przed mamą...

― Nie wierzę! ― krzyknęła Susan na wieść o nazwie nowej miotły Harry'ego, prawie zagłuszając tym końcówkę wypowiedzi bruneta. ― Myślałam, że to ja zrobię szum, gdy powiem, że startuję w tym roku do drużyny...

― Co?! ― zakrzyknęli chłopcy.

Hermiona spojrzała na pozostałą trójkę skrzywiona i wstała, wygładzając białą koszulę. Ktoś, kto jej nie znał, mógłby spokojnie pomyśleć, że już się przebrała w szkolny mundurek. Choć do nauki Krukonka zakładała luźne ciuchy, to w każdej innej sytuacji jedynym akceptowanym przez nią strojem była elegancka spódnica i idealnie wyprasowana koszula.

― Dochodzi pierwsza. Chyba z desperacji sama poszukam wózka z jedzeniem i pójdę jako nadmiarowa chętna patrolować korytarze, bo nie mogę słuchać, jak gadacie o tym pożeraczu cennego czasu.

― Do zobaczenia za parę godzin! ― Susan uśmiechnęła się do niej na pożegnanie i zaraz wróciła do rozmowy z Harrym. ― Startuję, bo w końcu zwolniło się miejsce, na które poluję od lat.

― Bę... będziesz... znaczy, chcesz zostać szukającą? Konkurować _ze mną_?

Susan uniosła wysoko brwi, zdziwiona pytaniem Harry'ego.

― Widzisz w tym jakiś problem? Wiesz, że nie lubię konfliktów, więc jeśli naprawdę masz na myśli to, co myślę, że ty myślisz... Nie brnij w to dalej, bo będzie między nami niefajnie.

― Uwielbiam ją ― mruknął Neville do Harry'ego znad swojej książki, którą przeglądał od jakiegoś czasu w skupieniu. Susan nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy ją wyciągnął, tak była pochłonięta dyskusją z Potterem o quidditchu. ― Kobieta majstersztyk. Nie wiem, co trzeba by zrobić, żeby się z nią pokłócić lub żeby się obraziła. Harry, bierz, póki gorąca. Znaczy ― poprawił się blondyn ― Susan zawsze będzie _heiss_. Spójrz na tę figurę i...

― Lepiej się zamknij, bo i ty się pogrążasz...

Neville wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i wrócił do lektury, a Susan i Harry'ego znów pochłonęła dyskusja o quidditchu. Rozmowa zeszła na temat porównania, które zostało zamieszczone w „Tygodniku Szukającego", a dotyczyło nowej miotły Harry'ego i równie dobrego modelu, _Złotego Podmuchu*_.

Na zewnątrz zaczęło się ściemniać, a w oddali zamajaczyły pierwsze góry. Susan zmieniła temat rozmowy na swoje wakacje i opowiedziała, jak spędziła miłe dni u swojej ciotki Amelii, która pracowała jako dyrektorka Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Ruda miała możliwość przyjrzenia się jak funkcjonuje Ministerstwo Magii od środka, dzięki czemu mogła podsłuchać krążące tam plotki.

― Na przykład dowiedziałam się, że ojciec Goyle'a coś przeskrobał. Nie wiem dokładnie co, ciotka nie pozwoliła mi zajrzeć w papiery i zrobiła się dziwnie dyskretna, gdy zaczęłam interesować się sprawą...

― ...Bo ty jak zwykle umiałaś zachować kamienną twarz i nie dać po sobie znać, że chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć w tym temacie. Prawdziwa Ślizgonka... ― wtrącił Neville, który, jak się okazało, cały czas jednym uchem słuchał, o czym rozmawia dwójka przyjaciół.

― ...ale wiem ― kontynuowała Susan, sztyletując blondyna spojrzeniem ― że robił jakieś przekręty. I że ciotka najpierw nie miała dowodów przeciwko niemu, ale potem przeprowadziła serię nie tyle groźnych, co upierdliwych akcji i w końcu przyłapała go na czymś, bo popełnił błąd i się odkrył.

― Ah, wy Ślizgoni. Zawsze musicie coś knuć. ― Harry pokręcił głową, a Neville zrobił niewinne oczka i powiedział:

― Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Tak naprawdę to wy, Gryfoni, łamiecie w Hogwarcie więcej reguł. Ba, jesteście mistrzami w kantowaniu i nieprzestrzeganiu regulaminu i to tylko i wyłącznie dla żartu. Nawet nie macie w tym większego celu, a uchodzi to wam na sucho!

― To prawda ― wsparła go Susan. ― A jeszcze jak Dumb ma dobry dzień i spodoba mu się któryś z twoich genialnych dowcipów, to dodaje ci za to punkty, zamiast odebrać!

― Na szczęście my mamy Snape'a, który wyrównuje tę rażącą dyskryminację.

― Ta, szkoda tylko, że „wyrównuje ją", nie tylko dodając wam stosy punktów, które się wam nie należą, ale też olewając przyznawanie nam punktów, kiedy udzielimy dobrej odpowiedzi, lub też odejmując nam punkty nawet za wasze błędy! ― wykrzyknął Harry.

― No już, już, bo się zapowietrzysz. Wiem, że wy, Gryfoni, jesteście bardzo burzliwi i namiętni w swoich reakcjach, ale panuj nad sobą, bo oplujesz moją nową drogą szatę. Co, naprawdę nie zauważyliście? Przecież od nowego roku urosłem o pół głowy. Nie będę chodził w pelerynie sięgającej ledwo do kolan.

― Poza tym, Harry, dobrze wiesz, że to tylko przyjacielskie żarty. ― Susan uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie i zamknęła jego dłonie w swoich. Neville wywrócił oczami, gdy to zobaczył i zaczął mruczeć pod nosem o obrzydliwych pacyfistach.

Zostało zaledwie kilkanaście minut do końca podróży, więc założyli swoje szkolne umundurowanie i przygotowali się do wyjścia. Niedługo potem z zagadkową miną na twarzy wróciła do nich Hermiona. Szybko przebrała się w szaty, po czym zapchała usta pasztecikiem i nie odzywała się już do końca podróży. Gdy pociąg się zatrzymał, nic nie mówiąc, poszła zaprowadzić pierwszorocznych do Hagrida i zniknęła gdzieś z oczu trójce przyjaciół, którzy udali się w stronę powozów ciągniętych jak zawsze do Hogwartu przez testrale.

― To w sumie budujące, że nikt z nas ich nie widzi ― powiedziała Susan, a chłopcy zgodnie jej przytaknęli i ciaśniej owinęli się pelerynami, bo ziąb panujący na zewnątrz przeniknął ich do szpiku kości.

Powozy ruszyły, nabrały tempa i zaczęły okrążać jezioro. Deszcz dudnił o dach pojazdu, a skrzywiona mina Neville'a powstrzymała Susan przed próbą kontynuowania rozmowy. Zapatrzyła się w okno, czekając, aż w końcu dotrą do Hogwartu.

* _Złoty Podmuch_ ― moje koślawe tłumaczenie nazwy miotły _Air Wave Gold_


	3. Rozdział 2 - Decyzje Tiary Przydziału

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

 **Decyzje Tiary Przydziału**

Hogwart jak zawsze powitał ich ciepłą atmosferą i zapachami smacznego jedzenia. Po wejściu do Wielkiej Sali Neville rozdzielił się z przyjaciółmi i każde z nich poszło do swojego stołu. Po drodze do gniazda Ślizgonów spojrzał kontrolnie na stół nauczycielski, sprawdzając, czy nie nastąpiły tam żadne zmiany. Ale nie, Sprout wraz z jej tysiącem fałd dalej dumnie siedziała na swoim stałym miejscu, falując od czasu do czasu, gdy pochylała się, aby udzielić odpowiedzi przezroczystemu Binnsowi. Zaraz obok Sinistra zawzięcie dyskutowała o czymś ze Snape'em i wilkołakiem, a Flitwick uciął sobie drzemkę na stosie poduszek po drugiej stronie Pomony... Czyli wszystko standardowo.

Blondyn klapnął obok Dracona Malfoya, po którego drugiej stronie siedziała Pansy Parkinson, pani prefekt Slytherinu. Dziewczyna szeptała z nim o czymś konspiracyjnie. Oboje wyglądali na zmartwionych i zdawali się nie zauważać harmidru, jaki panował w Wielkiej Sali. Nie przestali mamrotać do siebie nawet wtedy, gdy wielkie skrzydła drzwi rozwarły się z hukiem i wszystkie rozmowy umilkły, bo McGonagall zwyczajowo wprowadziła czterdziestkę roztrzęsionych pierwszoroczniaków ustawionych w długi rząd.

Neville spostrzegł, że ich szaty wcale nie ociekały wodą, tak jak by można się było tego spodziewać po odbyciu tradycyjnej przeprawy łódkami po hogwarckim jeziorze podczas ulewy. Zasępił się i zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu. Coś mu nie pasowało...

― Wyjaśnisz mi, co się dzieje, Draco? ― spytał bez ogródek.

Malfoy podniósł na niego oczy, nagle wytrącony z równowagi, jakby nie sądził, że ktoś odważy się mu teraz przeszkodzić. Na mopsowatej twarzy Pansy zagościł wyraz najwyższej irytacji.

― Co ma się dziać?

― Przestań. Widzę, że coś jest na rzeczy. Granger wróciła po patrolu taka milcząca, jakby ktoś ją strzelił _Silencio_ , a wy siedzicie i odstawiacie konspirację jak Zakon za czasów Voldemorta.

Draco wyraźnie skrzywił się na to imię, wypowiedziane, jego zdaniem, zbyt beztroskim tonem. Niby byli w tym samym wieku, niby oboje w Slytherinie, ale ewidentnie Neville _nie rozumiał_. Nie wiedział tego samego co Draco. Zawsze potrafił tylko głośno krzyczeć i szastać na prawo i lewo słowami, których w ogóle nie pojmował. Malfoy tak go za to nie znosił, tak go nie cierpiał... Gdyby nie świeże problemy, które zaprzątały mu głowę, pewnie znów wdałby się w dyskusję o durnych rodzicach Longbottoma, którzy nie potrafili przekazać mu porządnej, ślizgońskiej edukacji nawet sześć lat po tym, jak się okazało, że ich kochany synalek nie trafił do Gryffindoru.

― Nie możemy o tym rozmawiać. Jeszcze nie teraz i nie tutaj ― syknął i uciszył gestem Neville'a, bo Tiara Przydziału, którą McGonagall postawiła na małym stołku chwilę wcześniej, właśnie drgnęła i przeciągnęła się jak kot po bardzo długim śnie.

Tiara, jak zawsze, dała im popisowy, solowy występ. Jej okurzona czerń kontrastowała z szmaragdową szatą McGonagall, która stała na środku Wielkiej Sali w szpiczastym kapeluszu i z surową miną na twarzy rozpoczęła wyczytywanie kolejnych uczniów.

― Allen, Connor!

― HUFFLEPUFF!

Rozległy się oklaski i kościsty blondynek nieśmiało powędrował do stołu Puchonów. Neville pokręcił głową, rozbawiony i może nawet trochę zażenowany tymi wszystkimi dzieciakami, które trzęsły się jak osika na myśl o przydziale do domów. Pamiętał, jakie niestworzone historie opowiadali im starsi uczniowie, gdy sam pierwszy raz jechał do Hogwartu. Mimo to wydawało mu się, że jego ceremonia nigdy aż tak nie przerażała. Wiedział, że to przecież nie może być takie złe. Nikt normalny nie torturuje jedenastolatków ani nie poddaje ich wymyślnym próbom magicznym, kiedy większość z nich nabyła swoją różdżkę zaledwie tydzień temu, a część dopiero niedawno dowiedziała się o istnieniu magii. Fakt, Dumbledore był trochę stuknięty, ale nigdy nie przejawiał skłonności do znęcania się nad niewinnymi maluchami.

 _Poza tym spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy_ , pomyślał Neville. Z punktu widzenia tych, którzy nie wiedzieli, że o przydziale do domów decyduje stara czapka, do pociągu wsiadała określona ilość uczniów i tyle samo ich podchodziło do _wielkiej, ciężkiej, mrożącej krew w żyłach próby._

Skoro próba ta była taka ciężka, Dumbledore, jako niegłupi czarodziej, musiał zakładać, że paru uczniów na pewno odpadnie starcie. Dlatego _musiał też_ z góry posłać więcej listów, niż miał miejsc w klasach. Niech więc zaprosi w pewnym roczniku pięćdziesiątkę, zamiast czterdziestki, a okaże się, że mamy do czynienia z rokiem geniuszy, z których każdy przejdzie zadanie Dumbledore'a, to co wtedy? A w następnym próbę zaliczy przykładowo dwunastka z czterdziestu. Jak miałoby to wyglądać, lekcje dla sześcioosobowej klasy? Na całym roczniku byłoby mniej uczniów, niż u nich chodziło na jedne zajęcia.

Brak logiki w teoriach starszych dzieciaków wypływał już na starcie. Znajdowało się w nich zbyt wiele luk, by ktokolwiek trzeźwo myślący mógł się nimi porządnie przejąć. To przecież logiczne, że ceremonia musiała być czymś prostym (a czy przyjemnym ― to już kwestia sporna).

Zawsze zastanawiało go, w jaki sposób Dumbledore dobierał nowych uczniów. Wiedział, że część z nich, pochodząca z czystokrwistych rodów, była zapisana do Hogwartu już od urodzenia, ale _reszta_? Co, stary Albus miał jakiś wykrywacz magii wśród jedenastoletnich dzieci i spacerował z nim po mugolskiej Anglii, od domu do domu, szukając tych najbardziej uzdolnionych szlam?

Dziwiło go też to, że Dumbledore'owi udawało się zawsze wybrać czterdziestkę w taki sposób, że Tiara rozdzielała ich po równo do czterech domów, zachowując nawet odpowiednie proporcje w każdym z nich ― pięciu chłopców, pięć dziewczynek. To jak to się w końcu odbywało, dyrektor robił jakiś wywiad środowiskowy i na podstawie prawdopodobieństwa określał, czy powinien wysłać list przykładowemu Jamesowi, czy może lepiej postawić na hipotetycznego Deana, bo James rokuje bardziej na Puchona, a tych już mamy pełen komplet wśród chłopców z jego rocznika? Toż to jakiś bezsens.

Neville wiedział, że magia jest wszechpotężna i nigdy nie zrozumie do końca jej tajników, ale pewne rzeczy wydawały mu się _tak dziwne_ , że aż wręcz naciągane. Jakby Albus, Tiara Przydziału i Wielka Magia mieli jakieś mistyczne połączenie telepatyczne, dzięki któremu intuicyjnie i bezbłędnie podejmowali decyzje w taki sposób, aby wszystko gładko układało się w myśl wcześniej ustalonych zasad dotyczących ilości uczniów i proporcji płciowych.

Jawiło mu się to jako rzecz równie abstrakcyjna, jak ten mugolski film, który pokazała mu kiedyś Hermiona, gdzie ludzie zbudowali wielką budkę z metalu, która kształtem trochę przypominała połowę parówki, po czym wystrzelili ją w niebo. I Hermiona powiedziała, że mugole tak bez problemu wysyłają te budki w kosmos i do środka wsadzają ludzi.

Że oni _robią to naprawdę_.

Wolne żarty.

Jeśli nawet film nie kłamał, oznaczałoby to, że mugole są jacyś stuknięci i mają dziwne sposoby na torturowanie siebie nawzajem. Przecież nawet Voldemort nie był aż tak okrutny, żeby usuwać kogoś z planety poprzez zamknięcie go w kawałku metalu, wystrzelenie gdzieś w siną dal i zmuszenie tym samym, aby czekał w osamotnieniu na powolną śmierć pośród obcych gwiazd i planet.

Z potoku rozmyślań wyrwały go wiwaty przy jego stole, gdy _Oldman, Benjamin_ został skierowany przez Tiarę Przydziału do Slytherinu. Draco i Pansy dalej szeptali między sobą zawzięcie i w zasadzie nie miał z kim rozmawiać. Po prawej Vince i Greg przeżuwali wielkie kawały kurczaka, a Blaise był zajęty podrywaniem tej dziwnej, cichej Runcorn.

Kolejny dzieciak powędrował do Krukonów, Neville'owi zdawało się, że była to jakaś _Snuff, Emilia_ , więc pewnie niedługo dotrą do końca. I rzeczywiście, ostatnich trzech uczniów zostało przydzielonych kolejno do Gryffindoru, Ravenclawu i znów Gryffindoru, a potem Tiara zamilkła i pojawiło się jedzenie. Zirytowany blondyn wbił widelec w kawałek kaczki i nalał sobie soku dyniowego.

Tego też Neville nie pojmował, jak to jest, że Tiara przydzielała niektórych uczniów do domów, do których w ogóle nie pasowali. A gdy po sześciu latach tego niedopasowania w końcu wykazywali się jakąś _jedną cechą_ charakteryzującą ich dom, wszyscy dookoła kiwali głowami z uznaniem i mówili: jaka ta stara czapka jest mądra, jaka wspaniała, jak widzi w człowieku coś, czego inni nie dostrzegają. I nikt nie pomyślał, że po sześciu latach człowiek może odnaleźć w sobie węża nie dlatego, że rzeczywiście ma go w głębi duszy, zwiniętego na dnie serca, a kawałek pomiętego materiału potrafi to z niego wyczytać już na początku, a dlatego, że codziennie obcuje z wężami i przejmuje ich pewne zachowania mimowolnie lub specjalnie, bo nie chce odstawać od grupy.

Nie wiedział, co tak na niego podziałało, czy fakt, że Draco i Pansy nie chcieli mu zdradzić, co się kroi, a może to, że tak zmarzł i zmókł w drodze do Hogwartu, ale dalej nie mógł się pozbyć ciętych myśli krążących wokół Dumbledore'a i ceremonii.

No bo _co by było_ , drążył dalej Neville, gdyby jakiś dzieciak z rodziny mugoli się nie pojawił, bo na przykład się rozmyślił? Irytowało go też to, że Tiara pozostawiała im prawo wyboru, z czym sam zresztą się spotkał. Osobiście powiedział jej, że to ponoć ona jest tu od decydowania i nie powinna przerzucać odpowiedzialności związanej z podjęciem odpowiedniego wyboru na jedenastolatka, ale zanim zdążył dokończyć zdanie, ta stara czapka już wykrzyknęła „SLYTHERIN!" i jako pierwszy Longbottom w dziejach czarodziejów musiał zasiąść przy stole Ślizgonów. Pamiętał martwą ciszę, jaka wtedy nastała na sali i późniejsze grzecznościowe, wymuszone oklaski. Jednak zastanawiał się, co by było, gdyby powiedział jej wtedy, że wybiera na przykład Hufflepuff. Kto na jego miejsce trafiłby do Slytherinu, Macmillan? I czy w takim razie ktoś z tamtej trzydziestki mógł zostać przydzielony do nie tego domu, co trzeba, bo on, Neville, miałby taki kaprys? Albo może to on został błędnie skierowany do Slytherinu, bo jakiś inny durny dzieciak zabrał jego miejsce w Gryffindorze?

― Wstawaj ― dobiegł go głos z lewej strony i zorientował się, że wszyscy już odchodzą od stołów i kierują się do pokoi wspólnych.

Miał nadzieję na dłuższą pogawędkę z Draco, gdy znajdą się w końcu w lochach, ale tam znów musiał czekać, aż Malfoy skończy z obowiązkami prefekta. Gdy wreszcie rozsiedli się w zdobionych fotelach przed gustownie rzeźbionym kominkiem, było już bardzo późno i Neville'owi kleiły się trochę oczy.

― No więc czego chciałeś? ― spytał Draco, jak zwykle majestatycznie potrząsając grzywką. Jego zmanierowane ruchy niejednokrotnie irytowały nawet Ślizgonów, ale jak to się mówi: rodziny się nie wybiera.

 _Wybiera ci ją Tiara Przydziału_ , pomyślał kąśliwie Neville.

― Czego ja chciałem? To wy w trójkę, razem z Hermioną, chodzicie cały wieczór jak struci, szepczecie między sobą i z innymi prefektami i nic nie mówicie.

― Bo jeszcze jest za wcześnie, aby mówić o tym głośno. Te dzieciaki ― Malfoy machnął głową w kierunku dormitorium pierwszoroczniaków ― dopiero tu przyjechały i mają prawo do normalnego rozpoczęcia roku. Nauczyciele... MY zadecydowaliśmy, że z gorszymi wiadomościami zaczekamy do jutra. Już i tak to, że pierwszoroczniaki nie przypłynęły na ceremonię w łódkach... Gdyby coś takiego przytrafiło się nam i mój ojciec by się o tym dowiedział, wywróciłby Hogwart do góry nogami, bo jego syn został pozbawiony możliwości uczestniczenia w pełni tradycyjnym przydziale. Wiesz, Lucjusz i _tradycje_...

― Dzieciaki nie płynęły na łódkach? Nie chcę brzmieć na nieczułego, nielojalnego kumpla, bo ty zawsze ślęczysz ze mną przez całą Noc Duchów i słuchasz moich smutków, a gdy skończy się nam Ognista Whisky, grasz ze mną w gargulki... Ale czy możesz skończyć swoje osobiste wynurzenia i _w końcu_ powiedzieć mi, co jest grane?

― Nie bez powodu dzieciaki nie mogły płynąć jeziorem. Dumbledore podejrzewa, że jest zatrute. Neville, ono jest czarne.

― Przecież zawsze było ciemne.

― Owszem, gdzieś w głębinach bywało ciemno, ciemniej niż na brzegu, ale zawsze był to jakiś odcień zieleni czy niebieskości. Teraz woda jest całkiem czarna, na brzegu też, tam, gdzie powinna być niemal przezroczysta. Zresztą, daj spokój, zamiast analizować dokładny kolor jeziora na poszczególnych głębokościach, rozejrzyj się. Nie widzisz, co się dzieje w naszym pokoju wspólnym?

Neville podniósł wzrok, a jego uwagę przykuły zielonkawe lampy zwisające z sufitu. Spojrzał po znajdujących się w pokoju stołach i zgrabnych, rzeźbionych krzesłach, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

― Serio tego nie widzisz? Co z ciebie byłby za szpieg! Przynosisz wstyd Slytherinowi. Tu jest sucho.

I rzeczywiście, gdy Neville przyjrzał się ścianom, dotarło do niego, że nie widzi na nich zwyczajowych strużek wody, a w gardle drapie go jakoś dziwnie, jakby powietrze nie było tak wilgotne jak kiedyś.

― No dobra, jest _sucho_. I co z tego?

― Zadaję się z gumochłonem ― załamał się Draco. ― Przypomnij mi w czerwcu, żebym tym razem nie marnował na ciebie połowy wakacji. I muszę też znaleźć innego Ślizgona, którego zabiorę na Mistrzostwa za dwa lata. Oglądane z miejsc w loży!

― I tak bym z tobą nie poszedł. Poza tym zbaczasz z tematu.

― Eh... Nasz pokój wspólny i dormitoria zostały wzmocnione specjalnymi zaklęciami. Teraz już ani kropelka wody nie przeciśnie się do naszych lochów, bo inaczej padlibyśmy trupem szybciej, niż byś skończył mówić słowo „quidditch". A woda w jeziorze nie tylko jest całkiem czarna, ale niedawno zaczęła też gęstnieć.

― Zwierzęta i magiczne istoty...?

― Dumbledore podejrzewa, że wszystko jest martwe. Nie wiadomo. Na Salazara, Neville, nie wiem, czy to do końca do ciebie dociera, ale mamy na terenie Hogwartu coś, co zatruło całe jezioro. I sam staruch nie wie, co to za cholerstwo.

― Nie mają nawet żadnych teorii?

― Na razie nie mają nic. Nie wiedzą więcej niż my, czyli tylko tyle, że najprawdopodobniej jest to jakiś rodzaj czarnej magii. Ale nie trzeba być niemal stuletnim magiem, żeby to wydedukować. Pans jest przerażona, ja zresztą też, bo Hogwart to przecież zawsze było bezpieczne miejsce. Nawet jak Czarny Pan był w pełni swojej siły, nie udało mu się tu dotrzeć. A to coś wdarło się do nas do środka, rozprzestrzeniło po całym jeziorze, powybijało wszystkie stworzenia żyjące w wodzie i dalej się rozwija. A my wciąż nie wiemy, co to ani jak się tu dostało.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy. Po dzisiejszej uczcie Ślizgoni szybko porozchodzili się po dormitoriach. Gdyby nie to, że Neville był ciekawy, co tak przeraziło wszystkich prefektów, pewnie też już dawno leżałby w łóżku. W kominku trzaskał ogień, chciałoby się powiedzieć, wesoło, ale na tle przed chwilą usłyszanych informacji odgłosy te wydawały się raczej przerażające, jakby z horroru.

― A co powiecie uczniom?

― Mamy was uspokoić. No więc, Neville, oficjalnie cię uspokajam. Na teren jednego z najbezpieczniejszych miejsc na świecie wdarła się czarna magia, o której nawet sam Albus Dumbledore nie ma pojęcia, ale NIE MARTW SIĘ, to nic takiego. Przecież to jest jakiś idiotyzm! ― zirytował się Draco. ― Ja wiem, że jesteśmy Ślizgonami, oślizgłymi gadami urodzonymi do tego, żeby kraść, kantować i oszukiwać, ale czuję, że nawet mnie to ciężko przejdzie przez gardło, więc nie wyobrażam sobie, jak z tematem poradzą sobie Puchoni. Albo Gryfoni. Merlinie, jak oni się dowiedzą, to pewnie zaraz nałożą swoje szaty bojowe i bezmyślnie wszyscy na hurra wbiegną do tego jeziora, próbując bohatersko wziąć je szturmem...

Neville zaśmiał się pod nosem na to wyobrażenie.

― Moglibyśmy zająć ich pokój wspólny. Wtedy mielibyśmy więcej miejsca, więcej prywatności w dormitoriach ― zauważył Neville.

― Urządzilibyśmy w jednym z ich pokoi wielką bibliotekę ― rozmarzył się Draco.

― Czasami brzmisz jak Hermiona.

― Nie obrażaj mnie!

― Skoro jesteśmy przy temacie nauki, nie mówiłeś mi, jak u ciebie z sumami.

― Osobiście jestem rozczarowany.

― Granger powiedziała dokładnie to samo. Użyła dokładnie tych słów ― roześmiał się Neville.

― Ja jestem _naprawdę_ rozczarowany. Niby mam dziesięć sumów, ale w tym jeden „zadowalający". Ja! „Zadowalający"! I tylko sześć „wybitnych". Ale nie bój się, z zielarstwa, z którym mi tak pomogłeś, dostałem „powyżej oczekiwań", więc twoja nauka nie poszła na marne.

― To dobrze, bo już Susan mnie w tym temacie zirytowała.

Jak się okazało po chwili rozmowy, chłopcy mieli chodzić dalej razem nie tylko na zielarstwo, ale też na zaklęcia, obronę przed czarną magią, numerologię i astronomię, z których Draco dostał same „wybitne".

― Hej, czyli będziesz ze mną na wszystkich zajęciach. Do ilu owutemów będziesz podchodził? Bo pewnie na tych pięciu przedmiotach twój plan się nie zamyka?

― Nie, jeszcze eliksiry i transmutacja, również „wybitne". Niby mógłbym też kontynuować starożytne runy i historię magii, bo dostałem „powyżej oczekiwań" z obu, ale weź usiedź u Binnsa kolejne dwa lata. A runy nie są już tak cenionym przedmiotem jak kiedyś, czyli właściwie marnowałbym czas dla papierka. A jak wiesz, mam nowe postanowienie...

― ...Chciałeś powiedzieć: teorię dorobioną do kolejnych porażek...

― ...i nie będę już podejmował działań mających na celu wyłącznie pokonanie w czymś Granger ― dokończył Draco, sztyletując Neville'a spojrzeniem.

― Gdybym nie wiedział, że to tylko puste słowa tłumaczące fakt, że się poddajesz, bo wiesz, że i tak jej nie prześcigniesz i żal ci czasu, to bym ci nawet pogratulował. Powiedziałbym tak: Draco, gratuluję ci, że w końcu po sześciu latach doszedłeś do czegoś w tym swoim gadzim życiu.

Przekomarzali się jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem wstali i skierowali do dormitorium. Neville kładł się już do łóżka, gdy zauważył, że Draco się gdzieś wymyka. Na jego pytające spojrzenie Malfoy odpowiedział sucho:

― Chciałem skoczyć jeszcze do Pans.

― Przesiedziałeś z nią cały dzień, dajże dziewczynie spokój.

Przez chwilę w dormitorium panowała głęboka cisza, aż w końcu Draco odezwał się dziwnie chłodnym głosem:

― Zaręczyłem się ostatnio z Pans. Czeka nas aranżowane małżeństwo.

Neville zamarł i dziękował Merlinowi, że jego twarz była ukryta w cieniu baldachimu, bo miał duże trudności z zamknięciem ust. Draco chyba nie spodziewał się żadnej odpowiedzi z jego strony, bo wyszedł bez pożegnania i zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi.

A Neville dalej siedział z otwartymi ustami, zaś w jego głowie panował istny chaos: bo Draco był zaręczony, bo to była Pansy, bo to było takie dziwne i nienormalne, bo już pierwszego dnia Malfoy wybrał spędzenie wieczoru z nią, bo do Neville'a zaczęło docierać, że tuż nad głową ma kilka tysięcy litrów czarnomagicznej trucizny, od której dzieli go tylko czar bardzo starego człowieka, a jego przyjaciel, który był przy nim od sześciu lat, teraz siedzi u Pansy i to ją pociesza, i od teraz zawsze tak będzie.

Od kiedy pamiętał, taki układ był idealny i _jedyny_ do zaakceptowania: z jednej strony on i jego trójka przyjaciół z różnych domów, istne hogwarckie żywiołaki, a z drugiej strony on i jego przyjaciel Draco. Tamci wypełniający jego czas spędzany poza lekcjami i pokojem wspólnym, ten ― będący przy nim w typowo ślizgońskich chwilach. A teraz to miało się zmienić, bo dziwaczni rodzice Malfoya stosowali głupie zasady jak ze średniowiecza, traktując swojego jedynego syna jak jakąś polityczną kartę przetargową, dzięki której można zarobić i się odpowiednio ustawić. Zaś przyjaciel zachowywał się, jakby zaręczyny przed osiągnięciem pełnoletniości należały do czynności tak powszednich jak wzejście słońca czy oddychanie.

Neville zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie postrzega wszystkich rzeczy w typowo ślizgoński sposób. Wychowywał się wśród Gryfonów, którzy wiecznie wbijali mu do głowy swoje idealistyczne poglądy, nadzieję na lepszy świat i akceptację dla szlam. Wiedział, że nigdy w pełni nie stanie się tak do szpiku kości oślizgły jak Draco czy Pansy, którzy od dzieciństwa byli pojeni wyrachowaniem, zaradnością i przebiegłością, zamiast bezwarunkową miłością dla każdej żyjącej istoty i obowiązkiem niesienia bezinteresownej pomocy wszystkiemu stworzeniu.

Czasami nie mieściło mu się w głowie, jak to możliwe, że od sześciu lat dalej się przyjaźnią i że Draco rzeczywiście go znosi, mimo ciągłych niby to żartobliwych uwag, że ma już dość. Neville bał się, że pewnego dnia blondyn rzeczywiście nie będzie już chciał się bratać z takim upośledzonym Ślizgonem, zwykłą namiastką prawdziwego węża. I w zasadzie wiedział od dawna, że kiedyś zostanie sam i fakt, że to dzieje się właśnie teraz, nie powinien być dla niego niczym zaskakującym, ale...

Przed chwilą był jeszcze tak zmęczony, że oczy zamykały mu się w drodze do łóżka. A teraz leżał, wpatrywał się w dach baldachimu i miał wrażenie, że już nigdy nie da rady zasnąć, bo niemal najważniejsza cząstka jego poukładanego świata została mu zabrana. Jego wzór ślizgonowatości. Ktoś, kto nieodmiennie i niezawodnie od sześciu lat wskazywał mu kierunek. Mówił, jaki ma być i jak ma żyć.

I nie wiedział, czy teraz, bez tej części, sobie poradzi.

Czy Tiara dobrze wybrała.


	4. Rozdział 3 - Dym w Ministerstwie

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

 **Dym w Ministerstwie**

Tak jak Neville się domyślał, największa panika na wieść o truciźnie z jeziora nie wybuchła wcale wśród najmłodszych, którzy nie rozumieli jeszcze wagi problemu. Większy strach dostrzegł w oczach uczniów dopiero piątego i szóstego roku, gdy po chwili zaczęło docierać do nich, co wisi nad ich głowami. Jedynie siódmoroczniacy stali z niewzruszonymi minami, jakby nie usłyszeli słów wypowiedzianych przez prefektów. Neville zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że Ślizgoni i Puchoni nie zostali jeszcze przeniesieni w inną część Hogwartu i uznał, że albo to oni wyolbrzymiali problem, albo to Dumbledore go nie dostrzegał lub też był tak ślepo przekonany o swojej potędze, że uważał za wystarczający środek ostrożności jedno rzucone na jezioro zaklęcie ochronne przerywające rozprzestrzenianie się trucizny.

Neville już drugiego dnia zajął się więc pisaniem listu do rodziców, w którym żalił się na dyrektora. Wiedział jednak, że i tak nie przyniesie to niczego konstruktywnego: w końcu byli oni wielkimi fanami Dumbledore'a, a przez ich dom przewijali się jedynie Gryfoni i Puchoni, bo oczywiście każdy Ślizgon to poplecznik Voldemorta. Neville'a drażniło to stereotypowe podejście do absolwentów Slytherinu, utrzymujące się na porządku dziennym nawet tyle lat po tajemniczym zniknięciu Tego-Którego-Imienia-Ponoć-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Przecież wiele rodzin stojących po złej stronie nawróciło się i wiodło od tamtej pory przykładne życie! A należy pamiętać, że każdy popełnia błędy. Nie wierzył, że ci święci Gryfoni nigdy nie zrobili niczego głupiego. Całe dzieciństwo był karmiony opowieściami Harry'ego o wyczynach Huncwotów z lat ich młodości i już na tej podstawie mógł stwierdzić, że to kółko wzajemnej nienawiści nakręcało się między innymi przez tym podobne głupie dowcipy. Nie dziwił się na przykład, że Snape tak nie znosi Harry'ego i jego ojca, skoro za ich czasów w Hogwarcie nie robili niemal niczego innego, tylko gnębili biednego chłopca, który zawinił jedynie swoim pochodzeniem i przynależnością domową. We czwórkę na jednego to prosta sprawa, tchórze!

Dlatego Neville'owi ciężko było znieść dobrą znajomość jego rodziców z Potterami, nie mógł przecież dorosłym ludziom wytknąć, że ich zachowania przyprawiają go o mdłości, są bowiem przykładem bezsensownego okrucieństwa bezmyślnych dzieciaków. Dziękował więc Merlinowi, że przynajmniej Harry nie wyrósł na kolejnego bezmózgiego kawalarza i choć rzeczywiście przejął po ojcu zamiłowanie do dowcipkowania, nigdy nie przekraczał granicy dobrego smaku.

Jedynym plusem częstych wizyt Potterów w ich domu była właśnie jego przyjaźń z Harrym, która ciągnęła za sobą niemalże siostrzane relacje z tą małą rudą kulką nieszczęść, Susan. Rodzice Gryfona i Rudej poznali się bowiem za sprawą jej ciotki, która przez pracę w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów wplątała się w dość bliską znajomość z Huncwotami, łatwo się domyślić z jakich powodów. Dzięki temu z ręką na sercu mógł powiedzieć, że wspominał wczesne lata swojego życia bardzo kolorowo, nie to co te dzieciaki z czystokrwistych rodów, chowane prawie że w tajemnicy przed światłem słonecznym. Draco często opowiadał mu, jak nudne i samotne było jego dzieciństwo, wypełnione jedynie nauką, skrzatami domowymi i białymi pawiami jego matki. Neville był wdzięczny, że jego spotkało coś wręcz kontrastowego: wiele lat pełnych żartów Harry'ego i rozczulającego nierozgarnięcia Susan.

Niezależnie od problemu z trucizną i uczucia niepokoju, jakie zagościło wśród uczniów, pierwsze dni w Hogwarcie wyglądały bardzo chaotycznie: układanie planu, wprowadzanie zmian, zajęcia organizacyjne... W porównaniu do poprzednich lat, Neville'a zaskoczyła ilość prac domowych, które były im zadawane już na pierwszych lekcjach. Dla porównania na zielarstwie w zeszłym roku na lekcji organizacyjnej profesor Sprout przez pół godziny olewała uczniów i razem z Neville'm zachwycała się nad systemem obronnym jego nowego nabytku, _mimbulus mimbletonii_ , którą dostał w poprzednie wakacje od rodziców — na zachętę, żeby dobrze zdał sumy. W tym roku zaś nie dał rady zamienić nawet słowa z opiekunką Puchonów przed zakończeniem zajęć, bo gnała z materiałem na łeb na szyję i fukała na niego zirytowana, gdy tylko próbował zagaić rozmowę. Całą godzinę spędzili na sadzeniu wrzeszczących żonkili na różne sposoby i analizowaniu zmian, jakie zachodziły w ich fazie wzrostu w zależności od warunków hodowli. A jako pracę domową mieli napisać na ten temat piętnastocalowe(!) wypracowanie na następne zajęcia, a te przecież odbywały się już za dwa dni. Chłopak nie miał zielonego pojęcia, kiedy znajdzie czas na naskrobanie czegoś, co usatysfakcjonuje go poziomem.

Gdy więc w środę po obiedzie szedł między grządkami do cieplarni numer trzy i ściskał urodzony poprzedniego dnia w wielkich bólach zwitek papieru, na którym zawarł swoje teorie na temat tych krzykliwych drani, odczuwał jednocześnie dumę z powodu dobrze wykonanego zadania (przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję), ale i strach: jaką pracę domową wymyśli Sprout tym razem, skoro do następnych zajęć pozostało pięć dni, z czego dwa to _weekend_? Wypracowanie na dwa jardy?

Wyszedł z zamku na lekcję trochę przed czasem i okazało się, że jest jedynym uczniem w pomieszczeniu. Zajął więc miejsce przy stanowisku jak najbliżej biurka profesor Sprout, mając nadzieję, że kobieta zjawi się przed lekcją i uda im się trochę poplotkować o roślinach. Wypakował z torby podręcznik ― „Mięsożerne drzewa świata" ― a także gogle ochronne i gumową osłonę na głowę. Właśnie wciągał na ręce bordowe, połyskujące rękawice ze smoczej skóry, które wybłagał u rodziców podczas zakupów na ulicy Pokątnej w zeszłym tygodniu, gdy usłyszał przytłumiony głos profesor Sprout:

― Co on sobie myślał, sugerując, że uważam całą sprawę za zabawę! ― Kobieta brzmiała na bardzo zdenerwowaną. Neville zamarł w trakcie wciągania rękawicy i nadstawił uszu. ― Przecież wiem, jak poważna jest sytuacja.

― Musisz jednak przyznać, że w tym, co mówił, było trochę racji. ― Chłopak miał wrażenie, że skądś zna drugi głos dochodzący zza drzwi cieplarni, ale nie mógł skojarzyć, do kogo należy. Może gdyby tak przysunął się bliżej wejścia...

― Ciekawa jestem, jaki byłbyś mądry, gdybym zabrała uczniom różdżki na czas twoich zajęć! Co byś wtedy mówił! Czego był w stanie ich nauczyć! Jak on w ogóle śmiał choćby pomyśleć, że nie doceniam powagi sytuacji! A ty – jak możesz go bronić?!

― Pomono, ale musisz zrozumieć... To ze względów bezpieczeństwa...

― Na Merlina, chcą mi odciąć wszystkie cieplarnie! Co takiego mam zrozumieć? Że pozbawią mnie narzędzia pracy i miłości mojego życia? Wiesz, co to jest, Remusie?

A więc to był Lupin! Neville dał sobie mentalnego kopniaka za to, że nie rozpoznał jego chrapliwego głosu i tego służalczego tonu. Przecież wilkołak nie raz odwiedzał jego rodziców podczas czwartkowych spotkań z herbatką organizowanych dla miłośników dwurożców.

― To jest trzepotka. Kwitnie raz na sto lat. Widzisz kwiat na jej czubku? ― dopytywała Sprout. Ślizgona dziwił jej ton; zamiast ciepłej nuty, tak charakterystycznej dla jej osoby, słyszał rozdrażnienie. Brzmiała wręcz atakująco, gdy tak co chwilę naskakiwała Lupina pytaniami. ― Czy domyślasz się, ile lat zajęło nam hodowanie jej tutaj w idealnych warunkach, żeby kiedyś w końcu uczniowie mieli okazję zobaczyć na własne oczy, jak wygląda jej kwiatostan? Czy wiesz, jak ciężko zdobyć nasiona tej rośliny? I to nie jedyny tak cenny okaz, który tu posiadamy. A Dumbledore chce to wszystko zaprzepaścić! I w dodatku puszcza mimo uszu oszczerstwa tego idioty!

Zapadła chwilowa cisza, coś stuknęło, jakby wywróciła się jedna z doniczek. Sprout zaklęła szpetnie, po czym kontynuowała:

― Lupin, brałam udział w walkach przeciwko Sam-Wiesz-Komu, więc _nikt_ mi nie będzie ubliżał, mówiąc, że traktuję jakiekolwiek zagrożenie jak zabawę. Zwłaszcza to, które dotyczy moich podopiecznych. Widziałam, jak ludzie ginęli, Remusie. Dowiedziałam się, że mój Ronny nie żyje, przewracając się o jego martwe ciało. Widziałam więcej śmierci niż ty i twoi Huncwoci razem wzięci, nieważne, jak dzielnie i jak dużo walczyliście. Żaden smarkacz, choćby był nauczycielem Hogwartu, nie będzie mi więc sugerował, że nie doceniam powagi sytuacji. Ale jestem też profesorem zielarstwa i jest mi zwyczajnie _żal,_ że nie ma innego sposobu, że nikt nawet nie próbuje tych maleństw ochronić… ― głos jej się załamał.

Na zewnątrz znów zrobiło się cicho. Do Neville'a dotarło, że nauczyciele nie mają zielonego pojęcia, że siedzi tu w środku. Bał się, jak zareagują, gdy go zobaczą. Rozważył schowanie się pod ławką i siedzenie tam, aż wejdą pierwsi uczniowie, ale jeśli jakimś cudem profesor Sprout jednak go zauważy, wchodząc do cieplarni, na pewno domyśli się, że podsłuchiwał. A tak, może istniała jakaś szansa, że wyjdzie z całej sytuacji żywo... Bił się z myślami, nie mogąc się zdecydować, co zrobić.

― Remusie, idź już. Muszę przygotować się do zajęć, a zaraz przyjdą dzieciaki.

Neville wrócił szybko na palcach spod drzwi do swojej ławki i zamarł, gdy usłyszał, jak nauczycielka zielarstwa wchodzi do cieplarni. Postanowił udawać niezwykle zajętego podręcznikiem o mięsożernych drzewach, zaczął więc z pasją wertować opasłą książkę. Skurczył się w sobie i w napięciu oczekiwał reakcji nauczycielki na jego obecność. Gdy w końcu odważył się spojrzeć na Sprout kątem oka, zauważył, że przygląda mu się podejrzliwie, jakby zastanawiając się, czy coś słyszał. Niczego jednak nie powiedziała, tylko zacisnęła usta i podeszła do swojego biurka.

A więc Dumbledore planuje nałożyć jakieś zaklęcia ochronne, które mają objąć tylko sam zamek, bez cieplarni... Czyli wszystkie jego ukochane rośliny, ba, jego nauka do owutemów... Jak to możliwe, że mag tak potężny nie był w stanie wymyślić rozwiązania, które nie zaprzepaszczałoby kariery uczniów szkoły, w której pełnił funkcję dyrektora?! Powinien dbać o dobro i interesy swoich uczniów, a nie — lekceważyć niebezpieczeństwo, które ze względu na bliskie sąsiedztwo z jeziorem nieustannie groziło Ślizgonom, a teraz jeszcze niweczyć plany na przyszłość i rozwój części swoich podopiecznych! Neville oburzył się postawą Dumbledore'a. Nigdy nie darzył stronniczego dyrektora przesadną sympatią, ale jego ostatnie decyzje wprost frustrowały i doprowadzały go do szału.

― Dzień dobry, Longbottom ― fuknęła Sprout, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Chłopak odpowiedział jej pospiesznie i zganił się w duchu, że tak niegrzecznie się zapomniał.

Nie wiedział, jak ma się zachować. Normalnie już zaczęliby dyskutować na temat jakiegoś nowego odkrycia nauczycielki lub Neville'a, ale teraz, przez podsłuchaną przez chłopaka rozmowę, panowała między nimi niezręczna cisza, która gęstniała z chwili na chwilę. Chłopakowi zaczęły pocić się dłonie, nie potrafił patrzeć na profesorkę dłużej niż przelotnie. Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu robiła się nie do zniesienia, aż w końcu Ślizgon doprowadzony do granic wytrzymałości wybąkał:

― Napisałem wypracowanie o wrzeszczącym żonkilu.

― Nie wątpię, Longbottom, bo była to praca domowa na te zajęcia ― odparła sucho Sprout, po czym, gdy zauważyła nietęgą minę ucznia, dodała już cieplejszym tonem: ― No, przynieś mi je tutaj, a ja pokażę ci w międzyczasie, co nam wczoraj zakwitło... Domyślasz się, co to może być?

Neville bał się udzielić poprawnej odpowiedzi, żeby Sprout nie uzyskała tym samym stuprocentowego potwierdzenia, że słyszał jej rozmowę z wilkołakiem, więc wydukał głupio:

― Nie... Może... Hm, fruwokwiat?

Nauczycielka popatrzyła na niego jak na wariata, jakby nie dowierzając, że ktokolwiek mógłby uznać kwitnięcie tak pospolitej rośliny za coś fascynującego.

― Nie, Longbottom. Trzepotka. Chodź popatrzeć.

Poszedł za nią posłusznie. Patrzył, jak kobieta chybocze się na boki, drepcząc zabawnie, a potem staje w rogu sąsiedniej cieplarni i pochyla się nad czymś, mrucząc zadowolona. Wychylił się zza jej fałd i wręcz oniemiał zachwytu, gdy jego oczom ukazał się zapowiedziany kwiat. Płatki korony, lekko odchylone w górnej części do zewnątrz, były jednolicie fioletowe, ale pokrywał je jakby perłowy pyłek koncentrujący się u nasady. Zaś spomiędzy księżycowych pręcików wyłaniało się najpiękniejsze znamię, jakie miał okazję oglądać do tej pory: trójdzielne jak u tulipana, ale każda końcówka skręcała się, robiąc zawijas jak sprężyna.

― ...a zasadził je u nas drogi, poczciwy Beery ― mówiła Sprout.

Chyba część jej wypowiedzi nie dotarła do Neville'a, który ledwo panował nad swoim ciałem. Potrafił tylko stać i patrzeć na ten istny cud natury, prawdziwe dzieło sztuki. Otwierał i zamykał usta, próbując coś powiedzieć, ale z jego gardła wydobywały się tylko kompromitujące jęki. W końcu pokręcił głową, jakby chciał czemuś zaprzeczyć, i wymamrotał ledwo dosłyszalnie:

― Ale jak... Jakim cudem...

― Pewnego dnia drogi Herbert udał się do Zakazanego Lasu i tam ponoć udało mu się natrafić na trzepotkę, której odciętą rozmnóżkę zasadził w naszych cieplarniach. Przysięgał, że nie był pod wpływem Felix Felicis, ale średnio mu wierzę ― zaśmiała się nauczycielka. Gdy chłopak otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku, dostrzegł, że kobieta mimowolnie cały czas głaszcze ceglastą donicę, w której zasadzona została trzepotka.

― Przecież to jest niesamowite! Piękne! – niemal wykrzyknął, gdy udało mu się odzyskać głos.

― Tak. Trudno będzie się z nim rozstać.

― Yyy... Co? O czym pani mówi, pani profesor. ― Neville próbował udać zdziwienie. W takich momentach dokładnie rozumiał, czemu Draco często czepiał się jego fatalnej gry aktorskiej. Była to standardowa ślizgońska umiejętność, której nigdy nie udało mu się nabyć.

― Nie wysilaj się, Longbottom. Wiem, że wszystko słyszałeś. ― Sprout zmierzyła go dziwnym spojrzeniem, jakby wciąż nie podjęła decyzji, czy się na Neville'a złościć, czy rozważyć możliwość przyznania, że nie może go winić za wcześniejsze przybycie na zajęcia. ― No, a teraz zakładaj rękawice i gogle ochronne. Gumowa osłona nie będzie dziś potrzebna.

Ślizgon zdziwił się tak nagłą zmianą tematu, ale gdy obrócił się za siebie, dostrzegł, że przez drzwi pierwszej cieplarni przeszedł już Draco, trzymając pod rękę Pansy, a za nimi wturlała się Millicenta. Chłopaka zaskoczył widok tej ostatniej, bo o ile wiedział, że Milli zielarstwo lubi, nawet bardzo, o tyle po prostu nie podejrzewał, że uda jej się zaliczyć suma na coś powyżej „zadowalającego". A tu taka niespodzianka. Wrócił na swoje miejsce i posłusznie dokończył nakładanie rękawic.

Draco i Pansy usiedli, jak się spodziewał, wspólnie przy jednym stanowisku, więc Buldstrode położyła swoją torbę na stole obok niego. Chłopak westchnął w duchu i wzdrygnął się mimowolnie na wizję ciągłego pomagania i poprawiania jej podczas zajęć. A to go niewątpliwie czekało i zbliżało się nieuchronnie coraz większymi krokami wraz z każdym kolejnym uczniem wchodzącym do cieplarni. Nie mógł jednak przy reszcie domów okazać pogardy Ślizgonce, a tak z pewnością zostałaby odczytana jego chęć współpracy z kimś innym. Zresztą nie wyobrażał sobie Millicenty robiącej cokolwiek przykładowo z tą zniewalającą blondynką z Gryffindoru, Roper, albo jeszcze lepiej, z tym kujonem, Macmillanem.

Gdy nie znalazł satysfakcjonującego wyjścia z sytuacji, wzruszył ramionami i zajął się lekcją. Przyjrzał się uważnie miniaturowemu drzewu, które stało przed nim na małym podeście. Według „Mięsożernych drzew świata", które znał już na pamięć (i podejrzewał, że z dość dużą skutecznością potrafiłby wyrecytować dowolny rozdział tej książki przebudzony w środku nocy nawet wspak) był to mały okaz łapaka kąśliwego, spotykanego głównie na terenach bagiennych w północnej Kanadzie.

Liście łapaka przypominały trochę przerośnięte żabie kończyny, a na szczycie każdego gadziego palca znajdowała się jeszcze mała, czerwona przyssawka. Neville czytał, że nieostrożni czarodzieje w wyniku starcia z tą rośliną najczęściej trafiali do szpitala Świętego Munga lub ― w skrajnych warunkach terenowych ― decydowali się na samodzielną amputację zassanych kończyn, bowiem jakakolwiek teleportacja w tym stanie groziła śmiertelnym rozszczepieniem. Katusze towarzyszące wypadkom z łapakami równały się ponoć z bólem wynikającym z naruszenia rdzenia magicznego. Poprawił więc swoje rękawice ochronne i upewniwszy się, że nie ma w nich nawet najmniejszej szczelinki, przez którą łapak mógłby dosięgnąć jego skóry, zabrał się do roboty.

Cała zabawa z tym drzewem sprowadzała się do odpowiedniego podejścia do korzeni. Dlatego troskliwie złapał chropowaty pień i uniósł łapaka do góry, aby ostrożnie zdjąć plastikową osłonkę. Jego oczom ukazały się małe, wijące nitki przywodzące na myśl rozedrgane mysie ogony.

― No, dalej, Milli ― zachęcił koleżankę, ruchem głowy wskazując korzenie. ― Musisz tylko je delikatnie pogłaskać tuż przy nasadzie, na pewno czytałaś o tym w książce...

Millicenta wyciągnęła niepewnie dłoń w ich kierunku, ale wzdrygnęła się i odsunęła tuż przed ich dotknięciem. Jej podbródki zafalowały wściekle, gdy wykrzywiła usta w wyrazie obrzydzenia i zacisnęła szczelnie oczy, jakby samo patrzenie na korzenie łapaka budziło w niej lęk pomieszany z odrazą. Neville, nie chcąc tracić czasu na jej humory, zarządził szybką zamianę ról. Teraz to dziewczyna przytrzymywała pień, a on miał gmerać u jego nasady. Przyglądał się z obawą, jak dziewczyna mocno zaciska tłuste palce na biednym, cienkim drzewie, ale jeśli miało im to sprawnie pójść, łapak będzie musiał to jakoś przeboleć.

Już po chwili zauważył wyraźną zmianę w zachowaniu rośliny: przyssawki na zakończeniach pozamykały się i pokryły cienką, zieloną błonką, a liście przykurczyły i zwiędły, odsłaniając mu drogę do małych, żółtawych kuleczek. Wciąż gładząc korzenie jedną ręką, drugą delikatnie chwycił owoce i zebrał je do dość sporej, ceramicznej misy, która pomagała zachować ich właściwości lecznicze.

― Ale to jest obrzydliwe ― stwierdziła Millicenta, wskazując na korzenie.

― Może nie wygląda to przyjemnie, ale w dotyku są bardzo miłe. Jakby trochę puchate —próbował pocieszyć dziewczynę i uśmiechnął się do niej sztucznie.

― Uee, nic mi nie mów ― zaryczała i wzdrygnęła się. Tłuszcz na jej ciele falował jeszcze dobrą chwilę. ― Teraz jeszcze bardziej kojarzą mi się ze szczurami, fu.

Neville zaczął zastanawiać się, jak Buldstrode poradzi sobie na owutemach, skoro już łapak budził w niej obrzydzenie, ale uznał, że to nie jego sprawa. Złapał ponownie pień rośliny i delikatnie wsunął korzenie w osłonkę, po czym odstawił drzewo na bok. Na jego ustach cały czas gościł szeroki uśmiech. Mógłby się tym zajmować cały dzień, nic go tak nie odprężało jak opiekowanie się roślinami.

Rozejrzał się po klasie, chcąc zobaczyć, jak idzie praca innym: Harry oczywiście siedział z Weasleyem, a że przy rudym idiocie iloraz inteligencji Pottera zmniejszał się dwukrotnie, ich współpraca z łapakiem nie wyglądał najlepiej. Nie radzili sobie nawet mimo siedzącej obok Hermiony, która łypała nienawistnym wzrokiem na Weasleya i wyraźnie nie była skora do pomocy. Pewnie ten mistrz taktu znowu nieudolnie próbował ją podrywać. Neville rozumiałby jego zachowanie, bo Granger była naprawdę atrakcyjna, jak się jej człowiek przyjrzał (a raczej: jak udało się człowiekowi dojrzeć jakieś kształty spod jej swetrów i burzy włosów), gdyby nie fakt, że z tego, co Ślizgonowi było wiadomo, od prawie roku ten dureń umawiał się z Brown.

Sama Hermiona, jak zawsze, radziła sobie świetnie. Siedziała w parze z Terrym Bootem, więc praca szła im dużo sprawniej niż Neville'owi i Millicencie. Krukonka ze skupioną miną wyciskała już sok z żółtych kwiatów łapaka, a Terry przytrzymywał szklany dzban, bo którego spływał miodowy płyn.

― Panie Longbottom, no żebym akurat pana musiała pośpieszać ― zaperzyła się profesor Sprout, stając tuż za nim. ― Nie obchodzi mnie, czy się pan zakochał, ale proszę przestać wpatrywać się tak w pannę Granger i wrócić do pracy.

Neville zmieszał się słowami nauczycielki, potrząsnął głową, wlepił wzrok w owoce łapaka kąśliwego i już do końca lekcji nie rozglądał na boki. Uwaga kobiety mocno ubodła jego dumę. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się, żeby profesor Sprout musiała go pośpieszać lub zaganiać do pracy. Czuł, że uszy i policzki palą go ze wstydu, a czerwony rumieniec rozlał się po wychudłej twarzy. W ramach rekompensaty za swoje żenujące zachowanie, po skończonych zajęciach zgłosił się do zmagazynowania soku, który miał zebrać od uczniów, którym udało się pozyskać go z kulek. Jak się okazało, jednak nie wszyscy sobie z tym tematem poradzili: na przykład Harry'ego i Weasleya dzisiejsze zadanie przerosło.

Gdy wrócił ze Ślizgonami do lochów, odetchnął z ulgą, czując przyjemny, kojący chłód bijący od ścian. Przejechał dłonią po kamieniu i natychmiast się zrelaksował. W cieplarniach zawsze panował straszny ukrop, a poza tym niedzielna ulewa w niecałe dwa dni odeszła w niepamięć, a na jej miejsce do Hogwartu zawitało słońce, które z każdym dniem grzało coraz mocniej, jakby lato się zbliżało, a nie kończyło.

Na kolacji w Wielkiej Sali nadal wrzało od rozmów na temat jeziora. Jak można się było domyślić, niektórzy uczniowie dostrzegli w nowej sytuacji okazję na biznes i postanowili przyjmować zakłady, co takiego spowodowało zatrucie wody. Nikogo nie zdziwiła więc wzmożona umysłowa aktywność, zauważalna szczególnie wśród młodszych dzieciaków, które zaczęły się prześcigać w wymyślaniu coraz to dziwniejszych teorii na temat tajemnicy skrywanej przez wodną głębinę. Jeden ze Ślizgonów na trzecim roku, młody Malcolm Baddock, postawił galeona na swój genialny pomysł, o którym właśnie opowiadał z zapałem kolegom:

― Według mnie na dnie jeziora wyrosła zmutowana czyrakobulwa, a gdy Wielka Kałamarnica w nią wpłynęła, strzyknęła w nią — trach, ciach! — swoim atramentem i nastąpiła kolejna mutacja, która zatruła całe jezioro!

― A czy to nie przypadkiem ośmiornice strzelają atramentem? ― spytała z ironicznym uśmiechem na ustach Astoria Greengrass, włączając się do rozmowy rok młodszych współdomowników. Na jej słowa Baddockowi zrzedła mina.

― O nie, mój galeon... ― zajęczał Malcolm i zaczął uderzać czołem w blat stołu.

Po kolacji, zanim zdążył wrócić do lochów, zaczepiła go Hermiona, ściskając w ręku pomiętą gazetę. Włosy miała bardzo potargane, szatę krzywo zapiętą i ogólnie sprawiała wrażenie niezwykle przejętej.

― Czy ty zaglądałeś do Proroka? ― zapytała lekko pretensjonalnie. Neville'owi przyszło do głowy, że gdyby Draco i Hermiona dowiedzieli się, jak wiele mają ze sobą wspólnego w kwestii codziennych gestów, dobierania słów czy nawet tonu wypowiedzi, strzeliliby w siebie samobójczą _Avadą_. O ile by to było możliwe, oczywiście.

― Nie, moja najdroższa przyjaciółko. Znaczy się, rano coś tam wertowałem, ale nie pisali nic ciekawego, więc zapewne mówisz o wydaniu wieczornym.

― Oczywiście, że tak. Uważasz, że czekałabym do wieczora z tak ważną informacją? ― W jej głosie słychać było nutę irytacji spowodowaną powolną dedukcją Neville'a. Wyciągnęła gazetę w jego kierunku i wskazała palcem na dół strony drugiej. ― Spójrz, tutaj!

 _W Ministerstwie Magii znów jest gorąco. Jak donosi nasz reporter, Rolf Scamander, od rana możemy obserwować powię-kszającą się z każdą chwilą grupę protestujących. Najbar-dziej zaskakuje jednak nie sam strajk, a strajkujący:_ _są to gnomy ogrodowe_ _. Przez lata uznawano je za_ _pospolite szkodniki spotykane_ _na całym obszarze północnej Europy, jednak dziś jesteśmy świadkami bezprecedensowej chwili, gdy te nie-wielkie istoty stają gnom przy gnomie w holu Ministerstwa Magii i żądają nadania im praw oraz statusu inteligentnych istot magicznych._

 _\- Nie sądziłam, że kiedyko_ _lwiek będę mogła obserwować_ _ten historyczny moment - wyznaje jedna z kobiet stojących wśród tłumu._

 _Minister zaś zdradza, że już_ _jutro mają rozpocząć się pierwsze_ _spotkania i rozmowy w tej sprawie._

 _Więcej w wydaniu porannym._

Neville popatrzył na swoją przyjaciółkę i gdy zobaczył jej wyczekujące spojrzenie, jeszcze raz przeleciał wzrokiem po krótkim artykule w poszukiwaniu tego, co aż tak ją podekscytowało. W końcu poddał się i spytał niepewnie:

― Taaak...?

― Neville, czy ty rozumiesz, co to oznacza? — naskoczyła na niego. — Możemy wziąć udział w walce o prawa tych biednych stworzeń! Być jak sufrażystki, działać, pisać postulaty, wspomóc w protestach...!

― Eee... Tak. Tylko nie wiem, co to sufrażystki, ale tak.

Hermiona załamała ręce, widząc rażący brak entuzjazmu u przyjaciela i przypomniała mu, że muszą niedługo odwiedzić Hagrida, bo rozpoczął się nowy rok szkolny, a oni jeszcze się z nim nie przywitali. Zaproponowała sobotę po obiedzie, na co Neville przytaknął.

― Wydaje mi się, że on się na nas obraził ― zmartwiła się dziewczyna i zmarszczyła czoło, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała.

― Przecież to było oczywiste, że chodzimy na jego zajęcia z czystej grzeczności.

― Wiesz, jaki jest Hagrid, zawsze robi sobie nadzieję. Choć z tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć, aż siedemnaście osób zapisało się na jego zajęcia owutemowe. Mógłby przestać marudzić, to i tak więcej niż na wróżbiarstwo czy runy.

— Draco słyszał, że ponoć dąsał się w rozmowie z McGonnagall, że na jego zajęcia zapisało się tyle samo uczniów co na mugoloznastwo. Trzeba przyznać, że gdyby prowadził lekcje umiejętniej, pewnie spotkałby się z większym zainteresowaniem.

— A właśnie, możesz mi przy okazji zdradzić, skoro już rozmawiamy, co się dzieje między Malfoyem i Pansy? ― Hermiona zmieniła temat.

Nagle Neville spochmurniał, a jego fantastyczny humor spowodowany popołudniowym zielarstwem gdzieś prysł. Patrzył tępo pod nogi i milczał uparcie. Poczuł, że coś zaciska się w jego żołądku i wciąga go od środka, jakby jakimś cudem liść łapaka kąśliwego dostał się do jego brzucha i zasysał do wewnątrz.

― Neville, wszystko w porządku? ― zmartwiła się dziewczyna i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, chcąc okazać chłopakowi wsparcie.

Gdyby percepcja Ślizgona nie była zaprzątnięta smutkiem, jej odważne posunięcie zostałoby nie tylko odnotowane, ale i rozgłoszone na pół Hogwartu. Hermiona bowiem należała do osób panicznie strzegących swojej prywatności i unikających kontaktu fizycznego jak ognia. Susan niejednokrotnie śmiała się, że Krukonka zachowuje się, jakby miała wokół siebie fortecę, zaś Harry przyrównywał życie przyjaciółki do egzystowania w przezroczystej kuli chomika. Teraz jednak Ślizgon był tak zaprzątnięty Malfoyem, że ledwo zauważył jej dotyk.

― Tak, tak, jest w porządku. ― Zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu. ― A wiesz, nic takiego, Draco i Pans są zaręczeni, chyba od miesiąca. Dowiedziałem się w niedzielę wieczorem.

Hermiona wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy ze zdziwienia, ale szybko się zreflektowała i zaproponowała, że mogą do ciszy nocnej gdzieś się zaszyć i porozmawiać przy kubku gorącej czekolady, którą podkradliby skrzatom z kuchni. Chłopak jednak potrząsnął głową, podziękował za propozycję i powlókł sam do lochów. Zanim wszedł do dormitorium i rzucił się na łóżko, miał okazję zobaczyć jeszcze, jak Draco i Pansy dają w pokoju wspólnym popis oblizywania swoich migdałków, siedząc na jego ulubionym fotelu. Zastanawiał się, czy Draco robił to umyślnie.

Kiedy ostatnio, jeszcze w wakacje, pojechał na wizytę do Dworu Malfoyów, ten tleniony idiota nadskakiwał mu, jakby miał do niego interes życia. A teraz, niecałe cztery tygodnie później, ostentacyjnie olewał Neville'a i zabawiał publicznie z tą mopsicą, kiedy tylko mógł.

Chłopak złapał się na tym, że nie potrafi już wzbudzić w sobie pozytywnych uczuć do Parkinson, a przecież przez pięć lat żyli obok siebie w dobrych stosunkach. Co prawda pojawiała się w jego życiu raczej jako przyjaciółka Dracona, ale czasami też przysiadała się do niego sama, gdy Malfoya gdzieś wywiewało. I nie była głupia. Z tego, co Neville słyszał, zdecydowała się na kontynuację aż sześciu przedmiotów na poziomie owutemowym. Często też śmieszyły go jej elokwentne żarty i kąśliwe uwagi, które rzucała niby od niechcenia. W ogóle była z niej taka równa babka…

A teraz miał ochotę zrobić coś, _nawet zabić_ , żeby odczepiła się w końcu od jego Malfoya.

I zniknęła z tego durnego Hogwartu.

A najlepiej to żeby zamknęli ją w Azkabanie, o.


	5. Rozdział 4 - Szkoła dla obłąkanych

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY**

 **Szkoła dla obłąkanych**

Profesorowie już w pierwszym tygodniu nauki w Hogwarcie dali im odczuć różnicę pomiędzy zajęciami na piątym (nawet jeśli na koniec czekało ich zdawanie sumów) i szóstym roku. Po pięciu dniach ciężkiej harówki, zwieńczonymi dodatkowo piątkową, podwójną historią magii u Binnsa i nocną lekcją astronomii, Susan co weekend błogosławiła sobotni poranek, kiedy w końcu mogła pospać dłużej niż do siódmej. Choć tak naprawdę dopiero teraz, w trzecim tygodniu września, miała czas, żeby spokojnie poleżeć w łóżku i poleniuchować z książką. Wczoraj profesor Binns zlitował się nad nimi i nie zadał żadnej pracy domowej na następną środę. Susan była ciekawa, czy zostało to spowodowane omdleniem Sally-Anne Perks. A może zwykłe przeoczenie? Bała się jednak dopytywać w obawie, że nauczyciel zmieni zdanie.

Wylegiwała się więc tak cały poranek, omijając śniadanie. Udało jej się wreszcie dokończyć książkę, którą mama kupiła jej na szesnaste urodziny, tę o superprzystojnym wampirze, który pokonuje mroczne wilkołaki blaskiem swojej urody. Lektura w ogólnym rozrachunku była bardzo naiwna, ale opowiadała historię niesamowitej miłości głównego bohatera do brązowowłosej dziewczyny, typowej szarej myszki z osiedla, z którą Susan namiętnie się utożsamiała.

Gdy dochodziła dwunasta, dziewczyna postanowiła w końcu rozprostować kości i porozciągać się przed przyszłotygodniowym sprawdzianem do drużyny quidditcha. Skoro planowała zostać nowym szukającym Hufflepuffu i podjąć próbę pokonania Harry'ego ( _Nie Harry'ego! Pottera!_ , zganiła się żartobliwie w myślach. _Od teraz jest wrogiem!_ ), raczej nie wypadało, aby na eliminacjach do drużyny spadła z miotły z powodu okropnego skurczu w łydce lub, jeszcze lepiej, w stopie. Powinna też pójść dziś trochę polatać, ale to może zrobi wieczorem, bo po południu umówiła się z Hermioną i chłopakami na wypad do Hagrida. Właściwie to mieli go odwiedzić już w pierwszą sobotę, ale ilość prac domowych tak ich przytłoczyła, że nawet najmniej skory do nauki Harry uznał, że muszą to przełożyć na inny dzień.

Susan przepadała za weekendami też dlatego, że w końcu mogła odpocząć od sztywnych szkolnych szat. Nienawidziła noszenia koszul, czuła się w nich jak w wykrochmalonych prześcieradłach. I jeszcze ta idiotyczna spódniczka, przez co musiała mieć wiecznie ogolone nogi, nawet w zimie! A dalej nikogo, by mu je pokazywać... Poza tym w czarnym kolorze zwyczajnie wyglądała tak ponuro, jakby szła na pogrzeb. Gdy więc budziła się w soboty rano o której chciała, a potem wciągała swoje ulubione jasne dżinsy i któryś z kolorowych swetrów w wymyślne wzory, wiedziała, że już nic nie jest w stanie popsuć jej humoru aż do wieczora, nawet wizja pisania wypracowań dla Binnsa czy McGonagall. A ten dzień zapowiadał się jeszcze lepiej niż dwie poprzednie soboty, bo jedyna praca domowa, która ją czekała, to krótkie sprawozdanie z astronomii i ćwiczenie zaklęć niewerbalnych, ale to drugie, ku zdziwieniu Hermiony, właściwie szło jej dość dobrze.

Nienawidziła tego szczerego zdumienia na twarzy przyjaciółki, gdy ta uświadamiała sobie, że Susan _coś tam jednak potrafi_. Mimo pokojowego nastawienia, które zostało jej wpojone przez najdroższą panią Bones, w takich momentach miała ochotę się z nią nawet pokłócić. Powstrzymywała ją tylko świadomość, że tym sposobem tylko upewni innych w przekonaniu, jaka jest słaba i niepewna siebie. W tym przypadku jednak dodatkowo hamowała ją wewnętrzna satysfakcja, jaką odczuwała, widząc, że coś wychodzi jej lepiej niż Hermionie. Choć nie powinna taka być ― zawistna, okrutna, zadowolona z czyjegoś niepowodzenia...

Przed pierwszym tego dnia wyjściem z dormitorium wyszczotkowała porządnie włosy i trzy razy zmieniała sweter, aż w końcu zdecydowała się na ten w czarno-pomarańczowe pasy, który ciekawie komponował się z jej rudymi włosami i jasną karnacją. Wyglądała w nim jak chodząca krzyżówka pszczoły z marchwią, brakowało tylko natki i skrzydełek. Zaśmiała się. Upewniwszy się, że prezentuje się znośnie, wyszła na obiad, wytykając sobie, że zupełnie niepotrzebnie tak się stroi każdego dnia, bo i tak nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Nawet przyjaciele poproszeni o opinię, czy wygląda w czymś dobrze, mieli ją gdzieś. Raz, gdy spytała Neville'a o jego zdanie w kwestii nowego swetra, który mama przysłała jej na święta, ten spojrzał na nią tak zdziwiony, jakby zaskoczył go już moment uświadomienia sobie, że Susan _w ogóle jakoś wygląda_ , a co dopiero wizja oceny jej aparycji. Czasami Ruda miała już dość otaczającego ją wszechświata i ludzi, tak nieczułych na jej problemy, niekochających i nie dbających o nią. Niekiedy chciała rzucić to wszystko, te pseudoprzyjaźnie, i wykrzyczeć im w twarz, co o nich wszystkich myśli. Ale potem do niej docierało, że przecież nie są tacy bez powodu. Siebie nawzajem tak nie traktowali, więc wniosek nasuwał się sam...

Gdy dotarła do Wielkiej Sali, większość uczniów kończyła już posiłek i kierowała się do wyjścia. Susan znów za długo się ubierała, przez co zdążyła porwać jedynie parę kęsów ryby w sosie musztardowym i już musiała wychodzić, bo Hermiona z Neville'em przebierali nerwowo nogami przy drzwiach wejściowych. W zasadzie jedzenie jak ptaszek aż tak jej nie przeszkadzało, bo nigdy nie należała do łasuchów i Harry często jej powtarzał, że jak nie zacznie porządnie się odżywiać, to w końcu zniknie lub trafi do Świętego Munga na oddział chorób psychicznych z zagrożeniem zagłodzenia się na śmierć. Ale Susan lubiła swoje wystające kości biodrowe i wąską budowę ciała, przez którą świetnie sprawdzała się na miotle jako szukający. Podejrzewała, że pozwoli jej to nawet konkurować z Potterem, bo choć miotłę załatwił sobie na ten sezon _turbo_ szybką (tu zaśmiała się w duchu i pogratulowała sobie doskonałej gry słów), to przez wakacje przybrał chyba sporo kilogramów i urósł znacząco.

― No, nie ociągaj się tak ― fuknęła na nią Hermiona.

― Dobrze, niech się ociąga ― powiedział Harry z cierpiętniczą miną. ― Im dłużej się ociąga, tym później trafimy do Hagrida i odwleczemy w czasie jego fochy.

― Myślałam, że chcesz go odwiedzić ― zdziwiła się Susan.

― Bo chcę! Chcę z nim pogadać o wakacjach, o jego weekendowych randkach z Madame Maxime, choć nie wiem, czy to nie grząski temat, ponarzekać jak zawsze na Snape'a i ogrom prac domowych. Ale wiesz, nie uśmiecha mi się znosić na wstępie jego płaczliwego tonu i pretensji, bo nie planujemy kariery zawodowej powiązanej z oswajaniem smoków czy hodowlą szczuroszczetów.

― Harry, wściekłość wyraźnie cię inspiruje ― zauważył lekko złośliwie Neville. ― Chyba nigdy nie słyszałem z twoich ust tak rozbudowanej i tak poprawnej wypowiedzi!

― A weź się goń, ty durna bahanko!

Harry spróbował uderzyć przyjaciela w głowę, ale ten wykazał się refleksem godnym szukającego i odskoczył przed jego ręką. Potter jednak nie chciał dać za wygraną, więc ganiali się po błoniach, dopóki nie trafili przed chatkę Hagrida. Ponieważ żadne z nich nie marzyło o zostaniu główną ofiarą narzekań olbrzyma, stali przed nią dłuższy czas, niezdecydowani, kto ma zapukać. W końcu Harry westchnął i wysunął się na przód, idąc na pierwszy ogień.

― Wiedziałem, że ta durna gryfońska potrzeba bohaterzenia na każdym kroku zwycięży ze zdrowym rozsądkiem ― dogryzł mu Neville.

Czekali przez chwilę przy akompaniamencie Kła, aż w końcu drzwi otworzyły się przed nimi gwałtownie i stanął w nich zapłakany Hagrid.

― I co wy sobie myślicie, łobuzy! ― zaczął, ledwo powstrzymując się od zawodzenia. Wydmuchał nos w ogromnych rozmiarów chusteczkę (Susan zauważyła, że były na niej wyhaftowane małe hipogryfy) i odsunął się z przejścia, aby mogli wejść do środka.

― Hagridzie, przepraszamy ― próbował załagodzić sytuację Harry, ale olbrzym rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej.

― Nie przepraszajcie ― udało mu się wydukać po chwili ― boście zrobili to naumyślnie, cholibka.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie bezradnie. Chyba Hagrid naprawdę się na nich złościł, bo siedzieli u niego już prawie od pięciu minut w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie donośnym pochlipywaniem, a jeszcze nie zaproponował im herbaty i swoich słynnych herbatników. Na dodatek miał słuszność w tym co mówił: nie powinni go przepraszać, bo gdyby mogli wybierać znów, postąpiliby dokładnie tak samo.

― Hagridzie, wiesz dobrze, że gdybyśmy mieli zmieniacze czasu i zgodę Ministerstwa na ich użycie, by móc uczyć się większej ilości przedmiotów, tak jak ja na trzecim roku, to na pewno byśmy kontynuowali naukę opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, ale dobrze znasz stanowisko Knota w tej sprawie. ― Hermiona spróbowała innej taktyki, która chyba podziałała, bo olbrzym przestał chlipać, ostatni raz wysmarkał się w chusteczkę i zaczął grzać wodę na herbatę.

Susan przyjrzała się mokremu materiałowi, który Hagrid zostawił na stole, i zauważyła, że po chwili nieużywania haftowane hipogryfy zaczynały ruszać skrzydłami, jakby miały zaraz odlecieć.

― Poczęstujcie się herbatnikiem ― usłyszeli w końcu standardową propozycję. Chyba wszystko powoli wracało do normy.

― Dziękujemy. ― Hermiona wzięła jedno ciastko i zamiast od razu zjeść, położyła je, niby przypadkiem, na stole. ― Więc co robiłeś przez całe wakacje? Widziałeś się z Madame Maxime?

― Oj, cholibka, troszku my się widywali. Ale nie mielim dużo czasu na randkowanie, bo musiałem wyjechać w ważnej sprawie.

― Sprawy Hogwartu? Misja od Dumbledore'a? ― dopytywał Harry.

― A nieee! Tak tylku, prywatnie żem się wybrał.

Hagrid poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle, jakby nie był pewny, czy zdradzić im cel swojej wyprawy.

― Pewno słyszeliście o tym strajku, co był parę tygodni temu w Ministerstwie?

Przyjaciele pokiwali głowami, a Hermiona całą sobą powstrzymywała się od podjęcia tematu walki o prawa gnomów. Czekali niecierpliwie, aż Hagrid rozwinie swoją opowieść.

― Wybrałem się do nich w odwiedziny, do ich siedziby. Mnożą się pod ziemią na wyspie jak mrówki, ale swój domek, serce swoje, mają na południu, w Szkocji, koło Aberdeen.

― Ale po co właściwie do nich jechałeś? ― spytała Susan.

― Cholibka, chciałem im pomóc. Wiem, jak to jest należeć do gatunku, który musi walczyć o swoje.

― Ale zaraz, zaraz ― przerwała mu Hermiona.

Cały czas bawiła się herbatnikiem, zastanawiając się, co z nim zrobić. Rozważała zamoczenie go w herbacie, aby przetestować, czy dzięki niej choć trochę rozmięknie, ale obawiała się, że może nie przynieść to oczekiwanego efektu. A wtedy już nie będzie miała wymówki przed zjedzeniem go, bo mokrego na stół nie odłoży. Zdecydowała, że jednak odpuści tego dnia ryzykowne eksperymenty, bo rodzice by ją zabili, jeśli połamałaby sobie zęby na kamiennym ciastku.

― Przecież pierwsze informacje o ich strajku pojawiły się w gazetach dopiero we wrześniu ― zauważyła.

Olbrzym wyglądał na niezwykle zmieszanego. Nagle zaczął nucić pod nosem skoczną piosenkę i przyglądać się swoim palcom, a po chwili nawet wstał, aby nalać im znowu herbaty, choć poprzedniej jeszcze nie wypili, a zmierzając w stronę czajnika, bujał się na boki, jakby... _tańczył_?

― Jakkolwiek by to nie był obraz szokujący, Hagridzie ― zaczął Neville. ― Ty, pląsający w swojej kuchni i przygotowujący nam kolejną herbatkę... To oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie odwrócisz tym naszej uwagi? Nawet gdybyś postanowił zatańczyć tu w bikini...

― NIE! ― krzyknęli jednocześnie Harry i Susan.

― ...to dalej będziemy uparcie czekać na wyjaśnienie, co robiłeś u gnomów, zanim zrobiło się o nich głośno.

― Ja to właściwie bardziej jestem ciekaw, jak zmieściłeś się w ich norach ― powiedział Gryfon.

Hagrid obrócił się w ich stronę, założył ręce na plecach, wbił wzrok w ziemię i wymruczał coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.

― Że niby co tam mamroczesz?

― ...Żem się dowiedział od ZIU.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie skonsternowani, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak, że którekolwiek z nich ma chociaż blade pojęcie, czym jest ZIU.

― Nie wiecie? ― spytał Hagrid tak zdziwiony ich niewiedzą, że aż zapomniał o swoim zawstydzeniu. ― To takie Zrzeszenie Istot Udręczonych. Wiecie, cholibka, takich magicznych stworzeń czy troszku dziwnych gatunków, jak ja czy taki biedny Hardodziobek...

― I oni w tym ZIU wiedzieli już wcześniej, że gnomy planują rebelię? ― Harry wybałuszył oczy.

― Nie rebelię, tylko strajk, ty durniu ― syknął Neville, dźgając Harry'ego w żebra. ― O, widzę, że skończyła ci się herbatka, może chcesz dokończyć moją?

Nie zwracając uwagi na przepychanki między chłopcami, Hagrid opowiedział im o listach pełnych dziwnych doniesień, jakoby gnomy ogrodowe zaczęły przejawiać oznaki inteligencji. Najpierw nie chciało mu się wierzyć, bo przecież nie raz łapał za nogi te gamonie i wyrzucał ze swoich grządek, a tu nagle niby miało się okazać, że te nicponie coś tam mają w głowach? Ale gdy jego znajoma sasabonsamka zafiukała do niego z potwierdzeniem tych wieści, uznał, że musi zobaczyć to na własne oczy i pomóc biednym maluszkom. Oczywiście nie udało mu się zejść do ich domostw, które znajdowały się pod ziemią, bo tunele do nich prowadzące były o wiele za wąskie, ale spotkał parę gnomów na powierzchni, dzięki czemu dowiedział się co nieco o ich kulturze.

― Wyobraźcie sobie, że one mają u siebie nawet filozofów ― paplał zafascynowany olbrzym. ― Zaprosiłem parę z nich do Hogwartu, mają wybudowany domek obok Zakazanego Lasu.

Według słów Hagroda gnomy ogrodowe wykopały sobie pod powierzchnią na północy kraju istne królestwo. Miały podziemne szkoły, bary, księgarnie, a nawet sklep z magicznymi pamiątkami.

― To niezwykle ciekawe ― zauważył Neville ― że już od pierwszych chwil wykazują się pozytywnym nastawieniem do handlu i turystyki, ba, to drugie nawet już na tak wczesnym etapie rozwoju są w stanie wykorzystać finansowo!

― Och, Hagridzie, to, co mówisz, jest _fantastyczne_! Czy zamierzacie podjąć jakieś działania, aby nadać im status inteligentnych istot magicznych?!

― HAGRIDZIE, A CO Z KWESTIĄ JEZIORA? ― Susan postanowiła zainterweniować i przesadnie głośno zmieniła temat. Gdy Hermiona za bardzo angażowała się w jakieś sprawy, potrafiła być niesamowicie męcząca.

― Co z tematem jeziora? ― zdziwił się olbrzym, zmieszany nietypowym zachowaniem Rudej.

― No, och, wiesz może coś więcej?

Przyjaciele liczyli, że może od niego dowiedzą się czegoś o planach Dumbledora, ale okazało się, że gajowy wcale nie posiada zbyt wielu informacji.

― Wiem tylko, że chce się spotkać z jakimiś swoimi kumplami, bo nawet sam psor nie wie, co to za cholerstwo mamy w jeziorze.

Harry przysłuchiwał się całej wymianie zdań zaciekawiony, ale jednocześnie jakby trochę smutny. Ostatnio działy się same niezwykłe rzeczy, które burzyły jego zawsze spokojną codzienność. Najpierw ta dziwaczna sprawa z jeziorem, a teraz wychodzi na to, że istoty, które całymi latami z pasją usuwał z ogródka przy Norze, mają własne szkoły i księgarnie. Czuł się tak, jakby miał grać w quidditcha na boisku, gdzie pętle stoją do góry nogami, a mecz kończy się, gdy to znicz złapie jego, a nie na odwrót. Niby te wszystkie informacje docierały do jego mózgu, ale zauważał wyraźny problem z ich przetworzeniem.

Obracał kamienne ciastko w dłoniach i zastanawiał się, czy skoro jedne z najgłupszych stworzeń w Wielkiej Brytanii mogły okazać się inteligentnymi magicznymi istotami, to czy możliwym jest, aby herbatnik Hagrida stał się miękki. Już miał go ugryźć i przekonać się, czy jego teoria ma prawo bytu, gdy nagle z błoni dobiegły ich wrzaski.

Najszybciej dopadł drzwi Harry i wyleciał na błonia tak, że prawie by upadł, jednak zwinna Susan, będąca tuż za nim, złapała go mocno za ramię i przytrzymała. Przyjaciele rozejrzeli się za źródłem krzyku i zobaczyli grupę uczniów przed wejściem do Hogwartu, która z chwili na chwilę nie tylko rosła, ale i zawodziła coraz głośniej. Harry nie rozumiał, co ci ludzie wyprawiają. Wypili eliksir zaciemniający umysł i to w zbyt dużych ilościach?

― Na obcisłe gacie Merlina…

Chyba ktoś coś powiedział, chyba był to głos gdzieś obok niego ― może Susan? ― niemniej jednak spowodował, że Potter oderwał w końcu wzrok od rozszalałego tłumu i spojrzał w miejsce, które wszyscy bez wyjątku wskazywali palcami: w kierunku jeziora.

Harry przeżył w życiu różne dziwne sytuacje. Mieszkał w końcu pod jednym dachem z Jamesem Potterem, a od momentu narodzin, był też skazany na cykliczne wizyty trójki najbardziej szalonych wujków, jakich ojciec mógł mu zgotować: Remusa, Petera i Syriusza (tu, przez wzgląd na charakter tego ostatniego, można by się pokusić o policzenie go podwójnie). Huncwoci od najmłodszych lat przyzwyczajali Harry'ego, że gdy tylko straci na chwilę czujność, oni zaraz to wykorzystają przeciwko niemu.

Gdy miał trzy lata, ojciec zafundował mu przejażdżkę na testralu. Teoretycznie nie powinno się plasować to jako zdarzenie aż tak przerażające, jednak James nie uznał za istotne wyjaśnić maluchowi, że powietrze, na którym go sadza i które porywa go z dala od bezpiecznej ziemi, nie zrobi mu niczego złego. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Harry dostał przez ojca takiego ataku paniki, że czkawka nim spowodowana utrzymywała się przez trzy miesiące, z czego dwa i pół spędził na oddziale w Świętym Mungu pod opieką największych szych wśród lekarzy, którzy, mimo swoich niesamowitych kwalifikacji, nie potrafili poradzić sobie z uciążliwą dolegliwością malucha. Za to Syriusz, kompletny laik w dziedzinie medycyny, rozwiązał problem dosłownie w chwilę po swoim przybyciu do szpitala, wpadł bowiem na iście genialny pomysł godny Huncwota: Harry'ego trzeba przecież przestraszyć. Tylko że, jak przekonał się mały trzylatek, pomysły jego ojca, w porównaniu do tych syriuszowych, jawiły się jako dziecinne igraszki.

Syriusz bowiem odwiedził go na oddziale z boginem.

Lily darła się potem na Łapę tak głośno, że Remus przysięgał, że słychać ją było nawet w Hogwarcie.

A Harry'emu przeszła czkawka. Doznał jednak wstrząsu tak silnego, że przez pół roku spał w szafie.

Harry od małego przyzwyczajany był do najprzeróżniejszych, często też niezwykle traumatycznych kawałów ojca i wujków, co stało się dla niego podstawą do wysnucia wniosku, że już nic, ale to kompletnie _nic_ nie jest w stanie go zadziwić. I tkwił w tym złudnym przekonaniu przez szesnaście lat, jeden miesiąc i dwadzieścia jeden dni swojego naiwnego życia.

Aż do teraz, bo jego oczom właśnie ukazała się wypełzająca w tempie godnym leniwca, ociekająca hektolitrami czarnej, smolistej wody, pomarszczona jak jego prababka tuż przed śmiercią: wielka kałamarnica. Poruszała się jakby ostatkami sił, a jej macki ledwo unosiły się znad ziemi. Przeraźliwych rozmiarów oko świdrowało Harry'ego na wylot. Chłopak był dosłownie pewien, że stwór patrzy wprost na niego.

Uczniowie panikowali. Jeśli Harry sądził, że ich dotychczasowe wrzaski to gruba przesada, to teraz przekonał się już na sto procent, że chodzi do szkoły dla ludzi obłąkanych, bo aktualnie nie tylko krzyczeli w niebogłosy, ale i biegali w kółko, co chwilę na siebie wpadając i przewracając się na trawę. Zaś część Gryfonów, o ile go wzrok nie mylił, zaczęła ustawiać się w coś, co przypominało szyk bojowy, i kierować wyciągnięte różdżki na pełznącą kałamarnicę.

Harry uszczypnął się w ramię, bo to musiał być sen, _musiał_.

Zwierzę doczołgało się do mniej więcej połowy odległości między jeziorem a chatką Hagrida. Już wszystkie jego macki i prawie cały tułów wynurzyły się z wody. Harry zaczął rozważać ewakuację do Zakazanego Lasu, nie musiał jednak się spieszyć, bo przez zawrotne tempo, w jakim stwór się poruszał, miał jeszcze trochę czasu na zastanowienie. I już, już prawie podjął decyzję, co robić, gdy usłyszał:

― CIIISZAAA!

Na błoniach ― wreszcie! ― pojawił się Dumbledore. Wystrzelił z różdżki kilka czerwonych iskier, a potem od niechcenia spetryfikował wielką kałamarnicę.

― Prefekci! Proszę uspokoić swoich współdomowników i odprowadzić ich do pokojów wspólnych!

Hermiona poderwała się do szaleńczego biegu w kierunku panikującego tłumu.

Harry przetarł oczy, pewny, że ma przewidzenia. Hermiona robiła coś, co można zaliczyć do uprawiania sportu. Nie było mowy o tym, żeby to się działo naprawdę.

― Po opanowaniu sytuacji, chcę widzieć prefektów naczelnych w swoim gabinecie!

Po chwili uczniowie w miarę ucichli. Ronowi prawie puściły nerwy i niemal wdał się w bójkę z Seamusem, który podżegał Gryfonów do działań bojowych. Draco komenderował sprawnie Ślizgonami, dzięki czemu okazali się oni pierwszym domem, w którym wreszcie zapanował spokój. Zaś Hermiona wyglądała jak ryba w wodzie, bo w końcu legalnie mogła rozstawiać wszystkich po kątach i rozczulać się nad małymi dzieciakami. W przeciągu zaledwie trzech minut prefekci ustawili uczniów w długie kolumny i poprowadzili do pokojów wspólnych, cały czas prosząc o spokój i niewzbudzanie niepotrzebnej paniki.

― My chyba też musimy wracać ― powiedziała Susan tuż przy uchu Harry'ego.

Chłopak w końcu otrząsnął się zamyślenia.

― Więc to, co właśnie widziałem, nie działo się tylko w mojej głowie?

― Masz wątpliwości, czy ta spetryfikowana kałamarnica leżąca na środku błoni nie jest przypadkiem efektem halucynacji, które mogły zostać spowodowane wdychaniem zbyt dużej ilości lubczyku na eliksirach? Nie, Harry, nie mógłbyś być po tym naćpany przez dwa dni. ― Neville minął go i ruszył w kierunku Hogwartu.

― Ale co to w ogóle miało być? Zdechła ze starości? A ci ludzie? Biegający w kółko i potykający się o siebie nawzajem? Przecież nie mogli tego robić na trzeźwo!

― Może to jezioro tak na nas działa ― zaśmiała się Susan.

W pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów było niemal tak głośno jak na stadionie quidditcha. Harry szybko wyminął grupę rozdygotanych pierwszoroczniaków i podszedł do Rona i Lavender, którzy siedzieli razem w wielkich, puchatych fotelach. Rudzielec wyglądał na tak zmęczonego, że Brown nawet zaniechała prób obmacywania go po kryjomu. Patrzyła zmartwiona i gładziła nerwowo swoje długie, falowane włosy. Wydawało się, że odczuwa przemożną chęć wsparcia swojego chłopaka, ale nie do końca potrafi sprostać temu wyzwaniu. Harry pokiwał głową z politowaniem i przysiadł się do przyjaciela i jego dziewczyny.

― Cześć wam.

― Cześć, stary ― westchnął Ron. ― Na twoim miejscu pomyślałbym o pójściu do dormitorium, ludzie jakoś dziwnie podjarali się tym, że ta kałamarnica pełzła w twoją stronę i poszła już nawet plotka, że wylazła z jeziora, żeby cię pożreć.

― Przecież to idiotyzm. Nie tylko ja tam stałem, obok mnie byli Nev, Susan, Hermiona, nawet Hagrid.

― Właśnie, może chodziło o Hagrida ― wtrąciła Lavender. ― Może poczęstował ją tym strasznym herbatnikiem, a ona chciała się zemścić, bo dostała niestrawności.

― Myślisz, że go zjadła?

― No przecież ma tak wielką paszczę, że na pewno go nie gryzła, więc nie zorientowała się na starcie, jakie są okropne.

Harry przyznał, że był to zaskakująco dobry argument.

― Ale czemu uwzięli się na mnie?

― No wiesz, stary. Szesnacha na karku, superwysportowany, świetny szukający, _Czarownica_ chce cię wziąć na okładkę...

Harry spadł z fotela. Lavender zachichotała i spojrzała na niego, jakby właśnie spełniły się jej najskrytsze marzenia.

― Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, skąd macie takie informacje ani czemu jakimś cudem trafiły do was szybciej niż do mnie. ― Przeczesał dłonią włosy, zakłopotany. ― Ty musisz tu jeszcze pilnować wszystkich, tak? ― zwrócił się do Rona, który pokiwał głową i zrobił męczeńską minę. ― No to ja chyba rzeczywiście idę do nas do dormitorium. Może złapię tam Colina.

Ale w sypialni wiało pustkami i panowała w niej cisza tak przejmująca, że aż strach Harry'ego obleciał. Jego mózg, jak to mózgi mają w zwyczaju w takich chwilach, podsunął mu obraz wielkiego, przerażającego oka kałamarnicy wpatrującego się wprost w niego. Podszedł do swojego łóżka, które znajdowało się zaraz obok okna i wyjrzał mimowolnie na błonia, gdzie pomarszczone zwierzę leżało bezwładnie na trawie. Dumbledore stał tuż obok kałamarnicy i kiwał głową na boki, rozmawiając z Hagridem. Skoro wciąż nie przetransportowali stwora do jeziora, musiało to oznaczać tylko jedno: olbrzymie zwierzę zdechło.

Harry wskoczył pod pościel i zwinął się w kłębek, próbując odpędzić nieprzyjemne myśli. Nie chciał iść spać, bo pewnie znów przyśni mu się ta straszna postać w czarnej szacie. Poza tym cały czas miał przed oczami wielką kałamarnicę. Najchętniej poszedłby polatać, ale wiedział, że Dumbledore najpewniej by go wypatroszył, gdyby się dowiedział, co Harry wyprawia, nawet przy całej sympatii, którą chłopaka darzył. Nie wchodziła też w grę żadna wycieczka po Hogwarcie, bo wszyscy mieli siedzieć w swoich pokojach wspólnych i nie wychylać nosa. Ale Harry nie wiedział, jak inaczej radzić sobie ze stresem i powoli wariował, bo przepełniał go strach, którego nie potrafił opanować.

Miotał się po łóżku już dobrą godzinę, żałując, że kumple wciąż nie przychodzą do dormitorium. Nie znosił tego, że jego przyjaciele należą każdy do innego domu. Normalnie aż tak tego nie odczuwał, bo miał tu przecież Rona, ale gdy działo się coś niepokojącego, rudzielec, jako prefekt, zawsze był zajęty. Na dodatek poza sypialnią nieustannie kręciła się koło niego Lavender, która może nie przeszkadzałaby Harry'emu aż tak bardzo, gdyby nie plotkowała na prawo i lewo jak nadpobudliwy chochlik kornwalijski.

Chciał mieć przy sobie Susan, która zawsze potrafiła ukoić jego nerwy jak nikt inny. Niby Hermiona też nie była zła, ale czasami moralizowała za bardzo i zaczynała gadać o bzdurach, których Harry w ogóle nie rozumiał, więc przestawał jej słuchać i znów wracał do męczących go myśli. A Susan wydawała się taka idealna: zawsze uśmiechnięta, swobodna, nie przytłaczała swoją obecnością, wciągała go w dyskusje o quidditchu i zawsze była na czasie z czasopismami sportowymi.

Dzisiaj też ― stała cały czas tuż obok, ale nie zawadzała, tylko instynktownie odzywała się w odpowiednich momentach. Mógł na nią liczyć, bo idealnie się uzupełniali. On fantastycznie odwracał jej uwagę w szare dni, a ona doskonale zajmowała go, gdy czymś się denerwował. Dlatego wydawało mu się szczytem niesprawiedliwości, że nie mógł się do niej przekraść, kiedy tak bardzo tego potrzebował.

W dzieciństwie, gdy spotykali się z Neville'em i Susan na wspólnym nocowaniu, w burzowe noce zawsze budowali wielkie fortece z krzeseł i starych koców, a potem mościli sobie równie ogromne puchate gniazdo i spali w nim we trójkę. Lily wtedy niezmiennie na nich krzyczała, że wyciągają ze strychu zakurzone starocie i roznoszą brud po całym domu, ale to się przecież nie liczyło, gdy mógł całą noc zaciskać dłoń na cienkich palcach Rudej. I nawet jakoś łatwiej się zasypiało, gdy gdzieś w tle dochodziły go nieustające narzekania Neville'a, bo małemu Longbottomowi przecież zawsze coś nie pasowało i wszystko musiał opatrzyć cynicznym komentarzem, nawet jako kilkuletni brzdąc.

Harry zasnął niedługo potem ― kiedy w końcu, zamiast wielkiego oka kałamarnicy, po zamknięciu powiek zobaczył roześmianą twarz Rudej, która patrzyła na niego z czułością.

 _Ja to mam szczęście_ , pomyślał, odpływając. _Trafiła mi się najlepsza przyjaciółka pod słońcem._


	6. Rozdział 5 - Sen o jedzeniu

**ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY**

 **Sen o jedzeniu**

W ostatni weekend września, tydzień po traumatycznych wydarzeniach znad jeziora, odbyły się eliminacje do puchońskiej drużyny quidditcha. Susan już od poniedziałku chodziła jak struta, ale w sobotę rano jej stan osiągnął istne apogeum zdenerwowania. Dlatego spanikowany Harry, zamiast pracować nad transparentem dopingującym, siedział z nią w łazience dziewcząt i przytrzymywał włosy. Mijała już druga godzina, a żołądek Rudej dalej nie mógł się uspokoić.

I mimo że początek dnia nie wyglądał zbyt obiecująco, a Harry z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej wątpił w powodzenie Susan na eliminacjach, poszło jej świetnie. Gdy Hermiona zaaplikowała dziewczynie eliksir spokoju, cały stres Rudej odszedł w niepamięć i poradziła sobie świetnie. Harry obserwował jej wyczyny z pewną dozą niepokoju... Cały czas powtarzał sobie jednak, że mimo wszystko nie ma się czego obawiać, bo przecież dostał od ojca Turbo XXX i na pewno będzie w tym roku, jak co sezon zresztą, bezkonkurencyjny.

Po tym jak Cedrik, zwycięzca ostatniego Turnieju Trójmagicznego, zakończył w zeszłym roku swoją edukację w Hogwarcie, nowym kapitanem drużyny Puchonów, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Harry'ego, został młody Malcolm Preece. Potter był pewien, że rola ta przypadnie Herbertowi Fleetowi, który grał w Hufflepuffie na pozycji obrońcy i w tym roku zdawał owutemy, po chwili zastanowienia zrozumiał jednak, że w ostatniej klasie starszy Puchon mógł nie podołać dowodzeniu zespołem. Poza tym zaraz kończył szkołę, a ciągłe zmiany kapitana drużyny nie należały do dobrych pomysłów. Zaś młodszy Malcolm jako ścigający miał też podczas meczu lepszą kontrolę nad zawodnikami i boiskiem. Tak, Preece okazał się jednak dobrym wyborem, a Harry utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu, gdy młody chłopak dał popis swoich doskonałych umiejętności przywódczych, świetnie prowadząc eliminacje do drużyny.

Tegorocznym szukającym Hufflepuffu została oczywiście Susan. Harry chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej tak szczęśliwej. Poradziła sobie doskonale, nawet dosiadając Zmiatacza 6, który może nie należał do _najgorszych_ modeli, ale swoje najlepsze dni przeżywał jakąś dekadę temu. Choć ojciec Luny, tej dziwaczki, która często pałętała się za Hermioną, opublikował w zeszłym roku artykuł o jakimś facecie, który doleciał nim na Księżyc. _Ta, jasne_.

U Puchonów skład ścigających nie uległ zmianie, zeszłoroczny pałkarz, Maxine, też utrzymał swoją pozycję, ale trzeba było znaleźć mu kogoś do pary, gdyż Anthony Rickett, tak jak Cedrik, w zeszłym roku skończył Hogwart. Malcolm długo nie mógł się na nikogo zdecydować, bo ani nie dostrzegł wśród kandydatów nikogo dobrego, ani nawet dobrze się zapowiadającego, w końcu jednak padło na trzecioroczniaka, Owena Cauldwella. Według Harry'ego był to gracz co najmniej kiepski, ale przecież lepszy jakikolwiek dodatkowy zawodnik niż żaden.

Gryfoni też musieli w tym roku wybrać nowych pałkarzy, bo bliźniacy ostatecznie postanowili nie wracać do Hogwartu. Interes rozkwitał im z dnia na dzień, nie było więc sensu męczyć się z do niczego im niepotrzebnymi owutemami. Nowi pałkarze, trzecioroczny Jimmy i jego rok starszy kolega Ritchie, nie grali źle, ale bliźniacy... Tylko ten, kto widział ich kiedyś w akcji, rozumiał ból Harry'ego. Choć na pewno plusem tej sytuacji był fakt, że bez nich Ron lepiej mógł się spełniać na stanowisku nowego kapitana drużyny. Przy ciągłych komentarzach i docinkach braci raczej nie poradziłby sobie tak dobrze, zwłaszcza z prowadzeniem eliminacji. A tak, przy niewielkiej pomocy Harry'ego, udało im się skompletować nawet w miarę dobrze działającą drużynę, która przy dobrych wiatrach i wielu treningach dawała szanse na zdobycie Pucharu.

I choć Harry znał już skład drużyny Puchonów, a nawet mógł mniej więcej przewidzieć, jak będzie wyglądał zespół Krukonów, bo ich kapitan, Duncan Inglebee, nie przewidywał wielkich zmian, Potter wciąż czuł niesłabnący niepokój, bo Ślizgoni jeszcze nie przeprowadzili swoich eliminacji. Dziwiła go ta zwłoka i zastanawiał się, na co tak naprawdę ten Malfoy czekał. Przecież miał przed sobą wywrócenie całego składu do góry nogami, musiał znaleźć _czterech_ nowych zawodników! Co ten idiota sobie wyobrażał, w końcu pierwszy mecz Gryffindoru ze Slytherinem miał odbyć się już za pięć tygodni, dwa dni po Nocy Duchów. Ten Malfoy musiał mieć coś z głową, skoro jeszcze się za to nie zabrał...

Mimo że Gryfoni drużynę już skompletowali, nie mogli jeszcze rozpocząć treningów, bo wciąż nie dopięli taktyki na ostatni guzik. Dopiero we wtorkowe popołudnie Harry'emu i Ronowi udało się znaleźć chwilę na dopracowanie wcześniejszych luźnych pomysłów. Z racji że pałkarzy mieli młodziutkich, a Malfoy prawie na pewno kolejny raz postawi na swoich goryli, koniecznym było pomyślenie o znacznym wzmocnieniu siły Jimmy'ego i Ritchiego, których Ginny, ich nowa ścigająca, żartobliwie nazywała „Rimmy". Dlatego wspólnie z Ronem od trzech dni nieustannie dyskutowali nad możliwymi trikami, które mogą im pomóc, i postanowili, że największy nacisk postawią na trenowanie przez ich pałkarzy zagrywki zwanej Dublem.

Nie wiedzieli jednak, na co się zdecydować w kwestii ataku i obrony, bowiem uzależnione było to od składu drużyny Ślizgonów. Dobrze chociaż, że w sprawie szukającego nie czekało ich nic nowego, dzięki czemu Harry bez stresu w wolnych chwilach mógł trenować Zagranie Plumptona, którym chciał w tym roku zaskoczyć widzów na trybunach.

Ron już mniej więcej wiedział, co z czym jeść, bo przecież cały zeszły rok grał jako obrońca, niemniej wciąż pozostawał problem dwóch nowych ścigających: Ginny i rok od niej młodszej Demelzy. Jeśli chodziło o siostrę Rona, Harry za bardzo się nie martwił, bo nie dość, że grała świetnie, to sprawdzała się dobrze niemal na każdej pozycji. Tylko z pałką radziła sobie kiepsko, ale to dlatego, że nie należała do najsilniejszych. Natomiast dobrze latała też jako obrońca i, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, jako szukająca. Cieszył się, bo to oznaczało, że w razie czego mają dla niego jakieś zastępstwo, nawet gdy Snape się na niego uweźmie i znów wlepi szlaban akurat na weekend, gdy Gryffindor miałby grać ze Slytherinem.

― Ja bym postawił na Kleszcze Parkina ― powiedział Ron, rozrysowując coś na kartce papieru. ― Nie jest to trudna zagrywka, ale ciężka do obronienia, gdy szarżuje doświadczony ścigający, a przecież mamy w składzie starą, dobrą Katie.

― No i nie wymaga jakiejś specjalnej synchronizacji. Wydaje mi się też, że tegoroczni Ślizgoni nie będą porażającym przeciwnikiem ― zauważył Harry. ― Nie mają nikogo z doświadczeniem.

― Masz rację, stary. A przecież do lutego zdążymy wypracować coś ciekawszego, może Manewr Porskowej? No i bez dyskusji trzeba przećwiczyć nowe dziewczyny w Zwisie Leniwca.

― Z Ginny nie będzie problemu, przecież przerabialiśmy z nią wszystkie ogólne triki w wakacje. A Demelza jest chłonna, załapie raz dwa.

Rona przerażała wizja przegrania ze Ślizgonami. Stresował się, bo Fred i George zapowiedzieli, że zaprojektują serię gadżetów obśmiewających go jako kapitana drużyny, jeśli w tym roku to Slytherin zdobędzie Puchar Domów. Ale Harry się tym nie martwił. Skompletowali dobry skład, lepszy niżby mógł sobie zamarzyć, a poza tym, oprócz niedzieli, na każdy dzień mieli choć na chwilę zarezerwowane boisko. Dadzą radę.

― Wiesz, w tym roku w sumie najbardziej obawiam się Puchonów. Niby nie wiadomo, co Krukoni zrobią z trzecim ścigającym, ale i obrońcę, i szukającego mają w klasie owutemowej, więc pewnie nie będą mieli zbyt wiele czasu na treningi.

― Grant w tym roku zdaje już owutemy? ― zdziwił się rudzielec. ― Kompletnie o tym zapomniałem. Jak ten czas leci. Ty wiesz, że Padma z nim kręci? Lav mi opowiadała.

― To pewnie w przyszłym roku będzie nieszczęśliwa.

― O ile dotrwają do przyszłego roku.

― Nie podejrzewałem cię o takie czarnowidzenie. Myślałem, że masz już po dziurki w nosie wróżenia z fusów! ― zaśmiał się Harry. ― No dobra, to skoro mamy to wstępnie ogarnięte, to chodź na obiad, bo potem jeszcze musimy skoczyć do biblioteki.

― Nie przypominaj mi o tym przed jedzeniem, bo będę miał niestrawność... ― westchnął Ron i wspólnie opuścili pokój wspólny Gryfonów.

Do Wielkiej Sali musieli pójść naokoło, bo ktoś zablokował tajne przejście prowadzące na drugie piętro. Przechodzili właśnie obok łazienki prefektów na piątym piętrze, nad którą zawsze rozpływał się Ron (a Neville zawsze mu dogryzał, że to pewnie dlatego, że pierwszy raz ma okazję widzieć taki przepych), gdy usłyszeli głos... A raczej głosy.

― Albusie, sądzę, że to jedyne wyjście.

― Wiem i czuję się przez to pokonany ― westchnął Dumbledore. Przez chwilę za rogiem panowała kompletna cisza i chłopcy już się wystraszyli, że dyrektor wyczuł jakoś ich obecność, jednak kontynuował po chwili: ― No dobrze, Robercie, więc nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak czekać na Nicholasa.

― Myślę, że mogę napisać jeszcze do paru moich znajomych, którzy na pewno nas wesprą. W końcu im więcej głów, tym lepiej.

― A w tym czasie zastanowimy się, połączenie których zaklęć da najlepszy efekt.

― Patrzyłeś może na te zapiski, które zostawiłem ci na biurku? ― dopytywał mężczyzna, którego Dumbledore nazwał Robertem. ― Te o magicznym polu siłowym wspieranym magią zmarłych, które można rozciągnąć…

― ...to, które działa jak zaklęcie tarczy, tak, czytałem. Zważywszy na to, ilu mamy aktualnie martwych w jeziorze, sądzę, że bazowanie na tym zaklęciu rzeczywiście może być dobrym pomysłem.

Harry i Ron spojrzeli po sobie przerażeni. _Martwi? W jeziorze?_

― A panowie co tutaj robią? ― dobiegł ich trzeci głos, tym razem tuż zza ich pleców.

Odwrócili się powoli na pięcie, a ich oczom ukazała się wysoka, pomarszczona kobieta w szpiczastym kapeluszu. Usta miała zaciśnięte w wąską linię i mierzyła ich surowym spojrzeniem. Stała tak blisko, że Harry zauważył, jak drga jej mięsień przy prawym oku, a nozdrza falują jak u rozwścieczonego nosorożca.

― Eee, idziemy na obiad, profesor McGonagall ― wybąkał Harry, wiedząc, że nie może teraz liczyć na struny głosowe Rona.

― I dlatego stoją tu panowie od dwóch minut i ukrywają się za rogiem?

― Tak. To znaczy... To może my już pójdziemy...

Harry złapał Rona za szatę i pociągnął na schody, umykając przed groźnym spojrzeniem opiekunki. Zaczęli zbiegać szybko po kolejnych stopniach i dopiero gdy zatrzymali się zdyszani pod drzwiami prowadzącymi do Wielkiej Sali, odważyli się do siebie odezwać:

― O cholera, czy ty też to słyszałeś, Harry? ― Ron wytrzeszczał oczy. Miał minę zmartwionego spaniela i chyba z wrażenia nie był w stanie zamknąć ust.

― Tak. Muszę o tym szybko powiedzieć Neville'owi, Hermionie i Susan.

― Co ty dajesz? Chcesz im wszystko wypaplać? ― zdziwił się rudzielec, lekko zawiedziony słowami bruneta. ― To ja w takim razie powiem Lavender.

― Jak chcesz. ― Harry wzruszył ramionami i razem usiedli przy stole Gryffindoru. Nałożyli sobie po wielkim kawałku kotleta faszerowanego fasolką szparagową i polali całość dziwnie wyglądającym białym sosem. Brunet zastanawiał się, na ile wybrany przez niego zestaw okaże się zjadliwy i czy nastanie w końcu taki dzień, w którym Ron zacznie podejmować decyzje samodzielnie, choćby w kwestii jedzenia.

Gdzieś w drugiej klasie zauważył bowiem, że jego kumpel zawsze, ale to zawsze je to samo i w takich ilościach jak on. Z początku uważał swoje podejrzenia za śmieszne, przecież to mógł być czysty przypadek, ale w pewnym momencie popadł w taką paranoję, że po prostu musiał to sprawdzić. I rzeczywiście okazało się, że Ron zawsze wybiera to samo, co Harry (o ile można mówić o jakimkolwiek wyborze, gdy się nakłada po prostu identyczne potrawy co kumpel obok), nieważne na jak dziwny zestaw by się nie zdecydował. Raz nawet, w celach badawczych, Potter poświęcił się i nic nie jadł. Przypadkiem okazało się, że Ron również tego dnia nie był głodny.

― Musimy iść do biblioteki napisać to durne wypracowanie dla Snape'a ― przypomniał Harry.

― Czego ten nietoperz znowu chce ― zajęczał Ron, gdy wychodzili z Wielkiej Sali. ― Co my mamy tam napisać?

― Mamy opisać wpływ, jaki poszczególne składniki wywierają na wywar, który gotowaliśmy na wczorajszych zajęciach ― powiedziała Hermiona, która szła za nimi i przez przypadek podsłuchała ich rozmowę.

― A co my w ogóle wczoraj warzyliśmy?

Hermiona i Harry wymienili się porozumiewawczym spojrzeniem i ignorując pytanie rudzielca, skierowali się w stronę biblioteki. Przez całą drogę dziewczyna dyktowała prawie słowo w słowo to, co Snape mówił im na wczorajszej lekcji. Dopiero na schodach prowadzących na czwarte piętro w końcu się potknęła i przerwała męczący wywód, bo rozszalała Pani Norris wpadła jej pod nogi.

― No co za wredna kocica! ― krzyknęła oburzona Hermiona.

Harry'emu wydało się dziwne, że ulubienica Filcha przebiegła przed nimi w tak porywającym tempie, bo zwykle jej prędkość maksymalna, mierzona podczas sprintu, oscylowała w granicach metra na godzinę. Wzruszył jednak tylko ramionami, pomógł przyjaciółce odzyskać równowagę i w trójkę wkroczyli do krukońskiej świątyni.

Chłopcy cieszyli się, że w drodze do biblioteki spotkali Hermionę, bo dzięki niej wyszukiwanie książek potrzebnych do pracy domowej na eliksiry stało się nieziemsko proste. Dziewczyna zdawała się znajdować odpowiednie pozycje na węch. Rozsiedli się więc przy najbardziej oddalonym stoliku i zaczęli tworzyć swoje dzieło sztuki.

― No dobra, ale czemu ten eliksir zmienia kolor na turkusowy? ― spytał Ron, drapiąc się po głowie.

Hermiona zmierzyła go spojrzeniem podobnym do tego, którym obdarzała upośledzone gumochłony.

― Bo dodajesz do wywaru elfie skrzydła. Jest to konieczne, aby dodawane w późniejszej fazie jaja bahanek odpowiednio zaróżowiły eliksir.

― Hermiono ― zaczął Harry ― czy ja dobrze rozumiem, że pieczone odwłoki ważek zawsze działają przyciemniająco na barwę eliksiru? Patrz, w tej fazie po ich dodaniu eliksir zmienia barwę z różowego na czerwony, a tu z niebieskiego na fioletowy.

― Brawo, Harry ― dziewczyna spojrzała na niego wyraźnie zaskoczona. ― Snape nie mówił o tym na zajęciach, na pewno go zaskoczysz tym spostrzeżeniem.

― Wiesz dobrze, że i tak uzna, że to nie była moja samodzielna praca ― skrzywił się.

Gdy już udało im się uporać z wypracowaniem na eliksiry (praca Harry'ego była dłuższa i mniej pokreślona niż jak zawsze pomięty i z trudem wymęczony świstek Rona), rudzielec zaczął kompletnie wariować z nudów. Robił wszystko, byleby się nie uczyć. Najpierw zjadł całe cukrowe pióro, a potem zaczął pogwizdywać, ale wzrok Hermiony skutecznie go uciszył. Następnie położył się na prawie całym stole i nieustannie wiercił. Ale szczytem wszystkiego okazała się jego próba zagajenia rozmowy z Granger.

― Ej, Hermiono ― zaczął. ― Ładnie układa ci się dzisiaj szata.

― Że co? ― spytała zaskoczona dziewczyna.

― Znaczy, eee, włosy ci się fajnie spuszyły.

― Co ty dajesz, Ron? ― zdziwił się Harry, patrząc na kumpla jak na kompletnego idiotę.

― Bo ja chciałem... Tak sobie myślałem... Tak się zastanawiałem...

Twarz rudzielca z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej przypominała kolor jego włosów i dalej nieustannie czerwieniała, aż w pewnym momencie wpadła nawet w odcień bardziej szkarłatny niż tło w godle Gryffindoru. Chłopak próbował coś wydukać, ale wyraźnie był zawstydzony już samym pomysłem, który zrodził się w jego głowie, a co dopiero jego realizacją. W końcu jednak wymamrotał:

― Ej, Herm, pójdziesz ze mną za trzy tygodnie do Hogs?

Harry żałował, że po zachowaniu Rona nie domyślił się, że za chwilę będą świadkami czegoś strasznie głupiego i nie powstrzymał go przed tym istnym samobójstwem.

Hermiona zatrzasnęła głośno książkę. Ledwo panowała nad wściekłością, która wyraźnie czaiła się w jej ruchach. Zanim zaczęła mówić, wzięła trzy głębokie oddechy i przyszpiliła rudzielca spojrzeniem.

― Nie wiem, jaki masz problem ze swoim życiem, ale mam dość twoich szczeniackich wybryków. Nie życzę sobie, abyś się do mnie odzywał i na mnie patrzył. A jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze zwrócisz się do mnie w jakikolwiek sposób, obraz Lavender, która dowiaduje się o tym, że mnie podrywasz na każdym kroku, będzie ci się jawił jako coś wręcz miłego i nieszkodliwego w porównaniu z tym, co ci zgotuję.

Ron z każdym jej słowem bladł coraz bardziej, aż w końcu skurczył się w sobie, wrzucił wszystkie książki do torby i uciekł. Pomiędzy przyjaciółmi panowała jeszcze przez chwilę dziwna cisza, po czym Harry powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic:

― Podsłuchałem dziś rozmowę Dumbledore'a.

― Opowiesz, gdy przyjdą Susan i Neville.

I znów to okropne milczenie. Na szczęście nie czekali na przyjaciół zbyt długo, bo Harry myślał, że jeszcze chwila i zwariuje.

― Cześć, kujony ― rzucił Neville na powitanie i rozsiadł się przy stoliku.

― Cześć, Harry. ― Susan obdarzyła chłopaka tak pięknym uśmiechem, że ten prawie spadł z krzesła, rozmarzony. ― Hermiono, słuchaj, mam taki problem...

― Myślę, że to nie najlepszy moment ― ucięła Krukonka. Dalej ewidentnie była nie w sosie.

― Tak, Hermiony lepiej teraz nie ruszać ― zaśmiał się Harry. ― Opowiem wam lepiej o czymś innym, nie uwierzycie, co dzisiaj usłyszałem...

I Gryfon streścił im całą podsłuchaną rozmowę. Susan wpatrywała się w niego w napięciu, a Neville co chwilę marszczył brwi i poprawiał opadającą grzywkę. Przez ten miesiąc włosy urosły mu jeszcze bardziej niż przez całe wakacje i wiecznie wpadały do oczu. To spowodowało, że chłopak nabawił się okropnie wkurzającego nawyku nieustannego jej poprawiania, niemal jak Malfoy. Potrząsał głową, jakby ciągle strząsał z niej jakiś niewidoczny pył.

― Czyli dalej nic nie mają ― zauważył.

― I tak właściwie tylko stosują jakieś półśrodki, żeby załagodzić sytuację ― powiedziała zamyślona Susan.

― Mnie dziwi, że dotąd tak naprawdę niemal niczego nie zastosowali. ― Hermiona oderwała się na chwilę od swoich notatek. ― Nie wiem, czy zauważyliście, ale poza zaklęciem ochronnym nałożonym na pole styku zamku z jeziorem i kanały odpływowe, Dumbledore nie podjął żadnych środków ostrożności. Gdyby jakiś roztrzepany pierwszoroczniak poszedł bez opieki nad jezioro i stwierdził, że chce na własnej skórze zobaczyć, jak zmieniła się woda, mógłby umrzeć na miejscu.

― A może to kwestia wielkości obszaru? Może nie był w stanie rzucić aż tak potężnego zaklęcia, stąd wizyta tego faceta i ta gadka o zaklęciu, którą podsłuchałem z Ronem.

― Nie wymawiaj przy mnie tego imienia.

― Co się stało, Herm? Ten frajer znów cię podrywał?

― Daj spokój, Neville. Dziś Ron przeszedł samego siebie ― powiedział Harry, chichocząc pod nosem. ― Zaprosił Hermionę do Hogsmeade, chyba na randkę.

Ślizgon wybuchł głośnym śmiechem, przez co pani Pince zasztyletowała go spojrzeniem i pogroziła palcem. Chłopak jednak nie dał rady uspokoić się na tyle szybko, aby nie denerwować bibliotekarki, musiał więc na chwilę ewakuować się z jej świątyni, żeby przypadkiem nie zarobić szlabanu.

Susan nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom. Patrzyła na Harry'ego, jakby właśnie jej powiedział, że Godryk Gryffindor był kobietą, a Rowena Ravenclaw hipogryfem.

― Po co im to wypaplałeś ― marudziła Hermiona. ― Nev przez tydzień się ode mnie nie odczepi. Poza tym istotniejsze jest pytanie, kim jest ten facet. Mówiłeś, że jak się nazywa? Robert?

― Ha, ha, jaka zmiana tematu! Ale tak, dokładnie. I gadali też o jakimś Nicholasie.

― Tak, o nim już myślałam. Wydaje mi się, że mogło im chodzić o Nicholasa Flamela.

― Tego gościa od kamienia filozoficznego? ― spytał Neville, który wrócił do biblioteki. Twarz miał całą czerwoną, a w kącikach oczu ślady łez.

― Dokładnie. Jestem taka podekscytowana! Może będziemy mieli okazję go poznać! Poza tym kończy w tym roku dokładnie sześćset sześćdziesiąt sześć lat, czy to nie fantastyczne?!

― To może ten cały Robert też jest kimś ważnym, skoro znają się w trójkę z Flamelem i Dumbledore'em ― zasugerowała Susan.

Po chwili snucia teorii na temat potężnych czarodziejów, którzy wizytowali Hogwart, przeszli niechętnie do kończenia prac domowych, bo nieubłaganie zbliżała się pora kolacji. Harry i Hermiona mieli już napisane swoje wypracowanie na temat eliksiru gotowości, czekało ich jednak jeszcze krótkie sprawozdanie z ostatnich zajęć zielarstwa. W dodatku Susan potrzebowała pilnej konsultacji w sprawie eseju na historię magii, bo nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć informacji na temat buntu dementorów z 1658 roku.

Gdy w końcu udali się na posiłek, tuż przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali spotkali krążącego nerwowo wokół kamiennego posągu Malfoya. Kiedy Draco zauważył Neville'a, jego twarz wyraźnie pojaśniała, ale dalej wyglądał, jakby przed chwilą przez przypadek zjadł małą bahankę i teraz obawiał się rychłej śmierci z powodu zatrucia. Harry chyba nigdy nie widział Ślizgona tak nieopanowanego.

― W końcu, Longbottom ― powiedział z ulgą, oczywiście ignorując istnienie pozostałych. ― Musimy pogadać.

Neville pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i poszedł z Malfoyem do pustej klasy mugoloznawstwa na pierwszym piętrze. Draco był w opłakanym stanie, więc chłopak nawet nie marudził, że opuszcza przez niego kolację.

― Słyszałeś o przepowiedni tej idiotki?

― Że kogo? Trelawney? Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, ona nie jest prawdziwym jasnowidzem.

― No to wyobraź sobie, że wszyscy kłamią ― warknął Draco.

Wciąż nie mógł się uspokoić, nieustannie wydeptywał w podłodze kółka różnych wielkości i przygryzał co chwilę wargi w zdenerwowaniu. Był spięty jak nigdy dotąd. Neville zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ktoś przypadkiem nie wielosokował się w Malfoya i go teraz nie nabiera — przecież przyjaciel zawsze słynął z nienagannego opanowania.

― Ta stara wariatka dzisiaj postanowiła dać pokaz swoich umiejętności przy grupie durnych Gryfonów i Puchonów. A najgorsze jest to, że ja wiedziałem już wcześniej, o czym ona mówi.

― Kompletnie nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Mów jaśniej, bo pójdę na kolację ― zirytował się Neville.

― Gdzie ty byłeś całe popołudnie? Nieważne zresztą. Miałem przedziwny sen, z którego obudziłem się tak przerażony, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Nie bałem się tak nawet wtedy, gdy ojciec pokazywał mi swoje wspomnienia o Czarnym Panu. Ja... ― głos mu się załamał, gdy Longbottom złapał go za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie.

Neville wiedział, że łączy go z Draco dziwna więź. Nie istniały żadne logiczne powody, dla których powinni się przyjaźnić. Ich znajomość z punktu widzenia Malfoya była z pewnością całkowicie nieopłacalna. Coś jednak sprawiało, że to do Neville'a Draco najczęściej przychodził ze wszystkimi, nawet najgłupszymi problemami. Tylko przed nim całkowicie pozbywał się maski, którą konsekwentnie każdego dnia zakładał przed wyjściem z dormitorium. Ale ostatnio coś się zmieniło i Neville nie rozumiał dlaczego. W wakacje przecież wszystko między nimi grało, a nagle po powrocie do Hogwartu Malfoy z dnia na dzień odsunął się od niego i wolne chwile zaczął spędzać jedynie w towarzystwie swojej nowej narzeczonej, traktując przyjaciela jak powietrze.

Dlatego Neville'a zdziwił nie tylko dzisiejszy brak opanowania Dracona, ale też sam fakt, że ten tleniony dupek przyszedł do niego i rozpadł mu się prawie w ramionach. Nie płakał oczywiście, to by było całkowicie nie w jego stylu, ale stał roztrzęsiony i nie mógł złożyć porządnego zdania (Malfoy! Który pół dzieciństwa spędził na lekcjach z retoryki!). Gdy w końcu uspokoił się na tyle, żeby mówić, podjął kolejną próbę wyjaśnienia swojego stanu:

― Dziś Trelawney miała wizję. I to jest śmieszne, kompletnie śmieszne, bo ja miałem dzisiaj niemal identyczny sen. Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, żeby spać po zajęciach, ale jestem ostatnio tak wykończony... Nic nie robię, tylko chodzę na lekcje i piszę te głupie eseje. Nie mam nawet czasu na to, żeby zorganizować eliminacje do drużyny. Więc gdy po astronomii miałem w końcu chwilę wolnego, poszedłem spać. I śniłem to, co przepowiedziała Trelawney.

― Na Salazara, Malfoy, konkrety.

― Oczywiście ta durna kobieta nie ma pojęcia, że wypowiedziała przepowiednię. I nikt nie ma też pojęcia, że dotyczyła mnie. Tak właściwie to ja też nie wiem tego _na pewno_ , bo nie znam jej _dokładnej_ treści. ― Zaczesał palcami do tyłu swoje cienkie, platynowe włosy i westchnął głośno.

― A uraczysz mnie w końcu opowieścią, O CZYM śniłeś?

― Zjadałem serce kałamarnicy.

― Super ― powiedział zgryźliwie Neville. ― Ciebie już chyba kompletnie pokręciło. Nie jem przez ciebie kolacji, przyłażę tu za tobą i wyciągam z ciebie cierpliwie coś, co powinieneś mi powiedzieć bez łaski, bo to chyba leży w twoim interesie! Jestem z tobą, choć od miesiąca masz mnie kompletnie w dupie i nic tylko oblizujesz się z tą głupią mopsicą na _moim fotelu_! Martwię się, bo trzęsiesz się jak osika i nie mówisz, o co chodzi! A gdy w końcu postanawiasz uraczyć mnie informacjami, czemu, na gacie Merlina, jak nigdy dotąd tracisz kompletnie rezon, okazuje się, że przyśniło ci się jedzenie! No super! A jutro czego się przestraszysz, snu o owsiance!?

Malfoy patrzył na niego jak na durnia. Co chwilę otwierał i zamykał usta zszokowany, jakby wciąż nie wierzył w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Albo jakby uporczywie nie chciał uwierzyć.

― Przyjaźnię się z debilem ― westchnął w końcu. ― Mówię o sercu _wielkiej kałamarnicy_ , ty obślizgły idioto. I nie nazywaj Pansy mopsicą.

― Będą ją tak nazywał tak długo, jak będziesz mnie przez nią olewał!

― Na Salazara, czy ty w ogóle słuchasz, co ja do ciebie mówię? Śniło mi się, że zżeram surowe serce wielkiej kałamarnicy, która zwiała z, tak tylko w ramach przypomnienia dla opóźnionych w rozwoju!, naszego ZATRUTEGO CZARNĄ MAGIĄ JEZIORA, która, nawiasem mówiąc, wytłukła wszystkie żyjące istoty, które się w nim znajdowały, ale to znów tylko odświeżenie dla przytępych. A ta durna starucha miała dziś o tym wizję. Ale tak, skupiaj się dalej na tym, że nie układałem z tobą przez miesiąc puzzli i nie chodziliśmy za rączkę na spacery!

Przyjaciele stali obok siebie rozwścieczeni i żaden nie chciał przyznać racji drugiemu. Oczywiście obaj zauważyli, że kompletnie zawalili. Draco czuł się winny (poprawka: nie do końca czuł się winny, bo Malfoyowie nie czują się winni, on tylko łaskawie mógł przyznać, że ewentualnie w świetle przedstawionych mu zarzutów następnym razem może rozważyć inne postępowanie), bo jego zachowanie we wrześniu daleko odbiegało od standardów nawet ich koślawej przyjaźni. Zaś Neville'a gryzło sumienie, bo zamiast pomóc przyjacielowi w potrzebie, egoistycznie skupił się tylko na sobie. Jednak żaden z nich nie potrafił przyznać się do tego głośno, a tym bardziej przeprosić.

W końcu Neville przysiadł na jednej z ławek i spytał pozornie obojętnym tonem:

― A smaczne chociaż było?

Draco zatrzymał się w pół kroku i wbił w niego niedowierzające spojrzenie, po czym zaczął chichotać tak szaleńczo, że dostał czkawki.

― Tak, ty upośledzony gumochłonie ― powiedział w końcu. ― Aż krew ciekła mi po brodzie!

Atmosfera między nimi wyraźnie się rozładowała. Neville uspokoił się na widok rozpogodzonej miny przyjaciela.

― Pogadam o tym jutro z Hermioną, dobra? Ona na pewno coś na to poradzi. A teraz chodź, bo kolacja zaraz się kończy. Jak się pospieszymy, zdążymy wrócić do dormitorium przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami i jeszcze zahaczyć o kuchnię, żeby zagarnąć jakąś szamę do sypialni.


	7. Rozdział 6 - Śmierdzący turniej

**ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY**

 **Śmierdzący turniej**

W czwartkowy poranek, jak każdego dnia przed lekcjami, Hermiona spotkała się z Susan przed Wielką Salą i razem poszły na śniadanie. Umówiły się na wspólną naukę w bibliotece po zajęciach, bo Ruda kolejny raz nie poradziła sobie sama z odszukaniem odpowiednich pozycji do wypracowania z historii magii, a poza tym miały do przygotowania wspólny projekt na piątkową astronomię. Dlatego zaraz po popołudniowej transmutacji dziewczyny skierowały swe kroki do biblioteki. Już na wejściu Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech, jakby samo przebywanie w tym pomieszczeniu powodowało u niej bezwarunkowy relaks całego ciała i wypełniało bezgranicznym poczuciem szczęścia. Zmrużyła oczy w wyrazie zadowolenia i wyglądało, jakby mało brakowało, żeby zaraz zaczęła mruczeć z zadowolenia jak jej puchaty Krzywołap. Dziewczęta przysiadły przy jednym z wolnych stolików i zabrały się za odrabianie prac domowych.

― Widziałaś się ostatnio z Harrym? ― spytała po chwili ciszy Susan.

― Odnoszę wrażenie, że mnie unika. Pytasz, bo...?

― Bo próbuję z nim porozmawiać od paru dni, ale też ciągle nie mogę go złapać. A tak w ogóle, do tej pory też nie udało mi się podpytać Neville'a, o co chodziło wtedy z Malfoy'em.

― Ostatnio mamy dużo nauki, nic w tym dziwnego ― wymruczała Hermiona w przerwie między notowaniem jednego i drugiego zdania.

― Nie irytuje cię, że czasami nie mamy ze sobą kontaktu?

Rozdrażniona Hermiona podniosła oczy na przyjaciółkę. Nie lubiła, gdy ktoś przeszkadzał jej w nauce, jednak po chwili namysłu musiała przyznać Susan rację — problem istniał i należało go omówić. W tym roku wyjątkowo ciężko było im znaleźć czas na wspólne pogaduchy, bo ilość prac domowych i nauki skrajnie ich przytłoczyła. Poza tym każdy z nich należał do innego domu, a ciągłe przedostawanie się pomiędzy pokojami wspólnymi w wieżach i lochach było w niektóre dni istnym marnotrawstwem czasu. Na posiłkach siedzieli ze swoimi współdomownikami, a wieczorem dosłownie padali na twarz ze zmęczenia i ani myśleli o bieganiu po szkole i szukaniu siebie nawzajem.

― Tak, szkoda, że nie mamy komórek, moglibyśmy wysyłać do siebie SMS-y ― powiedziała Hermiona, przeglądając jednocześnie książkę, którą leżała przed jej nosem.

― Czego nie mamy? ― zdziwiła się Susan, odkładając pióro na bok. W przeciwieństwie do przyjaciółki nie umiała naraz i pisać, i rozmawiać, a że tego dnia nauka nie była jej priorytetem, zaraz skorzystała z okazji, by ją przerwać.

― To takie mugolskie urządzenia elektroniczne. Jakby... O, wyobraź sobie, że mamy dwa pergaminy. Gdy napiszę coś na moim ― Hermiona zanotowała coś na kartce przed sobą, demonstrując, o co jej chodzi ― to samo pojawia się na twoim, o tutaj. I odwrotnie.

― Czyli mugole potrafią porozumiewać się na odległość bez użycia czarów?

― Tak. I jest to dużo prostsze i mniej problematyczne niż fiukanie czy teleportacja.

― Niesamowite ― zachwyciła się Susan. ― Fajnie byłoby mieć coś takiego.

― To nie jest w zasadzie taki głupi pomysł. Ani niewykonalny.

Dziewczyny zaczęły się zastanawiać, jak można by wykorzystać tę ideę przy użyciu magii. Uznały, że pisanie na pergaminie zdałoby nawet egzamin, zauważyły jednak pewien mankament.

― Problemem jest to, że musielibyśmy siedzieć i wpatrywać się w te kartki nieustająco, żeby nie przegapić wiadomości. W mugolskim świecie rozwiązaniem jest dźwięk sygnalizujący przychodzącą wiadomość. ― Hermiona zaczęła w zastanowieniu przeczesywać palcami włosy. ― Tutaj też można by zastosować coś takiego, ani samo zaczarowanie pergaminu, ani nałożenie zaklęcia powodującego pojawienie się dźwięku nie będzie niczym ciężkim, ale...

― Ale zwracałoby niepotrzebną uwagę, no nie? ― spytała Susan. Dziwnie łatwo przyszło jej zepchnięcie na skraj świadomości faktu, że ma do napisania jeszcze niewyobrażalnie długie wypracowanie dla Binnsa i ten okropny projekt dla Sinistry. ― Poza tym nie wiadomo, co by się stało, gdyby nasze zaczarowane świstki wpadły w niepowołane ręce.

― A gdyby tak pomyśleć o jakimś uzupełnieniu? O czymś, co w jakiś bardziej dyskretny sposób sygnalizowałoby nadejście wiadomości?

Po chwili rozważań Susan zaproponowała małą, nierzucającą się w oczy biżuterię, która mogłaby zmieniać kolor albo temperaturę.

― Biżuteria? Tylko jaka? ― zamyśliła się Hermiona.

― Może jakiś pierścionek?

― Ale dla chłopaków? Chyba że byśmy poszli w kierunku pierścieni rodowych... Albo małych, dyskretnych obrączek! ― krzyknęła Hermiona, a Pani Pince zmierzyła ją ostrym spojrzeniem. ― Ups.

― Chyba najlepiej zdałaby egzamin zmiana koloru. I co to są obrączki?

Wykonaniem, jak się łatwo można było domyślić, miała się zająć Hermiona. W przedostatni weekend października odbywało się wyjście do Hogsmeade, zaplanowały więc, że do tej pory postara się zdążyć ze swoim zadaniem, dzięki czemu będą miały dużo czasu na objaśnienie pomysłu chłopcom.

W piątek podczas kolacji Dumbledore ogłosił, że wraz z początkiem listopada wystartuje turniej gry w gargulki. Po całej sali przeszedł szmer zadowolenia. Hermiona wykrzywiła usta, zastanawiając się, po co ludzie marnują czas na takie nic niewarte bzdety, jednak Luna Lovegood, siedząca tuż obok, wydała się tym niezwykle zainteresowana.

― Będzie świetna zabawa! ― powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się rozmarzona.

Po wakacjach Luna wróciła do Hogwartu z włosami w nienagannym stanie, jednak teraz, po zaledwie sześciu tygodniach nauki, jej uparte kłaki powróciły do stanu wyjściowego, czyli splątania, które już powoli można by nazywać wielkim, naturalnym dredem.

― Słyszałam, że Geoffrey Stradbroke jest w tym dobry ― wtrąciła Lisa Turpin, zakładając za ucho kosmyk brązowych włosów, które uparcie łaskotały ją w nos, przez co biedna Lisa ciągle wykrzywiała twarz w wyrazie, jakby za chwilę miała kichnąć.

― To prawda ― zgodziła się Luna. ― Często grywa z Irene Denholm z Hufflepuffu, z którą chodzę na wróżbiarstwo. To bardzo fajna dziewczyna, karmi ze mną ględatki na błoniach w środy przed zielarstwem.

― Co karmi? ― zdziwiła się Hermiona, wytrącona z równowagi.

― Ględatki niepospolite, takie szkodniki ogrodowe zjadające dynię i sałatę. Uwzięły się na grządki Hagrida, dlatego próbujemy z Irene je zniechęcić do pustoszenia jego ogródka, przynosząc im jedzenie w inne miejsce.

― I co, podziałało? — spytała Lisa.

― Na razie nie, ale się nie poddajemy. ― Po tych słowach Luna zanurzyła łyżkę w zupie koperkowej, rozchlapując ją na pół stołu.

Hermiona wymieniła się porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Padmą Patil i pokręciła głową, załamana. Luna była bardzo ciekawą osobą, ale Granger za nic w świecie nie mogła jej rozgryźć. Mimo pięciu lat znajomości dalej nie udało jej się zgłębić tajników pokręconego umysłu tej szalonej dziewczyny i choć niesamowicie ją interesowała, czasami nawet niezwykle cierpliwa Hermiona nie dawała z nią rady.

― Mój Grant często grywa w gargulki ― zwierzyła się Padma, chcąc zmienić temat ględatków.

Niemal natychmiast spoczęły na niej cztery zdziwione spojrzenia. Bliźniaczka nieczęsto opowiadała współdomowniczkom o swoim nowym, rok starszym chłopaku, który grał w ich drużynie quidditcha na pozycji obrońcy. A zwłaszcza nie opowiadała o nim Hermionie, bo powszechnie było wiadome, że chłopcy są jedynym tematem, którego nie porusza się z nią w rozmowie.

― Może weźmie udział w turnieju, fajnie by było, gdyby wygrał ― kontynuowała Padma. ― Nagroda może nie jest jakaś powalająca, ale nam by się akurat przydała.

― A jaka jest, bo nie słuchałam? ― zainteresowała się pryszczata Mandy Brocklehurst, z którą Hermiona chodziła na zielarstwo, astronomię i runy.

― Walentynkowa kolacja w herbaciarni Madame Puddifoot. Fajna sprawa, bo nie będzie tam tak tłoczno jak w dzień, gdy wszyscy uczniowie jeszcze będą tam siedzieć.

― No tak, w tym roku lutowe wyjście do Hogs przypada na dzień po Walentynkach, ale super! To musisz jakoś zmotywować Granta, żeby się postarał ― zaśmiała się Lisa, sugestywnie ruszając brwiami. Zażenowana Padma zrobiła się cała czerwona, co było wyraźnie widać nawet mimo jej ciemnej karnacji. Zawstydzona zakryła dłońmi twarz i pokręciła głową.

Hermiona miała nadzieję, że temat tego głupiego turnieju po kilku dniach przycichnie. Przecież poza paroma osobami w Hogwarcie nie mogło być wcale aż tak wielu fanów gargulek…

Oj, jak bardzo się pomyliła.

W weekend dalej było głośno o turnieju. Ku zdziwieniu Susan, która ze względu na okropną pogodę na zewnątrz odpuściła sobie trening quidditcha, w pokoju wspólnym Puchonów aż huczało od rozmów o zbliżających się rozgrywkach. Philip Stebbins, zdający w tym roku owutemy, rozkręcił dzięki temu interes życia, rozprowadzając po współdomownikach swój nowy wynalazek: Supermocny Pozbawiacz Powonienia. Smród, który przez przegrywających unosił się w pomieszczaniach, okazał się nie do zniesienia, dlatego niemal wszyscy będący w posiadaniu zbędnego galeona skusili się na tę przydatną nowinkę.

Ruda żałowała, że akurat w ten weekend na dworze musiała się rozpętać ulewa, bo to nie tylko wykluczało latanie na miotle, ale odpadała też zwyczajowa nauka na błoniach. A przez swąd unoszący się w ich pokoju wspólnym nawet nie miała co liczyć na znalezienie miejsca do nauki w bibliotece, bo od poprzedniego dnia oblegały ją masy zniesmaczonych smrodem Puchonek. Wiedziała też, że jeśli teraz wyda swoje kieszonkowe na SPP, nie będzie jej już stać na zakupy w Hogsmeade… Ubrała więc swój najgorszy sweter i z zatkanym nosem rozłożyła się w ogromnym, połatanym fotelu o miodowym obiciu.

― Chciałbym być jak Kevin Hopwood ― wymruczał Roger Malone, jej kolega z roku. Susan rozejrzała się, zdziwiona, ale gdy nie dostrzegła w bliskim otoczeniu nikogo innego, uznała, że chłopak chyba rzeczywiście zwracał się do niej.

― Że niby kto? ― spytała, wykorzystując szansę na rozmowę.

Już od paru lat wzdychała rozmarzona za każdym razem, gdy ten przystojny blondyn pojawiał się w polu jej widzenia. Kiedyś nawet wymyślała co wieczór coraz bardziej kreatywne plany na zwrócenie na siebie jego uwagi, ale zawsze jej pomysły spalały na panewce. Dlatego teraz siedziała z otwartymi ustami i nie mogła uwierzyć, jak wielkie szczęście ją spotkało.

― Mistrz świata w gargulkach. Jest najlepszy! ― ekscytował się Roger. W dłoniach ściskał egzemplarz „Zasmrodź ich!" wydany pod patronatem Narodowego Związku Gargulkowego.

Susan nie wiedziała, co mu odpowiedzieć. Była na siebie wściekła, bo w gardle właśnie rosła jej coraz większa gula niepozwalająca normalnie mówić, a mózg zapełniał się powoli różową mgłą szczęścia, która spowalniała procesy myślowe i sprawiała, że jej zwoje mózgowe coraz bardziej przypominały papkę. Właśnie jej miłość życia (jedna z wielu) siedziała obok i jak gdyby nigdy nic opowiadała o swoim (nagle również według Rudej) niezwykle pasjonującym zainteresowaniu, a ona nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie ani zdania!

― No nie wierzę, że Dumbledore zorganizował ten turniej. Przecież szachy są dużo bardziej popularne, a tu takie zaskoczenie! ― paplał blondyn, jakby w ogóle nie przeszkadzało mu milczenie koleżanki.

Susan dziękowała Merlinowi, że Roger nie zadawał jej żadnych pytań, bo nie była w tym momencie pewna swoich strun głosowych. Uśmiechała się tylko do niego głupkowato i kiwała głową, gdy chłopak rozwodził się nad niesamowitymi trikami i zagrywkami wymyślonymi przez jego ulubionego gracza. Wpatrywała się w niego jak zaczarowana — w jego zielone oczy promieniujące zniewalającym blaskiem i w wąskie, blade usta. Spostrzegła, że gdy mówił o gargulkach, miał w zwyczaju co chwilę pocierać swój uroczy, garbaty nos i tak słodko przygryzać dolną wargę, i...

― Justyn mówił, że to wszystko zasługa Poppy Caxton.

― A to kto, jakaś mistrzyni gargulkowa? ― spytała Susan, wyrywając się ze stanu całkowitego rozmarzenia.

― Nie, no coś ty! ― zaśmiał się chłopak, po czym zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na pobliski blat.

Wstał od stolika pod ścianą i przesiadł się na wielki, połatany fotel w oliwkowym obiciu stojący tuż obok Susan. Wydało jej się, że dzięki temu ich rozmowa stała się bardziej prywatna, kameralna **.** Serce niemal stanęło jej z zachwytu i zamarła, zdenerwowana. Spostrzegła, że z lewego palca wskazującego cieknie jej krew, bo w stresie oberwała skórkę tuż przy paznokciu, uśmiechnęła się więc sztucznie i owinęła go czarną szatą, mając nadzieję, że Roger niczego nie zauważy.

― Poppy jest przewodniczącą Hogwarckiego Klubu Gargulkowego ― kontynuował chłopak. ― O, zobacz, tam siedzi ― wskazał palcem drugi koniec pokoju wspólnego Puchonów. Oczom Susan ukazała ta śliczna tleniona blondynka o bardzo długich nogach, którą często mijała, idąc na piątkową historię magii. Nawet szkolny mundurek dobrze na niej leżał i tylko podkreślał walory. Coś zacisnęło się w żołądku Rudej i dziewczyna poczuła, że znów traci zdolność mówienia.

― Ładna jest ― wychrypiała po chwili ciszy.

― Ale rok starsza i zajęta! ― Roger wyszczerzył zęby w łobuzerskim uśmiechu, nie wyczuwając załamania w głosie Susan, po czym nagle zmienił temat: ― A ty dzisiaj nie trenujesz?

― Pogoda fatalna. Leje.

― A tak, kompletnie zapomniałem. Ale widziałem cię na eliminacjach i parę razy rzuciłaś mi się w oczy podczas treningu. Świetnie latasz ― pochwalił ją, przez co z zachwytu niemal zsunęła się z fotela. ― Oliverowi też się podobasz. Eee, podobało ― poprawił się chłopak i zmieszany wplótł palce w swoje blond kosmyki.

― Riversowi? ― spytała zdziwiona, zaszokowana zarówno samym faktem, że ktoś ją zauważa, jak i przejęzyczeniem Malone'a.

― A znasz jakiegoś innego? Jeśli chcesz, jutro po południu idziemy zobaczyć jakąś superfajną klasę, którą odkrył Oliver. Ponoć są w niej tony słodyczy, za każdym razem inne. Będą też Irene Denholm, ona jest rok młodsza, no i Justyn i Sally.

Susan wydukała podziękowanie za zaproszenie i pożegnawszy się z Rogerem, pobiegła do dormitorium. Całą sobą chciała zostać i dalej rozmawiać z chłopakiem, ale miała już tak wielki mętlik w głowie, że była wręcz pewna, że lada moment wypali coś głupiego. W sypialni skierowała szybkie kroki do łazienki, gdzie zimną wodą opłukała rozpaloną twarz i uderzyła parę razy czołem w kant umywalki, tak w ramach otrzeźwienia. Gdy spojrzała na siebie w lustrze, spostrzegła, że jej policzki przybrały kolor przecieru pomidorowego. Załamana, wybiegła z toalety i rzuciła się na łóżko.

Czy ona nie mogła choć raz zachować się normalnie? Nic dziwnego, że poza przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa, którzy właściwie traktowali ją jak rodzinę i przymykali oko na dziwaczne zachowania, bo byli do nich przyzwyczajeni, i niezwykle wyrozumiałą Hermioną, nie miała nikogo. Nie potrafiła nawet poprowadzić zwykłej pogawędki z kolegą z roku, bo od razu cała twarz jej płonęła, głos się załamywał i niemal mdlała ze zdenerwowania. Czuła przemożną ochotę uduszenia się poduszką, pod którą chowała usilnie głowę, obawiała się jednak, że nawet do tego nie była zdolna.

 _Głupia, głupia, głupia!_ , powtarzała sobie w myślach.

Ale o co w tym tak naprawdę chodziło? Czy to jakiś durny dowcip? Pewnie tak. Och, to takie do przewidzenia! Roger się z kimś założył, a teraz zabawiają się jej kosztem! Bo jaki mógłby mieć inny powód, żeby odezwać się do niej chyba pierwszy raz po sześciu latach, choć byli w jednym domu na jednym roku? Tyle lat miał ją gdzieś, że żadne inne wytłumaczenie nie wydawało jej się logiczne. Mimo czarnych myśli, które zasnuły jej umysł, Susan niesamowicie chciała wierzyć, że może jednak w końcu nadszedł dzień, w którym ziszczą się jej marzenia i w końcu jakiś chłopak poprosi ją o chodzenie, bo okaże się, że podkochuje się w niej skrycie od paru lat, ale do tej pory nie miał odwagi, by ją o to zapytać... Może…

W takich chwilach jak ta, Ruda żałowała, że nie miała normalnej przyjaciółki, której mogłaby się zwierzyć z nowych, przytłaczających problemów i wątpliwości. To było niesprawiedliwe, przecież nie powinna wiecznie dusić wszystkiego w sobie, bo wybuchnie! Poza tym nie rozumiała, czemu to wszystko przytrafiało się właśnie jej, nie zasługiwała na to. Czemu nie mogła mieć zwyczajnego życia jak na przykład taka Poppy Caxton, która była tak zniewalająco piękna, że nawet gra w tę śmierdzącą grę i sprawowanie stanowiska przewodniczącej Hogwarckiego Klubu Gargulkowego nie odejmowało jej uroku? Ba, jakimś cudem powodowało, że tylko więcej chłopców się za nią oglądało.

Susan miała dość. Tak naprawdę to nic w tym Hogwarcie nie było normalne! Ani Hermiona, ani ona sama, ani dyrektor. Nawet chłopcy, którzy dla żartu przypominali sobie o jej istnieniu po sześciu latach, czy też dziewczęta, które patrzyły na nią jak na trędowatą. Jeszcze chwilę temu Susan chciała zostać w łóżku za zaciągniętymi kotarami do końca wieczora, płacząc w poduszkę, ale teraz przepełniała ją wściekłość tak wielka, że jedyne, czego pragnęła, to wyjść na ten idiotyczny deszcz i latać na miotle aż przemoknie do suchej nitki.

I właściwie czemu nie? Co ją powstrzymywało? Zawsze przecież była tą grzeczną, tą ułożoną, tą bezkonfliktową małą, rudą dziewczynką. Czemu raz nie mogła wykrzyczeć, co ją boli, i zrobić czegoś głupiego? Najwyżej trafi potem do skrzydła szpitalnego i Pomfrey przepisze jej eliksir pieprzowy.

Poderwała się do pozycji siedzącej, rozsunęła miękkie miodowe kotary uszyte z flaneli, chwyciła miotłę leżącą pod łóżkiem i wybiegła z dormitorium. Strąciła po drodze nowe perfumy Megan Jones, która spała tuż przy wyjściu, ale kompletnie się tym nie przejęła. W pokoju wspólnym nie zareagowała też na zdziwione spojrzenie Rogera, który chyba nawet coś za nią krzyknął, ale miała to już głęboko w nosie. Co go obchodziło, co ona robi, gdzie biegnie? No tak, w końcu powiedziała mu, że dziś nie trenuje, bo na dworze pada ulewny deszcz, a potem poszła do dormitorium, tłumacząc, że jest śpiąca. Teraz zaś wybiegła cała zapłakana i to w samym swetrze (tym obrzydliwym, morelowym), ściskając miotłę w dłoni. No trudno, najwyżej wytłumaczy to jutro. Albo w ogóle, bo przecież ona nikomu nie musiała się tłumaczyć!

Susan szybko przekroczyła beczki, które prowadziły do pokoju wspólnego Puchonów, i zaraz dopadła wielkich, zdobionych drzwi wejściowych, które zaskrzypiały przeraźliwie, gdy wybiegała na dwór. Dosiadła swojej Zmiataczki 6 tuż przed zamkiem. Nie czekała na dojście na boisko quidditcha — bała się, że się rozmyśli. Poza tym tak naprawdę wcale nie chciała tam lecieć. Zamiast na boisko, skierowała więc miotłę wokół zamku, przefrunęła nad cieplarniami, aż znalazła się nad jeziorem. Po chwili spojrzała w dół i coś uwięzło jej w gardle.

Była głupia, kompletnie głupia! Co ona sobie myślała!

 _Mogła_ się złościć na Hermionę, _mogła_ być wściekła na swoje beznadziejne życie, bo egzystowanie w tym bagnie naprawdę sprawiało jej same przykrości. _Mogła_ też mieć w nosie tego całego Rogera i to, jak z nią pogrywał, ale nie musiała przecież od razu popełniać samobójstwa! Jak bowiem inaczej nazwać wiszenie na superstarej miotle, która czasami dla kaprysu obniżała lot o parę jardów, tuż nad hogwarckim jeziorem wypełnionym trucizną?

― Harry, co ja tu robię, zrób coś... ― mamrotała pod nosem, w ogóle nie myśląc, co mówi.

Zawróciła miotłę, ale do linii brzegu było jeszcze daleko, a jej felerna Zmiataczka zaczęła jak na złość akurat teraz opadać. Już po chwili Ruda leciała zaledwie sześć, może siedem jardów nad taflą jeziora czarnego jak pogrzebowy kir ( _zaraz będziesz go potrzebowała, durna idiotko!_ , pomyślała). Ledwo mogła utrzymać się na miotle, dłonie pociły jej się wściekle, a widok zamazywały uparte krople deszczu. Jeśli myślała, że chwilę temu w pokoju wspólnym, rozmawiając z Rogerem, była zestresowana, to srogo się pomyliła! Nic nie mogło się równać z tym, co właśnie przeżywała.

Zaciskała dłonie kurczowo na trzonku, a przed oczami tańczyły jej obrazy rodziców i cioci Amelii, dziadka marzącego o tym, żeby została smokerką i babci, która co roku kupowała jej na święta coraz brzydsze swetry. Trzymali się za ręce i płynęli tuż pod nią, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.

― Chodź do mnie, ruda małpo ― mówił tata, rozkładając ramiona, jakby tylko czekał, aż rzuci się na niego i uściska mocno.

― Chodź do mnie, słoneczko ― zachęcała mama łagodnym głosem, wyciągając do niej ręce. ― No chodź, mama ci pomoże. Mama zrobi porządek z tymi łobuzami.

Obniżyła lot jeszcze bardziej i spojrzała na nich zauroczona. Chciała być z nimi. Chciała, żeby zabrali od niej tych okropnych kolegów, którzy krzywdzili ją na każdym kroku. Wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku powierzchni wody. Od mrocznej tafli dzieliły ją zaledwie trzy stopy, gdy nagle dziwna przezroczysta postać wzleciała z jeziora tuż pod Susan i przeleciała przez nią, otrzeźwiając dziewczynę w trybie natychmiastowym. Ruda poderwała miotłę i rozejrzała się zszokowana.

Kilka cali nad obrzydliwą, smolistą mazią unosiła się biaława kobieta patrząca na Susan wściekle. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Skuliła ramiona i pochyliła głowę, starając się jak małe dziecko schować przed dziwną postacią. Zacisnęła mocno powieki, a gdy po chwili ciszy odważyła się otworzyć jedno oko, jej wzrok spoczął na wodzie tuż pod nią. Spostrzegła, że zaraz pod taflą jeziora znajdują się miliony takich samych srebrzystych istot, wijących się dziko jak węże. Przepływały przez siebie, jakby...

― Duchy! ― krzyknęła Susan i z wrażenia prawie spadła z miotły.

Postać przed nią płynęła zygzakiem nad powierzchnią jeziora i wpatrywała się w nią wyczekująco, jakby chciała, żeby Ruda czym prędzej stąd odleciała. Ale ona nie mogła się ruszyć, była bowiem jak sparaliżowana nowym odkryciem. Chciała sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście ma rację, dotknąć tej ulotnej, delikatnej istoty...

…Która nagle wydała z siebie skrzek tak przeraźliwy, że Susan aż zadźwięczało w uszach. Krzyk uwiązł jej w gardle i przerażona skierowała swoją Zmiataczkę niemal pionowo w górę, i ledwo powstrzymując atak paniki, odleciała znad jeziora jak najszybciej mogła.

W głowie panował jej istny chaos. Wiedziała, że tak jak zawsze opanowana Hermiona powinna teraz przeanalizować sytuację, której była świadkiem, ale po prostu _nie mogła_ pozbierać rozszalałych myśli. Czuła się, jakby jednocześnie miała w głowie i pustkę, i zamęt. Myśli pędziły gdzieś w sposób maksymalnie nieskoordynowany i nie potrafiła się skupić. Odpierała od siebie możliwość zrozumienia czegokolwiek, co pojawiało się w jej głowie i tylko leciała przed siebie z zawrotną prędkością pięćdziesięciu mil na godzinę, osiągając niemal maksymalną szybkość swojej starej miotły.

Gdy dotarła na brzeg, a jej stopy dotknęły w końcu mokrej trawy, opadła na ziemię i zaczęła tulić twarz do mokrych źdźbeł, szlochając głośno. Nie obchodziło jej teraz nic — ani to, czy ktoś ją dostrzeże z zamku, ani to, czy nie uszkodziła miotły, rzucając ją tak niedbale na błonia. Była bezpieczna, była na ziemi, nie umarła! Płakała i śmiała się jednocześnie, turlając się po zimnej trawie. Jej sweter był tak mokry i brudny, że nadawał się tylko do wyrzucenia. Za paznokciami miała chyba tonę burej ziemi, a zimny deszcz dalej uparcie padał na jej małe, trzęsące się z chłodu ciałko, ale czuła się _taka szczęśliwa_! I dalej nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że zachowała się tak głupio i bezmyślnie. Ale to nie było teraz ważne, nie! Nie zarobiła szlabanu i choć jutro może obudzi się chora, jednak żywa!

Położyła się w końcu na plecach i spojrzała w szare niebo. Miała trudności z utrzymaniem otwartych powiek, bo ostre krople wody wpadały jej do oczu, ale nie chciała ani ich zamykać, ani wracać do zamku. Rozglądała się po błoniach z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, jakby miała je widzieć właśnie ostatni raz (albo może jakby oglądała je po raz pierwszy?). Wszystko wydawało się takie cudowne. I chatka Hagrida, majacząca gdzieś w oddali po drugiej stronie brzegu jak cicha, ciepła przystań dla zbłąkanych, i mroczna linia drzew stanowiąca zaproszenie do Zakazanego Lasu, i piękna, puszysta trawa pokrywająca niezliczone pagórki wylewające się przed ogromnym, monumentalnym zamkiem z kamienia. To wszystko było takie piękne. I nawet niezwykła dla tego krajobrazu martwa kałamarnica leżąca w poprzek błoni nie psuła cudownego, jedynego w swoim rodzaju klimatu.

Niewątpliwie leżałaby tak jeszcze długo i nabawiła czegoś gorszego niż zwykłe przeziębienie, lecz po chwili usłyszała szybkie kroki i niepewny głos:

― Ruda? Co tu robisz?

― Zrzucam wylinkę i musiałam się trochę poocierać ― odpowiedziała, szczerząc się jak głupia do swojego jak zawsze niezawodnego Harry'ego, który magicznym sposobem pojawiał się za każdym razem, gdy go potrzebowała. Spojrzała na jego zatroskaną twarz. Przyjaciel nieświadomie już samą obecnością poprawiał jej humor.

― Byłem pewien, że to Nev zrzuca wylinki ― powiedział.

― To co ja w takim razie robię? — spytała i znów wpatrzyła się w niebo.

― Myślałem, że kopiesz sobie borsuczą norę na sen zimowy. Rzucasz się tak niekontrolowanie od jakiegoś czasu, cały pokój wspólny Gryffindoru cię obserwuje i robi zakłady. Ja obstawiłem, że szukasz dobrego miejsca na wykopanie tunelu.

Harry przysiadł tuż obok niej, odpiął szatę i przykrył nią przemoczoną Susan.

― Rozważałaś powrót do zamku? Trochę tu chłodno.

― Nie jestem pewna. Właściwie chyba nie.

― A co tak obserwujesz?

Susan skierowała wzrok na ociekającą wodą twarz przyjaciela i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Jego okrągłe, pucułowate policzki ledwo przytrzymywały okrągłe okulary w czarnych oprawkach, które zsuwały się ze śliskiego, mokrego nosa. Włosy strąkami oblepiały mu zatroskaną twarz i wyglądał przez to tak żałośnie…

Ona pewnie też.

― Właściwie to przyglądałam się tamtej choince ― wskazała palcem drzewo rosnące parę jardów od nich.

― To niezwykle interesująca choinka ― przyznał jej rację brunet. ― Bardzo szpiczasta. I bardzo zielona.

Ruda zaśmiała się perliście. Okropnie mokry i zimny strąk włosów lepił się jej do czoła, a ona miała zbyt brudne ręce, żeby go stamtąd zabrać. Nie chciała też wracać do zamku. Poza przyjemnym, statecznym szumem deszczu, na błoniach było przyjemnie cicho, a ona uwielbiała ciszę dzieloną z Harrym. Ale zęby dzwoniły jej z zimna, a brunet patrzył na nią tak bezradnie...

― No dobra, to chodźmy. Ja mogę być chora, ale nie chcę mieć ciebie na sumieniu.

Szli za rękę, bo trawa gdzieniegdzie przetransformowała się w śliskie błoto i Susan prawie wylądowała parę razy twarzą w ziemi. Buty mieli tak ubrudzone, że przez chwilę bali się wchodzić do Hogwartu, żeby nie zostać uśmierconym wzrokiem przez wściekłego Filcha i jego kotkę groźnie szarżującą na nich tempem iście spacerowym.

― Szkoda, że nie jesteśmy prefektami ― westchnął Harry, gdy już znaleźli się w zamku. ― Moglibyśmy wtedy pójść się wykąpać w gorącej wodzie w tej wielkiej łazience. Znaczy się, ty byś najpierw mogła, potem ja... nie razem, czy coś, czy... ― zająknął się.

― Strasznie nie chcę wracać do dormitorium sama ― powiedziała Susan, ignorując potknięcie przyjaciela.

― Jest ci zimno? Możemy wziąć gorącą czekoladę z kuchni i pójść zaszyć się w sowiarni. I tak jesteśmy mokrzy i będziemy chorzy, godzina w tę czy w tamtą nie zrobi różnicy. Chyba że wolisz się najpierw wykąpać.

― Chodźmy po czekoladę.

W wieży było im o tyle lepiej, że nie padał na nich deszcz. Susan właściwie wcześniej to nie przeszkadzało, ale wiedziała, że Harry robił się nerwowy, gdy świat zamazywał mu się przez mokre okulary. Skulili się więc na wilgotnym sianie pod ścianą i niemal równocześnie zanurzyli usta w parującym napoju. Wokół nich siedziało liczne stado sów, które wpatrywały się w nich skonsternowane i pohukiwały jedna przez drugą.

― Uwielbiam czeksę ― zwierzył się jej Harry, jakby dziewczyna znała go od przed chwili i nie miała o tym zielonego pojęcia. ― A tak właściwie co robiłaś na błoniach?

― Było mi smutno.

― Uszy do góry, nie ma co się martwić! Jutro będzie lepsza pogoda. Na pewno będzie! Pójdziemy w słońcu polatać i... ― zaczął paplać chłopak.

― Harry, wiem, że nie lubisz, jak ktoś ci zrzędzi przy uchu, ale na to akurat latanie mi nie pomoże ― westchnęła Susan. ― Nie mogę wiecznie uciekać przed tym, że Hermiona mnie nie cierpi, że jako jedyna z naszej paczki nie mam poza wami znajomych, a chłopcy zamiast podrywać, robią sobie ze mnie żarty.

― Kto robi sobie z ciebie żarty? ― zapytał oburzony Harry i odstawił na bok kubek z czekoladą.

Poderwał się, jakby chciał zaraz pobiec i zrobić porządek z każdym, kto naraził się Rudej. Susan powiedziałaby nawet, że wygląda groźnie z tą swoją oburzoną miną i pozycją niemalże bojową, gdyby nie fakt, że włosy kleiły mu się do twarzy, jakby oblizał go pies, a z nosa leciały smarki.

― Wytrzyj nos, bo zaraz mnie ufaflasz ― zaśmiała się dziewczyna. Harry zawsze miał nietypową zdolność do rozbrajania jej nieumyślnie w nawet najsmutniejszych momentach. ― Roger Malone. Wyobraź sobie, że z Oliverem Riversem uznał, że fajnie latam.

― A to drań! ― krzyknął Harry.

― Prawda? I zaprosił mnie na jutro na jakiś wypad do słodyczowej klasy, jak on może tak perfidnie sobie ze mnie stroić żarty? Pewnie dowiedział się, jak kocham słodkości i teraz chce mnie nabrać…

― O czym ty mówisz? ― zdziwił się chłopak, patrząc na Susan jak na idiotkę. ― Roger od tygodnia łaził za mną i podpytywał o ciebie dyskretnie, a ja głupi się nie zorientowałem!

― Pomogłeś mu w dowcipkowaniu ze mnie!?

― Co? Ja nie... Ty jesteś serio jakaś nierówna dzisiaj. On _nie żartował_ , rudy głupku.

Susan zamarła i prawie wylała na siebie resztkę wciąż ciepłej czekolady. Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom. Więc to była prawda. Prawda przez duże P!

― Czyli że on tak na serio?! ― krzyknęła, śmiejąc się głośno. ― Ale super! Więc jutro idziemy razem, bo on chce! No będzie jeszcze Oliver, Irene i Sally, nie wiem w sumie która… Ale _on będzie, on chce_! Na Merlina, nie wiesz nawet, jaka jestem szczęśliwa!

― Czyli ty... się cieszysz? ― zdziwił się Harry, próbując ukryć zawód. ― Myślałem, że…

Ruda poderwała się na równe nogi, w ogóle nie słuchając przyjaciela, przez co niemal przewróciła swój kubek z czekoladą. Podskoczyła trzy razy w górę, piszcząc głośno z radości, wyściskała Harry'ego i wybiegła z sowiarni, cała szczęśliwa. Przypadkiem nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że zostawia bruneta samego.

Harry stał na wieży jeszcze przez chwilę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie przed momentem zniknęła Susan. Hedwiga, chyba wyczuwając kiepski nastrój właściciela, sfrunęła na ramię Harry'ego i zaczęła przebierać dziobem w mokrych strąkach jego włosów.

Sowy wokół pohukiwały żałośnie, deszcz padał cicho: kap, kap, kap.

A Harry dalej stał. Nie pamiętał, jak wrócił do dormitorium.


	8. Rozdział 7 - Wycieczka integracyjna

**ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY**

 **Nieopanowane tęsknoty**

Po deszczowym weekendzie szybko przyszedł poniedziałek, wcale nie cieplejszy niż poprzednie dwa dni. Mimo zimna i nieprzyjemnej wilgoci w powietrzu, Neville leżał na podłodze klasy na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej i obserwował sufit. O, na przykład tam, po prawej, znajdowała się bardzo ciekawa plama, trochę jakby przypominająca kształtem ponuraka. Trelawney często o nich wspominała, zwłaszcza gdy wpadała na kogoś na korytarzu. Mówiła wtedy zawsze:

— Och, nie! Wielki, czarny ponurak czai się w twoich źrenicach! — i uciekała w kierunku Wieży Północnej, gdzie mieściła się jej klasa.

A na przykład tamten zbiór bordowych plam wyglądał jak rozbryzg krwi po uderzeniu. Ciekawe, czy rzeczywiście ktoś tu kiedyś oberwał jakimś czarem, na przykład zaklęciem tnącym.

Neville podrapał się w zamyśleniu po garbatym nosie. Było jeszcze przed obiadem, uciekały mu właśnie zaklęcia, a wyszczerbienie w tamtej części ściany wyglądało, jakby jakiś troll przywalił w nią swoją maczugą. Chłopak wykazywał się już dość sporą znajomością kontemplowanej powierzchni, gdyż od rana, zamiast siedzieć na zajęciach, leżał na zimnych deskach i udawał, że cały otaczający go świat nie istnieje. Nawet dobrze mu to szło, bo już tylko co jakiś czas nawiedzała go uciążliwa myśl, że nie ma dla Snape'a właściwie żadnego porządnego wyjaśnienia odnośnie dzisiejszej nieobecności. Pewnie będzie go czekał jakiś okrutny szlaban za tę jawną niesubordynację, ale co zrobić? Przecież gdyby poszedł na lekcje i ignorował nauczycieli, wkurzyłby ich jeszcze bardziej niż swoimi wagarami.

A Neville leżał na podłodze, bo się martwił. Niby powód prozaiczny i banalny, powinien jak prawdziwy facet wziąć się w garść, pójść na zajęcia i nie odstawiać scen na pół Hogwartu, jednak nie miał dziś siły na zgrywanie opanowanego Ślizgona. Tym bardziej, że na każde zajęcia chodził z Malfoyem, a oglądanie tej jego tlenionej fryzurki, szczelnej maski i ironicznego uśmieszku nie plasowało się zbyt wysoko na jego liście rzeczy, które chętnie by dziś zrobił.

Z jednej strony po ostatnich wydarzeniach związanych z przedziwnym snem Draco i jeszcze dziwniejszą przepowiednią Trelawney kontakt między nimi znacznie się poprawił, z drugiej strony jednak Neville'owi wydawało się, że był to jedynie efekt typowo malfoyowskiej, interesownej potrzeby posiadania oparcia w trudnych chwilach. Zdawało mu się, że gdyby nie ostatnie wydarzenia, ten tleniony dupek dalej by go olewał, obmacując się z Pansy.

Gdyby chociaż wybrali sobie inny fotel! Ale nie, Malfoy musiał być perfidny po całości i rozsiadać się akurat w tym, który odcieniem najlepiej komponował się z włosami Neville'a.

 _Wredny, głupi gad._

A Neville właściwie nie oczekiwał wiele. Może jakiegoś sygnału, że przyjaciel rozumie, co zrobił, i że to już się więcej nie powtórzy, a może zwykłego wyjaśnienia, czemu olewał go przez miesiąc. Zgadzał się z Draco, że gdy dowiedział się o tej całej sprawie ze zjadaniem serca kałamarnicy we śnie, nie powinien się na niego boczyć, a te wszystkie złośliwości rzeczywiście mógł sobie wsadzić do kieszeni, zamiast wykrzykiwać je brutalnie przyjacielowi w twarz. Ale punkt kulminacyjny ich sprzeczki już minął, opanowali sytuację, burzliwe emocje opadły, więc _należało mu się_ chociaż słowo „przepraszam"!

W tym wszystkim nie pomagał Neville'owi dodatkowo fakt, że z Draco wciąż działo się coś dziwnego, o czym z początku nie za bardzo chciał rozmawiać, więc kolejny raz musieli bawić się w podchody. Malfoy często, zamiast spać, przesiadywał w nocy przy świecy i pozornie czytał książki. Cienie pod jego oczami z dnia na dzień robiły się coraz większe, a pytany o powód swojej bezsenności, odpowiadał, że to nic. Dopiero wczoraj zdradził, że nieraz nie może zmrużyć oka przez całą noc, bo ma coś w rodzaju parosekundowych koszmarów na jawie.

— To dzieje się nieregularnie — tłumaczył mu Draco. — W jednej chwili normalnie siedzę w klasie czy na obiedzie, a potem jakby tracę świadomość na parę sekund i widzę przed oczami urywek sceny. Jakby ktoś strzelił mnie mocną _Drętwotą_ , przez co bym zemdlał i w tym momencie zamiast ciemności, jak zawsze, widział dziwne, nieznane mi obrazy — ciągnął chłopak. — Na początku zbyt wiele z tego wszystkiego nie rozumiałem, ale potem okazało się, że te urywki łączą się w coś większego...

Więc usiedli razem i z obrazów, które pamiętał Malfoy, zaczęli układać coś na kształt ogromnych puzzli. Godzinami dopasowywali do siebie różne sceny, aż udało im się uzyskać jedną wielką, logiczną całość. A gdy skończyli, Neville zaczął martwić się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, bo wizja Dracona przedstawiała młodego, przystojnego szatyna wędrującego po dnie hogwarckiego jeziora i majstrującego coś przy wielkiej skrzyni znajdującej się wśród gęstych glonów.

Neville nic z tego nie rozumiał.

 _Pewnie to nic takiego_ , pocieszał się w myślach. _Szansa, że to nie jest zwykły przypadek, to jak jeden na milion._

No tak, ale przecież słynny amerykański smoker, Murphy, zawsze powtarzał: _Szansa jedna na milion sprawdza się w dziewięciu na dziesięć przypadków._

I chyba stary dobry Edward miał rację, bo w głowie Neville'a uparcie kołatała myśl, że to wszystko jest za bardzo ze sobą powiązane. Najchętniej opowiedziałby o wszystkim Hermionie i z nią spróbował znaleźć rozwiązanie, ale Draco kategorycznie zabronił mu rozmawiania z kimkolwiek o jego wizjach.

 _Dobra, więc podsumujmy_ , powiedział do siebie w myślach.

Jezioro nie działa.

Kałamarnica nie żyje.

Draco zjada we śnie serce kałamarnicy.

Trelawney przepowiada to w swoim kantorku przy gromadzie Puchonów i Gryfonów, nie mając świadomości, że mówi o Malfoyu.

Potem Draco zaczyna mieć wizje o tym, że jakiś młody facet kombinuje coś na dnie jeziora.

Neville poczuł się, jakby przy ostatnim spostrzeżeniu wrócił na linię startu. Jakkolwiek próbował temu zaprzeczać, widział, że to wszystko jest ze sobą powiązane, ale nie mógł znaleźć wspólnego klucza, który wskazałby rozwiązanie całej sytuacji. Który pokazałby mu, co to wszystko oznacza i do czego zmierza.

Z początku miał nadzieję, że przybycie tego całego Nicholasa Flamela i jego kolegów po fachu cokolwiek zmieni, ale w zasadzie skończyło się na efektownym czarowaniu i tyle. Niby czuł się teraz trochę bezpieczniej, jednak takie nieustanne zabijanie salamander, zamiast gaszenia ich ognistych gniazd, wydawało mu się lekko bezsensowne. Powinni znaleźć i zlikwidować powód powstawania tych wszystkich dziwactw, a nie łagodzić skutki.

Według Neville'a jedynym plusem przybycia znajomych Dumbledore'a był ogrom szczęścia, który ogarnął Hermionę na widok sławnych osobistości wizytujących Hogwart.

— Na diadem Roweny, przecież to jest Kopernik! — krzyknęła, wychylając się z Wieży Północnej. Prawie by wypadła, gdyby Harry jej nie przytrzymał w pasie.

W piątek po południu wszyscy uczniowie dostali bezwzględny zakaz wychodzenia na błonia, uznali więc zgodnie, że na zewnątrz będzie działo się coś fajnego. Dlatego przykleili się do wszelkich dostępnych okien jak łapaki kąśliwe i oblegli każdą możliwą wieżę niczym gumochłony sałatę Hagrida. I mieli rację — w pół godziny po zakazie opuszczania zamku dyrektor i jego szóstka znajomych pomaszerowali równym krokiem w stronę jeziora. Jak się okazało, Hermiona oczywiście znała nazwisko każdego z nich.

— Och, to Robert Boyle! Mogłam się wcześniej domyślić, o kogo chodzi — skarciła się dziewczyna. — Patrzcie, a z drugiej strony dyrektora stoją Flamel, Einstein, Nietzsche i…

— O, a tego to ja znam — zdziwił się Harry, uświadamiając sobie, że też kojarzy jednego z wielkich magów. — Przecież to Leonardo da Vinci.

Neville miał nadzieję, że to całe ich wystąpienie będzie skutkowało pozbyciem się w końcu czarnej mazi z jeziora i doprowadzeniem ich pięknej wody do stanu początkowego. Dlatego poczuł zawód, gdy parę minut i kolorowych zaklęć wystrzelonych w niebo później okazało się, że dyrektor i jego kumple zajęli się tylko zabezpieczeniem jeziora, a nie jego naprawą.

Na domiar złego, gdy wrócił do dormitorium, okazało się, że Draco znów ma wizję. A raczej jej początkowy urywek, bo resztę „puzzli" zbierali aż do końca weekendu, żeby zorientować się, że tym razem Malfoya nawiedził inny mężczyzna — o wiele starszy i brzydszy niż tamten z dna jeziora. Jego siwe włosy sięgały ramion i były strasznie poplątane, a na twarzy miał same zmarszczki. Siedział na podłodze przestronnego pokoju w kałuży krwi i śmiał się jak szalony. Oczywiście Draco uznał, że to nic takiego, a potem nie spał całą noc, przez co Neville też nie zmrużył oka. Tylko w przeciwieństwie do Malfoya nie potrafił potem udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku i pójść jak gdyby nigdy nic na zajęcia, co doprowadziło go do leżenia na plecach na Wieży Astronomicznej i obserwowania wyszczerbień w suficie.

Jego pozorny spokój został zakłócony dopiero wieczorem — ktoś, Neville'owi nie chciało się sprawdzać kto, wdrapał się po schodach, zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę, położył się obok i powiedział:

— Wszyscy cię szukają, Nev.

— No nie wierzę, opuściłaś wartę przy Malfoy'u, co się stało? — Nie mógł powstrzymać ironii czającej się w niekoniecznie przyjemnych słowach. Ostatnio Pansy działała na niego jak czerwona płachta na byka.

— Może i jesteś upośledzony, ale nie będę się dla ciebie powtarzać — odgryzła się dziewczyna, natychmiast zmieniając nastawienie.

Przez chwilę panowała pomiędzy nimi nieprzyjemna cisza.

— Nie będę też bawić się w pocieszanie cię i zabawianie tylko dlatego, że zachowujesz się jak dziecko i infantylnymi scenami zwracasz na siebie uwagę połowy zamku — kontynuowała Pansy. — Już pomijając fakt, że takie zachowanie wężowi po prostu nie przystoi. I to, że Draco ma wystarczająco dużo swoich kłopotów, a ty niepotrzebnie dokładasz mu kolejnych.

— Zamknij się — warknął Neville. — Mam już po dziurki w nosie tego, że wszystko kręci się wokół Malfoya.

— Więc co, zaczniesz tupać nóżką i uciekać z zajęć? Co ci to da?

— Nie twój interes.

— A właśnie że mój, Einsteinie — powiedziała, poklepując się po klatce piersiowej. — Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale jestem prefektem, więc z łaski swojej zepnij pośladki i złaź do lochów. A jak masz jakieś problemy, to się wypłacz w poduszkę lub rękaw tej swojej szlamy.

Neville leżał chwilę w ciszy, po czym prychnął, rozdrażniony.

— Dzięki za troskę.

— Jak dbasz, tak masz. Trzeba było częściej nazywać mnie mopsicą na korytarzach, może zwiększyłbyś szansę na to, że tego nie usłyszę — rzuciła na odchodne Pansy i trzasnęła klapą w podłodze.

Neville nienawidził zdawać sobie sprawy, że to ktoś ma rację, a on zachowuje się jak czterolatek. Naburmuszony podniósł się więc na nogi i powlókł do lochów, gdzie dalej cuchnęło jak w toalecie po bardzo udanej imprezie. Amatorzy gry w gargulki oblegli już cały zamek, więc fetor wymiocin unosił się niemal w każdym odwiedzanym pomieszczeniu, które nie miało stałego dostępu do świeżego powietrza.

W lochach okazało się, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu wszystkich zgromadzonych, że Snape nie wściekł się na Neville'a aż tak, jak się spodziewano. Najpierw na niego trochę nawrzeszczał, potem sobie chwilę posyczał, ale skończyło się na nałożeniu na chłopaka tygodniowego szlabanu, do piątku włącznie. Neville zastanawiał się, czy to nie objaw depresji, bo na wieść o karze poczuł ulgę i szczęście, że jakoś wypełni sobie niepotrzebne, wolne chwile przed wypadem do Hogsmeade.

W sobotni poranek obudził się dość późno, bo poprzedniego dnia po kolacji czyścił dla swojego opiekuna zabrudzone i przypalone kociołki bez użycia magii przez niemal cztery godziny, a potem o północy czekała go jeszcze cotygodniowa praktyczna lekcja astronomii, na którą przez szlabany od Snape'a nie zdążył przygotować wypracowania. Profesor Sinistra była głucha na jego mało entuzjastyczne tłumaczenia — w poniedziałek po zajęciach miał więc zgłosić się do Filcha na odbycie kolejnej kary.

Gdy wstał i zobaczył Dracona w łóżku, poczuł wielką ulgę. Skoro jego Malfoy jeszcze spał, zapewne tej nocy koszmarne wizje nie męczyły go aż tak bardzo. Neville nie chciał budzić przyjaciela, tak więc w ciszy założył czarne jeansy i czarny sweter, po czym poszedł na śniadanie. Umówił się z przyjaciółmi, że po posiłku spotkają się jak zwykle przed wejściem, dlatego po zajęciu miejsca przy stole Ślizgonów, zaraz zatopił się w przepysznym jedzeniu, aby czym prędzej móc wyruszyć do wioski. Przez wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczora obudził się głodny jak Inferius, przez co zjadał kanapkę za kanapką, aż w końcu natrafił wzrokiem na stojącą nieopodal Hermionę, która przypatrywała mu się z mieszaniną zniecierpliwienia i obrzydzenia jego dzisiejszą łapczywością.

— Pospiesz się, bo zaraz się zrobi kolejka przy wyjściu — zawołała i pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

Neville miał w planach skoczyć jeszcze do lochów po swój czarny zimowy płaszcz i siwy szalik, ale dostrzegł przez okno, że pogoda na zewnątrz trafiła im się zaskakująco wręcz dobra, nawet jak na tak wczesną porę. Nawet Filch wydawał się przez to jakiś radośniejszy i podczas zwyczajowego sprawdzania listy uczniów, którzy mieli pozwolenie na wyjście do Hogsmeade, nucił pod nosem jeden z najnowszych kawałków Fatalnych Jędz. Gdy Harry to usłyszał, niemal wylądował twarzą w błocie.

— Uważaj, jak leziesz — warknął na niego Niles Hanley, tegoroczny prefekt naczelny Ślizgonów, który przechodził właśnie obok paczki przyjaciół.

Droga do Hogsmeade nie należała do najkrótszych, jednak tego dnia nawet dłuższy spacer okazał się bardzo przyjemny. Wokół biegało mnóstwo trzecio i czwartoroczniaków, którzy ekscytowali się wyjściem do wioski. Tuż przed nimi przeleciała właśnie Demelza Robins, a za nią pojawił się Ritchie Coote, który próbował dogonić nową ścigającą Gryffindoru.

— Dawaj! Pokaż mu, czemu jesteś w drużynie! — dopingował ją Harry, śmiejąc się w głos.

— Żałosne są te końskie zaloty — prychnęła lekceważąco Hermiona.

Ponieważ ostatnio wspólny czas czwórki przyjaciół był nieustająco ograniczany przez nauczycieli, nie zdążyli zaplanować niczego specjalnego na ten wypad. Mieli tylko nadzieję na uzupełnienie zapasów słodyczy i napicie się wspólnie kremowego piwa. Gdy więc minęli stację, pierwsze kroki skierowali do Miodowego Królestwa, gdzie przy ladzie kręciła się szczęśliwa profesor Sprout.

— Longbottom! — niemal krzyknęła na widok ulubionego ucznia. — Słyszałeś, co się stało?

Neville był zaskoczony tym nachalnym zachowaniem profesor zielarstwa, ale domyślił się, że kobieta musi być czymś niesamowicie podekscytowana, skoro wrzeszczy do niego przez pół sklepu pełnego innych uczniów. Spojrzał przepraszająco na przyjaciół i podszedł do nauczycielki, żeby nie robić już więcej niepotrzebnych scen.

— Dyrektorowi udało się uratować cieplarnie!

Kobieta wyglądała, jakby bardzo powstrzymywała się przed wyściskaniem go.

— Też mnie to ucieszyło, gdy w środę zobaczyłem je całe i zdrowe — powiedział Neville dość chłodno, co chyba nie uszło uwadze Sprout.

— Och, przepraszam za to przedstawienie — kobieta ściszyła głos i wygładziła swoją dziwną, zieloną sukienkę obszytą miliardem falban. — Pewnie cię trochę zawstydziłam.

— Nic się nie stało, pani profesor.

— Masz kiepski humor, co? Słyszałam, że przez swoją poniedziałkową nieobecność cały tydzień przesiedziałeś na szlabanach — powiedziała i poruszyła sugestywnie brwiami, sądząc, że to skłoni Ślizgona do zwierzeń.

Neville pomimo całej sympatii, jaką darzył kobietę, zaczął rozważać, czy ktoś nie trafił jej dziś Imperiusem.

— W poniedziałek mam kolejny — rzucił po chwili krępującej ciszy, podczas której profesorka nieustannie falowała brwiami.

— Naprawdę? Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy przenieśli go do cieplarni?

— Czemu? Coś się stało, potrzebna jest pomoc? — spytał wyraźnie zaskoczony.

— Och, dowiesz się na miejscu. Jeśli oczywiście chcesz.

W zasadzie nie miał nic do stracenia, więc przytaknął, podziękował nauczycielce i oddalił się w kierunku trójki przyjaciół, która właśnie kończyła swoje zakupy i zmierzała do kasy.

Harry zdecydował się na nierozpuszczalne lody, mając nadzieję, że może to uchroni go przed ubrudzeniem całej kurtki. Hermiona wzięła opakowanie krewkiej zupy nietoperza, bo ostatnio niezwykle dbała o jedzenie posiłków o odpowiednich porach, a że nie planowali powrotu do zamku na obiad, musiała zorganizować sobie jakiś lunch na miejscu. Najwięcej różnych dziwactw znalazło się jak zawsze w koszyku Susan, której metabolizm bił na głowę nawet szybką przemianę materii Pottera. W połączeniu z niechęcią do większości potraw dawało to efekt niemal anorektyczny, dlatego Neville cieszył się, że dziewczyna choć część masy uzupełniała, objadając się słodyczami — jedynymi produktami jadalnymi, które Susan kochała i akceptowała bezwarunkowo. Gdy odwiedzała Miodowe Królestwo, robiła zapasy jak niuchacz. Właśnie z tego powodu wykładanie wszystkiego na ladę zajęło jej niemal dwie minuty, a pan Ambrozjusz, właściciel sklepu, zaproponował zapakowanie słodkości w trochę droższą magiczną torbę z potrójnym dnem, jedyną, która zdołała pomieścić takie tony smakołyków.

Gdy w końcu udało im się przedostać przez tłum trzecioroczniaków i wyjść ze sklepu, dochodziło południe. Jak na październik pogoda dopisywała. Promienie słoneczne odbijały się od witryn sklepowych, gdy mijali kolejne lokale na Ulicy Głównej. Po obowiązkowej wizycie w sklepie pana Scrivenshafta, gdzie Hermiona uzupełniła swój zapas piór i pergaminów, przyjaciele uznali zgodnie, że skoro udało im się dotrzeć do wioski tak wcześnie, może trafi im się też wolny stolik w Pubie pod Trzema Miotłami. Okazało się, że w ten sobotni dzień rzeczywiście mieli szczęście — w lokalu nie tylko udało im się znaleźć cztery wolne miejsca, ale były to też krzesła przy ich ulubionym stole przy ścianie. Hermiona rozłożyła się z usatysfakcjonowaną miną i poleciła zamówić sobie grzany miód z korzeniami stokrotki.

— Ja biorę rum porzeczkowy — zapowiedział się Neville. — A wam co przynieść? — spytał pozostałej dwójki.

— Ja standardowo kremowe, a patrząc na minę Harry'ego, on pewnie też — powiedziała Susan z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. — Pójdę z tobą, nie dasz rady przecież przynieść czterech kufli.

Gdy Hermiona i Harry zostali przy stoliku sami, dziewczyna przyszpiliła przyjaciela ostrym spojrzeniem, wycelowała w niego palec wskazujący i spytała:

— Co się tu wyrabia? Co to jest, ten dystans pomiędzy tobą i Susan?

— Jaki dystans? Przecież widzisz, że niesie mi piwo i w ogóle — próbował się wykręcić Gryfon, a jego policzki oblał wściekły rumieniec.

— Ona może i tobie niesie, ale czemu ty nie pobiegłeś przynieść go jej? Wydajesz się być nadąsany, jakbyś się na nią obraził.

— Bo się obraziłem! — żachnął się Harry.

Nie lubił, gdy przyjaciółka bawiła się w detektywa i rozpoczynała te męczące rozmowy o uczuciach. Nie rozumiał sensu w marnowaniu energii na gadanie o takich nieistotnych sprawach.

— To może zamiast się zachowywać jak urażony chłopczyk, porozmawiaj z nią o tym? — zaproponowała Hermiona wszystkowiedzącym tonem i odrzuciła na plecy kosmyki włosów opadające jej na twarz. — Co się właściwie stało?

Ale Harry nie zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, bo Neville z Susan wrócili do stolika. Hermiona nie chciała, aby przyjaciel czuł się skrępowany, postanowiła więc skorzystać z okazji, że wszyscy mają chwilę wolnego i zgromadzili się w jednym miejscu o tej samej porze, więc opowiedziała chłopakom o pomyśle z pergaminami i pierścionkami.

— Zobaczcie, już mam gotowe zestawy dla każdego — to mówiąc, wyciągnęła z torby cztery kartki papieru i cztery srebrne kółka. — Wykorzystałam tu dużo trików, żeby zwiększyć ich funkcjonalność i zmniejszyć szansę na odkrycie. Na przykład posłużyłam się pomysłem Huncwotów na ukrycie mapy.

— Skąd wiesz o mapie? — zdziwił się Harry, który przez dwa miesiące usilnie starał się ukryć przed przyjaciółką prezent od ojca.

— Po pierwsze rozmawiałam z twoją mamą, która kazała cię mieć na oku. Po drugie rozmawiałam z profesorem Lupinem, który, gdy dowiedział się o genialnym pomyśle twojego ojca, kazał cię mieć na oku. Po trzecie poziom twojej konspiracji sięga co najwyżej pięciolatka, więc nawet gdybym została pozbawiona dwóch pierwszych źródeł informacji, i tak bym się zorientowała — zakończyła swój wywód Hermiona, patrząc na przyjaciela z politowaniem.

Harry wywinął usta w podkówkę i spojrzał na nią wzrokiem zbitego psa.

— I nic mi nie powiedziałaś, cwana lisico.

— Hej, to ja tutaj jestem rudym lisem — obruszyła się Susan.

— Właściwie to śmiem twierdzić, że charakterologicznie do lisa najbliżej jest mnie — wtrącił Neville, popijając swój rum.

— W każdym razie sprawa z tymi gadżetami wygląda tak, że każdy z nas dostanie jeden zestaw: kartkę i pierścionek, które są ze sobą kompatybilne. Aby pergamin działał, należy na niego skierować różdżkę i powiedzieć „kocham Huncwotów" — powiedziała zażenowana Hermiona i zademonstrowała przyjaciołom aktywację zaczarowanego świstka.

— Że co? — Harry zakrztusił się miodowym piwem.

— Hermiono, dobrze się czujesz? — spytał Neville, wybałuszając na nią oczy.

— Nie komentujcie — zastrzegła dziewczyna z grobową miną. — Przeczesałam całą bibliotekę w poszukiwaniu czaru, którego profesor Lupin użył do zakamuflowania ich mapy i niczego nie znalazłam. Musiałam więc poprosić go o pomoc.

— I Lunatyk cię do tego zmusił? — Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że Remus byłby zdolny do takiego okrucieństwa.

— Niestety trafiłam na zły moment z odwiedzinami u profesora — skrzywiła się Hermiona. — W gabinecie był też Syriusz, czego z początku nie zauważyłam, a gdy usłyszał, jaki mam plan, wymyślił to głupie hasło.

Trójka przyjaciół zaczęła chichotać i pokładać się na okrągłym stoliku. Hermiona zaś siedziała z krzywą miną i rękoma założonymi na klatce piersiowej. W milczeniu czekała, aż pozostali skończą swoje dziecinne wybryki.

— Ale tak właściwie po co nam to cudo? — spytał Harry, gdy już trochę się uspokoił i otarł łzy z oczu.

— Żebyśmy mogli się łatwiej komunikować. Osobiście kontynuuję osiem przedmiotów na poziomie owutemowym, jak zapewne pamiętacie, i nie mam specjalnie czasu na bieganie za wami po szkole.

— Ej, to może nam rzeczywiście ułatwić sprawę — powiedział Neville.

— I może w końcu będziemy na bieżąco z tym, co się u nas dzieje. Ja na przykład chciałabym wiedzieć, co się wyprawia ostatnio z waszym życiem. To jest jakaś istna komedia, co obserwuję. — Hermiona popatrzyła srogo na swoich przyjaciół i wypiła łyk grzanego miodu. — Powiedzmy, że z tobą załatwię sprawę później. — Zmierzyła Harry'ego przeciągłym spojrzeniem i przeniosła wzrok na Neville'a i Susan. — Ale wy się nie wymigacie od odpowiedzi. Ty raz jesteś na skraju załamania i z tego, co słyszałam, tarzasz się z rozpaczy na błoniach, a raz biegasz radośnie niczym upojona bahanka.

Susan uśmiechnęła się głupkowato i wzruszyła ramionami, mając nadzieję, że przyjaciółka szybko zmieni obiekt zainteresowań.

— Ty za to łapiesz szlaban za szlabanem, jakbyś robił to specjalnie, a w poniedziałek nie było cię na zajęciach! — kontynuowała oburzona. — Możecie mi powiedzieć, co jest grane?

Neville westchnął głośno i widząc całkowity brak reakcji ze strony Susan, mimo zakazu Dracona opowiedział przyjaciołom o wizjach Malfoya. Tak jak się domyślał, Hermiona od razu wysunęła przypuszczenie, że mężczyzna na dnie jeziora może być jednym z uczniów. Sam jednak wpadł na ten pomysł już tydzień temu i wspólnie z Draconem podczas środowej przerwy w zajęciach przemierzyli cały zamek wzdłuż i wszerz, nachalnie zaglądając hogwartczykom w twarze i sprawdzając, czy Draco w którymś z nich rozpoznaje mężczyznę z wizji. Bez skutku.

Hermiona myślała intensywnie nad powiązaniem pomiędzy ostatnimi wydarzeniami, ale na poczekaniu nie udało jej się znaleźć żadnego logicznego połączenia. W końcu poddała się i obiecała, że przysiądzie nad tym w bibliotece i może wtedy wpadnie na coś bardziej odkrywczego.

Niedługo potem pożegnał się z nimi Harry, bo, jak się okazało, obiecał Ronowi, że odwiedzą razem sklep Zonka. Hermiona ostentacyjnie przemilczała ten temat.

— Ten Harry to mi ostatnio coś śmierdzi — powiedział Neville zaraz po wyjściu przyjaciela, drapiąc się w zamyśleniu po brodzie.

— No wiesz ty co? — oburzyła się Hermiona.

— Nie, nie! Chodzi o to, że zachowuje się jak nie-Harry. Niczego nie zauważyłyście?

Dziewczęta spojrzały po sobie i jak na zawołanie obu przypomniała się rozmowa z biblioteki.

— Masz na myśli to, że niekiedy nas unika? — spytała Susan.

— Nie tylko. Jest dziwny, milczący. Już od miesiąca nie wyciął żadnego numeru, a przecież dostał pelerynę od ojca — zauważył Neville.

Hermiona ze zdziwieniem obserwowała troskę malującą się na twarzy przyjaciela. To, zaraz po zawiłym umyśle Luny Lovegood, była największa zagadka jej życia. Neville, odkąd trafił do Slytherinu, na każdym kroku pilnował się, jak tylko mógł. Żałowała, że nie znała go przed Hogwartem i musiała polegać tylko na cudzych obserwacjach, bo ponoć przeszedł metamorfozę tak wielką, że aż wzbudzającą z początku pewne przerażenie wśród jego przyjaciół. Ale, jak powtarzała jej mama: czego to dziecko nie zrobi, żeby dopasować się do otoczenia. A Neville robił dużo, ba, nawet więcej, niżby musiał. Pilnował się przy ludziach ściśle jak Malfoy, a żarty miał nieraz cięte jak Parkinson. I tylko dwie osoby potrafiły tę jego idealną, sztuczną równowagę zburzyć.

— Ja w ogóle nie wiem, co on ostatnio robi — wtrąciła Susan. — Nie chcę wyjść na plotkarę, ale na początku października chyba rzeczywiście coś mu odwaliło. Od tej sprawy ze snem Malfoya raz mnie unika, a raz za mną lata. Chociaż od dwóch tygodni jest już raczej tylko to pierwsze…

— A co się wydarzyło dwa tygodnie temu?

— Ja… miałam zły dzień.

Neville schował twarz w dłoniach, załamany.

— Mam was po dziurki w nosie. Albo zaczniesz gadać, albo wychodzę i wsadźcie sobie wtedy te wasze pergaminy i pierścionki do tyłka — warknął, rozdrażniony. — Zachowujecie się wszyscy jak jakieś księżniczki. Malfoy oczywiście sam z siebie niczego nie powie, zwykle trzeba go ciągnąć za język. Potter nigdy sam nie gada, bo chyba twierdzi, że przy tak niskim ilorazie inteligencji jakakolwiek próba autorefleksji go zabije. — Chłopak wywrócił oczami i pociągnął łyk rumu w chwili przerwy. — Ale teraz jeszcze dołączyła do tego księżna Bones, która, wielce pokrzywdzona przez los, musi znów wrócić do centrum uwagi i narobić trochę szumu wokół siebie, bo-

— Neville! — powiedziała ostro Hermiona. — Rozumiem twoje zirytowanie, ale chyba trochę przesadzasz.

Susan siedziała sztywno na krześle i tępo wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie. Słowa Neville'a spowodowały istny zamęt w jej głowie. Czuła się, jakby ktoś uderzył ją w twarz, ale jednocześnie jakaś część jej mózgu krzyczała: Hermiona stanęła w twojej obronie!, a do jeszcze innej zaczęło powoli docierać, że Neville ma rację, a ona robi niepotrzebne sceny. Podniosła wzrok. Przyjaciele chyba oczekiwali, że się załamie, zamknie w sobie, ucieknie i więcej do nich nie odezwie. Patrzyli na nią w napięciu, milcząc.

— Nie, to prawda — odezwała się cicho. — I tak wam powiem, i tak chcę wam powiedzieć, ale przecież muszę odstawić swoją scenę, no nie?

Uśmiechnęła się słabo i założyła opadający kosmyk włosów za ucho, a zaraz wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła mówić. Oczywiście pominęła dyskretnie tę część o Hermionie, nie miała ani siły, ani ochoty na kłótnie w miejscu publicznym, ale opowiedziała im o dziwnej sytuacji w pokoju wspólnym, o swoim chwilowym dołku i rozpaczliwym locie nad jeziorem.

Hermiona z początku siedziała wyraźnie znudzona i jakby zażenowana problemem przyjaciółki — zwłaszcza tą częścią związaną z Rogerem Malone'em i załamaniem Susan — jednak wraz z wieścią o przezroczystej postaci znad jeziora ożywiła się znacznie i zaczęła marszczyć brwi w zastanowieniu, aż w końcu nie wytrzymała i przerwała pytaniem wywód Rudej:

— I ta postać coś krzyczała?

Susan spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Właśnie opowiadała, że niemal umarła, a Hermiona zwróciła uwagę tylko na skrzek tej dziwnej istoty?

— Tak, ale nie zrozumiałam ani słowa. Wybacz, nie mówię w jeziornym — skrzywiła się, zniesmaczona zachowaniem przyjaciółki.

No tak, czego się mogła spodziewać.

— Nie, przepraszam — zreflektowała się Hermiona. — Wybacz mi moje suche podejście do tematu, ale chyba byłaś świadkiem czegoś, co może nas naprowadzić na rozwiązanie tego wszystkiego.

— Ej, coś w tym jest — powiedział Neville i otworzył szeroko oczy, rozbudzony. — Skoro z jeziorem coś się stało, to kto będzie wiedział lepiej, co takiego, jak nie morskie stworzenia, które były tego świadkami?

— No ale mamy chyba problem. Tylko ja to słyszałam, a nie mam pojęcia, co to było za stworzenie ani co to za język. A jezioro zostało już zabezpieczone.

Między przyjaciółmi zapadła cisza.

Hermiona siedziała przez chwilę w skupieniu, aż w końcu powiedziała:

— Nie pozostaje nam więc nic innego jak znaleźć jakąś myślodsiewnię.


	9. Rozdział 8 - Nieopanowane tęsknoty

**ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY**

 **Nieopanowane tęsknoty**

Ostatnie tygodnie były dla Harry'ego prawdziwą katuszą. Przyzwyczajony do cichej, przestraszonej Susan, nie potrafił odnaleźć się w sytuacji, w której przyjaciółka promieniała szczęściem i pewnością siebie. Najbardziej denerwował go fakt, że ci wszyscy ludzie nie byli z Rudą szczerzy, a ona nie umiała przejrzeć na oczy i dostrzec, że zainteresowali się nią dopiero, gdy została szukającą Hufflepuffu. Zgrzytał więc zębami za każdym razem, gdy widział ją przy stole Puchonów obleganą przez tego głupiego Malone'a i resztę. A ona zdawała się niczego nie zauważać. W najlepsze pławiła się w słodkich komplementach kolegów z domu borsuka i trzepotała tymi swoimi pięknymi rzęsami na prawo i lewo. Włosy lśniły jej jakoś bardziej niż zwykle, a cera jakby wręcz promieniała zdrowym blaskiem. Wiła się między chłopcami jak węgorz i chwilami Harry chciał ją dosłownie _ukatrupić_ , żeby tylko przestała się tak głupio zachowywać.

Przecież to tak nie przystoi dziewczynie w miejscu publicznym!

Poza tym oni mieli ją gdzieś!

A tak naprawdę to Harry po prostu chciał, żeby przestała się w końcu nimi zachwycać i łaskawie porozmawiała z nim — _prawdziwym_ przyjacielem, który wiądł tu z tęsknoty przy stole Gryfonów i wlepiał w nią swoje udręczone oczy.

— Ej, stary, co się z tobą dzieje? — spytał Ron, grzebiąc w swoim kurczaku pieczonym na miodzie. — Wyglądasz, jakby dementor ci mózg odessał.

Harry obrzucił kumpla zszokowanym spojrzeniem, aż w końcu rzucił:

— Jestem wściekły. Na tego Malone'a i Riversa. Co to ma być, obłapiają we dwójkę Susan w Wielkiej Sali na oczach wszystkich, przecież to brak szacunku!

— Susan wydaje się być zadowolona. Poza tym co ty dajesz, stary, w średniowieczu żyjesz? Lav niemal ciągle mizia mnie po kolanach.

— Taaa, zdążyłem zauważyć — skrzywił się Harry.

Nie wiedział już, co robić. Nic nie pomagało: ani granie w eksplodującego durnia, ani w gargulki, nawet zwykle wciągający (nieważne, że czytał go już kilkanaście razy) „Quidditch przez wieki" okazał się niewystarczająco zajmujący. Ba, i latanie na miotle nie dawało rady! Czego by nie próbował, jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół Susan, a mózg uparcie podsyłał obrazy rąk tych gnojków obejmujących jego przyjaciółkę.

Coś w jego wnętrzu szeptało: _zabij ich, zwiąż, uduś, potnij…!_

Harry przerażony swoimi myślami potrząsnął głową i skupił się na kawałku kurczaka i jego ślicznej, błyszczącej dzięki grubej warstwie miodu, chrupiącej panierce.

 _Nikt nie zauważy zniknięcia dwójki uczniów!_

Chłopak zaczął energiczniej przeżuwać mięso i podśpiewywać w myślach ułożoną na poczekaniu „Odę do kuraka", próbując zagłuszyć dziwne myśli.

 _W razie czego powiemy, że wpadli do jeziora! No już, zabij ich, zwiąż, uduś, potnij…_

— Zamknij się! — krzyknął Harry i uderzył zaciśniętą pięścią w stół.

— Weź się odwal — burknął w odpowiedzi Ron, patrząc na niego krzywo. — Będę mówił, co chcę.

— Co? — spytał zszokowany. Wytrzeszczył szeroko oczy i rozejrzał się na boki, jakby nie był do końca pewien, gdzie się znajduje. — Nie… Nie chciałem, to nie do ciebie — powiedział i pospiesznie odszedł od stołu.

Gdy wychodził z Wielkiej Sali, uważnie śledziła go para brązowych oczu.

W pokoju wspólnym na szczęście nie spotkał nikogo, bo wszyscy uczniowie dalej siedzieli na kolacji. Było mu to na rękę, potrzebował chwili samotności. Nie wiedział, co się z nim działo. Nie rozumiał, czemu jak zawsze nie może po prostu _nie myśleć_ o tym wszystkim i mieć święty spokój.

 _Ta cała autorefleksja to jakiś istny defekt genetyczny, uznał w duchu._

Usiadł przed kominkiem i usiłował napisać wypracowanie dla McGonagall, ale nie był w stanie sklecić nawet zdania. Słowa w książce zlewały mu się w jeden wielki wyraz: UDUŚ.

W końcu uznał, że nie wytrzyma tego dłużej. Nie mógł przebywać sam, bo wtedy wariował, ale siedzenie w Wielkiej Sali i patrzenie na tych _frajerów_ też nie wchodziło w grę. Na dodatek w brzuchu mu burczało, bo oczywiście zostawił niedojedzonego kurczaka i bez zastanowienia wyleciał z kolacji jak oparzony. Jedynym rozwiązaniem, jakie widział w obecnej sytuacji, było odwiedzenie kuchni i błaganie skrzatów o wydanie mu jakiegoś posiłku mimo odbywającej się właśnie wieczornej uczty. Wiedziony instynktem człowieka kochającego jedzenie bardziej niż własną matkę, pozwolił swoim nogom prowadzić i już po chwili znalazł się obok pokoju wspólnego Puchonów, tuż przy wejściu do kuchni.

Mimo okropnego humoru, zachichotał pod nosem podczas łaskotania gruszki. _Na Merlina, to jest takie idiotyczne_ , pomyślał. _Ktoś, kto to wymyślił, musiał mieć jakiś srogi fetysz._

Zajrzał niepewnie przez wejście i wślizgnął się czym prędzej do środka. Zawsze przerażała go wielkość tego pomieszczenia. Gdyby był skrzatem, pewnie gubiłby się tu notorycznie i doznał przez to głębokiego urazu psychicznego... Wyminął pięć długich stołów stojących na środku i przeszedł na lewo, gdzie miał nadzieję znaleźć jakąś dobrą duszę, która rzuci mu coś na ząb.

— Karpik nie będzie się za nikogo tłumaczył — Harry'ego dobiegł głos zza wielkiego pieca. — To nie wina Karpika, że Zasmażka ciągle tam chodzi!

— Gdzie ciągle chodzi Zasmażka? — spytał zaciekawiony chłopak.

Zaskoczone skrzaty podskoczyły i stanęły niemal na baczność. Ich wielkie, okrągłe oczy wpatrywały się w niego przerażone, jakby przyłapał je na robieniu czegoś złego.

— Zasmażka to zła skrzatka! — zawyrokował Karpik, a jego szpiczasty, długi nos zatrząsł się z oburzenia.

— Karpik też jest nieporządny — fuknęła na niego skrzatka stojąca obok. — Chochelka mówiła Karpikowi, żeby pilnował Zasmażki, ale Karpik jej nie posłuchał!

Stworzenia kuliły się w rogu pomieszczenia, przestraszone jego obecnością. Harry stał zakłopotany dobrą chwilę, ale po kilku próbach uspokojenia rozdygotanych skrzatów, które w tym momencie od przypalania sobie dłoni żelazkiem, za karę, że się do niego odezwały, powstrzymywał jedynie strach przed jego reakcją, po prostu spytał ponownie o miejsce pobytu nieobecnej Zasmażki.

— Zasmażka ciągle chodzi do pokoju Przychodź-Wychodź! — krzyknął oburzony Karpik, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy uświadomił sobie, co powiedział. Skurczył się w sobie i porwał ze ściany wielki garnek, którym następnie zaczął okładać się po głowie.

— Jeny, przestań! — zawołał Harry i szybko wyrwał Karpikowi naczynie. — Do jakiego pokoju? Co to jest?

Skrzaty popatrzyły po sobie niepewne, czy mogą zdradzić chłopakowi swoją tajemnicę. Chochelka co chwilę obciągała stary, porwany materiał, który służył jej za sukienkę, próbując osłonić kolana. Ten wstydliwy gest zaskoczył Harry'ego.

— To pokój, którego każdy potrzebuje, sir.

— A co w takim razie jest złego w tym, że Zasmażka tam chodzi?

— Bo Zasmażka jest złym skrzatem! — krzyknął piskliwym głosem Karpik. — Zasmażka wykorzystuje magię, aby wprowadzić się w stan upojenia alkoholowego!

— A potem siedzi i flirtuje z sir Barnabaszem! — oburzyła się Chochelka. — To samotnej skrzatce nie przystoi!

Harry zmarszczył brwi, skonsternowany. Skądś kojarzył to imię… Jednak konflikt między skrzatami narastał z chwili na chwilę, musiał więc podjąć szybkie i stanowcze kroki w celu pozyskania pożywienia na resztę dnia. Zagarnął do kieszeni suche kabanosy, dwie parówki i pół bochenka chleba, po czym ewakuował się z kuchni, póki jeszcze kłótnia pomiędzy Karpikiem a Chochelką nie osiągnęła punktu kulminacyjnego. Miał jeszcze chwilę sam na sam z większością zamku, dlatego postanowił rozejrzeć się za wspomnianym Barnabaszem, żeby odnaleźć miejsce, o którym mówiły skrzaty. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, skąd kojarzy to imię… Początkowo planował krążyć po zamku, aż na coś trafi, ale wtedy jego wzrok padł na obraz Wendeliny Dziwacznej, o której Harry kiedyś pisał wypracowanie na historię magii.

— Och, och, Barnabasz — pisnęła. Uśmiechała się przeraźliwie, gdy płomienie bezlitośnie kąsały jej skórę. — Nasz kochany, drogi Bziiiiik! Ha, ha, ha!

— Znasz go? Gdzie mogę go znaleźć? — spytał. Usilnie starał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak wielką przyjemność Wendelina czerpie z bycia podpalaną.

— Oczywiście, że tak — szepnęła konspiracyjnie wiedźma i nachyliła się w jego stronę, niemal wypadając z obrazu. — Idź na siódme piętro! Hi, hi, hi!

No świetnie, znów na górę. Harry czuł się powoli jak idiota, krążąc tak w prawo i w lewo po Hogwarcie, jakby był jakimś zagubionym pierwszoroczniakiem. Westchnął więc głośno i powlókł się z powrotem na szczyt zamku. Kolacja w Wielkiej Sali powoli dobiegała końca, dlatego musiał się spieszyć. Zostało mu jeszcze góra pięć minut, zanim tłum uczniów na nowo wyleje się na hogwarckie korytarze. Skorzystał z tajnego przejścia na drugim piętrze, które poprowadziło go wprost na samą górę, gdzie rozejrzał się skonsternowany i spostrzegł, że z zainteresowaniem przygląda mu się Pervical Pratt.

— Jest panicz na diecie? — spytał poeta, gładząc powoli kozią bródkę sięgającą mu do klatki piersiowej.

— Nie byłem głodny — odparł Harry. — Wie pan może, gdzie znajdę portret niejakiego sir Bzika? Ponoć wisi gdzieś tutaj, na siódmym piętrze…

— Ależ oczywiście, młody człowieku. Idź tym korytarzem, tam znajdziesz gobelin głupiego, starego Barnabasza.

Gryfon podziękował uprzejmie i poszedł we wskazanym kierunku. Po drodze zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu Pratt nazwał swojego kolegę głupim, jednak zagadka rozwiązała się sama już po chwili, gdy jego oczom ukazał arras, na którym przestraszony mężczyzna w średnim wieku biegał pomiędzy stadem trolli ubranych w stroje do baletu. Gdy Harry podszedł bliżej, jeden z nich akurat strącił maczugą kapelusz z długim pióropuszem z głowy tego biedaka.

— Barnabasz? — spytał, próbując powstrzymać chichot. — Sir Barnabasz Bzik?

— A jak myślisz, idioto? — syknął mężczyzna, dysząc wściekle.

Czyli był w dobrym miejscu. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, ale zobaczył tylko dwa pomniki, masę obrazów na ścianach i żadnych drzwi. Zaczął chodzić we wszystkie strony i stukać w losowe cegły, próbując znaleźć tajne przejście do pokoju, o którym mówiły skrzaty. Na marne.

W końcu zrezygnowany odwrócił się, chcąc wrócić do dormitorium i ewentualnie jutro poprosić Karpika i Chochelkę o bardziej szczegółowe instrukcje, lecz stanął jak wryty, bo tuż przed sobą zobaczył bardzo wysokie, lecz też niesamowicie wąskie mahoniowe drzwi. Drzwi, których z pewnością chwilę wcześniej tu nie było. Podszedł więc do nich skonsternowany i bez namysłu nacisnął klamkę, po czym wślizgnął się do środka.

A za drzwiami znajdował się raj.

Tuż obok niego, po prawej stronie, ciągnęła się długa na pięć jardów gablota ze zdjęciami najsławniejszych drużyn quidditcha. Po lewej, za grubą szybą wisiała kolekcja najszybszych mioteł świata, jakie zostały wyprodukowane do tej pory. Zaś po środku znajdował się wielki stół, na którym na atłasowych, czerwonych poduszeczkach leżała się ponad setka złotych piłeczek. Harry stał z otwartą buzią i patrzył na to wszystko zachwycony. Gdy otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku, podszedł na środek pomieszczenia i zaczął odczytywać napisy na małych karteczkach leżących przy każdym złotym zniczu: Salim Szara, Wiktor Krum, Joshua Sankara…

Zaraz, on _znał te nazwiska_! To byli przecież szukający, którzy grali w przeróżnych drużynach quidditcha. A te daty tuż obok? Czy to były…

— Na Merlina, Godryka Gryffindora i szalonego Albusa Dumbledore'a — szepnął pod nosem. — To przecież finałowe znicze…

Gdy tego wieczora Harry leżał w łóżku, dalej nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co znalazł, a jego umysł zasnuwała różowa mgła szczęścia. Zasnął szybko, spał spokojnie, a całą noc śnił jedynie o łaskoczącym trzepocie delikatnych skrzydełek.

Trzy dni po niezwykłym odkryciu Harry'ego w Hogwarcie świętowano Noc Duchów. Już od rana w całym zamku rozbrzmiewał śpiew szkolnego chóru, który pod batutą Filiusa Flitwicka odbywał ostatnie próby przed wieczornym występem na uroczystej kolacji.

Tuż po ostatnich zajęciach, którymi tego dnia była transmutacja, Harry złapał Hermionę i opowiedział jej o poniedziałkowej wizycie w kuchni i niesamowitym pomieszczeniu, które odkrył dzięki skrzatom.

— Tylko nie wiem, czym niby ta cała Zasmażka się tam upija, bo nigdzie nie znalazłem ani grama alkoholu. — Gryfon zmarszczył czoło, lekko zdezorientowany.

— Na diadem Roweny, Harry! — krzyknęła podekscytowana dziewczyna. — Znalazłeś Pokój Życzeń!

— Żaden pokój z życzeń, tylko „Przychodź-Wychodź", jak już — poprawił ją chłopak. — Nawiasem mówiąc, strasznie durna nazwa jak dla pokoju wypełnionego trofeami quidditcha.

Hermiona zaśmiała się głośno. Była tak rozemocjonowana, że nawet nie zirytowały jej słowa przyjaciela.

— Nie, nie, Harry. Odkryłeś Pokój Życzeń. Pomieszczenie, które pojawia się, gdy go potrzebujesz, a w środku znajdujesz to, czego pragniesz — wytłumaczyła cierpliwie i podskoczyła z radości. — Wiedziałam, że on naprawdę istnieje!

Chłopak nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Według tego, co zdradziła mu przyjaciółka, przez przypadek udało mu się znaleźć coś, co od wielu pokoleń było obiektem poszukiwań niemal wszystkich uczniów. Hermiona bardzo nalegała, żeby od razu jej go pokazał, ale Harry uznał, że powinni poczekać i dopiero po uczcie z okazji Nocy Duchów wspólnie w czwórkę obejrzeć jego odkrycie ( _o ile Susan zechce im towarzyszyć_ , dopowiedział sobie w duchu).

Wieczorem Wielka Sala jak zawsze straszyła lampionami i stadem nietoperzy, które poskrzekiwały żałośnie, wisząc pod sklepieniem czarnych chmur. Większość świec została pogaszona, więc w pomieszczeniu panował klimatyczny półmrok. Jedyne światło wydobywało się spomiędzy wyszczerzonych zębów dyniowych głów lewitujących nad stołami, zaś tuż ponad przedziwnymi potrawami ociekającymi sosami w kolorze krwi, przelatywały stada srebrzystych duchów.

Chór profesora Flitwicka jęczał przeraźliwie, gdy sztućce cicho uderzały o złote półmiski wystawione na tę uroczystą kolację. Część nietoperzy zrywała się co chwilę do lotu, robiła kilka kółek nad uczniami łakomie pochłaniającymi jedzenie, a potem znów wracała do nudnego zwisania głową w dół z mrocznego sufitu. Pod koniec posiłku duchy, wcześniej leniwie poruszające się między stołami lub dla żartu wypływające z talerzy pierwszoroczniaków, zebrały się na środku sali i odegrały scenę pozbawiania Sir Nicholasa głowy. Gdy przedstawienie się skończyło, Harry, razem z wszystkimi energicznie bijąc brawo, zastanawiał się, ile razy można w kółko przedstawiać to samo.

Neville i Susan czekali już pod ścianą przy gobelinie starej wiedźmy, gdy Harry przeszedł przez drzwi na korytarz przed Wielką Salą. Odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że Ruda idzie z nimi. Hermiona pojawiła się zaraz po nim i już po chwili byli w drodze na siódme piętro.

— Ale tu nie ma żadnych drzwi — zdziwił się Ślizgon, gdy dotarli na miejsce.

— Spokojnie, one się dopiero pojawią — zapewniła go Hermiona, z uwagą obserwując ścianę przed nimi. — Że też wcześniej nie wpadłam na to, że z tym miejscem musi być coś nie tak! Chyba nie ma drugiej ściany w Hogwarcie, na której wisi tak mało obrazów.

— Czyli co właściwie musimy zrobić? Harry? — spytała Susan, która upięła włosy w elegancki kok, a usta wysmarowała grubą warstwą błyszczyku. Gryfon jak zaczarowany obserwował ruch jej warg. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że dziewczyna coś mówiła.

— Co? Eee, no tak łaziłem sobie w kółko.

— Ja czytałam — wtrąciła Hermiona — że należy przejść pod ścianą trzy razy, myśląc o tym, do czego ma posłużyć ten pokój. Notabene, o czym ty myślałeś, gdy się tu tak kręciłeś?

Harry zawahał się przez moment. Spojrzał kątem oka na Susan i już miał wyznać, że to właśnie ona była głównym tematem jego poniedziałkowych trosk, lecz rozmyślił się i wybąkał cicho:

— Chciałem się czymś zająć, żeby nie myśleć.

Hermiona zmierzyła go uważnym spojrzeniem i skinęła krótko głową.

— To teraz musimy ustalić, co chcielibyśmy znaleźć w środku — zarządziła.

Po chwili przepychanek słownych, udało im się zdecydować na przytulne miejsce do wypoczynku. Hermiona przedreptała trzy razy pod ścianą we wskazanym przez Harry'ego miejscu i już po chwili ich oczom ukazały się bardzo niskie, jajowate drzwi z klamką w kształcie kurczaka.

— Ale odlot — szepnęła Susan, rozdziawiając usta. — To naprawdę działa!

I rzeczywiście w środku znaleźli cztery wygodne fioletowe pufy z niezwykle miękkiego materiału. Pomiędzy nimi stał stolik kawowy z jasnego drewna, a na nim cztery kubki i pięć czajniczków o różnych kształtach i rozmiarach. Zaraz obok ze ściany wyrastał mały, gliniany kominek, a z podwieszanego sufitu spływały ciemnobeżowe draperie. Tak jak sobie zażyczyli, pokój okazał się wręcz klaustrofobicznie mały i bardzo pluszowy.

— To jest niesamowite — powiedział Neville, gdy usadowili się każdy na swojej pufie.

Susan mruczała zadowolona, a Hermiona ekscytowała jak nigdy dotąd. Rozglądała się po całym pomieszczeniu, jakby pierwszy raz widziała na oczy tak prozaiczne rzeczy jak kominek czy zwisającą płachtę materiału.

— O, patrzcie, w tych dzbanuszkach są różne napoje — zauważyła Ruda, zaglądając do kolejnych czajniczków.

— A zobaczcie, co stoi w beczce obok kominka — powiedział Neville i oczy zaświeciły mu się z radości. — Kremowe!

— Tylko nie upij się, bo pamiętaj, że jutro są normalnie zajęcia — przestrzegła go Hermiona i zwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego: — Myślałam trochę o sytuacji, w której się znajdujemy i doszłam do wniosku, że udawanie, że niczego nie widzę, nie zdaje egzaminu.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią przerażony. Miał nadzieję, że przyjaciółka nie poruszy przy wszystkich tematu Rudej.

— Może i to sprawa między tobą a Susan, ale dotyczy nas wszystkich, bo przez dziwną atmosferę między wami kuleje cała nasza paczka — dokończyła, a zażenowany brunet oblał się rumieńcem.

— Ale o co ci chodzi, Herm? — spytała Puchonka. — Co jest między nami nie tak? Znaczy się, ja wiem, że Harry się ostatnio dziwnie zachowuje, ale czemu uważasz, że ma to związek ze mną?

Gryfon siedział na pufie kompletnie załamany i ani myślał się tłumaczyć przy wszystkich, zwłaszcza gdy wyszło na jaw, że Susan uważa, że to on odstawia sceny. Zaszumiało mu w głowie z wściekłości. Jak Ruda mogła być tak bezczelna! Sama nagle zaczęła się publicznie obnosić z nowymi kolegami, obmacywać przy ludziach z dwoma chłopakami na raz, jakby była jakąś _latawicą_ , a śmie zrzucać to wszystko na niego!

Szum w jego głowie stał się głośniejszy i bardziej uporczywy i już miał coś odparować tej bezczelnej Susan, lecz nagle poczuł się, jakby ktoś zgasił światło i osunął się bezwładnie na podłogę.

— Harry! — dobiegł go głos. — Harry, wstawaj!

Gdy otworzył oczy, cały świat okazał się dziwnie jaskrawy i rozmazany. Zaczął szukać na oślep swoich okularów, ale jakaś ręka złapała go za ramię i przytrzymała w pozycji leżącej.

— Nie ruszaj się — pouczył go głos, a para zgrabnych dłoni o długich palcach sprawnie nasunęła mu na nos jego okulary. Nagle otoczenie nabrało ostrości, ale barwy nie złagodniały. Obraz przed jego oczami dalej był nieprzyjemnie rażący.

— Co się stało? — wychrypiał.

— Ty nam lepiej powiedz — powiedział Neville siedzący z jego prawej strony. — Nagle poczerwieniałeś cały na twarzy i zleciałeś z pufy. Co prawda do ziemi daleko nie miałeś, ale…

— Neville — upomniała chłopaka Hermiona. — Daj Harry'emu spokój, dopiero co odzyskał przytomność. Właściwie powinniśmy go zaprowadzić do skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Nie! — krzyknął chłopak i poderwał się gwałtownie do góry. — Nic mi nie jest, serio.

Ale w głowie dalej okropnie mu szumiało. Skrzywił się i potarł czoło pośrodku. Dziwne, czuł się, jakby czegoś tam brakowało…

— Wydaje mi się, że zasnąłem — powiedział po chwili ciszy. — Tak myślę, bo śniło mi się coś dziwnego.

Trójka przyjaciół wlepiła w niego pytające spojrzenia. Harry czuł się tym strasznie speszony i jednocześnie rósł w nim coraz większy niepokój, bo z każdą sekundą coraz lepiej przypominał sobie scenę ze snu.

— Merlinie… — szepnął w końcu. — To znowu był on.

— Ale co? Jaki on? — zaniepokoiła się Susan i złapała go za rękę.

Harry poczuł, jak przyjemne ciepło w natychmiastowym tempie rozeszło się po całym jego ciele.

— Eee, pamiętacie ten mój sen? Ten o strasznej postaci? Tak jakby zobaczyłem to znowu, ale w jeszcze bardziej wyewoluowanej formie — wyjaśnił pokrętnie. — Tylko całość zaczęła się chyba wcześniej… Widziałem, jak ten facet w czarnym kapturze był w Dolinie Godryka, _w mojej okolicy_! A potem wparował do mojego domu! I… — głos mu się załamał.

— No? Spokojnie, Harry — Ruda głaskała łagodnie grzbiet jego dłoni i wpatrywała w niego zatroskana. Gryfon odbierał mnóstwo kontrastujących ze sobą bodźców. Z jednej strony czuł się fatalnie, niemal wpadł w panikę i nie mógł się uspokoić, a z drugiej strony po jego całym ciele skakały nadpobudliwe, naćpane szczęściem hipogryfy. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i oszaleje.

— On zabił mojego ojca. I moją matkę. A potem chciał zabić jakieś dziecko, ale… zniknął.

— Ale kto to był? — dopytywała Hermiona. — Spostrzegłeś coś, jakieś znaki szczególne, może twoi rodzice coś do niego powiedzieli, cokolwiek?

— Nie wiem… — zmieszał się. Miał dość tego tematu, ale wiedział, że przyjaciele nie odpuszczą.

— Przypomnij sobie! Skup się! — naciskała dalej dziewczyna. — Co miał na sobie? Jaką miał różdżkę? Był sam, z kimś?

— NIE WIEM, HERMIONO — Harry niemal krzyknął. — Odczep się, dobra?

— On ma rację, Herm — powiedziała Susan. — Za bardzo go naciskasz.

— Nie, Hermiona robi dobrze — wtrącił Neville. — Przecież to mogła być wizja, rodzice Harry'ego mogą być w niebezpieczeństwie.

— Ja… Nie sądzę, aby to była wizja — przerwał im Gryfon, w końcu uspokajając się trochę. — Rozpoznałem ich, ale byli chyba dużo młodsi, a ten mały, no to chyba ja. Nie wydaje mi się, aby ten sen coś znaczył. To pewnie tylko koszmar, w końcu żyją, a ja mam się dobrze.

Przyjaciele popatrzyli na niego zmartwieni.

— Jesteś pewny, Harry? — spytała Hermiona. — Wiesz, może tak ci się tylko wydawało, dawno ich nie widziałeś…

— Tak, jestem pewny. Może co do taty mógłbym się pomylić, ale mama wyglądała, jakby miała kilkanaście lat, no może ewentualnie świeżo po dwudziestce. A tak jak mówiłem, to dziecko, to chyba byłem ja.

— Jeny, ty to zawsze musisz coś odstawić — powiedział Neville po chwili ciszy. — Nie możesz się normalnie pokłócić z Susan, tylko zaraz wymyślasz jakieś sny z zabijaniem swoich starych? — zażartował i zaśmiał się nerwowo.

— Wiecie co, chcę już wracać. — Harry wstał zbyt szybko i znów zakręciło mu się w głowie. — Zaraz będzie cisza nocna, a poza tym chyba nie mam już nastroju na siedzenie tutaj.

— Spoko. Chodź, odprowadzimy cię, żebyś nie zemdlał nam znów po drodze, a potem ja odstawię nasze panie do ich pokoi wspólnych.

Tego wieczora, gdy Neville wrócił do swojego dormitorium, w sypialni szóstorocznych Ślizgonów panował spokój. Choć cisza nocna rozpoczęła się już parę minut temu, Crabbe, Goyle i Zabini byli nieobecni. Tylko Malfoy siedział na swoim łóżku i wpatrywał się w przyjaciela wyczekująco.

— No, myślałem, że już nie wrócisz.

— Ach, nic nie mów. Potter znalazł Pokój Życzeń, więc postanowił nam go dzisiaj pokazać, a potem wyszła taka głupia sytuacja i… Jestem taki zmęczony — westchnął i przycupnął na łóżku obok Dracona.

Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy, aż w końcu Malfoy sięgnął za siebie i wyciągnął spod pościeli dużą butelkę Ognistej Whisky i dwie szklanki. Neville zaśmiał się na ten widok i powiedział:

— Nie zapomniałeś.

— Jak mógłbym o niej zapomnieć — Draco odparł cicho. Nalał bursztynowego płynu dla siebie i przyjaciela i dodał po chwili: — Pierwszy zerujemy, bo przez twoje eskapady zaczynamy dziś później niż zwykle.

— Tęsknię za nią. Chciałbym się kiedyś dowiedzieć, co się wtedy stało.

— Nie zmienisz w ten sposób tego, że umarła.

— Nie chodzi o to. Po prostu czuję się czasami trochę winny. I dziwnie mi z tym, że ja przeżyłem, a ją zabili. I właściwie jestem jedyną osobą, która być może widziała, co się wtedy stało, czemu ja przeżyłem, a ona nie, a _nie pamiętam_ …!

Draco nalał im po jeszcze jednej szklance Ognistej. Neville kolejną porcję wypił na raz, a potem odchylił się do pozycji leżącej i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Malfoy zrobił to samo, ich głowy dzieliły zaledwie centymetry.

Neville'a mrowiły palce i czuł, jak przyjemne ciepło rozchodzi się po jego ciele, a wraz z nim z chwili na chwilę umysł zasnuwa jeszcze gęstsza mgła upojenia. Kolejne dawki whisky w połączeniu z wcześniej wypitym piwem kremowym sprawiały, że mimo kiepskiego humoru na jego twarzy gościł coraz większy spokój.

— Zawsze się zastanawiam, czy kiedyś w końcu mi powiesz, że będzie dobrze — wymamrotał w pewnym momencie i podniósł się, by sięgnąć po szóstą już z kolei szklankę Ognistej, choć język powoli odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa. — Albo że kiedyś się dowiem, co wtedy się wydarzyło, kto zabił moją babcię.

— Wiesz, że nigdy tego ode mnie nie usłyszysz.

Neville westchnął.

— Tak. Wiem.


	10. Rozdział 9 - Włochate serce

A/N: Kochani, ostatnio się kopsnęłam i w treści rozdziału ósmego wkleiłam treść rozdziału ósmego. Także proponuję cofnąć się, a tu macie dziewiątkę w poprawnym miejscu.

 **ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĄTY**

 **Włochate serce**

W połowie października, jeszcze przed Nocą Duchów, po Hogwarcie rozeszła się plotka, że Ślizgoni zmieniają swojego kapitana. Malfoy, przytłoczony obowiązkami prefekta, zbyt dużą ilością zajęć owutemowych, na które się porwał, a także ciągłymi wizjami, które nie pozwalały mu spać, zrezygnował z tego stanowiska i tylko od czasu do czasu, według słów Neville'a, chodził na treningi i latał jako szukający.

Kto został nowym kapitanem, kiedy przeprowadzono eliminacje do drużyny i kto wchodzi w jej nowy skład — to pozostawało tajemnicą dla całego zamku. Tym większa była więc ciekawość wśród uczniów, gdy zgromadzili się w pierwszy sobotni listopadowy poranek na śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali. Za trzy godziny miał rozpocząć się najbardziej zagadkowy mecz quidditcha w dziejach Hogwartu. Gryfoni siedzieli jak na szpilkach, a Ron ze stresu nie mógł nawet niczego przełknąć.

Susan obserwowała Harry'ego, który kręcił się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu przy stole Gryffindoru. Ostatnio wiecznie siadał do niej plecami, mogła więc jedynie uparcie wpatrywać się w jego roztrzepane włosy. W przeciwieństwie do Weasleya, Harry dalej nie zmienił swoich codziennych ciuchów na strój do quidditcha. Susan udało się dojrzeć, że zjadł dość sporo jajecznicy z groszkiem, wnioskowała więc, że żołądka nie miał ściśniętego przez stres, co odnotowała jako dobry znak. Chciała życzyć mu powodzenia, ale po czwartkowym incydencie jeszcze nie zdążyli zamienić ani słowa i nie była do końca pewna, czy nie zostanie pożarta żywcem, gdy tylko pokaże mu się na oczy. Nie rozumiała do końca ostatniego zachowania Harry'ego, a Hermiona nagle uznała, że nie może się z niczym wygadać bez jego obecności. Ten zaś unikał jej zmyślnie przez cały piątek, wykręcając się treningami.

Susan pragnęła, aby ich relacja wróciła do normy. Wtedy wszystko byłoby już idealne, żadne zmartwienia nie zaprzątałyby jej głowy i mogłaby w końcu bez zakłóceń napawać się swoim świeżo zyskanym szczęściem, w które, notabene, chwilami wprost nie mogła uwierzyć. Nie docierało do niej, że wydarzenia z ostatnich tygodni rzeczywiście miały miejsce. Wydawało jej się, że to piękny sen i że któregoś dnia po prostu obudzi się, i znów wróci do okrutnej, szarej codzienności. Dlatego bała się zasypiać — co wieczór leżała w łóżku i przerażona wlepiała wzrok w baldachim. Co jeśli to wszystko zniknie? Sielanka ostatnich tygodni przyzwyczaiła ją do zupełnie innych standardów niż dotychczas i obawiała się, że powrót do niechcianego życia doszczętnie ją załamie.

Niekiedy przemykało jej przez głowę drażniące pytanie, skąd właściwie to nagłe zainteresowanie jej osobą. Starała się nie zwracać na nie uwagi i czym prędzej przepędzać poza granice świadomości. W takich momentach ciaśniej przytulała się do Rogera i wdychała cudowny zapach jego włosów i skóry.

Jedynym rzeczywiście uciążliwym problemem w obecnej sytuacji, na który jeszcze nie znalazła rozwiązania, było lądowanie w objęciach obu chłopców naraz. Oni chyba nie widzieli w tym niczego zdrożnego, ale złośliwe spojrzenia współdomowniczek i Harry'ego mówiły wiele. Starała się wtedy wykręcać, ale przyjemny oddech Rogera Malone'a na szyi i ekscytujący dotyk Olivera Riversa na udach skutecznie utrudniały jej podejmowanie tak ciężkich kroków.

Obawiała się chwili, gdy któryś z nich spróbuje ją pocałować. Co jeśli Oliver zrobi to pierwszy? Albo okaże się, że Roger nie całuje tak dobrze, jak sobie to wyobrażała? Lub jeszcze gorzej: że zrobią to obaj. Wciąż nie umiała zdecydować, z którym z chłopców lepiej spędzało się jej czas. Z jednej strony Roger był jej miłością od lat, wzdychała za nim na każdym kroku i czuła do niego pewnego rodzaju sentyment, z drugiej zaś strony z dużo większą łatwością znajdowała wspólne tematy z Oliverem. I gdy wydawało jej się, że już, już podjęła decyzję, kolejne wątpliwości pojawiały się w jej głowie: bo niby to Malone zaskakiwał różnymi prezentami, ale to przecież Rivers odprowadzał ją pod klasę na zajęcia i pomagał w pracach domowych…

Tak oto Susan stanęła przed największym dylematem swojego życia i — miała tego pełną świadomość — niedługo będzie musiała dokonać wyboru. Brakowało jej przyjaciela, któremu mogłaby się zwierzyć, który by jej pomógł i pojął wagę problemu. Nie rozumiała, czemu Harry się od niej odwrócił i nie wspierał jej w tak ważnych momentach.

Długo zastanawiała się, czy przez wzgląd na ich ostatnie sprzeczki powinna w ogóle pojawić się na sobotnim widowisku, ale w końcu doszła do wniosku, że przecież ma do tego pełne prawo i dziwaczne fochy przyjaciela nie mogą odebrać jej przyjemności dzielenia meczu z jej chłopcami.

Tego dnia komentatorem miał zostać piątoroczny Zachariasz Smith. Na śniadaniu puszył się jak paw i zadzierał wysoko swój podwójny podbródek, czym niezwykle irytował wszystkich wokół, tym bardziej, że nigdy nie przejawiał ku relacjonowaniu wydarzeń sportowych specjalnych predyspozycji. Brak radiowego głosu czy choćby elokwentnego poczucia humoru stanowczo skreślał go według Susan z listy potencjalnych dobrych komentujących, była więc ciekawa, czy jej przeczucia się sprawdzą. W końcu nie każdy, kto lubi quidditch, od razu powinien pchać się do relacjonowania meczy.

Przypominając sobie ogrom wsparcia, jaki Susan otrzymała ze strony Harry'ego na eliminacjach, dziewczyna pomyślała, że chyba powinna przygotować dla przyjaciela jakiś transparent dopingujący, ale wpadła na to zbyt późno. Hermiona, nie będąc entuzjastką quidditcha, również niczego nie zrobiła, a Neville kibicował Slytherinowi. Porażka na pełnej linii…

Na trybunach wrzało. Ruda nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio lub czy nawet _kiedykolwiek_ zdarzyło się, żeby uczniowie zebrali się na stadionie już godzinę przed meczem. Wokół wejścia do szatni Ślizgonów stał tłum gapiów, wszyscy byli ciekawi, kim okażą się nowi gracze domu węża.

Dodatkową atrakcją tego meczu była obecność na trybunach przyjaciół Dumbledora. Siedzieli obok niego w specjalnie wygospodarowanej loży i śmiali się do siebie głośno. Leonardo da Vinci wyglądał na najstarszego z całej szóstki dostojnych magów. Biała i bujna jak Zakazany Las broda spływała kaskadami po jego wielkim brzuchu. Na głowę włożył śmieszny, czarny beret, który opadał mu co jakiś czas na garbaty nos, tak podobny do Snape'owego. Mężczyzna rozrysowywał coś na kartce papieru i rozmawiał podekscytowany z dyrektorem Hogwartu. Einstein zaś za pomocą różdżki pisał w powietrzu wyglądające na bardzo skomplikowane działanie i tłumaczył jego zawiłość Kopernikowi, którego dziwna fryzura dalej budziła zainteresowanie tłumu.

Wśród burzy oklasków pierwsza na stadionie pojawiła się drużyna Gryfonów. Ron wyglądał bardzo niewyraźnie, a bladość jego twarzy kontrastowała z czerwienią szminki, którą odcisnęła mu na policzku Lavender Brown. Nawet z trybun Susan była w stanie dostrzec, jak strużki potu ściekają mu po skroniach, a dolna warga trzęsie się ze strachu przed przegraną; Weasley nigdy nie należał do mistrzów panowania nad stresem.

Harry zaś trzymał się dobrze. Zacisnął wargi w cienką linię i sztyletował wzrokiem Susan. Dziewczyna była pewna, że brunet wpatruje się dokładnie w nią i w dłonie chłopców pełznące po jej talii, przez co niemal spaliła się ze wstydu. Wyswobodziła się z ich objęć i rzuciła, śmiejąc się nerwowo:

— To może ja nam przyniosę coś do picia?

Zbiegała właśnie po dwa stopnie do stoiska z napojami, które stało u podnóża schodów, gdy nagle na trybunach zrobił się wielki szum i na boisko wbiegła siódemka szmaragdowych postaci z czarnymi miotłami w dłoniach.

— I OTO ONI! — darł się Zachariasz. — Na pozycji szukającego tradycyjnie widzimy Dracona Malfoya, który dwa tygodnie temu ustąpił ze stołka kapitana drużyny i przekazał dowództwo… tak, piątorocznemu Teodorowi Nottowi!

Według Susan, Smith za bardzo starał się brzmieć profesjonalnie i mówił mało wyraźnie. Mikrofon trzymał zbyt blisko ust, przez co głośnik irytująco trzeszczał i dziewczyna musiała się mocno skupić, aby cokolwiek zrozumieć. Blondwłosy Puchon, o lokach przywodzących na myśl owczą wełnę i policzkach zaróżowionych z podekscytowania, tak przejął się nowo powierzoną mu funkcją, że podczas próby poprawnego sformułowania myśli zachłysnął się własną śliną. Rozkaszlał się okrutnie, a że nie wpadł na to, aby odsunąć się od mikrofonu, jego charkot poniósł się po całym boisku.

 _To chyba nie będzie dobry mecz pod kątem komentatorskim_ , pomyślała Susan.

— A zaraz za nim toczą się goryle Malfoya, Crabbe i Goyle — standardowo na pozycji pałkarzy — kontynuował Zachariasz, gdy udało mu się odzyskać głos. — Gracze ustawiają się naprzeciw siebie i możemy zauważyć, że przeciwko ścigającym Gryffindoru, młodej Weasley, zwinnej Robins i doświadczonej Bell, zagrają w tym roku nowy kapitan drużyny Ślizgonów, jego kolega z roku — Urquhart oraz mały Vaisey. Czy młode i niezaprawione w boju węże poradzą sobie z tak mocnym składem lwów?

Susan stanęła z boku, nie chcąc wracać do Rogera i Olivera, i przyjrzała się drużynie Gryfonów. Mimo że Weasley miał już roczne doświadczenie w grze w szkolnej drużynie quidditcha, a Nott dostał się do niej zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu i od razu została zrzucona mu na barki odpowiedzialność bycia kapitanem, to Ron dygotał ze zdenerwowania. Przyglądała się, jak roztrzęsiony rudzielec ściska smukłą dłoń Notta, a zaraz potem Harry wzbija się w powietrze, śledząc wzrokiem umykający złoty znicz. Uświadomiła sobie wtedy, jak bardzo brakuje jej przyjaciela. Tęskniła za jego głupimi dowcipami i ciepłymi dłońmi, bujną wyobraźnią i poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, jakie jej dawał.

— Bell przejmuje kafel i od początku agresywnie atakuje pętle przeciwnika. Trzecioroczny Baddock, który w tym roku broni bramek Slytherinu, chyba nie da rady tak doświadczonej ścigającej. I… tak, dziesięć zero dla Gryffindoru!

Ginny i Demelza przybiły sobie piątkę, a Harry wyraźnie się rozpogodził, sunąc nad głowami reszty graczy. Kafla przejął Urquhart i razem z Nottem utworzyli Śmiertelny Klin, pędząc wprost na Weasleya, który krążył przed obręczami jak ogłupiała pszczoła, kompletnie nie mogąc się skupić. Z opresji wybawił go świetnie radzący sobie tego dnia zespół „Rimmy", młodzi pałkarze Gryffindoru, którzy posłali zabójczego tłuczka w kierunku Ślizgonów.

Trybuny szalały. Nikt nie spodziewał się tak zjawiskowej podwójnej zagrywki ze strony gryfońskich pałkarzy. Młodzi chłopcy sprawiali wrażenie, jakby opili się szczęściem. Ich niewinne jeszcze buźki rozświetlały ostre tego ranka promienie słoneczne. Wydawało się, ze nic nie jest w stanie zepsuć dnia chwały Gryfonów, ale Crabbe i Goyle już zaczęli szykować się do odwetu, z wściekłości cali czerwoni na twarzach.

— Co za emocje — komentował dalej Zachariasz, poprawiając co chwilę swoją blond czuprynę. — Gryffindor znów przy piłce, a dziewczęta ustawiają się w Kleszcze Parkina. Tak, po środku tego zabójczego klinu leci mordercza Katie Bell, która już chyba samym spojrzeniem tak przeraziła biednego Baddocka, że biedak niemal spadł z miotły. DWADZIEŚCIA DO ZERA DLA GRYFFINDORU!

W loży Slytherinu Neville i Pansy Parkinson produkowali się, powiewając długim na dziesięć stóp transparentem, na którym dumnie prężył się napis: „Do boju, Malfoy!". Dopingowali przyjaciela ile sił w płucach, choć wszyscy i tak mieli świadomość, że wynik tego meczu został już przesądzony. Mimo że nikt nie wiedział o niespecjalnym stanie zdrowia Ślizgona, dla każdego było jasne, że Potter tego dnia odstaje poziomem od swojego rywala.

Hermiona patrzyła na to wszystko zdegustowana. Zwykle odpuszczała sobie chodzenie na rozgrywki quidditcha, ale po ostatniej kłótni między Harrym a Susan postanowiła go wesprzeć swoją obecnością. Chyba jednak przeliczyła się w kwestii swojej wytrzymałości, bo zaledwie po kwadransie była już tak umęczona i zirytowana, że łypała wzrokiem na prawo i lewo i rozważała rychłą ewakuację z trybun, najlepiej po francusku*. W końcu, wykorzystując moment wrzawy spowodowany kolejnym golem strzelonym przez Gryfonów, dyskretnie wymknęła się na błonia i odetchnęła głośno, czując się, jakby wyrwała się diabelskich sideł.

Nie pojmowała, jak można większość swojego cennego czasu marnować na kibicowanie siódemce dziwaków, którzy całe życie poświęcali ganianiu za piłkami. Dziwiła się, że szkoła aprobowała ten prymitywny sposób rozrywki, który u wielu osób był źródłem problemów z nauką i często okazywał się głównym powodem powszechnego rozprężenia w okresie jesienno-zimowym. Miała nadzieję, że Susan i Harry szybko wyrosną z tych głupot i zorientują się, że tylko prawdziwa wiedza ma znaczenie w dorosłym życiu. Nie mogła znieść myśli, że któreś z przyjaciół wpadnie na pomysł kontynuowania tej dziecinnej zabawy w quidditch po szkole, w formie zawodowej.

Na zewnątrz wiał ciepły wiaterek, a bujne trawy kołysały się pod jego delikatnym dotykiem. Hermiona przeszła spacerkiem wzdłuż wielkiego cielska kałamarnicy i przysiadła na łące tuż obok szpiczastej sosny. Najchętniej wyciągnęłaby się na plecach, ale bała się pobrudzić swoją kremową koszulę. Pogratulowała sobie w myślach dzisiejszego wyboru bawełnianych spodni, dzięki czemu swobodnie mogła usiąść po turecku i nie czuć się przy tym jak ściśnięta przez diabelskie sidła. Umościła się wygodnie na trawie lekko wilgotnej od porannej rosy i podciągnęła rękawy pedantycznie wyprasowanej koszuli. Zawsze dbała, aby wyrównać mankiety i odpowiednio wygładzić materiał — niechlujność uważała niemal za zbrodnię.

Żałowała tylko, że nie zabrała ze sobą żadnej książki do poczytania, ale nie chciało jej się teraz biegać do zamku na siódme piętro, żeby znów za chwilę tu wracać. Pozwoliła więc sobie — jak nigdy — na ten mały moment lenistwa i odchyliła się, opierając ciężar ciała na wyciągniętych do tyłu dłoniach. Wystawiła twarz do słońca i uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha w stronę promieni.

— Piękna dziś pogoda, prawda? — dobiegł ją czyjś głos.

Niemal poderwała się do pozycji stojącej, gdy zobaczyła obok siebie jednego z przyjaciół Dumbledore'a.

— Profesor Boyle… Dzień dobry…

— Nie wstawaj, przysiądę się do ciebie — powiedział, kucając obok Hermiony.

Dziewczyna wiedziała, że powinna coś odpowiedzieć, ale na razie była zdolna jedynie do taksowania wzrokiem nietypowej urody mężczyzny. Wyglądał jak wyjęty z siedemnastowiecznego obrazu: duże, rybie oczy patrzyły na Hermionę inteligentnie, jakby wszystko wiedziały. Przypominały jej kolorem pień spróchniałej sosny stojącej nieopodal. Mężczyzna wykrzywiał pełne, morelowe usta w delikatnym uśmiechu, przez co w kącikach oczu pojawiły mu się kurze łapki. Jego podłużną twarz okalały długie do pasa ciemnobrązowe loki — zauważalnie pozostał wierny modzie ze swoich czasów. Wyraźnie bawiło go to, że Krukonka zaniemówiła na jego widok.

— Hermiona Granger, jak mniemam? — spytał, unosząc jedną brew.

— Jak to, skąd profesor wie…? — zdziwiła się dziewczyna. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu miała problem ze sformułowaniem porządnego zdania, a w jej głowie panował istny bałagan.

— Albus nam opowiadał o pani osiągnięciach. Ale może przejdziemy na ty? Robert — powiedział i wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń o smukłych, zadbanych palcach.

Hermiona, zanim podała mu rękę, skarciła się trzy razy w myślach, że wcześniej pozwoliła sobie na takie dziecinne ubrudzenie jej trawą. On jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi — obrócił tylko twarz ku słońcu i zaczął nucić pod nosem skoczną melodię. W końcu, gdy dziewczyna odzyskała zdolność mówienia, spytała:

— Nie ogląda profesor… Eee, to znaczy… Nie oglądasz meczu quidditcha?

— Nigdy nie przepadałem za sportami — odparł, a Hermionie zaświeciły się oczy.

— Czytałam twoją książkę, „Sceptycznego Alchemika" — zaczęła swoją długo układaną przemowę, gdy w końcu doprowadziła swój mózg do porządku. Odkąd przyjaciele dyrektora przyjechali do zamku, niemal codziennie zastanawiała się, co powie każdemu z nich na wypadek sytuacji, w której mogłaby z którymś porozmawiać. _Oczywiście_ miała nadzieję, że nadarzy się taka okazja, natomiast nie śniła nawet, że to ona zostanie rozpoznana i zaczepiona podczas spaceru, a nie na odwrót. — Byłam poruszona twym podejściem do materii i spostrzeżeniami, które poczyniłeś w kwestii interakcji wody z rzeki Lete z innymi składnikami w eliksirach, które opisywałeś. Jak w ogóle udało ci się pozyskać tyle wody do badań, to niesamowite…

Robert zachichotał pod nosem.

— To długa historia, ale jak chcesz, mogę uchylić rąbka tajemnicy.

I zaczął opowiadać o tym, jak kiedyś umówił się z Nicholasem Flamelem na opijanie jego pięćset dwudziestych piątych urodzin w kameralnej, czarodziejskiej knajpce pod Orleanem we Francji. Mieli się tam spotkać z Joanną d'Arc, jednak zatrzymały ją obowiązki. W końcu skończyło się więc na tym, że późnym wieczorem sączyli we dwójkę wino obok _place du Martoi_ w centrum miasta. Przenieśli się tam nie bez powodu, gdyż celem ich wizyty było nie tylko celebrowanie rocznicy narodzin Flamela, ale i obejrzenie nowego posągu ich znajomej Joasi, który został świeżo postawiony na jej cześć.

W pewnym momencie, gdy dopijali właśnie drugą butelkę _Anjou-coteaux-de-la-loire_ , dosiadł się do nich śmieszny, niski człowieczek o okrągłej twarzy i zaproponował grę w eksplodującego durnia. Boyle chciał mu odmówić, nigdy bowiem nie należał do grona entuzjastów tej głupiej zabawy, ale nie zdążył odezwać się nawet słowem, a Nicholas już zaprosił gościa do ich stolika i ochoczo przytaknął. Flamel uwielbiał hazard, chciał więc namówić nowego na grę na galeony. Jednak ten karzełek, który okazał się być synem Charona, zaproponował im coś lepszego: postawił na szali nieograniczony dostęp do jednej z pięciu rzek Hadesu — Lete.

— I pan Flamel wygrał? — spytała Hermiona, nie dowierzając w abstrakcję tej historii.

— Nicholas zawsze wygrywa. Nigdy nie daj mu się namówić na żadną rozgrywkę, bo wrócisz do dormitorium naga.

Krukonka zarumieniła się na słowa Roberta.

— Nigdy o tym nie słyszałam. W żadnej hogwarckiej książce o tym nie wspominają…

— Nie wszystkie historie zostały zapisane na kartach ksiąg waszej biblioteki. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej pogodnie. — Znam jeszcze wiele innych opowiastek, o których nie wspomina się nawet słowem — mniej lub bardziej prawdziwych, dotyczących nawet samych mieszkańców Hogwartu.

— Opowiesz?

— Wiedziałaś na przykład, że wasz profesor od eliksirów, Snape, należał kiedyś do grona śmierciożerców?

Hermiona wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy, zszokowana.

— Oczywiście mówię ci to w tajemnicy, bo wydajesz się być niezwykle inteligentną i niesamowicie dojrzałą, jak na swój wiek, młodą kobietką — mówił wolno, jakby w zamyśleniu. Sprawiał wrażenie człowieka przebywającego teraz w bardzo odległych, ale najwyraźniej też niezbyt dobrych, czasach. — Tak, nasz drogi Severus pogubił się nieco w młodości. I nie wiadomo, jak by wyglądało jego życie teraz, gdyby Voldemort w pewnym momencie nie zniknął. — Mężczyzna pochylił głowę, wyraźnie zasmucony tym wspomnieniem. Zaraz jednak kontynuował pogodniejszym tonem: — Za to młoda Minerwa, gdy w pewnym momencie swojego życia została stałą bywalczynią Dziurawego Kotła, któregoś dnia tak się upiła, że podrywała kota barmana.

— Nie sądziłam, że profesor McGonagall pije alkohol — zdziwiła się Hermiona.

Dalej nie mogła wyjść z szoku, że siedzi obok jednego z największych mózgów w dziejach czarodziejów i gawędzi o pijanej opiekunce domu lwa.

— Każdy był przecież kiedyś młody — zaśmiał się Robert. — Nawet wasz stary woźny. O, a o jego młodości krąży taka legenda… Na pewno słyszałaś.

— O Filchu? Chyba mocno się postarał o jej zatuszowanie, bo nie tylko nie znam jej treści, ale nie miałam też pojęcia, że jakakolwiek legenda o nim istnieje.

— Legenda to może za dużo powiedziane. Zresztą, sama potrafisz wyciągać wnioski. Kiedyś, pijąc w Świńskim Łbie, usłyszałem taką historię…

 _Argus Filch podczas swojej młodości mieszkał w ogromnej posiadłości w północnej części Anglii, większej nawet niż dwór Malfoyów. Jego rodzina zaś była nie tylko niesamowicie bogata, ale i potężna. W podziemiach zamku Filchów znajdował się jeden z największych zbiorów bibliotecznych z dziedziny czarnej magii, a w ogrodach rosły rośliny, o których przeciętni zielarze mogli tylko śnić._

 _Ojciec Argusa, Benjamin, był magiem niezwyciężonym, ale i okrutnym, pod pewnym kątem przypominającym nawet samego Lorda Voldemorta, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy dniami i nocami torturował biednych mugoli i przeprowadzał na nich okrutne eksperymenty magiczne._

 _Jedyną rzeczą, a właściwie osobą, która powstrzymywała go przed skrajnym szaleństwem, była jego żona a matka woźnego Hogwartu: poczciwa Gertruda, z zamiłowania zielarka, z zawodu lekarka. To ona nie raz ratowała pokaleczone szczury laboratoryjne swojego męża z objęć śmierci. Po pewnym czasie również jej rolą stało się podnoszenie na duchu szalonego Benjamina, szczególnie w dni, gdy po raz kolejny w gazetach ukazywały się artykuły o okrutnych zwyczajach dziwaka z obrzeży Leeds._

 _Lecz pewnego dnia nawet jej zapewnienia, że ludzie z redakcji nie mają słuszności, nie wystarczyły. Oszalały z rozpaczy ojciec Argusa zaczął szukać sposobu, aby zmienić opinię innych o jego osobie._

 _Jednakże jego głowa od dawna nie działała już jak należy, więc gdy odszukał wśród swoich materiałów baśń o włochatym sercu czarodzieja, uznał, że będzie to najlepszy sposób na pokazanie się od innej strony. Chciał, tak jak stary czarodziej, stać się lepszy w oczach ludzi. Nie wiedział jednak, jak mógłby zmienić swój charakter. Nie potrafił grać i udawać jak główny bohater baśni._

 _Wieczorem położył się do łóżka i jak zawsze zaczął wsłuchiwać się w odgłosy nocy. W pewnym momencie do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk, na który wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi: bicie serca jego żony. I wtedy oświecenie spłynęło na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba. Postanowił wyciąć serce swojej poczciwej żony i zastąpić nim swoje własne, aby stać się dobrym człowiekiem._

 _Zanim jednak skończył przygotowywanie rytuału zamiany serc, nastał ranek i do sypialni zajrzał młody Argus…_

— …Kiedy zobaczył scenę mordu, ogarnęła go furia tak wielka, że rzucił się na ojca i ponoć gołymi rękoma wyrwał mu serce. — Gdy Robert skończył, Hermiona patrzyła na niego nieco skonsternowana.

— Ale chyba w to nie wierzysz? — spytała. — Przecież gdyby to było prawdą, Filch siedziałby w Azkabanie za zabójstwo. Pomijając już luki logiczne w zachowaniu tej dwójki…

— Pamiętaj, że ojciec Argusa był niezrównoważony, a młody Filch oszalał na widok zabitej matki — przypomniał Robert i zmierzył szatynkę przeszywającym spojrzeniem, po czym kontynuował: — W zasadzie to tak, wierzę, bo końcówka tej historii dość sprawnie tłumaczy obecność waszego woźnego w Hogwarcie i wieści, jakie rozpuszcza o swoim charłactwie.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

— Przecież Filch nie chce, żebyśmy wiedzieli, że jest charłakiem.

— Sądzisz, że gdyby nie chciał, żebyście o tym wiedzieli, zostawiałby papiery dotyczące rozpoczęcia kursu dla charłaków na wierzchu stosów kartek w swoim kantorku? — spytał Boyle. — Tak, znam te zagrywki Argusa — zaśmiał się i odgarnął pukiel brązowych włosów opadający mu uparcie na nos.

— Dalej to nie tłumaczy, co morderca robi w szkole dla dzieci — zauważyła dziewczyna i założyła ręce na piersiach. Dziwiło ją, że tak mądry człowiek dopuszcza choć cień szansy, że ta historia mogłaby być prawdziwa.

— Gdy Argus wyciął serce swojemu ojcu, uczęszczał już do Hogwartu. Plotka głosi, że Albus poruszył niebo i ziemię, aby uchronić swojego podopiecznego przed Azkabanem. Wizengamot w zamian zgodził się na odebranie Argusowi magii i umieszczenie go pod opieką Dumbledore'a. No a ten, jak sama dobrze wiesz, uczynił go woźnym w Hogwarcie.

Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszała. Jeśli nawet historia ta _jakimś cudem_ okazałaby się prawdziwa, to czy naprawdę stary dyrektor byłby aż tak nieodpowiedzialny? Rozumiała, że to typowa zbrodnia w afekcie, ale jednak zbrodnia! Ktoś, kto kiedyś zdołał zamordować człowieka, ba, własnego ojca, sprzątał teraz hogwarckie korytarze i pilnował na szlabanach niepełnoletnich czarodziei…

— Ale to właściwie nie jest koniec tej historii.

— Co jeszcze? — spytała, lekko już zirytowana tymi bzdurami. Mimo całej sympatii i podziwu, jakim darzyła Roberta, miała już powoli dość tej rozmowy. — Może zaraz się okaże, że na błoniach pochowano ojca Filcha. Albo jeszcze lepiej: ktoś go ożywił i trzymaja w zamknięciu w hogwarckich lochach?

Robert zaśmiał się pogodnie.

— Nie do końca, ale właściwie jesteś blisko. Ponoć tuż przed rozprawą, na której pozbawiono Argusa magii, wykradł on serce swojego ojca, zabezpieczył potężnymi czarami w skrzyni i ukrył ją na dnie tego jeziora. — Mężczyzna wskazał palcem w stronę zatrutej wody. — Ale w to ostatnie już nie wierzę, Albus na pewno by się o tym dowiedział.

Hermiona zamarła.

— Tak, to rzeczywiście już przesada — powiedziała nerwowo. — Jakby to miało wyglądać, Argus Filch spacerujący po dnie jeziora? — zaśmiała się sztucznie i zacisnęła palce na trawie.

— Rzeczywiście! Ha, ha, ha!

Ich rozmowę przerwał ryk szczęścia od strony boiska do quidditcha. Tłum uczniów wylał się z trybun i w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund rozprzestrzenił po błoniach jak wirus. Krukonka dziękowała w duchu, że mogła pod dobrym pretekstem ulotnić się do Hogwartu. Bardzo chciała dalej móc rozmawiać z Robertem, ale była już zbyt przejęta, żeby wciąż słuchać jego słów w skupieniu. Pożegnała się z nim uprzejmie, lecz i trochę niecierpliwie, po czym popędziła w stronę zamku, przepychając się przez tłum skandujący nazwisko Harry'ego.

Chyba Gryffindor wygrał, bo przed oczami przewijały jej się uradowane postaci w szkarłatnych szatach. Nie miała jednak czasu, aby zatrzymać się i pogratulować Harry'emu, który chyba nawet mignął jej wśród uczniów. W myślach uporczywie błagała Merlina, żeby udało jej się szybko odnaleźć Neville'a.

Miała bowiem przeczucie, że w Hogwarcie dzieje się coś bardzo złego.

*W Wielkiej Brytanii mówi się: wyjść po francusku, zamiast polskiego: wyjść po angielsku


	11. Rozdział 10 - Uczuciowy listopad

**ROZDZIAŁ DZIESIĄTY**

 **Uczuciowy listopad**

Neville był zły, że Draco go nie posłuchał i postanowił zagrać w meczu przeciwko Gryfonom. W jego obecnym stanie skończyło się to, co łatwo przewidzieć, porażką. Ale nawet całkowicie zdrowy mógł mieć problem z wygraną — Potter osiągnął w tym roku chyba swoją szczytową formę. Nie wiadomo, co go tak napędzało — czy ta nowa miotła, czy wściekłość na Susan, ale najwyraźniej mu to służyło.

Napięcie między przyjaciółmi narastało z każdym dniem. Dla Neville'a, który nie wiedział, jak poradzić sobie z Draconem i postanowił, że wyparcie problemu to najlepsze rozwiązanie, okazało się to istnym wybawieniem. Patrzenie, jak Susan i Harry skaczą wokół siebie jak oburzone koguty, niezwykle poprawiało mu humor. Potter, który nie chciał się przyznać sam przed sobą, że czuje coś do Rudej, zachowywał się przekomicznie — miotał się na prawo i lewo i najwyraźniej już nawet ucieczka w quidditch mu nie pomagała. Chodził wiecznie sfrustrowany i gadał do siebie pod nosem. Bones zaś w ogóle nie zauważała, że przyjaciel coś do niej czuje. Gdyby Neville jej nie znał, powiedziałby, że perfidia rudych kobiet nie zna granic — ale niewinność i brak pewności siebie Susan sprawiały, że chyba jedynie wykrzyczane wprost wyznanie miłośne uświadomiłoby jej powody dziwacznego zachowania Pottera.

Wspólnie z Hermioną obstawiali, kto pierwszy zmięknie i odpuści. Przyjaciółka była pewna, że to Harry szybciej przejrzy na oczy, szczerze porozmawia z Susan i zejdą się w pięknym stylu. Neville jednak znał go dłużej i wiedział, że jeśli Ruda nie zrobi pierwszego kroku, będą tak wokół siebie skakać do ostatniego siwego włosa. Istniała jednak dość spora szansa, że ta głupia pacyfistka szybko zmięknie. Susan już teraz widocznie przeszkadzało, że Harry piorunował ją wzrokiem za każdym razem, gdy Ruda pojawiała się w męskim towarzystwie.

— Zamierzasz tak siedzieć i się zamartwiać cały dzień, czy mogę liczyć, że się w końcu uśmiechniesz? — spytał Draco ze swojego łóżka. Leżał wyciągnięty na pościeli i próbował czytać książkę, jednak wciąż pojawiające się wizje uniemożliwiały mu naukę.

— Przepraszam. Po prostu zły jestem, że zagrałeś w tym meczu. Nie powinieneś latać w takim stanie.

— Moja nieobecność w składzie drużyny wzbudziłaby zbyt duże podejrzenia.

— Duże podejrzenia wzbudzi w końcu to, że nagle jeden z najlepszych graczy spadnie z miotły.

Neville pokręcił głową. Odkąd przyjaciela zaczęły nękać te przedziwne obrazy, rozmowa z nim przestała należeć do najprostszych: trzeba było wiecznie uważać, czy przypadkiem nie odpłynął i ciągle przerywać swoje wypowiedzi, aby niczego nie stracił. A żeby życie Neville'a nie przedstawiało się zbyt kolorowo, Malfoy nauczył się też ukrywać wizje niemal perfekcyjnie — i gdyby nie to, że znał Dracona już jak własną kieszeń, pewnie połowa jego paplaniny szłaby do kosza.

— Co jeśli trafisz do skrzydła szpitalnego i cała sprawa się wyda?

— Dam radę — powiedział uparcie Draco i zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Na jego twarzy malowała się determinacja. — Nie jest źle, wizje nie pojawiają się już tak często-

— Nie kłam — przerwał mu. — Dobrze wiem, kiedy masz te głupie wizje, nawet gdy próbujesz to przede mną ukrywać.

Draco obrócił się z brzucha na plecy. Głowa zawisła mu poza brzegiem łóżka, a platynowe kosmyki zafalowały łagodnie pod wpływem ruchu. Był bledszy niż kiedykolwiek, a skórę miał niemal przezroczystą. Nawracające wizje wyraźnie dawały mu w kość. Spał jak na lekarstwo. Gdy jadł — robiło mu się niedobrze. Neville bardzo martwił się o przyjaciela, nie wiedział jednak, jak mu pomóc. Pragnął, żeby w końcu nadeszła przerwa świąteczna, by Draco mógł bez wzbudzania podejrzeń wrócić do domu i skonsultować problem z Lucjuszem. Żywili bowiem nadzieję, że ojciec chłopaka znajdzie rozwiązanie wśród swoich księgozbiorów i na nowy semestr Draco wróci już zdrowy.

— Za bardzo się przejmujesz tym wszystkim — skrzywił się Malfoy. — Weź przykład z Pans i przestań wtykać nos w nie swoje sprawy.

—To jest cholernie moja sprawa! — uniósł się Neville. — Jesteś moim przyjacielem, więc będę się o ciebie martwił, ile chcę! Nie moja wina, że ta durna mopsica leci tylko na twoją kasę i w ogóle się tobą nie przejmuje!

— Mówiłem ci, że masz nie nazywać Pansy mopsicą — odwarknął.

Draco był wykończony, z każdym dniem coraz bardziej, a kłótnia z Longbottomem wcale mu w tym momencie nie pomagała. Wiedział, że nie wygra w tym stanie, kiedy co chwilę rozpraszały go niechciane obrazy.

— Czego tak w ogóle chciała Granger wczoraj po meczu? — zmienił temat, mając nadzieję, że odwróci uwagę przyjaciela.

Neville zamarł.

— Ekscytowała się tym, że poznała osobiście Roberta Boyla, tego gościa od Szajbusa Dumbledore'a — próbował się wykręcić.

— I dlatego wróciłeś z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakbyś zobaczył bogina?

Szare, zmęczone oczy Dracona świdrowały przyjaciela wyczekująco. Już dawno poddał się i odłożył książkę na półkę nocną. Siedział teraz po turecku na brzegu łóżka i obserwował Neville'a, który krzywił się i próbował zniknąć. Nie lubił, gdy Malfoy tak taksował go spojrzeniem, czuł, że każdy jego ruch jest wtedy poddawany pełnej analizie i niezwykle musi uważać na każde wypowiadanie słowo.

— Hermiona powiedziała mi o czymś, co może mieć związek z twoimi wizjami. Średnio mi się chce w to wierzyć, to wydaje się tak nieprawdopodobne, ale…

— Budzi pewne podejrzenia — dokończył za niego Draco. Złożył ze sobą czubki palców i oparł na nich szpiczasty podbródek.

— Tak. Wolałbym ci tego nie mówić, dopóki tego nie zweryfikuję.

— Chcę wiedzieć wszystko. Masz niczego przede mną nie zatajać.

— Nie jestem twoim skrzatem, żebyś mi rozkazywał. — Neville zmarszczył brwi. — Przegapiliśmy jedną sprawę związaną z twoimi wizjami, nie przejrzeliśmy zdjęć starych roczników. Hermiona właśnie dziś ma je sprawdzać, bo wytypowała jedną osobę, która prawdopodobnie…

Nagle Draco poderwał się z łóżka. Prawie by się przewrócił, gdyby nie złapał poręczy w ostatniej chwili. Wyglądał żałośnie: jak starzec ledwo trzymający się na chudych, roztrzęsionych nogach. Bez dawnego blasku w oczach jego mordercze spojrzenie nie miało tej mocy co kiedyś. W tym stanie — zwłaszcza ubrany w pomięty, czarny dres — prędzej mógł kogoś rozbawić, niż przestraszyć.

— Powiedziałeś jej — syknął złowrogo i zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

— Musiałem zasięgnąć drugiej opinii — próbował tłumaczyć się Neville.

— Nie jesteś żadnym zasranym magomedykiem, a ja nie mam żadnej cholernej choroby, żebyś musiał się konsultować w mojej sprawie z tą szlamowatą Granger! — niemal krzyknął.

Neville skarcił się w duchu. Źle to rozegrał, mógł przewidzieć, że Malfoy nie zrozumie powagi sytuacji i kolejny raz uniesie się dumą. Permanentne nieprzyznawanie się do słabości ten idiota miał we krwi, więc oczywistym było, że prędzej zamęczy się na śmierć, niż poprosi kogoś o pomoc lub choćby się na nią zgodzi. Tym bardziej, gdy chodziło o jego największą konkurentkę i w dodatku czarownicę mugolskiego pochodzenia. Świadomość, że to ona znalazła rozwiązanie jego problemu, na pewno nie podnosiła Dracona na duchu.

— Dzięki tej _szlamowatej_ Granger chyba dowiemy się, kto jest tym facetem z dna jeziora.

Draco zamarł.

— Wyjaśnię ci wszystko, gdy wrócę — wymamrotał Neville, czując, że pierścień od Hermiony robi się gorący. Zapewne udało jej się coś znaleźć w bibliotece i teraz wzywała ich, żeby podzielić się najnowszym odkryciem. — Teraz muszę wyjść. Nie przemęczaj się, najlepiej pójdź spać, żeby mieć siły na moją wieczorną opowieść.

Gdy wyszedł, wyciągnął magiczny pergamin i stuknął w niego różdżką, mrucząc pod nosem: „kocham Huncwotów". Sprawdził zawartość kartki i pokiwał głową. Miał rację, Hermiona prosiła, aby wszyscy niezwłocznie udali się do biblioteki.

Po wczorajszym meczu w Hogwarcie panował spokój, wszyscy pochowali się po dormitoriach, żeby odpocząć po imprezie, którą urządzili Gryfoni, świętując zwycięstwo.

Potter poradził sobie świetnie, biedny Malfoy nie miał z nim żadnych szans. Neville cieszył się, że Harry nie przeciągał meczu w nieskończoność i szybko zakończył męczarnię Dracona. Mimo szybkiej rozgrywki, wszyscy zdążyli zauważyć, że latał pięknie, nawet znicza złapał tak, jak zaplanował. Udało mu się to, co niemal dzień w dzień ćwiczył od ponad miesiąca. Neville musiał przyznać, że to pozornie beztroskie zagarnięcie znicza go rękawa i wyjęcie go później spod koszulki okazało się niezwykle widowiskowe. Młode Gryfonki oszalały i niemal zdarły z niego strój do quidditcha, gdy obległy go po meczu.

Weasley też poradził sobie nieźle. Jego stres minął już w pierwszych sekundach i gdy szarżował na niego Urquhart, nawet udało mu się zrobić zagrywkę zwaną Rozgwiazdą, czym zaskoczył wszystkich na stadionie. Neville musiał przyznać, że mieli okazję oglądać najsilniejszy skład Gryfonów od bardzo wielu lat.

Zaś po Ślizgonach wyraźnie było widać, że złożyli drużynę na poczekaniu. Rażący brak jakiejkolwiek synchronizacji i fatalny obrońca dały w efekcie przegraną na całej linii. Jedynie dzięki gorylom Malfoya udało im się zdobyć parę bramek i szybko zakończyć mecz. Gdyby nie oni, ścigający Gryfonów pewnie nastukaliby z pięćset punktów.

W bibliotece zastał go obraz iście komiczny: po środku długiego stołu zastawionego mnóstwem albumów ze zdjęciami oprawionych w bordową skórę rozłożyła się Hermiona, a po obu jej stronach, maksymalnie od siebie oddaleni, siedzieli naburmuszeni Harry i Susan, uparcie starając się na siebie nie patrzeć. Wyraz twarzy Krukonki wyraźnie sugerował, co myśli na temat fochów przyjaciół. Widocznie też zaniechała prób ich pogodzenia, bo usta zacisnęła w wąską linię i jedynie w ciszy przeglądała zdjęcia.

— Gratuluję wczorajszej wygranej — Neville rozpoczął rozmowę. — Dwieście trzydzieści do czterdziestu, ładny wynik.

— Dziękuję.

— O, a jednak ma głos — zamarudziła Susan, ostentacyjnie przypatrując się swoim pomalowanym na brązowo paznokciom. — Mi nie podziękował, gdy mu pogratulowałam.

— Może nie jesteś godna, żebym się do ciebie odzywał.

— Spokój — zarządziła Hermiona. Skrzywiła się, wyraźnie zmęczona ciągłymi sprzeczkami. — Jesteśmy w bibliotece i mamy poważny problem, dużo gorszy niż wasze wzajemne pretensje i fochy, nie wiem, czy pamiętacie.

Neville przysiadł naprzeciwko Krukonki i zajrzał do albumu, który leżał tuż przed nią. Przedstawiał dzieciaki w wieku około dwunastu lat, ustawione jeden obok drugiego w trzech rzędach. Wszyscy uśmiechali się do zdjęcia, niektórzy machali, a pojedyncze osoby przykładały kolegom dwa palce za głowę, dorabiając żartobliwe rogi.

— Sprawa jest poważna. Próbowałam jakość dojść do tego, czy historia, o której mówił Robert, może być prawdziwa i uznałam, że najprościej będzie sprawdzić, czy Filch pojawia się na zdjęciach w późniejszych latach — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Robert? — zdziwiła się Susan i zachichotała pod nosem. — Mówicie sobie na ty?

Hermiona oblała się rumieńcem.

— Sam to zaproponował — wzruszyła ramionami, próbując udawać obojętność, ale zdradził ją dorodny rumieniec, który wykwitł na policzkach. — W każdym razie spójrzcie tutaj — wskazała palcem na zdjęcie przed sobą, chcąc odwrócić uwagę przyjaciół od wstydliwego dla niej tematu.

Harry niechętnie zbliżył się do Susan, krzywiąc się przy tym ostentacyjnie.

— Na Merlina, to jest Filch? — spytał zszokowany. Na fotografii zobaczyli blondwłosego chłopca o sępim nosie i wydatnym czole. Był niższy niż koledzy stojący obok i jakby odstawał od grupy. Najwyraźniej sława jego ojca dotarła do Hogwartu, a styl przeprowadzania badań i traktowanie mugoli jak szczury laboratoryjne nie przypadł do gustu współdomownikom. — Filch był Puchonem?

— Jak widać na załączonym obrazku — skomentowała Susan. Wykrzywiła usta w wyrazie zdegustowania i podniosła brwi. Próbowała jak najwyraźniej pokazać, co myśli o zdziwieniu Gryfona.

— Jeśli nie przestaniecie sobie dogryzać, ustawię was do kątów — powiedziała Hermiona. — Tak, Filch był Puchonem. Znajduje się na zdjęciach do albumu w trzech rocznikach, ostatni raz pojawia się w 1943 roku, będąc wtedy w trzeciej klasie. Potem już go nie widać.

Między przyjaciółmi zapadła grobowa cisza.

— Może był chory i nie mógł się stawić do fotografa? — zasugerował z nadzieją w głosie Gryfon.

— Był chory przez cztery lata? — odgryzła się Susan.

— Z nimi się nie da rozmawiać! — pożaliła się Neville'owi Hermiona. — Nie wiem, dla mnie to wyraźny znak, że to, co mówił Robert, może być prawdą. Nie wiem, jak inaczej wyjaśnić jego czteroletnią nieobecność na zdjęciach do albumu, zwłaszcza na tle usłyszanej historii. W każdym razie, w ramach ciekawostki zobaczcie też, co znalazłam. Zgadnijcie, kto to jest.

— Jaki przystojniak — zażartowała Susan, przyglądając się chłopakowi na zdjęciu.

Neville spojrzał na fotografię, na której zobaczył niezwykle podobnego do siebie Ślizgona. Różnili się w zasadzie tylko kolorem włosów. Chłopak na zdjęciu miał dokładnie taką samą fryzurę jak on jeszcze rok temu: grzywkę pociągniętą brylantyną i przedziałek po lewej stronie. Jego okrągła buzia świetnie pasowała do przylizanej fryzury. Usta wykrzywiał w ironicznym uśmiechu i patrzył lekceważąco wprost w obiektyw. Z całej jego postawy biła obojętność i poczucie wyższości.

— To Tom Riddle.

— Żartujesz! — powiedział Harry, przybliżając się gwałtownie do fotografii.

— Na tym zdjęciu jest już na siódmym roku, zaraz kończy Hogwart. Niesamowite, prawda? Wiecie, że chciał nauczać po skończeniu nauki? Ale Dippet mu odmówił, ponoć przez Dumbledore'a. I potem znów wrócił, znów naciskał. Myślicie, że chciał wykorzystać posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, żeby rekrutować swoich popleczników?

— A jaki mógł mieć inny powód? — skrzywił się Neville. — Myślisz, że z dobroci serca chciał krzewić wiedzę wśród najmłodszych?

— Dobrze, że dyrektor mu odmówił i udało mu się zdjąć klątwę z tej posady. Kompletnie nie wyobrażam sobie, jak wyglądałaby nasza edukacja, gdybyśmy co roku musieli zmieniać nauczyciela, jak tu się czegokolwiek nauczyć? Spójrzcie, tu jest lista profesorów obrony przed czarną magią od czasów rzucenia klątwy do jej zdjęcia! To wygląda przecież jak kpina…

Ich zainteresowanie siedemnastoletnim Voldemortem nie trwało długo. Po przyjrzeniu się kolumnie dwudziestu dwóch nazwisk, przeszli do oglądania pozostałych albumów. Wspólnie żartowali sobie z niekorzystnych ujęć. W pewnym momencie zrobiło się niemal jak dawniej, nawet Susan i Harry skończyli sobie dogryzać. Dzięki chwili spokoju, Neville'owi przypomniało się w końcu, że przez zamieszane związane ze zgrzytem pomiędzy przyjaciółmi, meczem quidditcha i późniejszym odkryciem Hermiony, bardzo zaniedbali czwartkowe omdlenie Harry'ego.

— Poszedłeś w końcu w piątek do Pomfrey? — spytał Gryfona.

— Nie miałem czasu…

— Jesteś chyba niepoważny — zdenerwowała się Hermiona i zatrzasnęła album ze złości. — A byłeś z tym u Dumbledore'a?

— Przestańcie robić aferę z tego, że raz straciłem przytomność, jakbym był jakimś chucherkiem i miał umrzeć za miesiąc — powiedział zirytowany Harry. — Może jeszcze napiszę do Proroka i specjalny list do Knota, bo przecież stan zdrowia jakiegoś tam Pottera jest superważną sprawą dla naszego Ministra.

Hermiona odsunęła albumy na bok, wyciągnęła czysty pergamin i obróciła się w stronę przyjaciela.

— Mógłbyś chociaż napisać list do rodziców i ich o tym poinformować.

— Chyba zwariowałaś. Co ja mam im tam napisać? Cześć, mamo, śniło mi się, że ktoś cię zabił?

— Jesteś głupi. Weź pióro i pergamin. Ja będę dyktować, a ty pisz…

 _Kochana mamo!_

 _Robię mniej kawałów niż zwykle, a Hermiona mnie pilnuje, żebym nie używał peleryny taty nieodpowiedzialnie. Mamy strasznie dużo nauki, ledwo nadążam z pracami domowymi i mam mało czasu na treningi quidditcha._

 _Wczoraj był mecz, wygraliśmy ze Ślizgonami. Pokonaliśmy ich o sto dziewięćdziesiąt punktów._

 _Poza tym w Hogwarcie, jak pewnie słyszałaś, dzieją się ostatnio dziwne rzeczy. Nasze jezioro jest zatrute, a wielka kałamarnica zdechła. Po szkole krążą plotki, że wypełzła z jeziora, żeby mnie zjeść. No i wszyscy gadają, że „Czarownica" chce mnie naciągnąć na pozowanie na okładkę i nie wiem, co im odpowiedzieć, w razie gdyby spytali, ale właściwie nie o tym chciałem pisać, zresztą Hermiona bije mnie po głowie, że jej nie słucham i odbiegam od tematu._

 _A piszę do Ciebie, bo mnie też spotkało coś dziwnego, wiesz? W czwartek po kolacji z okazji Nocy Duchów straciłem przytomność i miałem koszmar. Hermiona każe mi napisać, że to była wizja, ale ja uważam, że to nieprawda, bo nie można mieć przecież wizji o przeszłości. A poza tym żaden ze mnie wróżbita, nawet przepowiadanie przyszłości z fusów mi nie wychodzi, z wróżbiarstwa miałem „nędzny"._

 _No ale w moim koszmarze ktoś włamał się do naszego domu i Was zamordował. Chciał zabić też mnie, chyba, to znaczy — jakieś dziecko obok Was, więc pewnie mnie, ale tuż przed tym postać rozwiała się jak dym. Nie sądzę, żeby to cokolwiek znaczyło, bo przecież skoro żyjemy, to to się nie wydarzyło, więc to pewnie tylko głupi sen. Sama więc widzisz, że to na pewno nie ma żadnego znaczenia, a Hermiona wygaduje bzdury i jest nadopiekuńcza._

 _W ogóle mogłaś mi powiedzieć, że wygadałaś jej o mojej pelerynie i kazałaś mnie pilnować._

 _Fajnie by było, gdybyś nie przekarmiła Hedwigi, jak do Was przyleci, bo potem nie chce jej się polować samej, a ja nie mam czasu na traktowanie jej jak zwierzątko domowe. W Hogwarcie musi sobie radzić sama, więc nie przyzwyczajaj jej do łatwych łakoci._

 _Czekam też na wieści na temat Pana Kota. Ojciec obiecał go nie zagłodzić, mam nadzieję, że dotrzymał słowa._

 _Kocham Was bardzo!_

 _Całuję, Harry_

— Całuję! Ha, ha, ha! — śmiał się Neville. — Kocham was bardzo, wasz najukochańszy synulek-niuniulek!

— Idioci — skomentowała Hermiona, patrząc na chłopców z politowaniem. — Dobrze, zobaczymy, co odpisze twoja mama i wtedy będziemy wiedzieli, co robić.

— Zobaczysz, że wyjdzie na to, że świrujesz.

— No, no, nie jestem taka pewna.

— Ej, bo jest już strasznie późno — zauważyła Susan. — Mykam, bo zaraz zaczyna się mój trening quidditcha.

Puchonka wstała, pożegnała się z przyjaciółmi, rzuciła Harry'emu ostatnie, przeciągłe spojrzenie i wyszła z biblioteki.

Cieszyła się, że sytuacja między nimi trochę się poprawiła. Obawiała się, że to zmiana jedynie chwilowa i od poniedziałku znów wrócą na ścieżkę wojenną, ale już ten krótki moment bez oskarżycielskich spojrzeń i złośliwych komentarzy dał jej wiele.

Coraz częściej w jej głowie pojawiała się myśl, żeby ustąpić. Te nowe koleżanki wcale nie okazały się takie fajne, jak sobie wymarzyła — patrzyły na nią zazdrośnie i nieraz szeptały za plecami niemiłe komentarze. I nawet jeśli przyjemny dotyk Rogera i Olivera często zawracał jej w głowie, coraz częściej zastanawiała się, czy chwila przyjemności fizycznej jest warta kłótni z przyjacielem.

Bo mimo że wciąż nie rozumiała, o co Harry jest tak obrażony, dotarło do niej, że wcale nie jest szczęśliwa, gdy nie może dzielić się dobrymi chwilami z przyjacielem.

Wraz z nastaniem zimniejszych dni, dla Hermiony jasnym stało się, że jej czas z Robertem się kończy.

Ich znajomość rozkwitała z każdym spacerem i z każdą naukową dyskusją, które prowadzili, przechadzając się po błoniach. Dyskutowali głównie na temat jego książek i alchemii i choć Hermiona nie chciała tego przyznać przed przyjaciółką, to postać starszego, nieziemsko mądrego mężczyzny niezwykle ją zauroczyła. Rumieniła się za każdym razem, gdy Susan lub Neville wytykali jej, że się zakochała, i uparcie powtarzała, że to nie tak i nikt nie rozumie, że po prostu rozmawiają o nauce.

I prawdą było, że rzeczywiście tylko rozmawiali. Robert nigdy nie posunął się za daleko, traktował Hermionę jedynie jako ponadprzeciętnie inteligentną podopieczną, której mógł przekazać ogrom swojej wiedzy. Poza tym, że przeszli na ty, odnosił się do niej z należytym dystansem i nigdy nawet nie zasugerował, że mogliby przekroczyć granicę relacji opartej na przyjaźni i mentorstwie. Ona zaś należała do tego rodzaju kobiet, które nigdy nie wykonywały pierwszego kroku. Tęsknym wzrokiem wypatrywała więc jakiegokolwiek, nawet najdrobniejszego sygnału, że jest dla Roberta kimś więcej, niż tylko mądrą małolatą. Niedoczekanie.

Mimo tego, że Hermiona zakochała się — bez wątpienia — nieszczęśliwie, dużo uroku dodało jej to uczucie. Częściej starała się wkładać spódnice i zaczęła nawet dbać o ułożenie włosów. Wiedziała, że Robert wcale nie jest typem łasym na piękne kobiety, działanie jej było jednak typowo podświadome. Nie raz łapała się na tym, że zamiast się uczyć, przygląda się sobie w lustrze, i ganiła się w myślach za ten żenujący wyraz próżności.

Poza tym wstydziła się, że zauroczyła się w mężczyźnie o tyle starszym. Nie było jej jednak trudno zracjonalizować tego, jak ukierunkowały się jej uczucia, od dawna bowiem odnosiła poparte wieloma argumentami wrażenie, że odstaje nie tylko od rówieśników, ale od wszystkich uczniów w ogóle. A Robert, który może nie powalał urodą, niewątpliwie zachwycał intelektem. Dawał jej to, czego nie znajdowała u chłopców uczących się w Hogwarcie. Prowokował do działania, motywował do nauki, stał się jej motorem napędowym, swoistą inspiracją. Poświęcał czas i tłumaczył wiele zawiłych tematów językiem przystępnym dla szesnastolatki. Miała świadomość, że rozwija się przy nim jak przy nikim innym. Nie chciała nawet wyobrażać sobie, co mogłaby osiągnąć, gdyby poznali się wcześniej.

Czerpała z tej znajomości ile potrafiła, jednocześnie dając z siebie tyle, ile mogła. Ich relacja pochłonęła ją całkowicie i najpewniej utonęłaby w rzece nowych bodźców i uczuć, gdyby nie Neville, który usłużnie kontrolował stan jej rozchwiania emocjonalnego. Gdy zbliżała się niebezpiecznie do granicznej linii, zarzucał ją moralizatorskimi kazaniami i sprowadzał na ziemię. I w całej tej sytuacji miała tylko pretensje do siebie, że przez to okropne zakochanie tak zaniedbuje biednych Harry'ego i Susan. Z każdym dniem coraz lepiej rozumiała ich zachowanie, jeszcze półtorej tygodnia temu jawiące się jako dziecinada, największa fanaberia i istne dziwactwo. Teraz jednak już wiedziała, skąd te końskie zaloty, problemy z komunikacją i peszenie się na każdym kroku.

I z jednej strony sprawa jeziora bardzo ją frustrowała i martwiła, ale z drugiej strony wiedziała, że gdyby nie to, najpewniej nigdy nie spotkałaby Roberta. Już teraz z obawą patrzyła na chmury unoszące się nad jeziorem. Pogarszająca się pogoda oznaczała dla niej tylko jedno: zbliżała się zima, a ich czas się kończył. Obiecali wysyłać do siebie sowy, ale Hermiona wiedziała, że nie zastąpi to przecież rozmowy na żywo.

Martwiła ją też wieść od Neville'a: Malfoy nie rozpoznał w zdjęciu Filcha mężczyzny ze swojej wizji. Istniała niby jakaś możliwość, że może nie zauważył podobieństwa lub woźny w jego widzeniu był w innym wieku. I choć próbowała się oszukiwać, wiedziała, że nie nabierze samej siebie: jej złudna wiara w omyłkę Ślizgona przypominała łapanie się brzytwy przez tonącego. Nie chciała bowiem przyjąć do wiadomości faktu, że znów trafiają do punktu wyjścia. Nie miała serca, by mówić o tym na głos, gdy widziała, jak załamał się Neville. Dwoił się i troił, by choroba Malfoya nie wyszła na jaw i łatwo było zauważyć, że i na nim zmęczenie powoli odciska swoje piętno.

Absurdalnie listopad najbardziej sprzyjał Harry'emu. Sprawa między nim a Susan jeszcze się nie wyjaśniła, bo umiejętnie unikał jej na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, wykorzystując do tego mapę Huncwotów i pelerynę niewidkę, ale Ruda wyraźnie odpuściła sobie ostentacyjne macanki na środku Wielkiej Sali, tak więc jedno jego zmartwienie odeszło na dalszy plan. Harry w obecnej sytuacji był nawet skłonny przyjaciółce odpuścić i przebaczyć to karygodne zachowanie, nie odważył się jednak jeszcze z Susan skonfrontować. Potrzebował czasu, aby poukładać sobie to wszystko w głowie.

Najważniejsze było jednak to, że mógł już normalnie funkcjonować bez okropnego potwora zamieszkującego jego żołądek. Głos w jego głowie również zamilkł, skończyły się więc sprzeczki z Ronem i krępujące sytuacje, w których musiał tłumaczyć ludziom wokół, czemu rozmawia z nieistniejącą postacią i w dodatku się z nią niejednokrotnie kłóci. Wiedział, że często patrzyli na niego jak na nienormalnego idiotę, a nigdy nie lubił odstawać od reszty.

Minął już ponad tydzień, od kiedy wysłał list do matki w sprawie swojego koszmaru, a Hedwiga wciąż nie przyniosła odpowiedzi. Zaczynał się powoli martwić, bo rodzice nigdy jeszcze nie zwlekali aż tyle z odpisywaniem na jego wypociny.

Od niedawna często spacerował. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, bo kiedy się chodzi, człowiek automatycznie zaczyna zastanawiać się nad sobą. Teraz jednak odkrył, że listopadowy chłód odpowiednio hamuje jego rozszalałe myśli, a gęsia skórka tak mocna, że aż bolesna, idealnie odwraca uwagę od rudego problemu.

I gdy tak spacerował podczas pewnego wtorkowego wieczoru, a był to już czwarty tydzień listopada, trafił przez przypadek na boisko quidditcha akurat podczas treningu Puchonów. Nie zorientował się w tym szybko, gdyż pierwszych pięć minut bezwiednie przypatrywał się grze Susan z otwartymi ustami, po chwili jednak oświecenie spłynęło na jego zamglony umysł. Otrząsnął się i przycupnął z boku, nie chcąc rzucać się w oczy.

Jaka ta ruda małpa była piękna. Nie należała do najwyższych, a wychudła tak, że nawet najmniejszy strój do quidditcha dalej na niej wisiał. Ale na miotle prezentowała się dla Harry'ego najładniej na świecie. Z zachwytem obserwował, jak wiatr rozwiewa jej bujne, długie włosy i plącze je bezlitośnie.

Właśnie odbywała się krótka przerwa, a kapitan Puchonów, młodszy o rok Malcolm Preece, wykorzystał ją, aby jeszcze raz powtórzyć kolegom założenia taktyczne. Ktoś coś powiedział, ktoś z czegoś zażartował i po chwili wszyscy gracze z domu borsuka niemal pokładali się na ziemi ze śmiechu. Susan wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Na miotle brakowało jej trochę pewności siebie i stanowczo nie była tak doświadczona jak Harry (niezwykle skromny Harry, oczywiście), ale to powodowało, że jawiła się Gryfonowi jako przeciwniczka niezwykle nieprzewidywalna, więc i niebezpieczna w swojej grze.

Skład Hufflepuffu nie uległ wielkiej zmianie, gracze więc znali siebie nawzajem doskonale i świetnie potrafili ze sobą współpracować. Poziom ich synchronizacji trochę Harry'ego przeraził, bo nawet ich nowy pałkarz, Owen Cauldwell, nie odstawał od reszty. Młody dzieciak szybko chłonął wiedzę i robił duże postępy w bardzo krótkim czasie. Hary z obawą obserwował poczynania przeciwników. Kapitan Puchonów nie stawiał na widowiskowość. Skupił się na dokładności, zgraniu zawodników i ćwiczeniu trudnych do odparcia ataków. Na szczęście mieli jeszcze trochę czasu, rozgrywkę z Hufflepuffem zapowiedziano dopiero na koniec lutego.

Susan chyba właśnie wypatrzyła znicz, bo śmignęła niedaleko jego kryjówki i zapikowała ostro w dół. Kolejny raz pomyślał, że dziewczyna pięknie lata, ale zaraz skarcił się za te zdrożne rzeczy. Ruda była jego przyjaciółką, a coraz częściej przyłapywał się na tym, że patrzy na nią nie jak na siostrę, najlepszą kumpelę z dzieciństwa, a jak na atrakcyjną, młodą kobietę. Był zażenowany, że nie potrafi opanować swojej wyobraźni i że myśli o Susan w takich kategoriach. I gdy uświadomił sobie, że chyba te jego ostatnie fochy i pretensje to skutek zwykłej zazdrości, osłupiał.

Co on najlepszego wyprawiał? Nie tylko przekroczył granicę, ale też wyżywał swoje frustracje na Merlinowi ducha winnej Susan. I to o co! O to, że nie wywróżyła ze szklanej kuli czegoś, czego nawet on sam sobie nie uświadamiał. I że, mając do tego prawo, umawiała się z innymi, na pewno przystojniejszymi chłopakami. Zachowywał się idiotycznie, teraz stawało się to dla niego całkiem jasne.

Gdy Puchoni skończyli swój trening trochę wcześniej, podszedł spontanicznie do Susan i zagaił rozmowę.

— Masz chwilę? — spytał, wprawiając tym przyjaciółkę w niemałą konsternację.

— Mówisz do mnie?

— No jasne, Ruda, a do kogo?

— No nie wiem, nie odzywałeś się do mnie parę tygodni, ba, unikałeś mnie — odparła kąśliwie, odstawiając miotłę pod ścianę.

Susan ociągała się, udając, że nie patrzy na Harry'ego. Reszta graczy była już w połowie drogi do zamku, przyjaciele zostali więc sam na sam w otoczeniu wysokich choinek i wieczornych odgłosów Zakazanego Lasu.

— Jestem głupi, Susan.

— Nie prowokuj mnie, żebym była złośliwa.

— Możesz być złośliwa — powiedział Gryfon. Nie potrafił spojrzeć Rudej w oczy, cały czas wzrok miał utkwiony w ziemi. Bał się tego, co może dostrzec w jej oczach: że zawalił, że się spóźnił, że przegapił swoją okazję.

Dalej nie był też pewny, czy uda mu się składnie wytłumaczyć to całe bagno, ba, czy da radę powiedzieć cokolwiek. Czuł coraz większą suchość w ustach, a czasu do ciszy nocnej nie zostało zbyt wiele.

— Przepraszam cię, Ruda — zaczął, mając nadzieję, że to sprowokuje jakąś reakcję Susan i ułatwi trochę całą rozmowę. Dziewczyna jednak stała i patrzyła na niego skonsternowana, nic nie mówiąc. — Przepraszam za te moje fochy. I te ostre słowa. Przepraszam, miałaś prawo obmacywać się z kim chcesz i kiedy chcesz.

— Mistrz taktu — mruknęła pod nosem Puchonka. — To chyba najbardziej koślawe przeprosiny, jakie w życiu słyszałam.

— Wiesz, że nie umiem mówić — przyznał się Harry. — Nie umiem dobierać odpowiednich słów jak Hermiona czy formułować myśli tak jak Neville. Ale żołądek mi rozsadza, jak widzę, jak obłapiają cię te dwa gnoje.

— Nie rozumiem, czemu się tak ich uczepiłeś.

— Nie ich się uczepiłem.

— Nie rozumiem, o czym ty w ogóle mówisz. Plączesz się, kręcisz, skaczesz z tematu na temat — skrzywiła się dziewczyna. — Nie siedzę w twojej głowie, musisz mówić jaśniej.

— Gdyby to było takie proste...

— Wiesz, że mnie możesz powiedzieć wszystko. Może nie wszystko zrozumiem, ale będę się starała. O co ci chodzi, skąd te twoje pretensje i oskarżające spojrzenia? Robię coś źle? Nie chcę, aby nasza przyjaźń skończyła się przez jakąś głupotę — wyznała Susan.

— Nie chodzi o to, że ty robisz coś źle. To ja…

— Złościsz się na mnie, że coś ci nie wychodzi?

— Nie o to chodzi! Ja… nie wiem, jak ci to wyjaśnić…

— Ja już sama nie wiem. Może to będzie absurdalne, ale to ostatnie wytłumaczenie, jakie przychodzi mi do głowy. Z góry przepraszam, jeśli cię tym urażę, ale… Czy ty coś do mnie czujesz, Harry?

Chłopak zamarł.

— Czujesz coś do mnie — tym razem bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała. — Ty, Harry Potter, czujesz coś do mnie.

Nie rozumiał jej słów ani reakcji. Wzbudził w niej obrzydzenie, niechęć? Była zażenowana tym, ze śmiał zakochać się w przyjaciółce, którą nieraz nazywał swoją małą siostrzyczką?

— Muszę już iść — powiedziała w końcu. — Potrzebuję czasu. Dobra? Przepraszam, ja naprawdę muszę…

Harry nigdy nie został postawiony w sytuacji, gdy miłość jego życia ucieka przed nim z miotłą w ręku przez hogwarckie błonia, zanim więc zorientował się, że może powinien za nią gonić, ruda czupryna zniknęła już za ogromnymi drzwiami.

Podreptał do zamku, zdegustowany swoją osobą.

Spaprał to na całej linii. Głupio zrobił, że podszedł do tego tak bez przygotowania czy konsultacji z Hermioną. Był durny, skoro myślał, że poradzi sobie z tym sam… Miał szczęście, że skończyła odrabiać już wszystkie prace domowe i niby nieco opornie, ale przystała na to, żeby odwiedził ją kwadrans po ciszy nocnej w pokoju wspólnym Ravenclawu. Musiał przyznać, że te pergaminy czyniły cuda.

Hermiona zeszła do niego w długiej do ziemi różowej koszuli nocnej z flaneli, która zakrywała jej ciało od szyi aż po stopy odziane w grube, wełniane skarpety.

— Ubrałaś się jakbyś jechała na wymianę do Durmstrangu.

— Będziesz dalej komentował mój wygląd, czy może łaskawie przejdziesz do rzeczy i powiesz mi, co było aż tak ważne, że przeszkadzasz mi w ćwiczeniu niewerbalnego zaklęcia tarczy na jutrzejszą poranną obronę? — spytała zrzędliwie Hermiona.

— Zakochałem się.

— O, w końcu to zauważyłeś.

— To ty wiedziałaś? — zdziwił się Harry i skurczył się w sobie, jeszcze bardziej zawstydzony swoim uczuciem.

Hermiona wyciągnęła się na obitym ciemnobrązową skórą fotelu, jakby szykowała się na dłuższą rozmowę.

— Jak właściwie do tego doszło?

I Harry opowiedział jej, jak przez przypadek trafił na wieczorny trening Puchonów, jak przyglądał się grze przyjaciółki, a potem trafił go piorun zakochania i uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo zbłaźnił się tymi swoimi fochami, które demonstrował przez ostatnie tygodnie.

— Nie tylko ty jesteś głupi, Susan też zachowywała się niepoważnie. Z dwoma naraz! Przecież to nie przystoi — skomentowała Hermiona.

— Przystoi czy nie, miała do tego prawo, a ja, jako przyjaciel, powinienem ją wspierać, a nie oceniać.

— Tu bym się spierała. Gdybym tak przystawała na wszystkie twoje pomysły i pozwalała ci na każdą głupotę, nie mam pojęcia, gdzie byś teraz siedział i co w życiu osiągnął.

Harry nie lubił siedzieć w pokoju wspólnym Krukonów, był on bowiem niezwykle oszczędny w wystroju. Miało się wrażenie, że trafiło się do niezwykle sterylnego wnętrza urządzonego przez pedanta, który maniakalnie chodził i odkładał wszystkie przedmioty na miejsce. Nawet książki na stołach ułożone zostały od największej do najmniejszej, jakby od linijki. Chłód bijący od skórzanych foteli i brak swobody w wystroju sprawiały, że Harry czuł się tu niemal jak w muzeum.

— Nie rozumiem, czemu ona tak zwiała i czemu mnie przepraszała — powiedział po chwili ciszy.

— Wiesz, że ja uwielbiam się wtrącać, choć wiem też, że nie powinnam. No ale tutaj… nie wiem, czy sobie poradzicie sami. Harry, sądzę, że Susan jest zagubiona — zawyrokowała Hermiona. — Podkochuje się w tobie od dawna, choć nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Wydaje mi się, że jest na ciebie zła, bo tygodniami prosiła się, żebyś w końcu łaskawie z nią porozmawiał i wyjaśnił, czemu się na nią złościsz, a ty tylko na nią fukałeś i nie raczyłeś nawet słowem. — Zdania wylewały się z jej ust, jakby tygodniami ostatkami sił powstrzymywała się od komentowania farsy rozgrywającej się między jej przyjaciółmi. — Doprowadziłeś ją do stanu, w którym zaczęła szukać winy w sobie i paranoicznie analizowała przy mnie wasze wrześniowe rozmowy, szukając w nich wyjaśnienia dla twojego zachowania. I ona teraz potrzebuje czasu, żeby to sobie poukładać.

— Łał — mruknął Harry, gdy Hermiona zamilkła. — Ile wniosków.

— To tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej.

Harry siedział i pocierał czoło, zaszokowany. Często, zwłaszcza, gdy się denerwował, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że coś go tam dziwnie swędzi.

— Skąd ty bierzesz takie rzeczy, te wszystkie myśli?

— Używam mózgu — zaśmiała się Hermiona.

— Więc uważasz, że ona też mnie kocha?

— Harry — skarciła go Hermiona. — Nie to jest teraz najważniejsze, a i przesadne szafowanie tak ważnymi słowami jest nieodpowiedzialne. Zaledwie trochę ponad godzinę wiesz, że jesteś w niej zadurzony, a już nazywasz to miłością?

— Bo ja ją naprawdę kocham — upierał się Gryfon. — To co mam innego robić, co jest ważniejsze niż to, czy Susan też coś do mnie czuje?

Hermiona pokiwała głową, rozbawiona nieporadnością przyjaciela.

— Nie sądzisz, że wypadałoby coś zrobić z tym, że ze sobą nie rozmawiacie, zanim zaczniecie ustalać, kto do kogo co czuje i jak bardzo?

— No tak, ale…

— Żadne ale, musimy od deski do deski przemyśleć, co i jak jej powiesz, żeby znów się nie zbłaźnić.

Harry pluł sobie w brodę, że wcześniej nie przyszedł do Hermiony. Może wtedy wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, może wtedy Susan nie uciekłaby przed nim i nie przepadła w otchłani zamku.

Wciąż odtwarzał sobie w myślach ich rozmowę i zastanawiał się, co mógł zrobić lepiej. Ciekawe, czy Ruda kiedykolwiek mu wybaczy i czy da mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Nie chciał wierzyć, że istniała choć możliwość, że to wszystko się tak po prostu skończy. Że mógł tak to wszystko spaprać w ciągu miesiąca, że straci przyjaciółkę już na zawsze.

O ile łatwiej mu się żyło, gdy nie miał tych wszystkich uczuć i gdy jedynym jego zmartwieniem było to, czy pokonają Ślizgonów w następnym meczu i czy wygrają Puchar Domów. Chciał wrócić do swojej słodkiej sielanki wypełnionej dowcipami Huncwotów, grą w szachy z Ronem i przepychankami słownymi z Nevillem.

Ale… czy by potrafił? Czy gdyby miał możliwość, dałby radę odrzucić uczucie do Susan?


	12. Rozdział 11 - Rude listy

**ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY**

 **Rude listy**

Koniec listopada przemknął Neville'owi szybko jak Potter na swojej nowej miotle, bo samotnie. Wychodził z dormitorium tylko na posiłki i zajęcia, a jedyną osobą, jaką tolerował, był Draco. Jego ucieczka od reszty świata znajdowała swoje wytłumaczenie w absurdalnym zachowaniu Harry'ego, Hermiony i Susan, którzy notorycznie traktowali go jak swoje prywatne koło ratunkowe. Bo dopóki problem stanowili tylko Ruda, beznadziejny Potter i durny problem ich nieszczęśliwej miłości, potrafił to jakoś znosić, ale gdy i Granger zdecydowała się rzucić w objęcia miłości, zwyczajnie uznał, że ma już dość tych kretynizmów. W obliczu tych wydarzeń postanowił jako jedyny zachować się jak dorosły: zorganizował samotny protest i schował się pod kołdrą.

Poza tym bardzo dużo się uczył, bo nadzorował nie tylko swój poziom wiedzy, ale i Dracona, który w obecnym stanie wiecznie wymagał jego pomocy. Dodatkowo brak Hermiony przy pisaniu wypracowań znacząco spowolnił jego tempo pracy. Nawet weekendy wypełniały mu stosy książek, zwitki pergaminów i rozlane plamy atramentu. Zupełnie nie zdziwiło go więc, gdy okazało się, że w sobotę 30 listopada obudził się w połowie rozgrywki Hufflepuff kontra Ravenclaw. Z początku poczuł, że coś zaciska mu się na żołądku, ale po chwili udało mu się uspokoić. Przecież wcale nie żałował, że nie pojawił się na meczu. Przecież znów musiałby znosić Susan i Harry'ego. Nie, wolał zostać w łóżku.

Miał w pewnym stopniu nadzieję, że może uda mu się tak hibernować pod kątem społecznościowym aż do przerwy świątecznej, jednak dość szybko musiał porzucić to optymistyczne podejście, gdyż w pierwszy grudniowy piątek został bestialsko napadnięty w małym, wąskim korytarzu przez trójkę przyjaciół.

— Unikasz nas — stwierdziła bardziej niż spytała Hermiona.

— I olewasz — poskarżyła się Susan.

— I w ogóle się nami nie interesujesz — pożalił się Harry.

— A wy mnie wykorzystujecie i w ogóle nie odwdzięczacie za pomoc — odpalił im.

— Wiemy. — Puchonka zrobiła minę zbitego psa. — Dlatego przyszliśmy cię przeprosić i zabrać na wspólny film.

— Na co?

— No wiesz, te takie długie zdjęcia mugoli — wyjaśniła Ruda, machając lekceważąco dłonią.

— I co wy sobie myślicie, że ja się tak dam przekabacić i pójdę? Jestem na was zły. Wkurzacie mnie i wcale nie chcę spędzać z wami czasu — powiedział Neville, zadzierając do góry brodę i zakładając ręce na piersi. — Poza tym muszę dbać o swoją reputację, nie mogę tak szybko dać za wygraną. Co ludzie pomyślą?

— Spokojnie — zapewniła Susan. — Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś groźny.

— I przerażający — rzucił Harry.

— No przecież jesteś Ślizgonem, cały zamek na myśl o tobie trzęsie portkami — dodała Hermiona, wywracając oczami.

Neville zasępił się na chwilę. Z jednej strony miał ochotę jak co dzień wrócić do siebie i rzucić się na łóżko, a potem sięgnąć po książki i spędzić z nimi miły wieczór, bo doświadczenie mówiło mu, że wybierając ten wariant, będzie miał pewność, że nic złego się nie wydarzy. Z drugiej strony od ponad trzech tygodni unikał swoich przyjaciół i choć nie chciał się do tego przyznać, trochę się za nimi stęsknił.

— Pff. No dobra. A co będziemy oglądać?

Ruszyli w czwórkę w kierunku schodów prowadzących na wyższe kondygnacje zamku.

— Tak naprawdę nie będziemy oglądać filmu, tylko wspomnienie Susan — wyjaśniła Hermiona, sunąc dłonią po kamiennej poręczy schodów.

— Udało ci się znaleźć myślodsiewnię? — zdziwił się Neville.

— Ej, skąd on wie o myślodsiewni? — oburzył się Harry.

Trójka przyjaciół spojrzała po sobie niepewnie.

— Eee — zaczęła nieporadnie Susan. — Ostatnio w Hogsmeade, gdy poszedłeś, musieliśmy o czymś gadać, no nie? Ty dowiedziałeś się dopiero teraz, bo jakoś temat nam uleciał z głowy…

Wspinali się tak piętro za piętrem. Gdy w końcu znaleźli się na szczycie zamku i doszły ich pierwsze krzyki sir Barnabasza Bzika, Neville spojrzał zdziwiony na przyjaciół i spytał:

— Idziemy do Pokoju Życzeń?

— Długo myślałam, skąd wziąć myślodsiewnię, aż w końcu doszłam do wniosku, że skoro można tu znaleźć i finałowe znicze, i beczkę z miodowym, czemu by nie zażyczyć sobie myślodsiewni? — wytłumaczyła Hermiona, spacerując pod pustą ścinaną, na której już po chwili pojawiły się ciemne, ciężkie, metalowe drzwi. Przypominały jej gotyckie portale do katedr, które miała okazję oglądać z rodzicami w wakacje parę lat temu, gdy wybrali się na wycieczkę po Francji.

— Ale mroczne — skomentowała Susan i pchnęła jedno ze skrzydeł.

Ich oczom ukazała się ogromna sala, rozmiarami niemal dorównująca głównemu holowi w Ministerstwie. Na jej środku na majestatycznym podwyższeniu stała wielka, kamienna misa, znad której unosiła się srebrzystobłękitna poświata. Marmurowa posadzka niosła dźwięk ich kroków po całym pomieszczeniu, gdy gęsiego dreptali w stronę mrożącego krew w żyłach naczynia. Stanęli wokół niego i nachylili się, by przyjrzeć się zdobionym brzegom. Na dość szerokim rancie wyżłobione zostały starożytne runy. Hermiona próbowała je odczytać, jednak była zbyt rozkojarzona i przejęta, by móc się skupić na tłumaczeniu.

— Ale czad — westchnął Harry. — Jak tu cicho.

— Wy też macie tak dziwnie ściśnięty żołądek? — spytał Neville, delikatnie przejeżdżając opuszkiem palca po brzegu kamiennej misy.

— No, jakbym szła na sprawdzian u Snape'a — przyznała Susan, kuląc się w sobie. Rozglądała się na boki po sali, w której panował tajemniczy półmrok, rozproszony tylko srebrzystą mgiełką unoszącą się znad myślodsiewni. — A jak wsadzimy moje myśli do środka?

— Istnieje specjalne zaklęcie — powiedziała Hermiona. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i przystawiła ją do skroni Rudej, która wytrzeszczyła oczy z przerażenia.

— Tylko nie uszkodź jej pamięci — zaśmiał się Neville. — Bo co zrobimy potem z takim przytępym gumochłonem? Co prawda jest tak lekka, że bez problemu wrzucimy ją na plecy, ale co dalej? Przecież nie schowamy w schowku u Filcha, zaraz się wyda.

— Spokojnie, nie ruszaj się i skup na tamtym wspomnieniu.

Hermiona zaczęła mamrotać pod nosem dziwne słowa w języku, którego Neville kompletnie nie rozpoznawał. Z każdym kolejnym wyrazem odsuwała różdżkę coraz dalej od skroni rozdygotanej przyjaciółki, a za jej końcem ciągnął się srebrzysty strumień, który Hermiona kierowała do środka kamiennego naczynia. Przyjaciele obserwowali jej poczynania w skupieniu. Gdy skończyła, Harry wypalił:

— To co, wskakujemy?

Pochylił się zaciekawiony nad płynnymi myślami wirującymi w misie.

— Ja chyba wolę nie — powiedziała Susan, niemal cała biała na twarzy.

— Zostanę z tobą — zaproponował Neville, uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki. — Chodź, usiądziemy pod ścianą.

Złapał Rudą pod łokieć i razem odeszli na bok, gdzie przycupnęli, a chłopak wziął dziewczynę w objęcia. Widać mocno zestresowała się wizją utraty wszystkich wspomnień, wytrzeszczała bowiem oczy i oddychała ciężko. Pluł sobie w brodę, że zażartował sobie tak okrutnie. Dobrze przecież wiedział, że nie było mowy o jakimkolwiek uszkodzeniu pamięci, zapomniał jednak, że jego przyjaciółka to taki mały chojrak i dramatyzuje, gdy tylko może. Spojrzał na nią rozczulony. Tak, stanowczo tęsknił za tą bandą dziwaków.

— Hej, wyluzuj, mała — próbował ją uspokoić. — Może opowiesz mi, co się tam u was wydarzyło, że w końcu rozmawiasz normalnie z Potterem?

— Powiedział mi, że coś do mnie czuje — powiedziała Susan płaczliwie. — Znaczy wiesz, ja powiedziałam, że tak mi się wydaje, że on coś do mnie czuje, a on nie zaprzeczył. I tak jakoś…

— Ale jesteście teraz razem?

— Ja właściwie nie wiem — zachlipała. — W sumie dwa razy zaprosił mnie na spacer, ale poza tym to chyba nic się nie zmieniło…

Neville spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, ale po chwili przyznał w myślach, że przecież niczego innego nie mógł się po nich spodziewać. Oboje maksymalnie nieporadni, pewnie nawet nie wiedzieli, jak się zabrać za wspólne randkowanie. I tak zaskoczył go ten ich wspólny spacer. Postanowił jednak nie wtrącać się w ich sprawy, dopóki nieokrzesanie Pottera nie będzie dla Susan zbyt krzywdzące. Jeśli ten nieszczęsny Gryfonek nie nauczy się radzić i reagować na oczekiwania Rudej sam, to do końca życia będzie go trzeba prowadzić za rękę — a nie tędy droga, Susan nie chciałaby takiego męża. Ale w ogóle, o czym on mówił — męża! Jak umówią się na porządną randkę, to będzie cud…

Gdy Susan skończyła pociągać nosem i się nieco uspokoiła, opowiedziała mu, że w minionym tygodniu miało miejsce również inne ważne wydarzenie: Hermiona pożegnała się już z Robertem. Obiekt westchnień panny Granger opuścił Hogwart i wrócił w swoje rodzinne strony, do Lismore. Oczywiście zostawił jej swój adres, a nawet już następnego dnia po wyjeździe Hermiona została dumną posiadaczką długiego na dwie stopy listu pióra Roberta Boyla.

Neville westchnął szczęśliwy. Czyli wszystko wracało do normy. Przytulił mocniej Susan i pomyślał, że tylko Draco mógłby jeszcze pozbyć się tych swoich wizji i niczego więcej od życia by już nie oczekiwał.

— Czy ty oszalałaś? — dobiegł ich głos ze środka sali.

Neville i Susan podnieśli gwałtownie głowy, ale okazało się, że to tylko Harry i Hermiona wrócili z myślodsiewni.

— Ja? Co ja takiego zrobiłam? — zdziwiła się Susan.

— Jak to co! — niemal krzyknął Harry. — Poleciałaś na tej starej, rozklekotanej miotle nad zbiornik pełen trucizny! Fruwałaś nad nim, jakby to była jakaś wanna z uzdrawiającymi bąbelkami! Chciałaś… chciałaś dotknąć wody, chciałaś rzucić się do wody! — Chłopakowi puściły nerwy. — Chciałaś się zabić! Gdyby nie ten duch…

— Już cię obgadaliśmy sowicie — przerwała mu Hermiona. — Masz szczęście, że cię tam z nami nie było i zdążyliśmy już trochę ochłonąć, Harry normalnie chciał cię udusić.

— Jej, spokojnie, nie przesadzajcie.

— I jeszcze nic nam nie powiedziałaś! — awanturował się dalej Harry. — O obserwowaniu choinek i duchach to pierwsza paplałaś, ale o tym, że prawie popełniłaś samobójstwo, nie raczyłaś nas poinformować!

— Harry, wyluzuj. To był czysty przypadek. Poza tym mówiłam wam, że prawie umarłam…

— To, że tak się zbliżyłaś do wody i chciałaś do niej wskoczyć i gdyby nie ten duch, to już byś nie żyła, to też był przypadek?! O tym nie raczyłaś powiedzieć! — zdenerwował się Harry.

— To nie tak — zaczęła tłumaczyć Susan. — Jezioro mnie przyciągało. Widziałam w nim rodziców, przecież słyszeliście, jak do mnie mówili, to chyba nic dziwnego, tęsknię za nimi…

Hermiona popatrzyła na nią zdziwiona.

— Jacy rodzice? We wspomnieniu byłaś ty i duch.

— No przecież, że ich tam nie było. Słyszałam ich po prostu, to oni mówili te rzeczy.

Harry z Hermioną wymienili się spojrzeniami.

— Czyli mówisz, że w tym wspomnieniu było coś jeszcze? Coś, czego nie zobaczyliśmy? Nie wiem, czy nie powinniśmy o tym poinformować Dumbledore'a.

— A dowiedzieliście się czegoś w sprawie tego języka?

— Niezbyt wiele — wyznała rozczarowana Hermiona. — Muszę poszukać czegoś w bibliotece. Zapamiętałam niektóre dźwięki i chyba udało mi się wychwycić pojedyncze wyrazy, ale na razie nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co to może być za język. Dobra, wracajmy, bo robi się już późno, a jakkolwiek nie jest to sprawa ważna, to i tak wolę nie tracić punktów za przebywanie poza dormitorium po ciszy nocnej. Obgadamy to później.

Mimo złości, Harry chciał odprowadzić osłabioną Susan do pokoju wspólnego Puchonów. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, już ubiegł go Neville i zapowiedział, że skoro idą w jedną stronę, na dół, to osobiście dopilnuje, żeby Ruda trafiła tam cała i zdrowa. Gryfon powlókł się więc smętnie na siódme piętro.

Bardzo przejął się tym, co zobaczył we wspomnieniu Susan. Wiedział przecież, że dziewczyna się wtedy załamała, nie miał jednak pojęcia, że chciała targnąć się na swoje życie. Niby temu zaprzeczyła i wyjaśniła, że to jezioro kazało jej wskoczyć wprost do trucizny, ale martwił się, że mogło to być jedynie wstydliwe tłumaczenie — niekoniecznie zgodne z prawdą.

To było jasne, że z ich czwórki to Susan ma największe problemy z pewnością siebie, ale nie sądził, że sprawa jest aż tak poważna. Co jeśli od dawna nie dostrzegali czegoś, nie poświęcali małej Puchonce wystarczającej uwagi? Potrzebowała pomocy, a oni lekceważyli jej podłe nastroje i niską samoocenę. Gdyby nie reakcja ducha z jeziora, Ruda mogła już nie żyć. A to wszystko byłaby ich wina, ich zaniedbania i wygodnickiego niezauważania problemu przyjaciółki — w końcu tak łatwo bagatelizuje się cudze problemy. Cieszyło go, że sytuacja pomiędzy nimi znacznie się poprawiła, ale najwyraźniej ich kłótnie to jedynie wierzchołek góry lodowej, a prawdziwe komplikacje zaczynały się znacznie głębiej.

A więc będzie musiał odwlec w czasie rozmowę na temat ich przyszłości i jeszcze przez jakiś czas skupić się na poprawie nastroju Susan.

Jego nagłe rozważania na temat najbliższych lat sprowokował list, który Hedwiga dostarczyła mu niespodziewanie w zeszłym tygodniu. Poczuł się skonsternowany, widząc na kopercie imiona braci Rona. Czego mogli chcieć? Lecz gdy rozerwał papier i zaczął przelatywać wzrokiem po linijkach tekstu, z każdym kolejnym zdaniem na jego ustach rozkwitał coraz szerszy uśmiech.

Od tamtej pory trzymał treść listu w tajemnicy przed przyjaciółmi. Bał się trochę, że znów odwróci ich uwagę od Susan. Nie chciał, żeby przez niego coś im umknęło. Nie mógł wiecznie postępować jak zwyczajny egoista.

Jednak z każdym dniem coraz ciężej było mu utrzymać tę wspaniałą nowinę w tajemnicy.

Harry od zawsze miał problem ze swoją przyszłością, w pewnym momencie zawiesił się bowiem gdzieś pomiędzy oczekiwaniami matki, ojca a podążaniem za swoimi marzeniami. Lily już od lat snuła wizje, że jej syn, dobry zarówno z obrony przed czarną magią jak i zaklęć, ponadprzeciętnie radzący sobie z zielarstwem i transmutacją, a nawet jako tako odnajdujący się na eliksirach, zostanie aurorem. Praca ta była według jego mamy nie tylko prestiżowa, ale i „zapewniająca bezpieczną pod kątem finansowym i zawodowym przyszłość", jak mawiała. Za to James wymyślił sobie, że Harry powinien realizować jego niespełnione marzenia i dołączyć do brytyjskiej drużyny quidditcha na pozycji szukającego.

A główny zainteresowany? On marzył o czymś zupełnie innym. I właściwie okazało się, że może to swoje marzenie spełnić, gdyż starsi bracia Rona już na dobre rozkręcili interes i zaproponowali Harry'emu współpracę. Chłopak miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie ich kolejny dowcip, bo mocno się już nastawił i nawet ułożył w myślach przemowę, która przekona rodziców, że dołączenie do ekipy Weasleyów to niegłupi pomysł. Harry obawiał się tylko, że Lily tym razem nieodwracalnie przeklnie jego ojca, gdy wyjdzie na jaw, że to James był tajemniczym sponsorem, dzięki któremu bliźniakom Weasley udało się stanąć na nogi i otworzyć swój własny sklep z dowcipami, co będzie równało się — według niej — zepsuciu kariery zawodowej jego syna.

Sprytni rudzielce wiedzieli, do kogo się zwrócić, wiadome było bowiem, że Potterowie do biednych nie należą, a James w latach młodości szalał z Hunctwotami w Hogwarcie jeszcze bardziej niż Fred i George w dniach ich największej weny twórczej. I rzeczywiście, gdy Rogacz dowiedział się o planach braci, zaraz wypłacił odpowiednią sumę z banku Gringotta i pożyczył im bezprocentowo na okres dwóch lat. Jednak nie minął nawet rok, a oni nie tylko z powodzeniem rozkręcili interes, ale też zwróciły im się wszystkie koszty i bezproblemowo mogli oddać Potterowi seniorowi wszystkie galeony, nawet z dobrowolną nawiązką.

Harry przysiadł przed kominkiem i zaczął miętosić w dłoniach dwa listy. Jeden z nich, od braci Rona, odłożył na stół. Drugi był od jego mamy i niestety nie napawał Gryfona takim optymizmem jak ten pierwszy.

Lily po niemal trzech tygodniach zwłoki odpisała, że Harry powinien niezwłocznie udać się do Dumbledora i poinformować go o swojej wizji. Ostatnie słowo zostało napisane drukowanymi literami i podkreślone dwukrotnie. Poza tym krótkim zdaniem jego mama nie wyjaśniła niczego, nie nawiązała nawet to tego, że Harry miał ponoć wylądować na okładce czasopisma dla młodych czarownic. Nie było mu jednak dane zbyt długo zamartwiać się oszczędnością w słowach jego mamy, gdyż zaraz jego cisza i spokój zostały zakłócone.

— Słyszałeś? — powiedział podekscytowany Ron, wyrastając jak spod ziemi i siadając obok niego przy kominku.

— Co miałem słyszeć?

— Colin przeszedł do ćwierćfinałów!

— Chodzi o ten turniej?

— No pewnie! Zgłosiło się tylu chętnych, że dopiero dziś udało się wybrać najlepszą ósemkę! I Colin jest wśród nich! — wyjaśnił rudzielec, wytrzeszczając na Harry'ego oczy, jakby przekazywał mu najważniejsze informacje świata.

— Ktoś jeszcze od nas się dostał? — spytał brunet, chcąc sprawić kumplowi przyjemność swoim udawanym zainteresowaniem i podtrzymać rozmowę.

— No! Thelma Holmes, czaisz? Nasza prefekt naczelna gra w gargułki. Ale chciałbym mieć taką wyluzowaną laskę.

Potter spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

— Więc twierdzisz, że Lavender, która obmacuje cię nawet na lekcjach, nie jest wyluzowana?

— Daj spokój, mamy z Lav ciche dni. Nie wiem, o co jej chodzi. Siedziałem sobie z Colinem i gadaliśmy o tym, że ta nagroda za turniej jest trochę badziewna, no i w tym momencie usłyszałem prychnięcie, Lav nas wyminęła, poszła przed siebie obrażona i od tamtego czasu się nie odzywa.

— Może to przypadek? Nie wiem, o co może jej chodzić. Rzeczywiście, co zrobić z walentynkowym wypadem do kawiarni? Znaczy no — zmieszał się Harry — wiadomo, jak ma się parę, to jest jasne, ale przecież nikt nie powiedział, że turniej musi wygrać ktoś, kto ma dziewczynę. Albo chłopaka — poprawił się.

— Ja nie wiem, te baby są jakieś dziwne.

— Nie wszystkie, Susan jest w porządku. Wyszło na to, że ja się obrażam jak jakiś idiota… A napisałeś wypracowanie dla Snape'a?

— No co ty, to dopiero na czwartek.

— I myślisz, że sobie z nim poradzisz w ciągu tygodnia?

Wątpliwości Harry'ego wynikały z tego, że mistrz eliksirów narzucił im ostatnio niebywale wysoki poziom. Już sam fakt, że tylko dwunastka z nich dostała się do klasy owutemowej, mówił swoje o jego wymaganiach, ale teraz, na szóstym roku, przechodził sam siebie. Nie tylko zarzucał ich tryliardem wypracowań długich na mile, ale zmuszał również do takiej gimnastyki w kwestii wyszukiwania materiałów pomocniczych, że gdyby nie Hermiona, Harry już dawno by się poddał.

Na ostatnich zajęciach Snape jednak przeszedł najśmielsze oczekiwania uczniów. Na wstępie Sophie Roper dostała tygodniowy szlaban za posiadanie plamy na spódnicy. Niecałą minutę później Dafne Greengrass, Ślizgonka, zarobiła karne wypracowanie na trzy stopy, bo jej bluzka wydała się Snape'owi zbyt wydekoltowana. Przez całe zajęcia mężczyzna krążył po pomieszczeniu jak rozszalała osa. Co dziwne, najmocniej obrywało się Pansy Parkinson, która przecież należała do grona ulubionych uczniów mistrza eliksirów.

— Coś pani nie wychodzi? — syknął Ślizgonce do ucha, gdy jej wywar, zamiast przypominać kolorem czarne porzeczki, wściekle się zaczerwienił. — Może gdyby była pani lepiej przygotowana, pani eliksir przybrałby odpowiednią barwę. Minus dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu.

Pansy zacisnęła pięści, a jej jasna cera zaróżowiła się ze złości. Harry i Hermiona wymienili zszokowane spojrzenia. Do czego Snape pił tak naprawdę? Przecież to było normalne, że nie wszystko wychodziło im za pierwszym razem.

Potem było jeszcze gorzej. Wyciśnięcie soku z fasolki sopophorusa graniczyło niemal z cudem. Harry zastanawiał się, jak chuderlawy profesor radził sobie z eliksirami, skoro nawet wysportowany Ron miał problem ze zmiażdżeniem tego niezniszczalnego składnika.

— Potter, może przestaniesz głaskać tę fasolkę i zabierzesz się w końcu do roboty? Szlaban w najbliższą sobotę. Zgłoś się o ósmej rano do Filcha i ani minuty spóźnienia.

— Ale profesorze, o ósmej rano Gryffindor ma zaklepane boisko do quidditcha na trening… — próbował negocjować Harry, ale Snape zasztyletował go wzrokiem.

— Minus dziesięć punktów za niesubordynację.

Okazało się, że Hermionie również przyrządzenie Wywaru Żywej Śmierci nie szło najlepiej. Krople potu ściekały jej po policzkach i była już cała czerwona z wściekłości. Jej włosy, zawsze i tak odstające, robiły się z każdą minutą coraz bardziej puszyste, aż w końcu jej fryzura zaczęła przypominać gigantycznego pufka. Mieszała i mieszała zgodnie z instrukcją w książce, jednak jej eliksir wciąż pozostawał ciemnofioletowy.

— Jesteście żałośni — zawyrokował Snape po kolejnym okrążeniu klasy. — Z tak żenującym poziomem nie macie nawet cienia szans, żeby zdać owutema z eliksirów. Wszyscy minus dwadzieścia punktów. Tak, Runcorn, dwadzieścia punktów za każdego Ślizgona.

Ron wytrzeszczył oczy. Pewnie by się kłócił i awanturował, gdyby nie to, że przez ostatnie zdanie profesora zakrztusił się i niemal udławił własną śliną. Uczniowie domu węża nie wierzyli własnym uszom.

— Wszyscy won. A ty, Parkinson, zostań — rozkazał Snape i usiadł rozwścieczony za swoim biurkiem.

Dopiero gdy wychodzili z klasy, Harry spostrzegł, że wśród uczniów obecnych dziś na zajęciach nie było Malfoya. Skojarzenie tego z okropnym zachowaniem profesora nie potrwało długo. Podzielił się z Hermioną swoimi spostrzeżeniami, zapomniał jednak, że wciąż szedł przy nich Ron.

— I co z tego, że Malfoya nie było? — spytał rudzielec. — To dobrze chyba, przynajmniej nie musieliśmy się gapić na ten jego ironiczny uśmieszek.

Lawirowali po zamku dobrą chwilę, zanim udało im się znaleźć miejsce, w którym mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. Skoro Draco nie pojawił się na zajęciach, a Snape tak się wściekł, sprawa wydała się im jasna. Nie rozumieli tylko, dlaczego Mistrz Eliksirów tak wyżył się na Parkinson.

Gryfon nie do końca chciał się do tego przed sobą przyznać, ale chwilami zaczynał się martwić o tego ślizgońskiego dupka. Może nie pałali do siebie wielkim uczuciem, a rywalizację mieli we krwi w związku z przynależnością do dwóch konkurujących ze sobą domów, ale żadne z nich nigdy nie życzyło drugiemu śmierci. Co najwyżej przeziębienia na mecz quidditcha, które uniemożliwiałoby grę, ale przecież to całkiem normalne i niegroźne. Ich rodzice w końcu też w pewnym momencie zawiesili broń i nawet James przestał wdawać się w potyczki słowne z Lucjuszem, bo Malfoy senior też rzadziej niż zwykle je prowokował. Harry'emu obiło się o uszy, że jego mama planowała kiedyś nawet zaprosić rodziców Malfoya na herbatkę dla miłośników dwurożców, ale James dosadnie wybił jej to z głowy. Niemniej jednak nie byli ze sobą na ścieżce wojennej, jedynie „wyznawali skrajnie odmienne poglądy polityczne", jak powtarzała dyplomatycznie Lily.

Nie mógł się doczekać świąt w rodzinnym gronie, bardzo chciał już wrócić do domu i na żywo porozmawiać z rodzicami o swoich snach. Nie przyznałby się do tego przed przyjaciółmi za żadne skarby, żeby nie robić scen, ale okropne koszmary z postacią w podartej szacie pojawiały się coraz częściej. Czasami budził się nagle przerażony, nie wiedząc, gdzie się znajduje.

Najgorsze było to, że sny o zakapturzonym człowieku nie stanowiły jedynego problemu Harry'ego. Oprócz tego w koszmarach nawiedzało go oko kałamarnicy, które wwiercało się w jego wnętrze tak długo, aż zaczynał w nie wpadać jak w studnię bez dna.

Machał rękoma, próbując się czegoś złapać, ale tylko bezradnie ciął powietrze. Niebo rozpalała krwista czerwień, a wszędzie dookoła widać było tylko czerń. Po chwili jednak ciemność robiła się bardziej przyjazna, a jego oczy zaczynały rozpoznawać zbliżającą się z każdą sekundą, coraz bardziej mroczną taflę hogwarckiego jeziora.

Nie mógł nic zrobić, nie potrafił się uratować.

Pisk w uszach zagłuszył cichy plusk.


	13. Rozdział 12 - Księżycowe zaskoczenie

**ROZDZIAŁ DWUNASTY**

 **Księżycowe zaskoczenie**

Neville był wściekły: i na siebie, i na świat, i na przyjaciół, i na Snape'a. Denerwowało go wszystko, nawet głośniejsze westchnięcie Pansy Parkinson czy chrząkanie Crabbe'a.

W czwartek z rana wyruszył do biblioteki, bo w środę, jak co tydzień zresztą, profesor Sprout po raz kolejny umiliła im popołudnie i zaprzepaściła szansę na choć chwilę relaksu. Mieli napisać dla niej długi esej na temat różnic i podobieństw między łapakami kąśliwymi, które przerabiali jeszcze we wrześniu, a wnykopieńkami, które nauczycielka zielarstwa przedstawiła im na ostatnich zajęciach. Tym razem narzuciła im dodatkowo, żeby wykazali, czemu to wnykopieńki są lepszym wyborem, co mimo przebrnięcia przez cztery grube tomy dalej było Neville'owi nie na rękę. Uważał zupełnie odwrotnie i nawet długie rozdziały wielkich autorytetów wcale go nie przekonywały. 

Dochodziła godzina czternasta, właśnie miał zbierać się na obiad w Wielkiej Sali, kiedy usłyszał nagły rumor przy wejściu do biblioteki. Chwilę później dobiegł go zrzędliwy pomruk, potem coś na kształt groźby bez pokrycia, aż w końcu pomiędzy regałami ukazał się spocony i zdyszany Potter. Neville skrzywił się na ten widok, poirytowany brakiem okrzesania przyjaciela, ale zaraz ogarnęła go konsternacja.

— Coś… coś… — próbował wydyszeć Harry, gdy oklapł na krześle przy jego stoliku. Minęło parę sekund, zanim udało mu się wyrównać oddech. — Coś się stało Malfoyowi.

Neville zamarł. Jeszcze chwilę temu wykrzywiał ironicznie usta, chichocząc w duchu nad kondycją Pottera, jednak teraz na jego twarzy nie było widać nawet cienia uśmiechu. Przez moment patrzył tępo na Harry'ego, potem otworzył usta, zamknął je, otworzył i znów zamknął. Czynność tę powtórzył kilkakrotnie, zanim w jego głowie w końcu zaczęły się pojawiać sensowne myśli.

— Skąd wiesz?

Pierwsze jego pytanie było zaskakująco rzeczowe — zdziwił nim sam siebie — ale musiał ustalić, czy Potter nie przesadza. Gdy usłyszał o nieobecności Malfoya na eliksirach, a potem o skruszonej Parkinson i wściekłym Snape'ie, wstał bez słowa i wyszedł z biblioteki. Harry dreptał za nim, próbując dotrzymać mu kroku, ale on ani myślał, żeby zwolnić.

Gdy dotarł do wejścia w lochach, machnął na Pottera ręką i zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed twarzą. Choćby się waliło i paliło, nie wpuści durnego Gryfona do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

W ich dormitorium zastał go obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Pansy siedziała przy łóżku Malfoya i głaskała jego włosy. Była rozczochrana, a na twarzy i dekolcie wykwitły jej różowe plamy zdenerwowania. Pod ścianą stał lekko przygarbiony Crabbe i kiwał się na boki.

— Gdzie on jest? — spytał od wejścia i od razu skierował się w stronę Dracona.

— Tu leży, przecież widzisz, idioto — warknęła Parkinson i w pierwszym odruchu odepchnęła rękę Neville'a, którą ten wysunął w kierunku twarzy Malfoya.

— Co ty robisz? — warknął na nią i pacnął otwartą dłonią w jej przedramię. — Pytam o Snape'a, gdzie on jest? Powinien tu być i się nim opiekować.

— Opiekowałby się od dawna, tak jak trzeba było, gdybyś raczył komukolwiek powiedzieć, że coś się z nim dzieje! — odszczekała się Pansy i odsunęła się od niego ostentacyjnie. Wstała od łóżka i przeszła na drugą stronę pokoju.

— Nie wciskaj mi kitu, że nic nie widziałaś. Sypiasz z nim regularnie, ale widocznie to jedyna rzecz, która się dla ciebie liczy — jego pieniądze, no i ewentualnie towarzystwo w nocy — zarzucił jej bezlitośnie.

Pansy syknęła i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

— Nie sypiam z nim regularnie. Dobrze wiesz, że od dawna widywaliśmy się jak na lekarstwo.

— I nic cię w tym nie zaniepokoiło?

— Nie zrzucaj wszystkiego na mnie! Ja miałam swoje podejrzenia, miałam sygnały, ale to ty o wszystkim wiedziałeś przez cały ten czas — powiedziała ostro i przemaszerowała przez pokój, próbując wyładować swoją wściekłość. — Ty wiesz zawsze wszystko, bo nie wiedzieć czemu Draco woli przychodzić do ciebie z każdym, nawet najdurniejszym problemem, choć nie jesteś nawet prawdziwym Ślizgonem! Pokazujesz to na co dzień i teraz znów! Zero lojalności, zero honoru. Wiedziałeś o tym, że się źle czuje i tylko patrzyłeś, jak wykańcza się powoli każdego dnia…

— Proszę o spokój. — Usłyszeli zimny głos od drzwi.

Jak na komendę trzy twarze zwróciły się w stronę wejścia do dormitorium.

— Longbottom, Parkinson, jeśli zamierzacie sobie skakać do gardeł nad chorym kolegą, możecie już teraz opuścić to pomieszczenie — powiedział Snape i w trzech krokach znalazł się przy łóżku Malfoya.

Postawił na szafce nocnej cztery buteleczki, po czym bez słowa pochylił się nad nieprzytomnym blondynem i zaczął mamrotać coś pod nosem. Neville próbował przysłuchać się, czy to zaklęcia lecznicze, ale piorunujący wzrok Pansy nie pozwolił mu zbliżyć się do łóżka wystarczająco.

I tak minął im czwartek — na chłodnych rozmowach ze Snape'em, powarkiwaniach Parkinson i chrząkaniach Crabbe'a. Ten pulchny, krótko ścięty szatyn o małych, świńskich oczkach, odstających uszach i nalanej twarzy w gruncie rzeczy nie robił nic złego, ale dźwięki, jakie z siebie wydawał w chwilach zdenerwowania, niezwykle Neville'a drażniły. Pierwszy raz w życiu miał ochotę komuś przyłożyć.

Neville nie zdradził nikomu, co było powodem złego stanu Dracona. Powiedział jedynie, że od jakiegoś czasu Malfoy źle się czuł, miewał koszmary i problemy ze skupieniem, ale nie wyjawił, że od ponad dwóch miesięcy borykał się z kilkusekundowymi wizjami, które niemal uniemożliwiały mu sen i naukę. Wiedział, że przyjaciel by tego nie chciał. Poza tym za półtora tygodnia mieli wrócić już do domu na święta, gdzie całą sprawą zajmie się Lucjusz.

Oficjalnie w szkole przekazano, że Draco miał grypę. Pansy prawie całe dnie spędzała z nim w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a gdy kładła się tuż obok na łóżku, za każdym razem delikatnie przesuwała opuszkiem palców po spierzchniętych wargach narzeczonego i zaciskała mocno oczy, jakby sam widok Malfoya w tym stanie był dla niej czymś nie do zniesienia. Draco dobrze reagował na obecność dziewczyny, wplatał wtedy dłonie w jej włosy — czarne niemal jak ich nastroje — i zaciskał kurczowo pięści, jakby już nigdy nie chciał jej puszczać. Neville mimowolnie zazdrościł Pansy tych momentów.

Miał wrażenie, że stał się dla przyjaciela już jedynie kolejnym obcym, przewijającym się przed zmęczonymi oczami jak senna mara. Neville cieszył się, że przez pogrzebowy nastrój panujący w ich dormitorium rozmowa im się nie kleiła, bo gardło miał tak ściśnięte, że nawet gdyby chciał, nie dałby rady wydusić choć słowa.

Parkinson mówiła, że parę razy usłyszała, jak Draco wypowiada imię Neville'a, ale on jej nie uwierzył. Malfoy go nie pamiętał, Neville widział to w nieobecnym spojrzeniu przyjaciela za każdym razem, gdy odwiedzał Skrzydło Szpitalne.

Na szczęście w końcu nadeszła sobota 21 grudnia i powrót do domu. Jak na ironię w tym roku przerwa świąteczna zaczynała się niewyobrażalnie wręcz późno. Z samego rana Snape przetransportował Dracona do dworu Malfoyów, a Pansy i Neville zostali sami — smutni, milczący, jakby przebywający gdzie indziej. Na śniadaniu siedzieli obok siebie i popijali sok dyniowy, a potem każde bez słowa rozeszło się w swoją stronę.

W połowie grudnia w Hogwarcie zrobiło się wreszcie zimno jak na Antarktydzie. Błonia i Zakazany Las pokryły się grubą warstwą śniegu i tylko jezioro odznaczało się na ich tle smolistą czernią. W dzień powrotu do domów na przerwę świąteczną Neville maszerował obok przyjaciół opatulony po szyję w gruby, czarny płaszcz i swój standardowy siwy szalik. Nie znosił zimy, tego okropnego mrozu szczypiącego policzki i śniegu uparcie moczącego buty.

Podczas przeprawy przez błonia w oddali zamajaczył im Hagrid, który pomachał do nich ręką w wielkiej, brązowej rękawicy. Podszedł do czwórki przyjaciół ociężale i przywitał nad wyraz ciepło, jak na mróz panujący na zewnątrz.

— I co, łobuzy? — spytał.

Jego broda lśniła milionami topniejących śnieżynek, które skrzyły się uroczo w zimowym słońcu.

— Do domu jadycie, cu? Ja żem zostaję tu, w Hogwarcie, bo wicie, mam gości.

— Gości? — Harry popatrzył na Hagrida ze zdziwieniem.

— Ho, ho, ho, cały czas ich mam, toście zapomnieli. Właśnie żem ocieplał chatkę moich małych przyjaciół. — Gajowy zaśmiał się tubalnie, przez co zirytowany chłodem Neville skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej.

— Aaa! No tak! — powiedziała Susan i uderzyła się otwartą ręką w czoło. — Dalej gościsz gnomy ogrodowe? Nie jest im już za zimno?

— A no, jakoś nie śpieszno im wracać, małe turysty — odpowiedział jej Hagrid, a w jego głosie rozbrzmiało coś na kształt czułości.

Przyjaciele wymienili się spojrzeniami. Chyba gajowy znalazł sobie nowe stworzonka do opieki. Nie przeciągając przypadkowego spotkania, pożegnali się z nim szybko, bo niemal wszyscy uczniowie zniknęli już z błoni, i szybko pomknęli w kierunku jednego z ostatnich powozów ciągniętych przez testrale.

Zanim wpakowali się do przedziału, Hermiona jeszcze na chwilę odeszła na bok, aby pożegnać się przed świętami z Luną Lovegood. Susan skrzywiła się, gdy zobaczyła przyjaciółkę znikającą za sąsiednimi drzwiami.

— Jak on w ogóle się czuje? — spytał Harry, gdy już razem rozsiedli się wygodnie i zrzucili zimowe nakrycia. Ignorowanie problemu związanego z stanem zdrowia Malfoya i próba udawania, że nie znają żadnego Ślizgona, który od półtorej tygodnia leżał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, nie miało sensu. I tak ich przyjaciel myślami był ciągle przy Draconie.

Neville przeniósł na Harry'ego zdziwiony wzrok.

— Właściwie odkąd zasłabł wtedy w czwartek, każdy dzień wyglądał podobnie. Jest strasznie zmęczony, budzi się sporadycznie… W zasadzie myślę, że już nawet mnie nie rozpoznaje.

— Daj spokój, na pewno cię rozpoznaje, nie ma tylko siły tego pokazać. — Gryfon jak zawsze próbował znaleźć pozytywną stronę w sytuacji i na siłę pocieszyć przyjaciela.

— Harry — przerwał mu Neville. — Naprawdę nie musisz. Doceniam troskę, doceniam w ogóle jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie, ale wiesz, że nienawidzę, gdy próbujesz projektować na mnie swoje sposoby radzenia sobie z problemami.

W przedziale zapadła krępująca cisza.

— Trochę nie chcę wracać do domu na święta — zwierzyła się Susan, próbując zmienić temat i przy okazji nawiązać jakąś neutralną rozmowę. — Niby mieliśmy w tym roku dużo nauki, ale ostatnio tak dużo się działo! Sprawa z jeziorem, wizyta tych wielkich magów… Dzięki tej truciźnie ciągle mamy jakieś atrakcje.

— Ta, ale przez tę wspaniałą atrakcję Draco jest prawie martwy — mruknął zirytowany Neville, zły na cały świat.

— Nie masz pewności — zaprzeczyła Hermiona, ciasno zaciskając wargi. Zawsze robiła taką minę, gdy przygotowywała się do długiego wykładu. — Może to czysty przypadek i po prostu dopiero teraz ujawniły się jak dotąd skrywane skłonności Malfoya ku wróżeniu? Może jego talent i tak miał się obudzić? I nie panikuj, jest jedynie osłabiony. Nie możesz nazywać umieraniem złego samopoczucia.

— Złego samopoczucia? Czy ciebie opętało? On jest prawie martwy — zdenerwował się Neville. — I chcesz mi wciskać, że naprawdę nie widzisz związku pomiędzy jeziorem a chorobą Dracona? Ponoć jesteś najinteligentniejszą czarownicą w Hogwarcie, a nie zauważasz takiej oczywistości?

Hermiona zacisnęła wargi, ignorując atak przyjaciela. Rozumiała, że był wzburzony i nie myślał, co mówi, jednak jego słowa i tak zabolały. Spostrzegła, że pozostała dwójka nie wykazywała chęci do włączania się w rozmowę ze Ślizgonem. Najwyraźniej obawiali się, że i na nich wyładuje swoje humory, siedzieli więc z boku jak pufki pod miotłą.

— Widzę dobrze związek — odpowiedziała spokojnie. — Nie uważam jednak, aby to jezioro było powodem. Nie sądzę, że to trucizna jakimś cudem zaczęła tak oddziaływać na Malfoya. Pomyśl, czemu w takim razie tylko on choruje? Przecież nie zbliżał się przesadnie sam jeden do jeziora. Już prędzej Susan powinna leżeć w łóżku zamiast niego, gdyby jego stan faktycznie był skutkiem zatrucia wodą.

Neville zapatrzył się w szybę. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Spoglądał tępo przed siebie, niemal nie mrugał, a w głowie miał pustkę. W przedziale panowała cisza, słychać było tylko dudniący stukot dochodzący spod kół pociągu i świst wiatru za oknem.

Po chwili trwania w tym bezruchu, napięcie, które gościło do tej pory na twarzy Neville'a, ustąpiło całkowitemu rozluźnieniu, aż w końcu przeszło w coś na kształt rezygnacji.

— Ja tak nie umiem.

— Nikt nie każe ci umieć.

— Neville, chodź — powiedziała łagodnie Hermiona i poklepała swoje kolana, sugerując, aby chłopak ułożył na nich głowę. Nie trzeba było go długo namawiać, niemalże od razu bezwładnie opadł na jej nogi.

Susan obserwowała przyjaciółkę i nie mogła wyjść z podziwu. Ktoś, kto jej nie znał, pewnie byłby oburzony sztywnością jej ruchów, brakiem naturalnego ciepła czy minami, które stroiła nad głową Neville'a. Ale Ruda wiedziała, ile dla Hermiony znaczyło zdobycie się na taką bliskość z drugą osobą, choćby najlepszym przyjacielem, którego znała od sześciu lat. Z pozoru niechętnie położyła jedną dłoń na włosach Ślizgona, a drugą pokracznie poklepywała go po ramieniu. Susan myślała, że pierwszą osobę, którą zobaczy tak przytuloną do jej kolan, będzie mogła spokojnie nazwać przyszłym mężem najinteligentniejszej uczennicy Hogwartu, ale teraz prychnęła na wizję tej dwójki jako pary. Pomysł ten tak ją rozbawił, że zaśmiała się na głos nawet mimo wcześniejszej kwaśnej atmosfery. Trzy pary oczu spojrzały na nią zszokowane tym, że chichocze w takim momencie.

— Przepraszam — wysapała pomiędzy jednym a drugim oddechem. — Ale wiecie, to się nigdy nie zdarza, ona z facetem na kolanach i, ha, ha, ha, mój zły umysł podsunął mi obraz Neville'a i Hermiony jako pary młodej.

Przyjaciele wybuchli gromkim śmiechem, nawet Neville uniósł kąciki ust ku górze.

— Słuchajcie, nie ma sensu o tym dyskutować, nie sądzicie? — spytała łagodnym tonem. — Jasnym jest, i tu nie powinieneś mieć żadnych wątpliwości, że czegokolwiek nie myślimy o Malfoyu, wiesz dobrze, że od lat zawsze cię wspieramy, gdy się nim przejmujesz.

— Racja — poparła ją Hermiona. — Pamiętasz, co było, gdy Hardodziobek pokiereszował mu rękę na trzecim roku, bo ten idiota jak osioł wsadzał mu łapy do dzioba? Dobrze, że go wtedy przekonałeś, żeby nie odstawiał scen z wnoszeniem oskarżenia na Hagrida, bo pewnie mogłoby być nam teraz ciężej życzyć mu powrotu do zdrowia…

— Hermiona przecież poszła nawet do niego z notatkami do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby go trochę udobruchać — przypomniał Harry.

— Pamiętam. Cały dzień się dąsał. — Neville westchnął i podłożył sobie rękę pod głowę.

— Co, pan i władca nie chciał się zniżyć do korzystania z notatek czarownicy mugolskiego pochodzenia? — spytał Gryfon.

— Ty serio wierzysz, że to o to chodzi? — Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciela z politowaniem pomieszanym ze zdziwieniem. — Przecież od lat wiadomo, że jego głównym problemem jest to, że mi zazdrości i przez to chce mnie nienawidzić, ale ja jestem dla niego zbyt miła i czasem pewnie po prostu trudno mu mnie nie lubić, przez co wścieka się jeszcze bardziej.

— Ta… — mruknął Neville, nie chcą burzyć teorii Hermiony.

— W każdym razie — wtrąciła Susan — tolerujemy go i tak jakby martwimy się o niego ze względu na ciebie. Bo cię kochamy.

— Jak przyjaciela — zastrzegł Harry.

— No co ty nie powiesz — parsknął Neville, patrząc na speszonego Gryfona. — Kurde, ja wiem to wszystko.

— Najwyraźniej masz chwilowe zaniki pamięci.

— Bo z nim naprawdę było źle, a ja bardzo się o niego boję. Nikt nie wie, co się dzieje, a nagle… Harry! — wykrzyknął nagle Ślizgon. — Noc duchów! Ty też miałeś wizję!

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego, zaskoczeni nagłą zmianą tematu.

— No właśnie — przytaknęła Hermiona i zmrużyła oczy, celując palcem w Harry'ego. — Pisałeś do mamy, co z odpowiedzią?

— Powiedziała, że mam z tym iść do Dumbledore'a. W sumie nic z tego nie wynikło, kazał mi przyjść po świętach. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Ale zmartwił się? Zrobił tę swoją zatroskaną minę? — spytała Susan.

— Jeny, no nie wiem — Harry próbował się wykręcać. — Coś pogadał, może rzeczywiście był zmartwiony. Nie chce mi się o tym gadać.

Neville jednak był w stanie odpuścić.

— A co jeśli ta wizja Harry'ego ma coś wspólnego z Draconem?

— Ale jaki widzisz wspólny pierwiastek? Naprowadź, bo osobiście niczego nie dostrzegam — powiedziała Hermiona, krzywiąc się sceptycznie. Miała już powoli dość tego, że Neville wszędzie doszukiwał się powodu kiepskiego stanu zdrowia Dracona. — Przecież wizje Malfoya pojawiły się wcześniej.

— Sny Harry'ego też przecież pojawiały się wcześniej — Neville próbował bronić swojej teorii.

— Tak, od dzieciństwa — przyznał Gryfon. — Ale nie zauważyłem, żeby ten tleniony dupek wcześniej odwalał kitę.

— Harry! — syknęła Susan i pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

— No co?

Neville zasępił się i zamilkł. Chciał znaleźć jakieś powiązanie lub analogię w wydarzeniach, które ostatnio miały miejsce, ale wszystko, czego się chwytał, okazywało się być niewypałem. Pokładał wiarę w tym, że Draco bezpiecznie dotarł do domu, a jego ojciec dał radę wyjaśnić pochodzenie zagadkowych wizji. Liczył na to, że przyjaciel siedzi teraz i zajada się wymyślnymi daniami, które u Malfoyów były standardem, cały zdrowy i nareszcie wypoczęty. Obawiał się jednak, że to tylko złudne nadzieje, tym bardziej, że odkąd opuścił Hogwart, minęło zaledwie parę godzin. Neville'owi nie wydawało się, aby Lucjuszowi udało się w tak krótkim czasie rozwiązać problem, z którym oni nie radzili sobie od miesięcy.

Podróż do Londynu minęła im dość szybko, może dlatego, że każde z nich gdzieś z tyłu głowy cały czas zastanawiało się, ile wypracowań muszą napisać na poświąteczne zajęcia. Hermiona co chwilę narzekała, że żałuje, że nie została w Hogwarcie, bo w domu nie miała odpowiednich pomocy naukowych, a Harry żartobliwie zatykał uszy i nucił pod nosem piosenkę o bałwanie i trzech skrzatach, żeby zagłuszyć tematy o szkole.

Gdy w końcu dotarli na peron, na dworze panował mrok. Przyjaciele wcześniej nie zwrócili na to uwagi, bo Susan podstępnie zasłoniła okno w przedziale bordową firanką, ale cały świat na zewnątrz otulała gruba warstwa śniegu. Pojedyncze, puchate płatki wirowały w powietrzu, tańcząc w świetle lamp stojących na dworcu Kings Cross. Na peronie roiło się od przysypanych śniegiem postaci. Zanim pociąg się zatrzymał, Hermiona już szaleńczo machała do kogoś przez okno, bo udało jej się wypatrzyć w tłumie znajome twarze.

Harry rozkaszlał się, bo gdy wyszedł na zewnątrz, od razu zachłysnął się mroźnym powietrzem. Pierwsze kroki na śniegu okazały się niezwykle ciężkie, ale zaraz został otoczony przez rodziców oraz Syriusza i Petera, którzy zawsze przyjeżdżali po niego na peron. Uwielbiał to: roześmianą mamę i jej stado piegów tańczące po policzkach, no i rozczochranego ojca z tym łobuzerskim uśmiechem czającym się na ustach. Do domu jechali dwoma środkami transportu. On z rodzicami i Peterem wskakiwał do samochodu taty, a Łapa dosiadał swój piękny motor i pędził do Doliny Godryka na złamanie karku.

Święta co roku były takie same, ale Harry kochał tę monotonię, która nieodzownie ciągnęła za sobą spokój i pewność, że nic złego się nie wydarzy. Bo choć Potterowie nie znosili rutyny, to mieli parę swoich tradycji, które nadawały ich życiu odpowiedni rytm. Jedną z nich były święta z Huncwotami.

We wtorkowy poranek Lily z Jamesem skoro świt zaczęli przygotowania pysznego jedzenia na kolację. Zaraz po nich z łóżek zwlekli się Peter z Syriuszem, żeby zająć się strojeniem choinki.

Gdy w końcu jako ostatni obudził się Harry, było już grubo po piętnastej, bo musiał przecież odespać ostatnie eseje na eliksiry. Zszedł mozolnie po schodach i zapatrzył się zauroczony na salon. Było ślicznie.

Żółte lampki migały drażniąco, ta straszna bombka imitująca hipogryfa po dziesięciu nieudanych operacjach plastycznych znów straszyła na świątecznym drzewku, a po całym pokoju unosił się zapach świeżego igliwia. Na parapecie jego mama poustawiała figurki wirujących bałwanów, a na kominku bezdyskusyjnie pojawiła się mała kula śnieżna z miniaturą Doliny Godryka w środku. Na blacie leżał już obrus i z chwili na chwilę pojawiały się na nim kolejne potrawy. Zaraz mieli dołączyć do nich jeszcze Lupin z Tonks. Harry westchnął po raz wtóry, rozkoszując się powtarzalnością tego cudownego momentu i już miał usiąść do stołu, gdy zauważył, że stoi przy nim więcej krzeseł niż zwykle.

— Mamo? — zawołał, stając w progu kuchni. — Znów próbowałaś czarować na odległość?

— Nie rozumiem, kochanie — mruknęła Lily znad wielkiego kotła zupy dyniowej.

— Transmutowałaś strasznie dużo krzeseł.

— Nie, nie! — Lily uśmiechnęła się promiennie i obróciła się w stronę parującej pieczeni. — Zostaw, tak jest dobrze. Będziemy mieli gości!

Harry zamarł, a jego fantastyczny humor prysł w ułamku sekundy.

— Gości? Czemu nic nie powiedziałaś? — spytał marudnie. Chwilę potem po domu poniósł się dźwięk dzwonka. — Znowu zaprosiłaś jakąś ciotkę? — zajęczał, wlokąc się w stronę korytarza. Zaraz za nim na przedsionek wparowali Syriusz i Peter i wyszczerzyli się diabelsko.

— No, otwieraj! — ponaglali chłopaka. — Zobaczysz, będzie super!

Harry cierpiętniczo nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drzwi, za którymi zobaczył istne stado kolorowych wełnianych czapek z pomponami.

— Niespodzianka! — krzyknęli chórem i nim Harry się obejrzał, ponad tuzin różowych twarzy wtoczyło się do jego przedsionka. Nigdy nie sądził, że na tak małej powierzchni zmieści się tyle ludzi. Zewsząd dobiegało smarkanie nosem i pokasływanie.

— Hermiona? Neville? Susan? I… — zawahał się — …Luna? Co tu robicie?

— Twoja mama zaprosiła nas i naszych rodziców na wspólne świętowanie! — wyjaśniła Hermiona, ściągając puchaty płaszcz. Na podłodze pod nogami gości zaczęła tworzyć się wielka kałuża z topniejącego śniegu, który z każdym ruchem opadał z ich czapek i kurtek.

— Coś nie wyglądasz na zadowolonego — zauważyła Susan i gdy tylko ściągnęła okrycie i buty, zaraz wślizgnęła się do salonu, żeby zrobić trochę miejsca w korytarzu. — Jesteś zły? Coś się stało?

— Nie, tylko… Nikt mi nie powiedział, że przyjedziecie, to wszystko. Pójdziemy na razie na górę? Mama nas potem zawoła — zaproponował i poprowadził przyjaciół i Lunę do swojego pokoju. — Jak to w ogóle wyszło, czemu nic nie powiedzieliście?

Neville od razu wskoczył na łóżko Harry'ego i wyciągnął się na całej jego długości. Zaraz dołączyła do niego Susan, a Hermiona i Luna przycupnęły na dwóch pufach pod ścianą. Harry wszedł do swojej nory jako ostatni i gdy dostrzegł, że niemal każda powierzchnia płaska została zaanektowana, kolejny raz poczuł coś na kształt niepokoju. Nienawidził zmian, jakkolwiek nie byłyby miłe. I mimo że Neville pięknie wpasował się z tymi swoimi blond kłakami w jego bordowo-złotą pościel w latające znicze, a cały pokój zdawał się być bardziej przytulny, gdy rozsiadło się w nim kilka znajomych twarzy, dalej coś gryzło go od środka jak uparty błotoryj.

— Twoja mama zadzwoniła dziś do naszych rodziców — wyjaśniła Susan i podeszła do szafy Harry'ego, po czym bez pytania wyciągnęła z niej czerwony koc. Marzła najbardziej z nich wszystkich, zawsze więc priorytetowo szukała jakiegoś źródła ciepła. — Właściwie dowiedzieliśmy się niedawno, że tu przyjdziemy. Pewnie twoja mama czekała do ostatniej chwili w obawie, że się wygadamy.

— A moja mama wiedziała o tym już od końca listopada. To pewnie dlatego wiadomość od twojej mamy była taka enigmatyczna. — Neville wyszczerzył zęby i rzucił w Susan poduszką.

— Ale to właściwie nieistotne — powiedziała podekscytowana Hermiona. Harry dawno nie widział jej tak poruszonej. — Zgadnijcie, czego się dowiedziałam!

— Chcesz tak mówić przy… No wiesz? — spytał Neville, mało dyskretnie machając głową w kierunku Luny.

Przyjaciele wymienili się spojrzeniami.

— Spokojnie — Hermiona zapewniła przyjaciół. — Luna niczego nie wygada.

Harry popatrzył sceptycznie na blondwłosą Krukonkę.

— Wiem, w jakim języku ten duch mówił do Susan! I to nie był duch, tylko ondyna! Znaczy duch ondyny. Teraz jeszcze muszę tylko po powrocie nauczyć się najważniejszych zwrotów, w Hogwarcie na pewno znajdę jakiś słownik…

— Ja znam ondyński — powiedziała enigmatycznie Luna.

Od momentu, w którym weszła do pokoju Harry'ego, siedziała na pufie plecami do reszty i obserwowała ścianę, po której wspinał się mały robak.

Cztery pary oczu zwróciły się w jej stronę.

— Znasz ondyński? — spytał niepewnie Harry, patrząc podejrzliwie na Krukonkę, której twarzy była tak nieprzytomna, jakby dziewczyna w każdej chwili miała zasnąć.

— Tata mnie kiedyś nauczył. Mówił, że z ondynami trzeba żyć w zgodzie, bo inaczej przychodzą do ciebie w nocy i zabierają ci oddech. — Luna wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła przypatrywać się powietrzu ponad pościelą Harry'ego. — Hej, nie mówiłeś, że hodujesz mołdawskie perliczki w swojej sypialni!

— Co hoduję…? — zaczął Gryfon, lecz zaraz zamilkł, gdy zobaczył, jak Hermiona i Susan panicznie wytrzeszczają na niego oczy i przecząco kiwają głowami, sugerując, aby się zawczasu przymknął.

W pokoju zapadła krępująca cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Lunę z obawą, że podejmie się opowieści o kolejnych stworzeniach, które sobie uroiła, przez co najpewniej udałoby im się dojść do ważnej dla nich kwestii dopiero nad ranem. Ale dziewczyna odsunęła z twarzy splątane kępki włosów, które zaczęły wchodzić jej do oczu, i zadzwoniła donośnie kapslami po piwie kremowym, wstając z miękkiej pufy, w którą do tej pory trochę się zapadała.

— Jakie słodkie maleństwa — rozmarzyła się i podeszła do łóżka Harry'ego, by po chwili zacząć majtać swoim żabim palcem tuż nad powierzchnią pościeli. Wyglądała, jakby chciała z bezpiecznej odległości pogłaskać jednego z wielu złotych zniczy wyszytych na materiale.

— No więc mówisz, że znasz ondyński? — Hermiona spróbowała powrócić do interesującego ich tematu. — I potrafiłabyś coś przetłumaczyć?

— Harry, musisz mi pozwolić zabrać ze sobą jednego z tych słodziaków.

— Kolacja! — Dobiegł ich głos Lily ze schodów. — Schodźcie szybko, jedzenie stygnie!

— Luna, potrafiłabyś coś przetłumaczyć z ondyńskiego? — spytała ponownie Hermiona i spojrzała na koleżankę z nadzieją.

Luna zatrzymała się w połowie ruchu i zwróciła twarz ku czwórce przyjaciół. Jej oczy, wcześniej rozbiegane i zamglone, były teraz w pełni skupione.

— Myślicie, że będzie to miało jakiś związek z wizjami Malfoya?

— Co? Skąd ty…

— Kolacja! — zawołała ponownie Lily.

Luna wstała, minęła zaskoczonych Harry'ego, Neville'a, Hermionę i Susan, przeszła przez pokój i rzuciła na odchodnym:

— No dalej, bo jedzenie nam wystygnie!

I radośnie zbiegła po schodach.


	14. Rozdział 13 - Zachwiana wiara

**ROZDZIAŁ TRYNASTY**

 **Zachwiana wiara**

Święta u Potterów wypadły przedziwnie. Ta dziwaczka Tonks, której włosy raziły wręcz fluorescencyjnym odcieniem różu, najpierw stłukła trzy talerze i rozlała dzbanek soku dyniowego na długo przygotowywaną przez mamę Harry'ego pieczeń, a potem wybiegła w trakcie kolacji, krzycząc, że ma już dość tych oskarżycielskich spojrzeń, choć według Neville'a nikt nie zwracał na nią większej uwagi. Nie znosił ludzi, którzy byli uzależnieni od odstawiania scen, żeby tylko znaleźć się w centrum zainteresowania. Zaraz po Tonks mieszkanie Potterów opuścił Lupin, mówiąc, że musi poszukać swojej narzeczonej, a potem wstał Black i zaczął wciągać płaszcz, bo, jak się tłumaczył, umówił się na randkę z jakąś zjawiskową blondynką i nie mógł tego odwołać. Typowe.

Harry z każdą chwilą wyglądał na coraz bardziej załamanego i choć nie wykrzykiwał na prawo i lewo swoich pretensji, wielka chmura niezadowolenia unosiła się nad jego głową. Susan próbowała go pocieszyć i nawet w pewnym momencie odważyła się położyć mu dłoń na kolanie, mając nadzieję, że to jakkolwiek pomoże. Ale nie pomogło — tym bardziej, że Luna przez cały wieczór udawała, że nie wie niczego o wizjach Dracona i nie rozumie, skąd te dziwaczne spojrzenia w jej kierunku i ciągłe wypytywanie. Obiecała jednak, że rzuci okiem na wspomnienie Susan i przetłumaczy słowa ondyny.

Żeby to omówić, spotkali się po przerwie świątecznej — standardowo — w bibliotece. Neville dotarł do niej pierwszy, bowiem palące gorąco na palcu i krótka notka na ich magicznym pergaminie zaskoczyła go, gdy właśnie wychodził z sowiarni. Hermiona pisała, że mają spotkać się tam o piątej, zaraz po podwójnej historii magii, na którą chodziła jedynie Susan, jednak Neville pojawił się w bibliotece już po zaklęciach. Nie miał ochoty wracać do lochów, bo gdy zszedł do dormitorium w przerwie obiadowej, zastał tam scenę, której na pewno nie chciał być świadkiem. Draco wrócił z domu całkowicie zdrowy, z wizjami pojawiającymi się jedynie z rzadka, co Pansy postanowiła sowicie uczcić z narzeczonym w jego łóżku.

Właśnie kończył wypracowanie dla Flitwicka o pochodzeniu czaru Aguamenti oraz przykładach jego użycia, gdy do biblioteki weszła zirytowana Hermiona. Podeszła do pani Pince, oddała pięć książek, wypożyczyła kolejnych sześć i krokiem emanującym złością podeszła do stolika, przy którym zauważyła Neville'a.

— Ona jest niemożliwa! — syknęła.

— Co się stało? Rozmawiałaś z Luną? — spytał Ślizgon, unosząc wzrok znad wypracowania.

— Czy rozmawiałam? Ma szczęście, że dziś jest piątek, bo gdybym w jakikolwiek inny dzień musiała zmarnować tyle czasu na jej…

— Spokojnie, Herm — przerwał przyjaciółce. — Najważniejsze, że mamy tłumaczenie. Pomyśl, ile czasu byś zmarnowała na naukę języka, gdyby ta wariatka nie znała ondyńskiego — zauważył Neville.

— Masz rację — powiedziała Hermiona i westchnęła cierpiętniczo. — Najgorsze, że w zasadzie niczego specjalnego się nie dowiedziałam. Ale — zaznaczyła po chwili — Luna nie jest wariatką, przecież powtarzałam ci tysiące razy, że to kwestia trochę innego sposobu myślenia…

Neville uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.

— Tak, tak. No, przynajmniej się upewniliśmy, że niczego nie przegapiliśmy.

— Czy ktoś cię podmienił? — zdziwiła się Hermiona. — Spodziewałam się, że to ty właśnie będziesz najgłośniej narzekał, że znów niczego nie mamy.

— Draco wrócił niemal zdrowy — powiedział Neville, jakby te cztery słowa wyjaśniały wszystko.

Hermiona pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem i zajęła się rozkładaniem na stole pergaminów i książek. W oczekiwaniu na przyjście pozostałej dwójki postanowiła nie marnować czasu i napisać chociaż wstęp do wypracowania na poniedziałkowe zaklęcia. Harry już wcześniej zdążył wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, że zaledwie w dzień po powrocie do szkoły nauczyciele już wrócili do zadawania im prac domowych.

Niedługo potem do biblioteki przyszli Harry i Susan, trzymając się za ręce. Oboje wydawali się zawstydzeni tym, że pozwolili sobie na tak duży ekshibicjonizm emocjonalny, jednak żadne nie chciało odpuścić tej niewinnej chwili przyjemności.

— Kazałaś wpaść tu po zajęciach — wybąkała Susan, uśmiechając się głupkowato.

Zanim Hermiona zdołała rozpocząć swoje wyjaśnienia, uprzedził ją Neville:

— Niczego nie mamy.

— Jak to: niczego nie mamy? — zdziwił się Harry. Jego twarz nagle spoważniała. Przysiadł przy stoliku naprzeciwko Hermiony i bez pytania zajrzał do jej zapisków.

— Tak to. Duch ostrzegł Susan przed wchodzeniem do wody i wielkim niebezpieczeństwem, które opuściło jezioro — pewnie chodziło o to, że trucizna zaczęła oddziaływać też na roślinność na błoniach, żadna mi sensacja.

— A jak dokładnie brzmiały te słowa? Może my wpadniemy na coś…

— Sądzisz, że uda ci się dostrzec coś, czego ja nie zauważyłam? — spytała Hermiona i spojrzała na przyjaciela sceptycznie. — Niezależnie od tego, dalej nie daje mi spokoju ta historia Roberta, ta o Filchu. Podpytywałam go o nią w listach, ale nie wie niczego ponad to, co już mi opowiedział. Najgorsze jest to, że nawet nie pamięta, kto mu o tym mówił. A mnie to dręczy, bo mam nieodparte wrażenie, że coś w tym wszystkim jest… Sądzicie, że to mógłby być przypadek? Równolegle z wizjami Malfoya o jakimś mężczyźnie chodzącym po dnie jeziora dowiadujemy się o tym, że Filch ponoć ukrył tam serce swojego ojca. To dziwne.

— Daj spokój, Herm… Przecież Malfoy nie rozpoznał Filcha, no nie? Ondyna też nie powiedziała nic konkretnego. Poza tym co właściwie chcesz osiągnąć? Nawet jeśli okaże się, że to prawda, co nam to da? — dopytywała Susan. — A chyba mamy wystarczająco dużo spraw związanych z nauką. Na Helgę Hufflepuff, nie wierzę, że to ja to powiedziałam. — Roześmiała się i wyszczerzyła zęby do Harry'ego.

— Drążę temat, bo niezwykle mnie męczy ten brak odpowiedzi. Poza tym, czy to nie wydaje się wam dziwne, że wszystko ostatnio kręci się wokół jeziora?

— No dobrze, załóżmy, że to ma znaczenie — powiedział Neville. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie przyzna Hermionie racji, przyjaciółka będzie tak długo drążyła, aż w końcu ktoś skapituluje. Uznał więc, że lepiej mieć to już za sobą. — I w jakiś sposób upewnimy się, że to prawda. Co ci to da? Co tym uzyskasz?

— Jak to co? — zdziwiła się dziewczyna. — Przede wszystkim będę wiedziała, że te sprawy naprawdę są ze sobą powiązane, a to może oznaczać, że w Hogwarcie dzieje się _naprawdę_ coś niebezpiecznego. Co jeśli to Filch stoi za tym wszystkim? Harry, nie śmiej się — skarciła przyjaciela. — Może to dla was zabawne, ale jeśli to, co mówił Robert, jest prawdą, nasz woźny jest _mordercą_. Na dokładkę Snape kiedyś był śmierciożercą! Co jeśli są ze sobą w zmowie? Może to Filch zatruł jezioro, w końcu jego ojciec, choć nie do końca normalny, na pewno miał dojścia do niebezpiecznych artefaktów. I co jeśli współpracuję ze Snape'em? Może chcą zająć miejsce Voldemorta? Wcześniej Grindewald, potem Voldemort, a teraz coś dziwnie długo mamy ciszę!

— Popadłaś w paranoję. Chyba zakochanie ci nie służy, normalnie nigdy nie wygadywałabyś takich bzdur — powiedziała Susan. Słowa przyjaciółki wydały jej się tak nieprawdopodobne i śmieszne, że patrzyła na nią — co się jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło — z lekkim politowaniem.

— Też mnie to trochę bawi, ale Hermiona może mieć rację. Zbieżność tylu rzeczy naraz jest nieco niepokojąca, nie sądzicie? W sumie niczego nie stracimy, jeśli jeszcze trochę powęszymy? — spytał Neville.

Krukonka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Cieszyło ją wsparcie choć jednego przyjaciela, wciąż jednak nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, że to akurat zwykle marudny i wszystkiemu zaprzeczający Neville się za nią wstawił.

Susan popatrzyła na nich z powątpiewaniem. Wymieniła z Harrym porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i po chwili milczenia powiedziała z ociąganiem:

— No dobra… Choć to dla mnie absurdalne, niech wam będzie. Tylko jak chcecie się tego dowiedzieć? — Odgarnęła włosy spadające jej na twarz i zażartowała: — Chcesz uwarzyć _Veritaserum_?

Trzy pary oczu spojrzały na nią zdziwione.

— W zasadzie — zaczęła Hermiona ostrożnie — nie jest to taki zły pomysł. Przecież nie moglibyśmy pójść i spytać wprost. A i tylko w ten sposób będziemy mieli pewność, że nie kłamie.

— Czy ty się dobrze czujesz? — spytała Susan. — Nie chcę cię urazić, ale ja tylko żartowałam.

— Susan, daj spokój. To, że sugeruję, że moglibyśmy złamać regulamin i zrobić coś nielegalnego, nie oznacza, że od razu coś jest ze mną nie tak. Uważam po prostu, że dzieje się w Hogwarcie coś naprawdę złego i jeśli my się tym nie zajmiemy, nikt tego nie załatwi. Wiem, że jesteśmy tylko uczniami, wiem, że mamy masę nauki na głowie, mam w tym roku o wiele więcej zajęć niż wy i uwierz, _zdaję sobie z tego sprawę_ — powiedziała z naciskiem. — Ale co zrobisz, jeśli za parę miesięcy okaże się, że ktoś zginął tylko dlatego, że nie chciałaś jeden jedyny raz zrobić czegoś ponadprogramowo, fakt — może i nielegalnie, ale w słusznej sprawie? Co jeśli Malfoy umrze? Susan, kto się tym zajmie? Zauważ, że nawet jeśli przerzucimy sprawę na Dumbledore'a, nie sądzę, aby wziął ją na poważnie choćby przez samą dumę. Nie przyznałby się do przeoczenia w sprawie Filcha! _W ogóle_ by się nie przyznał, że zatrudnił mordercę, _nie mógłby_! Poza tym Dumbledore nigdy nie stanie przeciwko swojemu pracownikowi, a gdy jeszcze nawiążemy jakoś do profesora Snape'a i jego bycia śmierciożercą, możemy być pewni, że nie tylko nie sprawdzi wszystkiego należycie, ale i znacznie utrudni nam ewentualne działanie na własną rękę.

— Przesadzasz, Dumbledore wcale taki nie jest — Harry stanął w obronie dyrektora. — Zawsze mnie wysłuchuje i pomaga…

— Tak, Harry, ale z jakiej wagi problemami do niego przychodzisz? Naprawdę, uważam, że musimy się tym zająć. Nawet więcej: musimy się tym zająć, nic nikomu nie mówiąc. A jedynym wyjściem, aby dociec prawdy, jest uwarzyć _Veritaserum_.

— Ale dasz w ogóle radę? — spytał Neville. — Wiesz, że ja ci nie pomogę, Susan też. Co najwyżej Harry, ale i on dostał się do klasy owutemowej chyba jakimś pieprzonym fartem.

Hermiona zapatrzyła się w swoje palce. Mamrotała pod nosem, jakby kalkulowała coś niezwykle istotnego, jakby… ważyła swoje możliwości albo...

— Mamy sześć dni — zawyrokowała.

— Sześć dni? Przecież _Veritaserum_ warzy się przez pełną fazę księżyca, to nawet ja to wiem — powiedział Neville zdziwiony.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego rozdrażniona.

— Za sześć dni wypada pełnia. Będę musiała wtedy rozpocząć pierwszy etap warzenia — wyjaśniła dość cierpliwie mimo jawnej irytacji goszczącej na jej twarzy. — Jasnym jest, że nie pomożecie mi w warzeniu, przecież się z tym liczę. Musicie jednak zająć się składnikami.

— Pierwszy będzie potrzebny miesięcznik? — spytał Harry, nagle włączając się do rozmowy. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mają do wyboru albo się pokłócić, albo przystać na dziwaczne fanaberie Hermiony i choć nie do końca zgadzał się z tym, że koniecznie powinni się w tę sprawę mieszać, włączył się do planowania.

— Dokładnie. Nie wiem, jak to załatwić, w najbliższym czasie nie mamy żadnego wyjścia do Hogsmeade, a nie sądzę, aby tego typu przesyłka została bez zbędnych pytań przepuszczona do nas pocztą… Neville, będziesz musiał coś z tym zrobić. Najlepiej jak najszybciej, muszę mieć czas, aby otoczyć go miętą pieprzową na choćby dwa dni, aby zniwelować jego trujące właściwości. Niby można ten element pominąć, ale wtedy jest zawsze duże prawdopodobieństwo późniejszego zatrucia żołądka, a chcę zostawić jak najmniej śladów po sobie.

Neville spojrzał na nią skonsternowany.

— Mam zakraść się do cieplarni? I okłamać profesor Sprout?

— Na Merlina, kto tu jest Ślizgonem? — dogryzła mu Susan.

Co chwilę wymieniała się spojrzeniami z Harrym. Oboje wyraźnie nie zgadzali się z tym, co mówiła Hermiona, ale czy mieli jakieś wyjście? Najchętniej olałaby całą sprawę, bo choć miło byłoby w końcu uzyskać odpowiedź na pytania dotyczące sprawy jeziora, to nie za bardzo widziało jej się, żeby miało się to odbywać kosztem jej czasu i to… _nielegalnie_.

Bała się, że gdy sprawa wyjdzie na jaw, będą mieli problemy. Takie warzenie eliksiru w tajemnicy przed nauczycielami, i to jeszcze tak silnego, a potem podanie go pracownikowi zamku... Obawiała się, że takie wykroczenie mogło poskutkować już nie tylko utratą punktów, ale i wydaleniem.

Chętnie po prostu zrzuciłaby z siebie odpowiedzialność i przekazała problem komuś dorosłemu, ale… Hermiona miała trochę racji. Dumbledore, choć był poczciwy i trochę szalony, nie wziąłby ich słów na poważnie. I choć konsekwencje, które wynikały z planu przyjaciółki, wyglądały niezbyt zachęcająco, dotarło do niej, że nie mają wyjścia.

Zastanawiało ją to, że Dumbledore wiedział o złym samopoczuciu Malfoya i nie reagował. Neville mówił, że dyrektor ponoć ani razu nie odwiedził Dracona w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Z rozmowy Snape'a, którą udało mu się podsłuchać, wynikało również, że Dumbledore nic nie robi w sprawie trucizny z jeziora! Wprost nie chciało jej się wierzyć w tak beztroskie podejście profesora, ale skoro Neville dowiedział się tego od samego Snape'a... W końcu opiekun Ślizgonów był blisko z dyrektorem, gdyby coś się działo, wiedziałby... Dubledore nie ukrywałby przed nim niczego...

Tyle że — zakładając możliwie najbardziej absurdalny scenariusz — jeśli za tym wszystkim naprawdę stał Filch i to w zmowie ze Snape'em, Mistrz Eliksirów robiłby wszystko, aby odwrócić uwagę Dumbledore'a. Miał tak duże pole do manipulacji dyrektorem...

I choć nie przychodziło jej to łatwo, musiała się z Hermioną zgodzić — jeśli oni się tym nie zajmą, nikt w Hogwarcie nie podejdzie do tego problemu poważnie. Muszą wziąć sprawę we własne ręce, choćby dla upewnienia się, że nie mają racji.

Ale _musieli mieć_ , no nie? Przecież każda historia zawiera w sobie ziarno prawdy. I nawet jeśli niecała opowieść o Filchu brzmiała sensownie, to może choć jej część naprowadzi ich na trop, który koniec końców pozwoli im wytłumaczyć, czemu woda w jeziorze zamieniła się w truciznę, przez co zginęło tak wiele istot. Może… może uda im się oddać sprawiedliwość tym wszystkim biednym duszyczkom…

W jej głowie pojawił się obraz dyrektora gratulującego jej odwagi, profesor Sprout zachwycającej się nad jej niebywałą intuicją, samego Ministra Magii, który składał na ich ręce Order Merlina w podzięce za zasługi i uratowanie świata czarodziejów przed zabójczą trucizną... Jej ciocia będzie z niej taka dumna…

— A wiecie — zaczęła, nagle sobie coś przypominając. — Przed Sylwestrem, zaraz po świętach wpadła do nas ciocia Amelia. Może to nic, ale podsłuchałam, jak rozmawia z rodzicami o ojcu Goyle'a, a potem, bo myślała, że niczego nie słyszałam, kazała mi mieć go na oku. Znaczy się nie jego ojca, ale samego Goyle'a. Czy to nie dziwne?

— Taaak — mruknęła Hermiona i spojrzała sceptycznie na przyjaciółkę. — I niezwykle teraz ważne. No to co, ustalone? — zwróciła się w kierunku chłopców, bez pardonu zmieniając temat. — Neville, musisz jak najszybciej zdobyć miesięcznik, będą mi potrzebne cztery pędy. Liście mięty postaram się podkraść na najbliższej lekcji eliksirów w poniedziałek, choć obawiam się, że zostanie nam przez to mało czasu. Ale trudno, musimy dać radę. Warzenie muszę rozpocząć w czwartek podczas nowiu — jeśli się spóźnimy, produkcja eliksiru opóźni się o cały jeden miesiąc. Nie wiadomo, co się może w tym czasie wydarzyć.

— Na Merlina, Hermiono — powiedział Harry. — Dobrze, uwarzymy ten eliksir i tak, może i masz rację, ale nie musimy podchodzić do tego chyba aż tak dramatycznie, co? Gdyby rzeczywiście sprawa była aż tak paląca, w szkole pojawiliby się aurorzy. Zainteresowałoby się tym ministerstwo. Mielibyśmy przesłuchania w każdej sali. Daj spokój. Sądzę, że to będzie tak naprawdę tylko trochę nielegalna przygoda, z której i tak nic nie wyjdzie, ale dla twojego spokoju… Co nam szkodzi.

— Co nam szkodzi? Harry, możemy zostać wydaleni! — oburzyła się dziewczyna. — Nie zgadzasz się ze mną, dobra, ale musisz mieć świadomość, jakie konsekwencje mogą mieć nasze czyny! I to jest dramatyczna sprawa. Nie ma o czym dyskutować. Może to do ciebie nie dociera, bo nie mieliśmy z tym codziennej styczności, ale w jeziorze jest mnóstwo martwych! Harry, Filch może być _mordercą_ …!

— Jeny, powtarzasz się, w kółko gadasz tylko o tym, że Filch może być mordercą. Może też nie być, i co?

— Świetnie. Widzę, że jako jedyny kompletnie nie dostrzegasz powagi sytuacji i w swojej arogancji lekceważysz to, ile osób zginęło, i że kolejne są w zagrożeniu. I nawet nie chcesz kiwnąć palcem, by ewentualnie na to zaradzić — fuknęła na przyjaciela. — Jak masz łamać regulamin dla zabawy, jesteś pierwszy w kolejce. Gdy możemy zrobić coś ważnego, co może pomóc rozwiązać problem, z którym szkoła boryka się od miesięcy — odwracasz się plecami, trzęsąc tyłkiem, bo nie wiąże się to ze świetną zabawą i możliwością żartowania sobie z drugiej osoby. Wspaniale.

— Nie odwracam się tyłkiem, przecież mówiłem, że ci pomożemy.

— Tak, ale z jakich pobudek. _Dla mojego spokoju_. Czyli jeśli nie byłabym wystarczająco uparta, miałbyś w nosie śmierć tysięcy istnień? Mam nadzieję, że pójdziesz po rozum do głowy. Do tego czasu nie waż się do mnie odzywać lub prosić o cokolwiek.

Hermiona wstała i z uniesioną wysoko brodą wymaszerowała z biblioteki, nie oglądając się za siebie. Wiedziała, że ma rację. Była tego pewna. Jeśli nie oni, nikt nie pochyli się nad tą sprawą. Ona normalnie też przecież nie zwróciłaby uwagi na tę opowieść, uważając, że to jedynie pijacka mrzonka cichociemnego klienta Pubu Pod Świńskim Łbem, ale… teraz się bała. Słowa usłyszane przed kilkoma miesiącami zachwiały jej wiarą w dyrektora i w jego decyzje. Nawet jeśli okaże się, że legenda o Filchu to tylko legenda, wciąż pozostawała sprawa z profesorem Snape'em i jego byciem śmierciożercą. Jak miała dalej ufać osądom Dumbledore'a, skoro zatrudnił do pracy z dziećmi kogoś, kto kiedyś służył Voldemortowi?

I tak naprawdę, gdyby przyjrzeć się dokładnie działaniom dyrektora, odkąd trucizna pojawiła się w ich jeziorze… Co takiego zrobił? Zadbał jedynie o minimalne zabezpieczenia, a potem, bez rozważania konsekwencji, pozwolił wrócić uczniom do Hogwartu tak jak zawsze. A przecież nie wiedział, czym była ta smolista substancja, ani kto stał za atakiem na hogwarckie jezioro. Nie przeniósł Puchonów i Ślizgonów w bezpieczniejszą część zamku. Dwa miesiące trwało, zanim rozciągnął nad jeziorem czar uniemożliwiający zbliżanie się do trucizny i jej rozprzestrzenianie się. Czy jakkolwiek zareagował na koszmary Harry'ego lub to, że Malfoy trafił do Skrzydła Szpitalnego? Nie, według słów Neville'a, miał to całkowicie w nosie, a Harry'ego zbył i kazał wrócić po świętach.

Jak miała mu ufać?

Złościła się na niego, bo swoim brakiem odpowiedzialności wyzwolił w niej chęć łamania regulaminu. Normalnie nigdy by nawet o tym nie pomyślała, a teraz? Kim była ta druga Hermiona, która zamieszkała w jej ciele? Skoro potrafiła zmienić zdanie w sprawie tak dla niej podstawowej, zastanawiała się, czy może sobie w ogóle teraz zaufać. A jak nie Dumbledore'owi i nie sobie, to komu…?

Coś zakłuło ją w sercu i uświadomiła sobie, że pierwszy raz w obliczu problemu poczuła, że… chciałaby być obok Roberta. Chciałaby, by był tu, w zamku, i jej pomógł. Chciałaby się do niego przytulić i opowiedzieć o tych wszystkich troskach, które zaprzątały jej uwagę i nie pozwalały się skupić. Tak bardzo za nim… tęskniła. Tak, tęskniła za niemalże obcym człowiekiem, kimś, kogo znała zaledwie parę miesięcy. Czuła się bez niego jak bezsilna dziewczynka. Była przerażona, uświadamiając sobie, kim się stała. Z opanowanej, samodzielnej młodej kobiety przemieniła się w roztrzęsioną, uzależnioną od mężczyzny i jego wsparcia trzpiotkę.

Przecież Robert miał być dla niej drogą do niesamowitej kariery, źródłem samorozwoju tak wielkiego, że niemalże nieosiągalnego, miał być inspiracją i jej muzą! Jednak już po paru tygodniach znajomości okazało się, że wraz ze strumieniem wiedzy, do którego miała dostęp, przyszło też uzależnienie. Tak niebezpieczne i nieokiełznane, że Hermiona nie była w stanie sobie z nim poradzić.

Dostrzegła, że zbyt wiele myśli poświęca Robertowi, analizuje jego listy, słowa, próbuje dopatrzyć się gdzieś między linijkami sugestii, że może jednak jest dla niego kimś więcej, niż tylko mądrą uczennicą Hogwartu. Lecz to nigdy nie nadchodziło, nie ważne jak precyzyjnie by nie szukała. Nie chciała się do tego przed sobą przyznać — była w końcu chodzącą encyklopedią, racjonalną Hermioną Granger — jednak spostrzegła, że z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej zatraca się w swoim szaleństwie. Lecz do tej pory nigdy, ale to _nigdy_ nawet nie przemknęło jej przez myśl, żeby się poddać i schować za Robertem. Aż do dziś.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w czarną taflę jeziora przed sobą. Była tak przejęta tym, jakiego przestępstwa dopuściła się na swojej niezależności, że nie dostrzegła, kiedy jej spacer po korytarzach zmienił się w przechadzkę po błoniach. Śnieg sypał, a ona nie miała na sobie ciepłego płaszcza. Co się z nią działo? Przecież normalna Hermiona nigdy nie pozwoliłaby sobie na taką nieodpowiedzialność.

To musiało się skończyć.


	15. Rozdział 14 - Możliwości

**ROZDZIAŁ CZTERNASTY**

 **Możliwości**

Powrót na zajęcia po świątecznej przerwie okazał się być problemem dla wszystkich uczniów bez wyjątku — i zawsze gotowej do nauki Hermiony, i zwykle rozleniwionego Harry'ego. Neville obserwował z rozbawieniem zaspane twarze mieszkańców Hogwartu, gdy zgromadzili się na śniadaniu w poniedziałkowy poranek. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż przecierali zaklejone śpiochami oczy i ziewali nad miskami pełnymi płatków. Jak nigdy — Wielką Salę wypełnił zapach kawy, która okazała się tego poranka istnym wybawieniem. Nawet Crabbe, który zwykle opijał się hektolitrami soku dyniowego, podpierał się teraz nad kubkiem pełnym kofeiny.

Minął już niemal tydzień odkąd przywitali hucznie nowy rok, ale Neville dalej jakoś nie mógł wyczuć zmiany — ani w powietrzu, ani w jedzeniu, ani w rówieśnikach. Nauczyciele też wyglądali tak samo jak przed przerwą świąteczną i gdyby nie to, że już kilkukrotnie zwrócili mu uwagę na mylenie cyferek w dacie, pewnie sprawa nowego roku by go wcale nie obeszła. Okazało się, że poranne wstawanie w 1997 roku było tak samo męczące jak w poprzednim.

Jedzenie przed dwunastą też okazało się równie niesmaczne teraz, jak i parę dni wcześniej. Żołądek Neville'a zawsze kiepsko znosił śniadania, chłopak był zdania, że jego wnętrzności rozpoczynają pracę dopiero w godzinach popołudniowych. Przed lekcjami pojawiał się więc na posiłkach jedynie w celach towarzyskich. Był to czas, kiedy bez krępacji mógł poprzyglądać się mało jeszcze czujnym hogwartczykom.

Wodził właśnie wzrokiem po stole Ravenclawu, gdy nagle usłyszał ciche cmoknięcie po swojej prawej. Obrócił się w tamtym kierunku, żeby dostrzec, jak Pansy Parkinson żegna się ze swoim narzeczonym, wstaje od stołu i idzie na zajęcia. Neville nie rozmawiał z nią, odkąd pokłócili się przed świętami o Dracona. Wiedział, że powinien Pansy przeprosić, że miał za kołnierzem jeszcze swój październikowy wybuch, ale gdy tylko zbierał się w sobie, żeby przyjść do niej i porozmawiać, zawsze wpadał na nią i Malfoya w akcji, co skutecznie odwodziło go od przeprosinowych monologów.

Irytowało go strasznie to, że Draco i Pansy znów tak się panoszą z tym swoim całowaniem, że aż biedny nie miał gdzie się w spokoju uczyć. Właściwie pozostawała mu jedynie szkolna biblioteka, tam jednak musiał uważać na czającą się za każdym regałem Hermionę, która ostatnio nie uznawała żadnego tematu do rozmowy poza warzeniem Veritaserum. Zaczął więc odrabiać lekcje albo w łazience Jęczącej Marty, albo w Pokoju Życzeń.

Oprócz tego szukał wytchnienia w cieplarniach. Odkąd w październiku profesor Sprout uratowała go z nieszczęsnego szlabanu, często przychodził do niej w weekendy i pomagał w uprawie roślin, które coraz gorzej znosiły zanieczyszczenia z jeziora. Nawet mandragory, które, zdawać by się mogło, należały do niemal niezniszczalnych sadzonek, powoli odczuwały efekty trucizny. Ich pieńki pomarszczyły się przeraźliwie, a listowie prawie całe poczerniało.

Wczoraj też, jak w każdą niedzielę, wybrał się do cieplarni, aby wesprzeć opiekunkę Puchonów ciepłym słowem i dodatkową parą rąk. Kobieta marniała z każdym dniem — ciągłe troski związane z walką z zanieczyszczeniami przysporzyły jej dodatkowych zmarszczek. Dlatego Neville'owi tym trudniej było zająć ją rozmową i podstępnie wykraść dla Hermiony liście miesięcznika i kilka gałązek blekotu. Odchorowywał to potem cały wieczór, bijąc się z myślami i robiąc sobie ciągłe wyrzuty.

W środę wieczorem spotkał się z przyjaciółmi, aby wymienić się ostatnimi ustaleniami na temat warzenia eliksiru i przygotować składniki na czwartkowy poranek. To wtedy Hermiona i Harry mieli się wybrać potajemnie do Pokoju Życzeń, aby dwadzieścia pięć minut po piątej, wraz z nadejściem pierwszej fazy księżyca, rozpocząć warzenie Veritaserum. Żadne z nich nie chciało się do tego przyznać, ale od paru dni ich żołądki były zawiązane w supeł.

Susan, która zawsze stresowała się najbardziej z ich czwórki, od poniedziałku jadła jak na lekarstwo. Harry miał nadzieję, że nerwy związane z warzeniem eliksiru i kradzieżą składniki w końcu zmaleją, bo choć jadł nieco więcej niż jego dziewczyna, to powoli zaczął zauważać inny efekt uboczny ich tajemnicy: problemy ze spaniem. Nie chciał tego mówić wprost, ale łudził się, że w końcu nielegalne zabawy wejdą im w krew. W końcu tak to się działo w tych powieściach o złoczyńcach, prawda? Pierwsze zabójstwo odchorowywali miesiącami, ale każde następne przychodziło z niemal dziecinną łatwością. Oni jednak tego nie zauważali — za każdym razem, gdy trzeba było wykraść coś ze składziku Snape'a lub cieplarni Sprout, zabierali się do tego jak chochliki za morze.

Gdy więc w połowie trzeciego tygodnia stycznia podczas obiadu w Wielkiej Sali przed twarzą Harry'ego wylądował świstek papieru z zaproszeniem na dywanik u Dumbledore'a, coś ścisnęło jego gryfoński żołądek tak mocno, że prawe zwymiotował na swój talerz, i nie chciało puścić. Nic nie zjadł, a na pytanie Rona, co mu się stało, nie wydusił z siebie nawet słowa. Cały zlany potem opuścił Wielką Salę jeszcze w trakcie trwania posiłku i pobiegł do najbliższej łazienki, aby opłukać twarz wodą.

Dopiero gdy zwilżył sobie policzki i włosy i oparł o ścianę toalety na pierwszym piętrze, przypomniał sobie, że przecież przed świętami umówił się z dyrektorem na rozmowę na temat jego odwiecznych koszmarów i halloweenowej utraty przytomności. Stuknął parę razy potylicą w ścianę, dając upust swojej złości i ubolewając nad własną głupotą. Przez zwykłe nierozgarnięcie nie tylko najadł się stresu po wsze czasy, ale i stracił środowy obiad. No pięknie.

Osunął się pod ścianą i odetchnął parę razy, aby uspokoić oddech. Zastanowiło go jednak, po co dyrektor wezwał go na spotkanie w sprawie jego snów, skoro sam powiedział, że te koszmary nie były niczym, czym Harry powinien się martwić. Na co więc cała ta szopka, list ze słodkim hasłem i zapowiedź długiej rozmowy? Im Harry więcej o tym myślał, tym sprawa sobotniego spotkania wydawała mu się coraz bardziej podejrzana. Dlatego gdy tylko wybiła godzina siedemnasta w ten sądny dzień, zaraz się poderwał, aby przygotować się do wyjścia. U dyrektora miał się stawić na osiemnastą, ale wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego dobrych dwadzieścia minut za wcześnie. Nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu.

Próbował iść spacerkiem i jak nigdy wykorzystać nadmiar czasu na delektowanie się pięknem hogwarckich obrazów, jednak ta powolność zirytowała go po zaledwie paru sekundach. Chyba nic złego się nie stanie, jeśli przybędzie na spotkanie kilka minut za wcześnie?

Gdy wydeptał już owal w dywanie przed chimerą prowadzącą do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, postanowił zaryzykować. Do umówionej wizyty co prawda pozostał jeszcze niecały kwadrans, ale on już szeptał w zdenerwowaniu „lukrowane pałeczki", chcąc dostać się za potworny posąg.

— Usiądź, Harry. — Usłyszał, gdy po cichym zaproszeniu pchnął drzwi do gabinetu.

— Profesorze, to nic, prawda? Po to się spotykamy, to chce mi pan powiedzieć? — zaczął paplać od wejścia. Nie zdążył jeszcze dobrze umościć się w krześle przed dyrektorem, ale już zasypał go tysiącem pytań.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się od nosem.

— Przede wszystkim: czy masz ochotę na cytrynowego dropsa, chłopcze?

— Nie, dziękuję. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy…

— Czy to, co zobaczyłeś tamtego wieczora, rzeczywiście było wizją. Tak, pamiętam. Jednak na pytanie to nie dam ci jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, bo pomimo studiowania tego tematu przez ostatni miesiąc, nie udało mi się uzyskać niczego ponad zwykłe przypuszczenia.

— Ale co to wszystko znaczy? Czyli że to mogła być wizja? — zapytał Harry i sięgnął do wielkiej, pozłacanej misy po cytrynowy cukierek.

— Musisz wykazać się dużą cierpliwością i zrozumieniem, bowiem odpowiedź nie jest tak prosta, jak byś tego oczekiwał — powiedział dyrektor. Jego wymijające odpowiedzi powoli drażniły Harry'ego, który z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej denerwował się tą rozmową. — A żeby stała się dla ciebie jakkolwiek zrozumiała, muszę zacząć od opowiedzenia ci, co wydarzyło się pewnej zimnej, deszczowej nocy szesnaście lat temu. Udałem się wtedy na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną w sprawie przedmiotu, który w Hogwarcie miał już nie być nauczany, jednak, ze względu na szacunek dla słynnej Virginii Trelawney, przystałem na spotkanie z jej jedyną potomkinią. Po niezbyt udanej wymianie zdań, miło — mam nadzieję — odmówiłem drogiej Sybilli posady nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa i już mieliśmy się żegnać, gdy…

— Przepowiednia? O czym pan mówi? Profesor Trelawney wypowiedziała przepowiednię?

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słysząc gorączkę w głosie Harry'ego.

— Tak, mój chłopcze. Przepowiednię, która dotyczyła samego Lorda Voldemorta.

Między Dumbledore'em i Harrym zawisła w powietrzu ciężka cisza. Chłopak wpatrywał się w niedowierzeniu w starszego czarodzieja, którego długa broda podskakiwała w rytm tłumionego chichotu. Harry nie rozumiał, co tak bawi dyrektora, ani po co Dumbledore opowiada mu o profesor wróżbiarstwa i, co gorsze, o Voldemorcie. Czemu rozmowa, która przed świętami zapowiedziana została jako coś błahego i nieważnego, przemieniła się w opowieści o czarodzieju, który jeszcze kilkanaście lat wcześniej wymordował ponad setkę niewinnych ludzi.

— Ale dlaczego profesor mi to mówi? Co ja mam z tym wspólnego? Mieliśmy rozmawiać o…

— Profesor Trelawney przepowiedziała, że pod koniec lipca 1980 roku urodzi się chłopiec, którego rodzice trzy razy oparli się Voldemortowi, a który będzie miał moc, która pozwoli mu go pokonać.

Harry spojrzał pytająco na dyrektora.

— Dalej nie rozumiem, czemu profesor mi to mówi. Ten chłopiec się urodził, tak? I pokonał Voldemorta, skoro zniknął?

— Mój chłopcze, powiedz mi — poprosił Dumbledore, świdrując Harry'ego wzrokiem. — Czy znasz jakiegoś chłopca, który urodził się pod koniec lipca?

— No pewnie, że znam — Gryfon odpowiedział bez zastanowienia. — Neville ma wtedy urodziny, zawsze obchodzimy je razem.

— Dokładnie, Harry. — Słowa dyrektora wybrzmiały niczym najgorsza groźba. — Ty i Neville.

Do Harry'ego nie docierało do końca, co właśnie usłyszał. Wpatrywał się w Dumbledore'a w niezrozumieniu, a jego usta to się otwierały, to zamykały. Wyglądał przy tym jak bezmyślna ryba. Nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie nawet słowa. W tamtym momencie przestał istnieć dla niego cały świat — liczyła się tylko biało-siwa broda, lekki uśmieszek czający się w kąciku wąskich, ukrytych za wąsami ust, błyszczące w świetle świec okulary-połówki i te błękitne, niemal przezroczyste oczy. Cały czas liczył na to, że grymas dyrektora zaraz przemieni się w pełny, ciepły uśmiech, a po gabinecie rozbrzmi jego głos: „ale się dałeś nabrać, Harry!". Ale Dumbledore milczał, a wypowiedziane przez niego słowa nie chciały zawrócić do jego ust.

— Widzisz, takich chłopców urodziło się w tamtym roku pod koniec lipca dwóch: ty i Neville — podjął po chwili dyrektor, jakby ta cisza przed momentem była jego prezentem dla Harry'ego, krótką chwilą na oswojenie się z tematem. — I twoi, i Neville'a rodzice trzy razy oparli się Voldemortowi. Do tej pory nie wiedziałem, którego z was wybrał Tom, ba, nie byłem nawet pewien, czy przepowiednia ta się ziściła. W pewnym momencie przecież Tom zwyczajnie zniknął, rozpłynął się jak we mgle i nikt o nim więcej nie usłyszał. Zawsze uważałem, że to bardzo ironiczna sprawa: wieść życie tak huczne i widowiskowe, a umrzeć po cichu, bez świadków.

— Dalej nie rozumiem, po co mi pan to wszystko mówi. Nawet jeśli postać z mojego snu to… z jakiegoś powodu Voldemort, to przecież to już nieważne, no nie? Moi rodzice żyją, nie ma tematu.

— Nie do końca, Harry. Pojawienie się twojej wizji, bo niestety, choć bardzo tego nie chcesz, tak musimy ów sen nazywać, akurat teraz, _akurat w Noc Duchów_ … — Dumbledore zawiesił na chwilę głos, nadając chwili dramatycznego wydźwięku. — Ten sen skłonił mnie do pewnych refleksji.

Harry spojrzał pytająco na dyrektora. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, co właśnie słyszał. Bezmyślnie sięgnął po czwartego dropsa z kolei i poczuł w gardle nieprzyjemne szczypanie od nadmiaru łakoci.

— Herbaty? — spytał profesor i nalał mu do małej, białej filiżanki parującego napoju. — Na pewno Neville opowiadał ci o swojej zmarłej babci?

— Tak, co roku staramy robić cokolwiek, aby odwrócić jego uwagę od sprawy tego morderstwa — przyznał Harry i sięgnął po filiżankę.

Drażniące drapanie w krtani wzmogło się, więc upił łyk herbaty i oparzył sobie język gorącym płynem. Skrzywił się pod nosem i rozkaszlał, po czym podjął temat:

— Myślałem, że po latach zapomni, ale właściwie z roku na rok jest nawet coraz gorzej. Strasznie dręczy go to, że do dziś nie udało się wyjaśnić, kto ją wtedy zamordował.

— Harry, to, co ci teraz powiem, jest nie tylko niezwykle ważne, ale też musi pozostać w tajemnicy między nami — zaznaczył dyrektor z poważną miną. — Mówię ci o tym, bo uważam, że jako właściciel wizji masz prawo wiedzieć. Nie możesz jednak powtórzyć tego, co wiesz, swoim przyjaciołom. Musisz mi _przysiąc_.

— Ale…

— Harry. — Dumbledore zmierzył go surowym spojrzeniem.

— No dobrze, no, przysięgam. Ale czemu to jest takie ważne?

— Twoja wizja pozwoliła mi nie tylko skojarzyć pewne fakty, ale także wyciągnąć wnioski, które być może okażą się trafnymi odpowiedziami na do tej pory nurtujące nas pytania. Wszystko to, co ci powiem, pozostaje w sferze domysłów i przypuszczeń, ale… Śmiem sądzić, że mordercą babci Neville'a tamtej nocy był sam Lord Voldemort, jednak… — dyrektor przerwał na chwilę, widząc zszokowaną minę Harry'ego.

Chłopak trwał przez moment w bezruchu, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Po chwili jednak na jego czole pojawiła się bruzda, a brwi zmarszczyły w niezrozumieniu.

— Ale jak to? — spytał. — Chyba nie rozumiem. Przyszedłem do profesora z informacją o tym, że śnił mi się jakiś zakapturzony koleś, a w Halloween straciłem przytomność, a pan mi w odpowiedzi serwuje historię o tym, że sam Voldemort zabił babcię Neville'a? Znaczy — zaczął się tłumaczyć, przestraszony — nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale chyba profesor rozumie, że między tymi sprawami nie ma żadnego związku.

— Nie do końca, Harry. Nie wiesz jeszcze wszystkiego. Jeśli pozwolisz…? — spytał dyrektor, a chłopak kiwnął mu głową. — Przede wszystkim po tym, jak zaczepiłeś mnie na korytarzu i poinformowałeś o wizji z Nocy Duchów, zaczęła mnie zastanawiać twoja dziwna reakcja. W połączeniu z obrazem twoich martwych rodziców i zakapturzoną postacią, która chciała zabić małego niemowlaka… Rozumiesz, Harry? — Dyrektor spojrzał na niego uważnie. — Czy Neville mówił ci kiedyś, jakie fakty są znane z dnia śmierci jego babci?

— Znam to prawie na pamięć — przyznał chłopak i zaczął niemal recytować, lekko znudzonym tonem: — Morderstwo miało miejsce w ich domu w Dolinie Godryka, parę domów obok mojego. Była już późna godzina, na ulicy żywej duszy. W tę Noc Duchów wszyscy bawili się u Bonesów, którzy wyprawili huczną zabawę. Rodzice Neville'a też tam poszli, zostawiając go z babcią. Gdy wrócili, nie spodziewali się zastać w domu niczego złego, nie było żadnych śladów włamania. Weszli po schodach na górę, a tam zobaczyli martwą babcię Neville'a leżącą tuż obok niego, na ziemi, jakby… próbowała zakryć go swoim ciałem… — Harry ledwie dokończył, bo jego głos prawie się załamał.

— Zauważyłeś — zamruczał zadowolony Dumbledore. — Podejrzenie, że sceny te mogły mieć ze sobą coś wspólnego, nasunęły mi myśl: ale co takiego stało się jeszcze tego wieczora, że wraz z Augustą zniknął sam Lord Voldemort?

— Nie wiem — wyrzucił z siebie Harry.

Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy jego szok, a później zmęczenie, przeszło w bezbrzeżną irytację. Nie rozumiał tego wszystkiego. Dyrektor zapewniał go przed świętami, że to nic takiego. Powiedział mu, że porozmawiają po powrocie do Hogwartu, ale nie ma się czym martwić. A on, Harry, mu zaufał, jak zawsze zresztą. Teraz jednak Dumbledore siedział przed nim i… cieszył się z tego, że scena morderstwa babci Neville'a była podobna do tej z koszmaru Harry'ego?! Zanim jednak zdążył coś wtrącić, dyrektor znów podjął swoją opowieść.

— Przypuszczam, ale to tylko domysły, może nawet naciągane wnioski, że to właśnie mogło stać się powodem zniknięcia, czy nawet: śmierci Voldemorta. Wydaje mi się jednak, że to poświęcenie babci Neville'a sprawiło, że jej wnuczek stał się dla Toma nietykalny, a sam Voldemort od tego dnia nie był już zagrożeniem dla nikogo.

— Czyli uważa pan, że babcia Neville'a zabiła Voldemorta?

Ta myśl okazała się dla Harry'ego tak absurdalna i śmieszna, że momentalnie zapomniał o złości na dyrektora. Przypomniał sobie twarz Augusty Longbottom, która nieraz przewijała się przez pamiątkowe zdjęcia Neville'a, i niemal parsknął śmiechem. Oczami wyobraźni zobaczył tę niewysoką kobietę w ogromnym kapeluszu z martwym, wypchanym sępem na czubku, która z wściekłością wymalowaną na pomarszczonej twarzy gołymi rękoma dusi Voldemorta.

— Nie, Harry. Nie sama Augusta, a poświęcenie, na które się zdobyła. Starożytna magia miłości.

— Neville się załamie — powiedział chłopak i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, nie chcąc pokazać dyrektorowi uśmiechu, który mimowolnie rozciągnął jego usta.

— Harry. Pamiętaj, co mi obiecałeś.

— Ale…

— Ta informacja _nie może_ wydostać się poza mój gabinet. Pamiętaj.

— Dalej nie rozumiem, czemu mówi mi pan to wszystko. I czemu moja wizja pokazała, że Voldemort zabija moją mamę, a nie babcię Neville'a.

— Wydaje mi się, że nie bez powodu wizja ta nawiedziła cię właśnie teraz. Uważam, że może być ona efektem ubocznym dużej ilości magii, która niedawno zagościła w Hogwarcie: czy to użytej w celu zatrucia jeziora, czy naszego późniejszego chronienia go… Magia zawsze pozostawia po sobie ślad. Myślę, że jej oddziaływanie na tobie spowodowało, że przyśniło ci się to, co _mogło_ się wydarzyć, gdyby Voldemort wybrał inaczej.

— Czyli gdyby Voldemort wybrał mnie… Moi rodzice… — głos Harry'ego załamał się na chwilę, jednak zaraz podjął snucie swoich gdybań: — Ale babcia Neville'a by żyła?

— Nie wiadomo, jak życie by się potoczyło, gdyby Voldemort wybrał inaczej. I nie powinniśmy się nad tym roztrząsać. Winniśmy raczej skupić na tym, aby dociec, co wywołało pojawienie się twojej wizji. Moja hipoteza to tylko jedna z wielu możliwości. Dlatego… — Dumbledore zawiesił głos i przeszył chłopaka swoim świdrującym spojrzeniem. — Harry, jeśli jest _cokolwiek_ , o czym chciałbyś mnie poinformować, teraz jest dobry moment, aby mi to powiedzieć.

Harry się zawahał. W jego głowie panował istny chaos, a przed oczami przemknęły wydarzenia z ostatnich miesięcy: wwiercające się w niego oko kałamarnicy, duch ostrzegający Susan przed złem z jeziora i ta głupia historia o Filchu… Już miał opowiedzieć o tym wszystkim Dumbledore'owi, ale uniósł na niego wzrok i w spojrzeniu dyrektora dostrzegł coś, co go nie tylko powstrzymało, ale też przeraziło — dziwną żądzę, pragnienie, którego nie spotkał jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Odchylił się na krześle i wybąkał tylko:

— Nie. Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku.

— Harry, czy _na pewno_ mówisz mi o wszystkim?

— Tak, dyrektorze. Ja… chyba powinienem już iść — wyrzucił z siebie, wstając. Przeczesał dłonią włosy i zaczął powoli wycofywać się do drzwi. — Jutro jest niedziela, umówiłem się z Hermioną, że wspólnie usiądziemy do eseju z eliksirów... — powiedział i nacisnął klamkę, by wyjść, drzwi jednak nie drgnęły.

Harry obrócił się na pięcie, aby spojrzeć wprost w oczy Dubledore'a, który zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem.

— Chcę wyjść, wrócić do pokoju wspólnego i pouczyć się z Hermioną. Niech mnie pan wypuści.

— Dobrze, Harry. Masz rację. Moje zachcianki nie mogą rzutować na twoje wyniki w nauce, to byłoby niedopuszczalne. Cóż, jeśli więc _jesteś pewien_ , że nie chcesz mi już o niczym powiedzieć, możesz iść. Dobranoc, Harry.

— Dobranoc, dyrektorze.


End file.
